A Path to Fatherhood
by MercyMae
Summary: ParentLock! Never in a million years has Sherlock Holmes thought of kids, that is until he meets a child in a hospital and strangely gets attached. Despite their differences, when unexpected turn of events happens, its up to him to find a solution...Is Sherlock willing to be a Father of a child?
1. Chapter 1: The Child Dressed in White

_**"Challenges are what makes life interesting and over coming them is what makes life meaningful." -Joshua J. Marine**_

 ***ParentLock! So I had this idea in my mind for awhile. After amounts of careful thinking and analyzing if I have time to split off writing and other personal life goals, I decided I would have a go and see what happens from there. I have already prepared Chapter 1-3, So I'll post them between a week or two. This is very,very new to me... I am sorry If I got any punctuation and spelling wrong (Also not very long Chapter).***

 **Not Beta'd but Enjoy!~**

* * *

Sherlock strolled through the halls of an-almost- empty hospital. It was almost midnight and though he didn't really sleep anyways, this time he was actually thinking to go to bed. Of course someone needed his help.

He passed some patients who were sitting in wheel carts, or in beds with IV pouches next to them. He's been through that and it was absolutely disastrous.

After his fall, he'd been in and out of hospitals, getting hurt every time, whether from Moriarty people or engaging into drugs. Thankfully, Mycroft was able to get a private room, and only restricted nurses was able to tend to him.

Unfortunately, he has never been so uncomfortable in his life, people checking if he was alright and then him giving rude remarks. He was glad that he was discharged early, thanks to his dear brother.

But during those 2 years has been hell for him. Not being able to see his friend, John, Molly, Greg or even Rosie, despite how messy babies are but, he missed them so much. His friends and Goddaughter. And he supposes his brother.

He never fond of children and didn't really think to start a family. He would be a horrible father and kept telling himself. But every so often, whenever a child would smile at him, he would ghost a smile, though he remained stoic and professional. Rarely he would think what would life be life with a child, but it always ended up him being helpless. And he certainly didn't want his children to go down the path he went through. Or anyone.

But he was getting better, thanks to his friends and admittedly Mycroft as well. Which made his death even more mentally painful.

Besides that, once he returned, he knew it wasn't going to a walk in the park, after being dead for 2 years from 'suicide' but the forgave them and also gave him a beating as well, which he kind of deserved.

His eyes were darting back and forth, watching some nurses pass him. He would sometimes deduce them quickly, and then be on his merry way, knowing their darkest and odd secrets.

Gracefully striding through the halls, he saw Inspector Lestrade talking to some nurses, all prepped with his wallet, showing his badge.

"Inspector Lestrade." Sherlock said, his baritone voice filling the room.

Greg turned around to the see the detective walking towards him. He nodded his head as if to say hello back, and proceeded talking to the nurses, shaking their hands.

Once Sherlock got there, the nurses went back to their usual work and Lestrade greeted Sherlock again. "Why am I here?" Sherlock asked, expressed with boredom.

"Because I need your help with a patient who was kidnapped." Lestrade explained, his eyes rolling.

"I'm presuming that your team didn't catch this bad guy?" Sherlock asked, though he knew, just by the look on the inspector's face.

Greg sighed, and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "No we didn't."

"Not surprised."

"Watch it." Greg warned, getting a smirk from the consulting detective. "Any who, I need you to talk to him and use your brain of yours to figure it out." Greg continued. Sherlock groaned, but complied after earning a stern glare from the inspector.

"Wait here, and I'll come get you when you can come in, alright?" Sherlock nodded and waited near the desk where Injured people would check in.

He waited for a few moments. He would every so often glance at the clock and the area. Nothing caught his eye.

That is until he saw a child or maybe an adult, dressed in a white hospital gown, sitting on a large hospital bed. Sheet only covering up to their waist. They were sitting up, looking out the window.

Because it was dark, he couldn't really see them, but the moon shone through their window and caught a glimpse of a small girl, no older than at least 11, with shiny black, wavy hair, covering the upper back mostly. Her hands in her lap, as she sat all alone in the dark. He was able to see a white band on her wrist, indicating that she was a patient.

If only she would turn her head, then he would fully be able to deduce her. He got his wish when the girl turned her head, now facing the the detective.

He quickly deduced. _Pale, must be some type of major anemia. Needs blood transfusion often. Could need a blood stem transplant or maybe bone marrow. Insomnia, likely quiet and shy. Lonely too._

Sherlock came back from his deductions as the girl was now awkwardly waving to him. He didn't really realize her eyes were ocean blue until after he made deduced her. Usually that's what he gets first. Their facial first and then their personality, as well as their personal past life.

He swiftly turned his head, slightly embarrassed that he was caught by the young child. He waited a few moments for Greg and for some reason he took a peek at the girl and still, she was staring at him. He busied himself by looking at the paintings and playing with his fingers as well.

What felt like hours, he took another peek at the girl, and saw that now she wasn't looking at him anymore, but lying -as far as the bed could recline- down, her face now towards the wall, her eyes shut.

The moon was barely shining through her window but he could tell that the tiny child was restless and exhausted. Seeing the bags under her eyes, it made his heart twinge of sadness.

His mind was racing at the possibilities why the girl was here, he also didn't know why he was taking the extra effort to think of them. It was almost like he grew another head. So unlikely of him.

He waited a few more minutes and Greg finally came to tell him that they were ready to be questioned.

 _If only of they were ready in the morning_ , Sherlock thought.

* * *

She wasn't a popular kid. In fact, she was the complete opposite. No one really took notice of her. She was like a ghost, in a hospital, waiting for a transplant. She was quiet, stealthy and very shy. She wouldn't talk to anyone if given choice. No one talked to her anyways. Not even at the boarding school she was abandoned at.

Nevaeh was a very smart child; smarter than any other child her grade in the boarding school. Always being mature and doing the right thing. Nothing really astounded her. More or less, she got bored often.

It was normal for someone to look at her when her doors open and see a lonely child in a room and then give a sympathy smile or facial expression as if that would make her feel better. It didn't, but she got used to it.

But it was odd for Nevaeh to see a tall man staring at her. She tried to shake it off by looking at him and also awkwardly waving. He must've caught the act as he quickly as possible turned his head.

She was relieved when it happened. It was almost weird to see a person come at midnight, unless they were unfortunate people who's family members has been injured or friends. Sometimes its even more drastic when it's not an injury. More like a death.

She shuddered at the thought if death. Hopefully, God willing, that death won't take a hold of her. She looked away from the man and sighed quietly. She faced the wall and leaned back, thinking of the night. The moon was beautiful, one of the reasons she loves staying up sometimes.

She loved the stars and how it would only brighten some areas. The twinkles and everything. The quietness she enjoyed the most though . Usually in the mornings and afternoons are so crazy, she can't usually hear herself think, even if she closes her doors. It was the same at the boarding school, but granted, she'd rather have the hospital noise than the boarding school sounds.

And every since Nevaeh found out she will be staying at the hospital until she was better, she was glad. It was unfortunate for her class to think of a sick student, but she always thought that was selfish, so life went on for her. She did school when needed and did the every say average person would do. Nothing special.

She closed her eyes for a awhile, reminiscing on how beautiful it was. Maybe someday she could be outside again, but then grew tired from thinking. She creaked her eyes open and let herself relax, as the man was gone now.

She sighed contently and allowed herself to sleep, listening to her IV pouch making dripping noises. She knew she wasn't going to get better. A-plastic Anemia is chronic. Forever she'll be stuck in a fishbowl at the hospital, heck she doesn't even know if she needs a transplant for bone marrow, not that anyone was concerned for her, but eventually she would get the idea soon.

It didn't stop her from dreaming of escaping though. She longed to finally be where a place is called home, instead of a stupid boarding school. She wondered what her biological parents were like. Did she have her dad's eyes? Her mom's lips or nose? Was she even wanted? Obvious they cared much enough for her to live instead of being dead before she could even take her own breath.

She shivered slightly, unaware that she was thinking such a thing. But she guessed that what every adoptee or orphan thought of

Time mattered to her, and unfortunately her time was ticking fast. Always thinking if she'll be able to see the next day.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sherlock to solve the case. More like a waste of a time. Just another dull case.

"See that didn't take to long. Thanks again, detective." The inspector said.

"Less than a two." Sherlock grumbled. Greg rolled his eyes, "Just go to bed, you bloody git."

"You as well, George." Sherlock said. Greg eyed him, "It's Greg."

"Right, whatever."

With that they parted ways. As he was passing he decided the glance again at the child to see if she was still awake.

He quickly but stealthy like, peeked inside and saw the girl resting peacefully in the middle of the bed. He let a small smile cross his face, but swiftly frowned as he noticed that no parent or family member was here. Not even some get well cards or decoration.

The room was pretty barren, besides the bed some other stuff. Most likely she doesn't have guests, considering that their wasn't even a chair placed in the room.

He led himself out the hospital doors quickly, and continued thinking intensely on what theories about the girl on the way home. He decided he would text John and ask of this mysterious child. Surely maybe he'll know. One way or another, Johns his best choice.

Sherlock texted John, and he knew it was going to be late, so he expected no text messages from him until morning.

 _'Can you come by tomorrow?' -SH_

With that, he shoved his phone in his coat and called a taxi to take him home.

* * *

 **I know, I'm really good at doing cases :) (No I'm not please excuse it XD) But don't you like the quotes?**

 **Did you enjoy? Please review and let me know! This fandom is pretty new to me, so his character might be a little Oc, so I apologize in advance for future chapters. :) I assure you the next chapter is more longer.**

 **Also there won't be any pairings (Yet?). Just really great friends.** **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

 **(Explanation: So A-plastic anemia is mostly fatal when not treated, and I know a lot about it because I have it and it sucks. Usually I am very pale because of it. I didn't need a bone marrow transplant, but Sometimes when you wait for the transplant, you have to get blood transfusions very often if you have major. But it depends how bad it is. Hope that fixes some confusion if you have any :)**

 **Thank you to my friends who encouraged to do this and I hope I can please you as much as is it pleases me to write :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Confronting the Man in Black

_**"Nobody has ever measured, not even poets, how much the heart can hold." -Zelda Fitzgerald**_

 ***Nevaeh gets confronted by the man in black. John and Rosie witness something that they have never seen of Sherlock.***

 **Warning: There is medical graphic stuff, so if you don't like that just skip it or don't read XD**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

Sherlock woke from the start, as the sun was rudely shining through the window curtains. He got up as he stretched his body and contemplated if he should get black out curtains when he was finished talking to John. It sounded like a good idea, so he can get the freaking sun out of the bedroom.

The curly haired man checked his phone to see if John was able to come. He got a message from John at around eight in the morning.

 _'Okay, be there soon.' -JW_

He threw is phone on the bed and went downstairs. When he arrived home last night, Sherlock didn't even bother to try not to make noise, he was beyond exhausted and though he may never admit it, it was something he would've done for an excuse. He could tell that Mrs. Hudson was in her own flat making tea by the strong smells of it.

He thought about making tea, but then decided against as he wanted coffee instead. _'Helps stimulates more brain cells'_ , Sherlock thought to himself.

Afterwards he grabbed his cuppa and all but plopped in his chair, surprisingly without spilling a drop of his coffee. He sipped little by little, remembering last night was pretty uneventful, but at least he solved a case, even though it less than a two.

He wondered why he was so intrigued by the girl last night. It was no special night, just a random one, so why? He played it over and over again in his mind. It felt weird thinking about it. After coming back from his so called suicide, he was almost like himself, but he more emotional this time and his friends were very surprised at it, even he was too, not that anyone cared but Sherlock.

"Damn emotions." Sherlock murmured to no one in particular.

He got up once he finished his coffee and headed to take a shower. He hasn't taken one in days. Probably was a good idea, now that his head was messed up and greasy. Taking off his clothes, he looked at himself in the mirror. He can see the bullet wound from when he was shot in the chest. It was a miracle that he survived it, but it wasn't the last of his injuries.

Sighing, he turned on the shower in silence, feeling the hot droplets of water batter at his skin.

Just as he was going to get out, he heard a door bell. He quickly got out and wrapped the towel on his waist to go fetch the door. No surprise that John and Rosie was at the front door. He allowed them to come in and swiftly changed into his normal clothes. John laid down Rosie's bag on the floor and sat down with Rosie in his lap, bouncing her on his knees. The small girl giggled at her fathers actions, but half smiled as she was distracted with a toy in her hand. He gave a kiss on her head and kept his lips there until the consulting detective was done.

Sherlock came back, sharp as ever, and then sat down in his chair, his hair still wet from the shower

"How are you and Rosie doing?"Sherlock then asked, watching the toddler shake the toy in her hand.

"Good, Rosie is doing well in preschool, making friends, being a single parent and whatnot." John said, obviously, waving his hand in boredom as well. "Job has been as well, probably be working overtime tomorrow, so Harry is going to be watching her."

The detective nodded and folded his long legs, deciding if he should straight out tell John, eventually he did. "I met a girl at the hospital last night."

"Did you now?" His friends questioned, raising his brow. "Is that why you wanted me to come here? To give you girl advice?"

"Not like that!" Sherlock said impatiently. He huffed and continued on, "She was at least 10 or 8 years old. She across from where I was waiting from Greg, technically it was almost right across the welcome desk. She was a patient. I had to go to the hospital thanks to Greg about a case and when he left to see if they were ready he left and I waited and there she was."

"Ah I see, black hair? Blue eyes? Pale?" His friend guessed. Sherlock looked at him, puzzled, "How did you know?"

John chuckled, putting Rosie on the floor to play. "I know almost every patient at that hospital, remember, I work there." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Any who, I met the girl when she was getting her blood transfusion. She was pretty quiet, almost didn't see her there before." John explained.

Sherlock hummed in response and allowed himself to think for a moment, while John was quirking his eyebrows up, wondering whats going on inside that head of is. "What are you planning Sherlock?" John asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." He bluntly said, "Just thinking."

"Uh huh, should I be concerned?" John asked, picking up Rosie and sitting her next to her him. He grabbed another toy out of the bag he brought.

Sherlock shook his head, "No, but I am concerned for her." He admitted, earning a surprised look from his doctor friend.

"Let me ask...why?" John asked, his eyes still in shock.

"Because, _John_ , she didn't have anything in her room, no chairs, no get-well cards. Not even anything to do while she was there. Did she just transfer?"

John thought for a moment, but then shook his head. "No, I think she's been there for quite some time. Judging by how pale she is, she could have-"

"Some sort of Anemia, or bone marrow cancer." Sherlock finished.

John nodded. "Do you know any Anemia that is likely fatal to be actually in a hospital?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, A-plastic Anemia is pretty fatal if not treated, but, it does affect their bone marrow sometimes. There are some other, but that's our best bet." John exclaimed. He saw Rosie looking at him with her big bright eyes. She lifted her arms, wanting to be held. She was a quiet kid during the mornings, unfortunately in the afternoons, she was crazy. Might as well enjoy the silence. He smiled at his daughter and lifted her up on his lap, and bounced her once again.

Sherlock watched the father-daughter moment. He felt a twang of sadness that he will never have that feeling, darn, he was almost 40 years old. he ain't getting younger sadly, but he shook to thought out

"Well, I guess your right." Sherlock sighed.

"Wow, what did you do to the real Sherlock?" John said dramatically.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You should like the new me, I'm actually taking are of myself and I am caring more." He said proudly. John smiled, "Yeah, I can finally say that your now an adult and not a child." John said sarcastically.

Sherlock gave him a glare that made his colleague laugh out loud, startling Rosie, but soon relaxed. His laughs were calmed down and finally John asked, "Would you like to hold your Goddaughter?"

The detective was hesitant, but looking at the small girl, he couldn't say no. He nodded.

"Alright, Come on sweety, here is uncle Sherlock!" John said happily to both of them. Sherlock awkwardly held out his hands and waited.

* * *

"Nevaeh, It's time to get another transfusion." The nurse said softly. The girl groaned, upset that she had to get another blood transfusion. "Fortunately, you'll be only getting one." The nurse said, trying to cheer her up, which it almost did. The nurse could see the girls face brighten up a bit.

The nurse helped Nevaeh out of the hospital bed. She unhooked her IV bag and walked the girl to the room, but Nevaeh knew where the room was. She's been there almost every day. She didn't need any help to find it, but she couldn't go alone, so a nurse had to bring her there.

The black haired girl sat down in a familiar chair and waited for the nurse to get the blood bag and hook her up to her. She looked at her forearms. They were covered in a dark spots, where they inserted the needle for the transfusion. They were a little bruised and it was sore afterwards, but after so many, she felt she was immune to them.

Though she hated when they would insert the needle into her already bruised, sore arm. That's what she hated the most, luckily it was quick and fast and often the nurses would distract her, which she was grateful for.

The same nurse came back with the blood bag, her gloves on, a needed and a band. First, she put the band tight above right above the forearm and waited for the veins to pop out and make an appearance. They waited in silence until the nurse pressed firmly against her skin, feeling a vein. She took the untouched needle and connected it to the blood bag.

She looked at Nevaeh and got an approved nod before saying, "Take a deep breath." She held her breath and embraced the puncture. She exhaled when the needle inserted and then turned to see the tube fill with blood and then it being released in her body. After that, she put on a heart monitor for her to analyze her heartbeat during the procedure.

"You did great." The nurse smiled. She took off her gloves and threw in the trash and went towards the door. "I'll be back."

Nevaeh nodded and gave her a smile. After the nurse left, she let her face fall, and looked at the tube of blood flowing into her sickly body. The girl sighed, oh how she hated this. She recognized that she was getting the symptoms whenever she would get the transfusion. Usually she would get the signs at the beginning and would continue on after they were done.

 _'Another 4 hours in here. Joy.'_ She thought sarcastically

Hopefully it will go quicker, but her answers were almost definitely wrong every time.

By heart, she could say all her symptoms she's experiencing. Dizziness, shortness of breath,paleness and itching. It took her all her might to take off her IV and itch where the needle pierced her skin. She didn't mind the other symptoms, she could endure that for months without complaining.

Nevaeh leaned her head back on the hard cushion and waited for the nurse to come back and check how the process wast doing.

* * *

"Sorry..." Sherlock mumbled, as John swayed back and forth, comforting a crying toddler. His friend gave him a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry mate, she's just tired. Maybe it's time for nap time."

"No, I think babies just hate me." He pouted.

"Since when were you concerned about babies liking you?" John asked, smirking at how much his friend has changed since then.

Sherlock didn't even bother to answer as his phone made a buzzing sound. He quickly picked up his phone and saw a text from the Inspector.

' _Need help, meet me at the hospital.' -_ _GL_

Sherlock's messaged immediately.

 _'On my way.' -SH_

The detective briskly grabbed his coat and gracefully put it on his lanky form, then snatching his scarf, wrapping his around his neck and, also almost forgetting that John and Rosie was still here. He turned around, facing John. "Would you like to come to the hospital with me?" He asked.

"Hey why not? I am actually curious about your concern for this girl." John said, smirking as his friend groaned. "You don't have to make fun of me caring for some child."

"No, I don't but, something tells me that you were thinking about children?" He said, being coy. Sherlock inhaled and blew exhaled as he sighed in defeat, "Yes, yes. I was _thinking_ about children, but I would be awful." He waved his hand in dismiss, but John wasn't having none of it.

"Come on, just because Rosie didn't want to be held, doesn't mean that every baby hates you. What about older ones?"

Sherlock contemplated and nodded, "Perhaps, though for now lets just get this case over with."

John nodded and gathered Rosie and her bag, letting the detective hail a cab. _'Maybe he would be a good father.'_ John thought and this time, His friend made no comment.

* * *

Sherlock was walking speedily as his colleague followed behind having Rosie situated against his chest as she slept. Greg greeted them at the exact same spot. The Inspector explained the case and Sherlock was already making deductions. While Sherlock was busying himself with the case, John was pulled aside by a nurse who recognized him and needed help with paperwork. He complied, even though it was his day off.

He excused himself from Sherlock, who didn't seem to care, and was led to a room where patients would get blood transfusion. "Just so you know, there is a patient who's resting while getting their blood transfusion, so please be quiet." She warned. John nodded and understood.

As he entered, he immediately saw the girl Sherlock described her. _Black hair, 8 to 10 years old, quiet, and_ _positively pale._ She had her eyes closed, obviously sleeping or resting, with the blood bag -half empty- and a heart monitor next to her. He was surprised that Rosie was still sleeping with the monitor beeping.

The nurse ushered him to some paper work. She led him to a chair that was identical to the girl who was sitting there. he gently took the the papers and set aside the bag that was hung over his shoulder. Unfortunately Rosie was asleep on his other shoulder now and it almost impossible to get the paper work done.

The nurse seemed to take notice of the struggle. Since she knew Rosie and John well, she held out her arms to take Rosie out of his hands. He smiled and thanked her using his eyes as he handed carefully to the nurse. The woman smiled and bobbed her body up and down slowly as Rosie was squirming, but to no avail.

Rosie started whimpering as her whole climate changed to her father's warm chest and shoulder to a woman she knew but not too well, also she was cold. John swiftly put his finger on his lips, hoping Rosie would understand and that they wouldn't wake the young patient up, but she cried loudly instead.

* * *

Nevaeh eyes flew opened, hearing her heart monitor rise up, and also someone crying really loud. Her heart pumped faster from the scare making the monitor rise, stipulating that she was panicking. She immediately turned her head to see a a short man swiftly taking a child from a nurse's arms and rocking a crying toddler hurriedly.

Another nurse scurried right over to her and she was able to register what the nurse was saying.

"Breath, sweetheart, it's okay. No harm." She gently said, patting her shoulder. Nevaeh took a gulp of air and exhaled, the heart monitor slowly going back to normal. She was shaking a little though.

"W-who are they?" She asked, her tone a little precarious as the stranger was still caring for the baby girl. She didn't ask when he didn't answer. she let him care for his infant, seeing that he meant no danger. Then she heard footfalls from the direction of door. They became louder and louder, making her tense, until a tall man dressed in black. Instantly she recognized him from last night.

Sherlock paid no attention to anyone in the room and walked towards John and Rosie, who now seemed to be calming down. Nevaeh looked at every movement of him as he looked over his colleague with worry.

"Is everything okay?" Sherlock asked, eyes scanning over them for any injuries. He may be a heartless man, but he cared deeply for those he knew closely.

John nodded while petting his daughter's soft hair. "Just startled. She's fine." He then turned to the young girl who was looking at both of them, wide eyed as the nurse was still rubbing her shoulders.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-"

The girl cut him off by raising the hand that wasn't occupied. "It's fine, I understand." She said, her voice delicate. John put on a sympathetic and apologetic smile, though now, he could tell how much the girl looked tired and that she needed sleep.

Sherlock didn't notice her until her soft voice broke his thoughts. He turned his face to the girl sitting in a chair. Now he able to get a good look at her. _'Even more paler, sleeping not to long ago, getting a blood transfusion'_ He scoffed, _'Obviously.'_

The girl looked at him, puzzled as he made a scoff. She didn't know whether it was for her, the nurses or the other man. His face soften as his eyes met her ocean blue eyes, and he too can tell that the blood transfusion made her very weary.

He stepped up a little, but then backed down seeing her shoulders grow slightly tense, he cleared his throat, trying to make his voice as mellow as possible, "I apologize for interrupting your transfusion."

She let her guard down as she felt calm from his soft voice. She smiled faintly, "It's fine. Besides I am done now." looking at her now empty blood bag. The nurse put her gloves on and pulled it out briefly, and then placed a band-aid where the needed was.

"Let's wait for a few moments for your body to get used to the blood. The girl nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you?" The woman asked. She shook her head. "Alright, call me when your ready." Nevaeh probably assumed that the nurse was mistaking the people in the blood room, was her family. But she wanted to know why this man was there last night.

Normally she would ask to be taken to her room as soon as possible, but something about this man made want to know him more. The nurse left, leaving the tow men with a toddler, now sniffling. John went back to papers while Rosie was sitting on his lap, quiet now.

The group stayed silent, only hearing shuffling of papers from John, and small sniffles from Rosie.

Finally Sherlock decided to change that. "I don't think I have introduced myself. I am Sherlock Holmes, a consulting detective. This my colleague, John." Pointing his index finger to the doctor and then to Rosie. "And that is my Goddaughter, Rosamund."

"Rosie." John corrected, and also waving to the girl eagerly.

"Right."

The girl was unsure if she should announce her name. She eventually did, "Nevaeh."

* * *

 **I feel like I'm extending my writing little by little XD I hope you enjoyed, next time there will be some interaction between them :D**

 **Please do Review, It'll help me during future chapters! :)**

 **I forgot to mention that uploading is irregular, so it just depends on how busy life is.** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 ** _(Update: I made a Tumblr account: MercyMaeyo  
This is mostly for people who have questions and I can also do mini requests if any of y'all want to request a drabble/Prompt)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

_**"Its crazy how you can go months or years without talking to someone but they still cross your mind everyday."**_

 ***Life is full of mistakes and Sherlock has made one of the biggest mistake he has ever done. John helps him out.***

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Nevaeh?" Sherlock repeated her. She hummed in approval. He thought for a moment. He has never heard of that unique name. It clicked later on. "It's spelled Heaven, but backwards?" He asked again.

The girl nodded. Sherlock smiled, "I've never met a child named such a unique name." Nevaeh smiled as well, making his heart flutter a bit. Her smile was beautiful. "To be honest, I've never met a person named Sherlock, but I like yours." The black haired girl said.

Sherlock chuckled, earning a interesting look from John, but ignored him. "Thank you." He said, "I like yours too."

Never in a million years has he complimented, yet a child that is. John seemed to see that Sherlock was actually talking to a kid, who he only seen once and now it seems like he likes the kid. One of a kind.

Nevaeh beamed, "Thank you sir."

"You can call me Sherlock." He held out his hand, waiting for her hands to meet his. Nevaeh looked hesitant but eventually took his hand and he shook it slightly, ignoring the fact that she used her sore arm. She winced as she let go and let it fall on her side. Sherlock put his hands behind himself and let himself loosen up a bit.

"It was nice meeting you." Sherlock said, still smiling. The blue eyed girl nodded, "You as well. I think I've seen you before though." Sherlock nodded a bit of red came to his ears. Immediately John snickered and he then gave his colleague a glare. He then turned to Nevaeh, "Yes, I uh, apologize for staring at you, I was just...looking..." Not knowing what to say next, he heard the girl giggle.

"It's okay, I always get stares. You won't be the first or last." She sighed.

"Seems like your not very fond of those." Sherlock remarked.

Nevaeh shrugged, "I understand that they're trying to be empathetic, I just don't like being stared at, but it really can't be helped. The hospital are full of sick people who get the same reaction from other people."

Sherlock nodded, not sure what to say next.

"So, um..." She hesitated, "Why are you exactly here anyways? If you don't mind."

Sherlock totally forgot that he had a case on his hands before he heard crying from his colleagues daughter. "Oh, I was on a case, I guess fell off track when I heard my Goddaughter crying. So I followed her cries and I ended up here."

"You seem to care for your friends." Nevaeh pointed out, smiling shyly. Sherlock flushed a bit after that compliment. "I uh, thank you." The blushing detective stuttered.

John couldn't hold back the laugh that was bubbling in his throat. His laughed out loud. He had never seen his friend act like that before. Sherlock turned to John and scowled. Nevaeh just smiled.

"Shut up John." Sherlock told him. John shook his head, still getting his laugh in control. "Sorry, sorry. Just never really seen you be interacting with kids."

"Well, who wouldn't want to talk to when there's a sweet, beautiful, young girl. Certainly I wouldn't leave her hanging and not give her answers why there are random people here. I enjoy talking, _John_." Sherlock defended. John had his mouth gaped, astonished on how he called someone beautiful and he admitted that he liked talking to children.

Sherlock even seemed to be amazed that what he said, came from his mouth. He turned around to Nevaeh, worried that he might've insulted her, but to his surprise, her cheeks were bright red. She had never been called beautiful. She felt warm and fuzzy by what the man paid tribute to her appearance, considering she was wearing an ugly white gown, and she haven't taken a shower yet.

Nevaeh looked away from the man's face, trying to conceal her red face. She felt embarrassed, though, Sherlock seemed to be smiling at the scene, he had to say something. "Your smile is beautiful, you know. Don't hide it."

The girl looked up slowly and saw the tall man a little closer to her. He was hoping she would smile for him again. For some reason he felt a connection to the child and he enjoyed her presence. She finally had her head held high and smiled nervously. The ice around his heart swelled with some kind of warmth, melting it. It felt weird.

Nevaeh's smile faded as her she was felt dizzy. Her head fell on the hard cushion and she moaned. "Stupid transfusion." She mumbled.

Sherlock face turned concern for the girl. She didn't look to well. "You...you alright?"

The blue eyed girl nodded, "Symptoms from the Blood transfusion, it's normal."

"Oh okay." To be honest, he's never really paid attention about these kind of transfusions, even though he's been in the hospital multiple times, but it was new for him to see to another patient getting it. He would try to avoid the hospital as much as possible. But he felt bad for her.

"So do you have family around here?" Sherlock asked, trying to distract her. Straightaway he saw tears sprung through her eyes. He wasn't able to ask what was wrong and that if he did something wrong, when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Sherlock?"

* * *

Greg was looking around the hospital looking for Sherlock. _'Hospital is so huge.'_ Greg thought, looking at almost every room. Finally going to the last door, he peeked his head in, and saw...Sherlock!?

He could not believe this. He turned his head a little more and also saw John with Rosie watching this whole endeavor. He then turned again and saw the girl was blinking back some tears. _'Oh God, please tell me he didn't make a kid cry.'_

The inspector stepped in, "Sherlock?"

Sherlock instantly turned around hurriedly and held up his hands as if he made a crime. "What did you do?" Greg asked, stern.

"I-I didn't do anything! I just asked a question!" Sherlock stuttered.

Greg raised his brow and crossed his arms, "Was it an offensive questions?"

"No!"

Greg sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair. "Let's just go and get this case over with. You alright kid?" He asked softly.

Before Nevaeh was able to say anything, a nurse popped herself in. She immediately went over her as she saw the girl rub the back of her hand, trying to wipe off the wetness that formed in her eyes.

"Let's get you back in your room." The nurse suggested.

The blue eyed girl totally forgot everyone was in the in the room and nodded solemnly. She got up and ignored the rest of the people as she left with the nurse behind her, disregarding the fact that she was really dizzy.

"Sherlock?" Greg asked again. "I didn't mean to make her cry!" Sherlock barked. "She just started tearing up when I asked her about her family!"

Rosie started crying after he yelled. Sherlock groaned while running his hands through his curly hair and pacing back and forth. John didn't even bother giving him a glare and went straight to comforting his daughter.

Greg exhaled through his nose and blew the air out his mouth. Deep breaths.

"Sherlock..." Greg started.

"What?" The detective practically spat out.

"What do you see when in most of patient rooms?" The inspector asked tenderly.

Sherlock blinked his eyes for a moment. "Uh, pictures,machines, bed, bathrooms and showers. But I don't see why this is relevant to why she was tearing up." He said.

"Look, think of something actually living other than inanimate objects."

"That doesn't really help." Sherlock huffed annoyingly.

"Think bigger. Use that big head of yours and figure out why she was teary-eyed." Greg said encouragingly.

Sherlock closed eyes and thought hard. He thought and thought, until it hit him. "She doesn't have a family..." He spoke slowly.

Greg nodded.

"That's why she has such a barren room...that's why! Yes she is sick, and obviously needs medical attention, hence why she has a room, but when I spoke about her family...I-I understand." Sherlock said quietly.

"Now you got it. What's going on with your brain of yours?" Greg half-heartily joked, but he could tell that his friend was still upset about the fact he made a kid cry. "Listen, you didn't know, though I am really surprised you didn't deduce it earlier...why didn't you?"

Sherlock looked at him, his steel eyes meeting Greg's eyes, "I honestly don't have clue...It's just like my brain kinda...shut down?" He questioned to his colleagues and himself as well.

The room was silent for a mere seconds until John got up, heaving Rosie up to his hip and spoke out. "Well Sherlock, how about this?"

The detective nodded, listening to his friends plan.

"You can visit her tomorrow. Let her rest today, and get her like a get-well teddy bear or card. You can be the first person to give her something. How does that sounds?"

"Mmm, that actually sounds like a brilliant idea...what if she doesn't like me though?" He asked, feeling disappointed.

"Please, I have never seen Nevaeh light up that much since she didn't have to get a blood transfusion that one time." A nurse said as she walked into the blood room.

"Really?" Sherlock asked, incredulously. The nurse nodded, "Yep, she never talks much. This is probably the first time she actually wanted to interact with another person, other than the nurses or doctor." She explained.

He quirked his lips up slightly. "Alright, I'll go visit her tomorrow, but I need your assistance John. You know more about kids."

"I'll be glad to help, mate." John smiled.

"Great! The less we talk, the more you can leave as soon as possible and get her something!" Greg said impatiently but also delighted that Sherlock was actually having human emotions now

"Yes, Lets." Sherlock said.

* * *

She knew the man wasn't being rude. Just curious, but her heart ached as he asked about her family. She wiped furiously at the rest of the tears that escaped her eyes, frustrated.

Nevaeh wished she could've erase that moment. It was stupid how she was about to cry. And also ignoring them. She was actually talking to him. Maybe become friends, but no. She had to mess up everything. Scolding herself was normal unfortunately.

She plopped herself on the bed, grimacing at she was now lying on her sore forearm. She was incredibly worn out now. Almost half asleep, she heard a knock. She turned her head to see the nurse come in.

"Would you like me to close the door?" The nurse asked her voice was kind. The girl nodded, and mouthed a thank you.

The woman smiled and grasped the door knobs, shutting the door as quietly as possible.

She sighed, satisfied when she found a good sleeping position and allowing her eyes to close and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Sherlock saw Nevaeh's room closed by a woman dressed in scrubs. He saddened as he could not even peep in to see if she was okay. At least he finished the case and now he can shop for the girl. God, he felt bad.

 _'Why emotions?"_ He asked himself, kind of annoyed.

John, Rosie and Sherlock walked out the hospital. He hailed a cab for them, and got themselves situated.

He was trying to think of a present for girl child and confessedly he doesn't know what to get kids for. That's why John was so useful. He loves kids, heck he already has one.

"So John, tell me, what do I get for girl, small ones to be exact."

John laughed at his friends description, "Well, for girls...small ones," John smirked and Sherlock rolled his eyes, "We'll go to a toy store."

"Smart." Sherlock said flatly.

"Hey, you'd be lost without me."

"...Trivial..."

John smiled in triumph.

The car ride was a silent one, only hearing the toy Rosie was shaking, intrigued by the thing. "Why am I so connected to that child?" Sherlock asked suddenly. John stared at him while he was looking at the window, eyeing some raindrops that were falling down and splatting onto it.

"There's no reason to be connected to a child. I am." John answered.

"Yes, but she is your daughter. You have reason to love a child. I don't. It just happened naturally...is it normal to feel close that fast?"

John thought for a mere second before nodding, "I would say so. You know when you found a special kid, and you just have to somehow connect with them. Nothing wrong with that."

"But that doesn't mean were alike. Everything will change. So how do you know that were going to connect?" Sherlock said quietly.

"Because Sherlock," John stated. "Change can be good." The detective raised his brow, confused.

"How about this? You do concoctions . They're completely different, But when you mix them together, they can turn into something amazing! And sometimes, they don't, but that's okay. You just gotta try. Understand mate?"

Sherlock nodded. At least he understood that, given the fact that he does experiments all the time, mixing stuff in a lab tube.

* * *

They arrived at the toy store and John paid the cabbie. Sherlock didn't acknowledge the cab as it rolled away, now, he was on a mission. They got in and Rosie made a happy gasp. A child's playground.

"I'm going to look around." John said as set Rosie on the floor so she could wander. Sherlock nodded and headed his own direction, grabbing a cart as well. He was eyeing some toys that didn't really pop his eyes out. Nothing really did until he saw the art category.

 _'Maybe she likes these?'_ Sherlock theorized. He grabbed an art journal and some supplies; Paint, pencils, colored pencils, pens, chalk, crayons,water colors, even calligraphy pens. Basically grabbed every single art he could grasp and even a book just in case she doesn't know how to draw. It was worth the shot.

He put them all in the cart and strolled into another section. Then he spotted something perfect; A white, medium sized teddy bear. It also had a big black bow on its neck. Sherlock smiled, ' _Perfect!'_

He grappled onto the bear and put it in his cart. He saw his colleague watching Rosie as she was playing with a small ball. He gracefully wheeled towards him. John looked up and saw a pile of art supplies, topped with a teddy bear. "See you found the art supplies." John commented.

"Obviously." Sherlock smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Is that all? I'll be getting this ball for Rosie. So I am ready."

Sherlock hummed in response, letting John go in front of him considering it would take longer for him to go first.

John paid the ball and let Rosie play while Sherlock was putting the amounts of arts at the check-out.

"Anything else sir?" The clerk asked, finishing up the rest of scanning the arts. Sherlock shook his head. The clerk nodded, "That will be £167.78, sir." The tall man didn't hesitate. He took out his card, swiping and paying everything. He ignored John's facial expression and took the bags out from the store.

John hailed a taxi and helped Sherlock put his bags in the trunk.

They got in and let the taxi drive off.

It took a moment, but John was puzzled, "That was kinda expensive, don't you think?"

Sherlock shook his head and simply said, "No."

"Well alright."

For the rest of the ride was filled with silence, only hearing rain hitting the car. Sherlock was determined to make that girl feel better. And that was something he was looking forward to.

* * *

The cab dropped off Rosie and John first at their flat. Sherlock felt the vibrations of the door to the car close. He rolled down his window and John let his head peek in, obviously trying to say something important. "I'll be working tomorrow, so I'll see you then. Good luck, mate."

Sherlock nodded, and with his window going back up, he left.

He arrived at his own flat. His landlady heard the sounds of bags come to the door and Sherlock's feet dropping each step, despite her hearing, she could always tell the familiar footsteps.

Mrs. Hudson opened door and immediately saw bags under each his hand, bundled close. He ushered him to come him, considering it was raining still. He kissed her cheek as he came and settled the bags on the table. The older woman closed the door and her facial expression was just as confused than John's.

Sherlock detected his landlady's confusion and sighed, "I met a young girl, she didn't really have anything in her room, so I thought I would get her some things; more like art equipment."

"What on earth! How much did these cost, Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson said, exasperated.

"More than a hundred pounds." Sherlock murmured.

"Hmm?" Mrs. Hudson hummed.

"I just...wanted to get her something." Sherlock mumbled unhappily, as the older lady seem to smile at his compassionate side.

"Oh dear, there's nothing wrong with that! I am glad you are helping out." Mrs. Hudson said, comfortingly. Sherlock gave her a small smile. "Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Hudson then asked.

The detective shook his head. "No I'm going to organize this stuff and then finish up a case."

"Alright dear, don't stay up to long, don't want to ruin tomorrow, now do we?" She asked, earning a small hint of a smile from Sherlock. With that she left in her own bedroom.

Sherlock sighed in relief, finally alone in his own flat, other than Mrs. Hudson. He took some art supplies out and settled them on the table, looking intently to see if it was good enough. Approving everything, he grabbed a large present bag and shoved it neatly in there, but leaving the bear out, not wanting to ruin it.

He looked at his phone and noticed it was about seven o' clock at night. Finding his computer and settling in his own chair, he started on his email and then straight for the case Greg had left him.

 _'Death caused by a large gash on their right hip, most likely bled to death...hmm.'_ Sherlock thought to himself. Making different speculations how it could've happened.2 hours later, he solved it, and sent the inspector a page full of evidence. With that sent and having absolutely nothing to do, he looked up how to interact with a child...orphan.

3 hours later, he fell asleep, mouth hanging wide open, his computer forgotten, Mrs. Hudson crept back in and saw it. She smiled gently and draped a blanket over him and left to go back in her room, getting ready for bed.

* * *

However, while Sherlock was asleep, Nevaeh was not. Seeing as the rain was gone and the sky was no longer cloudy, came out with multiple shining stars and one bright moon.

She would try to stay up past midnight to just stare at the moon and stars. It was some sort of therapy. Calming. Besides she took a 3 hour nap after her blood transfusion, so she couldn't really sleep yet.

Her eyes would glimmer when she would spot a shooting star, though she knew it wasn't even star. It was just a meteor crashing down through the ozone layer. luckily it would disintegrate before it even touched the earth.

It was the only thing she could do, other than people watch but it doesn't last long. This though, she can stare for hours. She always wanted to paint the sky and try to recreate it on a piece of paper, with some color.

But it was't like she had the tools to actually do it. Yeah sometimes she would draw stars on her hand and arms, maybe even her legs. But the doctor and nurses would scold her, and make her clean herself up afterwards.

She could hear the eerie whispers through the windows that were creaked open for her to listen. Nevaeh closed her eyes and smiled ghosted her lips. She too fell asleep an hour later.

* * *

 **Hmm, what is Sherlock up to? Who knows? Also yay, Mrs. Hudson now made her appearance :3 now we just need Molly and Mycroft :D**

 **Please review and let me know about this Fic, I really am enjoy writing this and I want to be make it at least readable** **(〃-ー-)ﾉ**

 **I also want to apologize that if it's going to fast. Like jumping to one to another and I'm really bad at slowing down and I'm sorry, at everyone XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Presents and Explanations

_**"A kind gesture can reach a wound that only compassion can heal." -Steve Maraboli**_

 ***Sherlock arrives at her hospital room with some gifts. But its not the just gifts that Nevaeh wants to know. In which they talk and get to know each other.***

 **I'm throwing another chapter in. Yay! Enjoy! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ And yes, I do a lot of Japanese emoticons. I just like them XD**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Sherlock woke up, immediately knowing it was morning. He checked his phone to see what time it was. _'Ten o' clock in the morning.'_ he skimmed through his phone, ignoring the fact that he woke up late. He also noticed that he was on his chair with a blanket over him. _Sentiments_. Of course Mrs. Hudson would check if he fell asleep, which he did and thought it was best to just drape a blanket on him.

Getting up, he went to the bathroom and started the shower. Washing his hair and body, he thought quietly. Normal days as usual. After he was done, he dried himself with a towel in his bedroom and got dressed in his peckish way as ever.

He went into the living room and instantly he saw a large present bag. _'The girl.'_ Sherlock thought from the large bag and the teddy bear he just saw. Briskly he took his coat off the hanger, putting it on quickly and putting on his shoes, and scarf around his neck.

Sherlock then grabbed the large present with the teddy bear under his armpit and was off.

He hailed a cab and put the present on the seat next to him. Also forgetting that he didn't have tea nor any coffee this morning. Feeling giddy and also nervous of seeing the girl again.

Minutes later he arrived at the entrance of the hospital, suddenly feeling a little insecure -one he thought he never had- and checked his phone again. It was almost 11:00am but he wondered if she was up by then. Finally getting the courage he went in and looked for her room, but very slowly.

He managed to find John who was overlooking some papers at the welcome desk. John looked up and saw Sherlock with the same teddy bear and a bag he knew, full of art supplies. "See you decided to come early?" John questioned.

Sherlock rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes, yes. But I'm thinking I should wait. She still could be sleeping. It's still morning." he explained.

John contemplated but nodded in agreement. "Yeah maybe you should wait until the afternoon. But I am on my break right now, you want some coffee while you wait?"

"Goodness, yes. Didn't have any before I left." Sherlock said, his tone now a little irritated.

"Oh? You never miss your coffee in the morning, even your precious tea..." John quipped, "Were you excited?" He gave Sherlock a smug smile.

Sherlock stopped and glared at his friend, trying to think of an excuse. But no words came out. "...Piss off." Sherlock than said.

John chuckled and showed his friend to where the coffee was.

They found the hospital cafeteria and sat to a a table that was in the corner. Sitting down and letting the bag touch the ground, his hands wrapped around the coffee cup, though the bear was on his lap. Didn't want it to get dirty.

During that one hour, they caught on stuff and how life was, drinking their coffee slowly, allowing the liquid to do its work.

"So, do you think Nevaeh will like all these stuff?" Sherlock asked, a little uncertain. John smiled, "I am sure she will. It's going to be fine, mate. She's just a kid. Every child gets excited by almost everything."

"She didn't react to the fact that I was a detective or anything in the room." Sherlock supported the facts. His colleague just shrugged. "Never said I was a wizard at knowing every child's personality."

Sherlock smirked. In all his years, John was usually to admit he was wrong.

An hour has passed slowly and John looked at his watch, sighing, annoyed that he had to go back to hospital duty. "I gotta go back to work, mate."

Sherlock nodded and stood up as well, "Yes, It's almost noon, so I shall be going to."

"You need help finding the room?" John asked.

The detective shook his head, "No, I will be fine."

"If you say so. Good luck." John quipped, leaving his friend at the table.

"Thank you." Sherlock mumbled, even though the doctor couldn't hear.

* * *

Nevaeh woken up around eleven-thirty in the morning, though it was a normal time she always gotten up to. Deciding she should take a shower, she got out of bed and stretched her limbs, ever so often making cracking noises. She flinched every time she walked on those cold tiles.

Finally at the bathroom, she turned on the shower. Taking off the clothes and getting into the soothing shower that helped her muscles loosen up a bit. She examined her body, arms and legs. Her arms were covered in tiny bruises or small holes where the nurses would puncture the needle in. The band that stuck to her wrist whenever it was wet. Unfortunately that's where she needed the bone marrow transplanted in her.

Nevaeh's arms were very skinny and didn't seem to have any muscle or cartilage. Just skin and bones. It made her arms look weak and to be fair, it was. It was hard to keep a steady grip on things.

Her legs though weren't covered with any blemishes, fortunately. Nevaeh stayed in the shower for about 20 minutes, washing her hair and body, and gently rinsing her forearms to make it less aching. Getting out and grabbing the towel to dry herself up. Dressing into another ugly hospital gown, and drying her hair was next.

Her hair was pretty medium and stopped at the middle of her back. She considered of getting it cut, but she'd think about it later. Another fifteen minutes later, she's already washed her face, again, also putting lotion on herself and a band-aid as well.

She opened the bathroom door, releasing the steam from its imprisonment and quickly spreading it over room and dissipating rapidly. Taking a few steps on the frigid tiles against her warm feet, she stopped right in her tracks. Seeing a tall, curly haired man. _Sherlock._

* * *

When Sherlock arrived at her hospital room, she was no where to be seen. He had thought that she was in for another transfusion, but turned that possibility down when he heard a door knob churn and open, revealing the girl who's hair was wet and now in another gown.

She must've saw him because she stopped immediately, wide-eyed and a bit taken back. Sherlock stepped back and allowed some space between them. It was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

Til she spoke quietly, "Hi...again."

Sherlock had put on a strain half smile and nodded, "Ah, yes, hello Nevaeh."

"What are you doing here?" She asked simply. It wasn't a urge for him to get out, it was just a curious question. Letting his thoughts stop, he held out a large present bag to her, still keeping the teddy bear in his other hand.

Nevaeh looked hesitant taking it. Heck she was even skeptical walking over to him. Eventually, she walked slowly and gently took the large present bag, setting it on the small table in the corner. She looked peculiar at it, "Is...is this for me?" She asked incredulously.

Sherlock nodded again and smiling once the girl smiled back at his response.

"You didn't have to." She said shyly, looking up him, her eyes meeting his.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad yesterday, so I got you something to make it up for it." He explained, still smiling. After saying, he let his other hand hold out a medium white-sized teddy bear that had a black bow.

Nevaeh gasped slightly. She held out both her arms and letting the bear touch her hands. It was soft and brand new. Her arms felt like they were going to collapse. She had never expected this from a random person she met at a blood room. "I-thank you sir..." She thanked.

Sherlock smiled and was about to turn around to leave but-

"Wait!" The voice called out.

He turned around and saw the girl had her hand out for his hand to take, "Why don't you stay a bit? I would like to know you more." She smiled.

Sherlock inspected the girl's small form. She didn't seem like she was forcing herself to let himself stay, it sounded genuine.

Considering once more, he took the girl's hand.

The girl smile grew bigger and Sherlock didn't even think when he smiled back at her. She let go of his hand and placed the bear on her bed. She walked to the unopened bag, "What did you get?"

"I didn't really know what to get you, but I did get some art supplies and a book to help you through it." He exclaimed.

She took out a journal and traced her fingers along the words that spelled 'Journal' in gold. "Do-do you like it?" Sherlock asked, not able to figure out the girl's expression.

"No, I love it." She said, setting aside the journal and walking up to him. Without hesitating, she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. Sherlock stopped, not knowing what to do, but he eventually figured it out by kneeling down and also doing the same thing she did, but just around her small body.

It was comforting for him, knowing he did something right, other than solving cases. He knew this was the best one yet.

John, however, saw the whole thing and took a picture of the scene. John smiled faintly and put his phone back into his pocket and went off to work, smirking as he imagined Sherlock's face when he will soon reveal the picture.

Nevaeh let go and faced the man, head to head. She could feel some tears glistening in her eyes, but quickly wiped them off. Sherlock as well let go and smiled brightly. She laughed and took his hand, "Would you like to draw with me?" She asked.

Sherlock quirked his lips upwards and nodded, "I'd love to." With that they both took out some colored pencils and paper to draw on.

* * *

For the rest of evening they spent all day together, getting to know each other better. Both of them on the bed together with a bunch of drawings. He was really surprised that Nevaeh was really good at drawing even though she admitted that she never drew. Though, Sherlock tried to draw a dog, but it looked like a box with a line on the back and sloppy ears added.

He kept the girl laughing and it warmed his heart hearing her small laughs.

"So wait...you made two liquids and decided to combine them and instead of it exploding, instead it turned into overflowing purple bubbles?" She asked, smiling, trying to conceal her giggles.

Sherlock nodded and huffed a laugh, "Yep." He popped the 'p' "Turned my white collared-shirt purple, and the table stained with it." She laughed again.

"Did you at least get the stains off?"

"...No" He whispered. He grinned when she giggled again.

Then a nurse knocked on her door, peeking her head in and looking at Nevaeh. "Time for a blood transfusion."

Nevaeh's face fell. She sighed and nodded. Abandoning the pencils that were in her hands. Sherlock stood up and followed her. She stopped , turned around and put her hands up, "You don't have to come with me, you can still draw if you'd like to."

"Why would I do that? Wouldn't want you to be bored out of your mind. I shall accompany you." He proudly said.

She complied and shrugged, "If you say so."

They followed the blonde-haired nurse into the same room they were familiar with. Nevaeh sat down did the usual. Listening to the woman's explanations and then doing the process. She quipped on her gloves and a unsullied needle prepared.

1,2 and 3 and the needle was transferring the blood into her body. Sherlock shuddered when the needle entered the girl's forearm. It wasn't like he didn't like blood. He saw it all the time. But it was uncomfortable at the most. The nurse took off the gloves and left them.

"So you get this every day?" Sherlock asked. Nevaeh nodded, "Sometimes once, or 3 times a day if needed."

"Sounds...fun" He said facetiously. The girl rolled her eyes, "Totally, but it's keeping me alive so I can't argue with that."

He nodded and stayed silent. Something inside him was urging him to ask about her family and what sickness does she have. It took his will-power to not say anything. The girl seemed to get what he wanted to ask when she saw his facial expression strained.

"Boarding school." She said simply. Sherlock looked puzzled. "You asked me yesterday if I had family. I don't, but I go to a boarding school."

"Oh.." He said a little taken back.

"And I have A-plastic anemia, hence why I need these transfusion so much. Its a major so that is why it is bad and I need to be in the hospital 24/7. I might need a bone marrow transplant eventually...probably." She guessed, still not knowing if she did.

"I see." Sherlock could say. Man...Major Anemia, an orphan and going to a boarding school? His heart boiled with anger with what she's been through.

"Is your boarding school...nice?" He asked suddenly. Nevaeh looked surprised and thought for a moment. She looked down as well. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" He swiftly apologized, but was cut off by a vacant voice.

"No it's fine. Well, I have higher grades than any of the students, but I don't really fit in, y'know? I was like a ghost, wandering around." Her eyes devoid of any color.

"Oh.." He managed to say. "I...sorry..."

Neveah nodded, her head still down. He took a closer look and saw some tears streaming down her face. His heart told him to comfort her, but he didn't know what to do.

At some point he walked closer to the girl. Closer and closer until he was longer able to get closer. He put his hand under her chin. She flinched but didn't move and let his hand lifted her head high enough for him to see her red puffy eyes.

Tears were still escaping her eyes and he thumbed them away. Eventually he hugged her first. At first, she was surprised, but then she had a yearning to hug him back as she desperately needed comfort.

She hugged him back and let her face mush into his shoulder, allowing to cry again.

Sherlock petted her hair unaware that he was doing it. But to Nevaeh, it was nice and finally a shoulder to cry on. She knew it was probably to soon to get so attached that easily, but building her emotions like bottle wasn't a good idea. She was glad that he was still here. _Her friend_. And she would hopefully think that she was a friend to him as well.

Her crying, turned into a bunch a sniffles. He didn't let go until she was ready to let go and allowing himself to get his shirt wet. It was worth it. He couldn't imagine going through that. A beautiful life, thrown into a cruel life without anyone helping. Now he understood why she was so mature. A broken child often leads to children mimicking adult lives.

She finally let go, and leaned back on the chair. He followed suit, hearing some occasional sniffs. After some time, she spoke, her voice raw, "Thank you for letting me cry."

Sherlock gave her a smile, and patted her shoulder, "Everyone needs to cry sometime." He explained. Nevaeh smiled a little and looked back at her blood bag. It was empty now, which means she could leave when the nurse took off the IV.

The tall man looked at the clock above the door. It was eight o' clock. Damn, he's been here for 8 freaking hours with her, though he didn't complain. He rather enjoyed the presence of the little girl.

The nurse came after, and ushered them to Nevaeh's hospital room. She was utterly exhausted from crying and getting a blood transfusion. She had the energy to clean the mess they made and putting it in a neat pile though. She complied, obviously Sherlock helping her clean up their mess. She then collapsed on the now clean bed. Her eyes fluttering shut, not even bothering that Sherlock was watching the whole endeavor. She unknowingly wrapped her arms around the teddy bear, and fell asleep.

Sherlock noticed the way her breathing was shallow and even indicating she was now sleeping. He decided to leave her a not, saying it was fun to play and hopefully they'll be able to do it again. Grabbing his coat, he looked back and saw that her blanket wasn't on her so he crept in and draped a blanket over her.

As Sherlock was about to leave, he felt a smaller hand take his. He turned slightly and saw Nevaeh's eyes meet his, half up.

"Please visit again?" She asked sleepily. Sherlock squeezed her hand. "I assure you, I will come back."

The girl smiled tiredly and let go of his hand, falling asleep once again.

He smiled and left, closing the door quietly.

* * *

As Sherlock was about to exit the hospital, he saw John was at the welcome center, talking to some nurses. Oh right. Extra hours.

His colleague saw him walking towards him. He leaned against the welcome center desk and smirked, "See you had an adventure?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Yes and I actually enjoyed it."

"Really?" John asked incredulously.

"Yes." Sherlock admitted. "She's a delight to be around."

"Hmm, I see. Seems like your getting attached." John inquired, smugly smiling.

"No." Sherlock said quickly, "She wanted me to draw with her. One of the reasons."

"Uh huh, I can believe that." John said, chuckling as Sherlock rolled his eyes. "But I am glad you spent time with her, mate." He hummed in response.

"So what is she like?" John asked.

"Quiet, shy, and sweet." Sherlock described. "I am visiting her again tomorrow."

"Okay you can't deny that your now attached to this kid after saying that, right?" John said.

"Fine, fine. I am generally fond of her."

John smiled in triumph, finally his friend was admitting.

"Well alright consulting detective, go home. You have another fulfilled day tomorrow, mate." John said, winking.

Sherlock smiled at his friend, "I shall. Good luck with your work."

"Thanks, goodnight."

With that they parted ways. Sherlock walked home this time, allowing himself to think. The hospital wasn't that far to be fair, and it wasn't raining. His thoughts were swarmed around the girl. He can't be of much use yet, until then, he would be her friend and he was okay with that.

Tomorrow was a new day, and as a matter of a fact. He was excited to see her again. Ever since he met her, he felt an odd connection to her. It wasn't those alike connections, but rather what John's analogy explained. It was exactly like that. And this time, hopefully. It wouldn't explode in his face.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Please review and let me know!**

 **Next chapter I will be skipping a month or so we can get into the gucci stuff, so it will be quite long. Prepare yourselves for angst, pain, Mycroft, Molly, and fluff! (Forgot to mention his parents as well)**

 **Alright I will see you later~(＾ω＾)**


	5. Chapter 5: Emergency

_**"Adopting a child won't change the world, but for that one child, the world will change."**_

 ***Pathetically throws another chapter*** **Trouble ensues...Sherlock has an idea.**

 **Warnings: Medical graphic stuff. If uncomfortable, please skip or don't read. Also I am not an expert on these stuff and (Except having anemia) with these types of surgeries so please excuse if I got them wrong..**

 **With that, Enjoy!~** **ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ**

* * *

Ever since Nevaeh has asked him to visit again, he came and a month later, it was now a regular routine to visit her, unless he had a case that was needed in his time, but other than that, he made it his goal to visit the girl at-least an hour a day. Though mostly he stayed for 4 hours or even more.

They got to know each other more and more and suddenly he had a strong urge to protect and keep this girl safe. His body yelled at him sometimes whenever she would get a blood transfusion or when she was ill, due to her weak immune system.

She improved greatly with drawing and started getting serious with it. Every time she had the time, she would draw. The only thing that let her stop was Sherlock. He would visit her everyday and stay with her for more than 4 hours, except for when he had a case on his hands. But he tried to solve them as soon as possible to spend time with her.

John was able to notice instantly that this 8 year old girl changed his whole routine in a very good way. His friend's whole demeanor changed into this grouchy, stoic person into a soft, gentle one. Though also detected that Sherlock only reserved it for Nevaeh.

Greg even noticed how uneasy Sherlock felt when was on a case and usually he was so giddy, but now he was anticipating to get it done. He finally found out when John explained and also seeing a picture that John took -which he had not revealed to Sherlock yet-. The inspector had been surprised but it seemed like the girl wormed through the cold exterior of Sherlock.

Sometimes he would bring presents. filling that barren room with colorful stuff, and a beautiful music box that Sherlock bought. When he heard the music, he immediately thought of the blue eyed girl and he knew she would love it.

And she did.

She would play it all the time at night, just staring at the moon and stars while she heard beautiful music in the back round and her teddy bear hugged to her chest. Often she would fall asleep to it and it would help with her insomnia.

When she had fallen asleep, from time to time, he would visit her at night, making sure she was okay and that she was sleeping peacefully and also -which he will never admit- kiss her forehead. When he first did it. It was like he was in a trance. And when he found himself doing it, he immediately pulled his lips off her forehead.

He scolded himself when he did that but now, It didn't bother him. Sherlock would never do it when she was conscious and he kept it his little secret, not even admitting when she had told him about a dream where someone was kissing her head, sort of deja-vu she would explain. Almost caught.

Mycroft didn't know about the child yet and neither did Molly. But he swore to John and Greg, that if they spread it, he would personally drown them in tea. They laughed it off but zipped their lips, to respect their friends secret. Though they would joke saying Sherlock now has paternal instincts

But for the past few days, she's been more fatigued than usual. Sleeping most of the time and it worried Sherlock. And despite her getting blood transfusion every so often, she still hasn't gotten better. Though he tried to push himself that it was normal. And with that he kept visiting, trying to ignore an ear-pulling urge to ask a doctor or someone if she was alright.

He would ask her, but always turned down by her, saying she was fine and just tired.

* * *

Sherlock was in a cab, driving to the hospital to visit Nevaeh, though it was much later than usual. Almost 4pm . It was raining again. Another gloomy day in the UK again. He counted the raindrops that splattered onto his window, resolving his boredom. He arrived at the entrance of the hospital, but he didn't expect John and Greg to there.

He paid the cab, and watched it go off into the rain. He then turned to Gavin and John as he saw their urgent facial expression. "Good to see you too, Gavin and John." Sherlock greeted.

Greg didn't bother correcting his name as John grabbed his arm and dragged Sherlock inside.

"Hey! Watch it! What's gotten into you."

"No time, It's Nevaeh." John said hurriedly.

As soon as he heard the girl's name he was already ahead of Greg and John, gracefully, but speedily passing nurses and to Nevaeh's room. He stopped at the door way and saw Nevaeh sleeping with an oxygen mask, her breathing shallow and her skin paler than usual.

"What happened?" Breathed Sherlock.

" One of the nurses found her on the floor, barely moving. She needs a bone marrow transplant in her Ulna, but it seems like she needs it, _now_. But its still not available." John explained, watching Sherlock's eyes observe her fragile body. "What can we do?" Sherlock asked not taking his eyes off her, as he clenched his fists.

"What we need is a bone marrow matching to hers." John answered.

And to their surprise Sherlock asked something he would honestly never do. But it was the most logical question, and to be fair, he would do anything for her.

"What about me? Can I be her match?"

"I uh, we need a blood sample and we can see." John said.

"Fine." He really didn't want to leave Nevaeh alone but if it meant saving her especially. It's best.

"I need you to watch her." Sherlock said, but it was more of a pleading sound. Greg nodded and let the pair leave.

They rushed to the blood room and immediately started the process. John swiftly put on his gloves and without consent, poked a hole through the detectives exposed forearm. He grabbed a sample and instantly went to work.

Sherlock put a band-aid on his little cut, ignoring the tender feeling in his arm. He impatiently waited for John to tell him if he could donate some of his bone marrow. Finally he got the answer he's been waiting for, "Your a match."

* * *

"Your a match." John told him.

Sherlock gave a relief sigh. "How soon can we do the transplant?"

"I'll give you intel' in a little bit, for now go to Neveah's room and wait there. Sherlock didn't need to told twice, as he grabbed his coat and not putting it on, he rushed into the girl's room. Greg was sitting in a chair next to her, watching her for any discomfort.

"I am a match." Sherlock said to Greg. The inspector nodded, "That's good. How soon?"

"Hopefully as soon as possible." Sherlock sighed.

He would probably have to tell Mycroft, Molly and his parents that he's going under surgery to donate some of his bone marrow, and something was shoved in his mind that could be his best or worst idea yet. "Call Molly and my parents. I need to call Mycroft.

Greg stared at his suspiciously. He had never been so willing to call Mycroft to tell him that he is doing something, yet alone his parents and Molly. But he didn't wait to ask, instead he got up and ringed up his phone, leaving the detective alone with the comatose child.

He grabbed his coat, searching for his pockets and grasping at the phone. He sat down where Greg was, calling Mycroft. While he waited, he gently used his other hand to hold Nevaeh's hand. He rubbed his thumb up and down her knuckles until Mycroft picked up.

"Little brother." Mycroft simply said.

"I need a favor." Sherlock said immediately.

"Going to the point, I see?"

"I am at the hospita-" Mycroft cut him off.

"Please tell me you did not injure yourself." Mycroft hissed.

"For goodness sake's! Listen to me Mycroft, this is important. Stop interrupting me!" Sherlock scowled. This time Mycroft stayed silent. He had never been this serious before, so it had to be something.

"Go on."

Sherlock took a breath and said, "I need a favor."

* * *

Sherlock hung up with Mycroft, pleased that his older brother was able to help. All he had to do was wait for John to prepare for the surgery. He waited in silence, hearing the heart monitor in the back round. Then he heard rustling in the bed. The girl has shifted slightly turning her head towards Sherlock.

Her eyes opened drowsily, not knowing what was happening. She saw Sherlock's face right in front of her face. Something was on her face, she couldn't tell, but whatever it was, it didn't seem good.

He seemed to talking to her, but all it sounded like was fuzzy and disoriented. She didn't feel to well either. Groaning as she was hit with dizziness. Barely lifting her head to see Sherlock's worried expression. She started tearing up when something twinged in her heart.

"I-I don't want to die, Sherlock. I don't want to go. Please don't let them take me away." She sobbed.

Sherlock sat on her bed and scooted her onto his lap, letting her head fall against his chest. He rocked gently and murmured sweet things to her.

"It's okay, I won't let that happen. I promise." He promised.

Nevaeh seemed to believe him as she drifted back to sleep. He continued rocking her and petting her hair, even kissing the top of her head, which John saw as he entered. But Sherlock didn't even care at this point.

Not even John had the heart to joke right now. "You guys will be going under surgery in 2 hours. Sherlock, you'll need to get dressed into a gown and get ready for anesthesia. Sherlock nodded, "Can...can you put my bed next to hers?" He asked.

"Of course." John gave him a half heartily smile, and left.

He was once alone with Nevaeh and kept rocking her form until a nurse gave him a gown. He reluctantly let her sleep in her bed. but he didn't turn away that fast, he opened the music box and let the serene music fill their ears. Only then when he quickly got dressed. He hated these flimsy gowns, but it was only for a little bit and it was going to be worth it.

He went back, seeing that he got his request for a bed next to hers, which was now in the corner. Softly, he grabbed the girl's hand, stroking it gently, and eventually sliding into his own bed. A nurse came in and checked his pulse and asked questions he knew by heart.

No, hasn't been drinking.

Yes, he used to be a drug addict.

No, he's been clean for 2 years.

No, he doesn't want water.

With that, the nurse clipped on a IV on him and left. He sighed, _'Finally! Alone.'_

He looked at the clock. Approximately 1 hour and 23 minutes left to go. For now he should rest.

* * *

Sherlock woke up to some footsteps that were familiar to him. He saw an older couple dressed in a casual way. His parents, Also known as Catherine and William Holmes. "Mummy and Father" He murmured, his deep voice rumbling in his chest, and also taking a peek at Nevaeh's still sleeping form.

"Oh Sherlock." His mother said rushing over him and brushing off his hair. "Are you okay? We got a call from Greg Lestrade saying that you were going into surgery."

Sherlock nodded and looked at his father, "Are you alright?" His father asked, his tone deep but non the less concerned. "Yes, I will be. Its just the matter if she will."

"Who?" They both asked.

Sherlock pointed to the girl sleeping in the corner. Her shallow breaths still normal. The oxygen mask doing its best to give her air. "Oh..." They breathed.

"Your donating?" Mummy asked, almost in disbelief. Sherlock nodded, "Bone marrow to be in fact."

"Where does she need the bone marrow transplanted?" His father asked.

"A doctor will be extracting my bone marrow from my hip, as well for her, she needs it in her Ulna, which is her arm." He explained, looking over at her skinny arms.

"I...I'm so proud of you." Sherlock's mother said softly, kissing his brow. "Mummy." He complained.

"Sorry...just proud." She said.

His father nodded, "We are Sherlock. You just saved another life."

"I know. But it won't be enough..." Sherlock mumbled. His parents looked at each other, bemused.

"Yet." He simply finished. Sherlock had a plan and he wasn't going to give it up.

"What time is it?" Sherlock asked his parents. His father looked at his watch, "Almost 5:30pm, Sherlock."

He hummed, only a few more minutes. He should get the anesthesia soon, as well as Nevaeh.

* * *

His parents left as he was preparing for his shot.

"Alright sir, the anesthesia that were giving you will numb your waist down, so you won't feel anything, it's going to take a few minutes to feel the numbness. Ready to start?" The nurse asked cheerily, preparing the regional anesthesia.

Sherlock nodded, rolling his eyes. If he was having a baby, then he might've been excited, although he was saving a girls life, so win, win. He got up and exposed his back to the nurse. The woman touched lightly on his back, searching for the perfect spot to puncture. He shivered as he felt the latex gloves touch his exposed back. Finally she found it and touched his shoulder softly, "This is going to pinch."

Sherlock nodded and braced his pillow he was hugging it to his chest. The nurse poked the needle into his back and heard a quick intake of breath before she dug the needle further, releasing the liquid into his body.

A few moments later she retracted it out, putting the needle on the tray and helping him put back his gown on. He lied down, almost failing if it weren't for the nurse who had graciously helped.

"The anesthesia should be kicking in a few minutes. Next we'll get the girl to get hers." With that she left, wheeling away the tray with her.

instantaneously he felt numb to his waist down. It was like he didn't have his legs anymore. It was all weird and jelly like. At least Nevaeh didn't have to go through this.

This time, two nurses back. One who had a tray for Nevaeh that contained a IV pouch which was to sedate her and a needle to numb her arm, as well as another mask to make sure. The other nurse had nothing but a bag as well for him and the mask. She had already put a needle in her arm and was about to let the IV drip in to the sedation.

"You guys ready?" One of the nurses asked.

Sherlock closed his eyes and opened them to see Nevaeh's peaceful face. It was now or never. And once they were done. It would be over.

"Yes."

* * *

John came out of the operating room after directing the nurses what to do. He wasn't doing the procedure, but rather helping. When he was done he joined Greg, his parents and even Molly showed up, after hearing what the detective was doing. She wanted to be there for moral support.

He sat down next to Greg who was overlooking his phone. Sherlock's parents were holding each other close, and Molly was looking at a magazine.

"So how long with the procedure?" Molly asked, not bothering to look up at John.

The doctor shrugged, "Could take forty minutes up to two hours at the most. But they'll be completely out for awhile."

"Do you think Nevaeh will make it?" Greg questioned.

"She has 38% of dying, but I wouldn't go far into it." John paled a bit.

"I'm just saying...she seemed so pale and sick." Greg said quietly.

John nodded solemnly, "Yeah she did. I just hope the procedure is doing well."

All nodded.

"Wait, which arm are they doing?" His father asked.

"They're doing the right hand, luckily it's not her dominant hand she does her every day stuff with." John said

They waited for about 30 minutes until a auburn haired man came into view. He was dressed sharp, his stance tall and high. Mycroft Holmes. He had papers in his hands well. Though no one could see what it was.

"Finally showed up?" John asked, without raising his head from his hands.

"I had to get something for Sherlock. Seems like you've been well. All of you." Mycroft said flatly.

They rolled their eyes. Catherine patted an empty chair next to her. He made a face and stood there, leaning against his umbrella for support. Eventually he grew tired and sat down next to his mum.

He folded the papers neatly and placed the precious papers in his jacket.

Molly eyed Mycroft suspiciously, wondering why he had brought them. Something tells that Sherlock was doing more than donating.

"How long has Sherlock been in surgery?" Mycroft asked a little bit later, looking at his watch.

"For about 45 minutes." His mother said.

"I see."

For a steady amount of time, John couldn't seem to keep shut, as he getting anxious. "I always hated Hospitals..."

"You've worked here for almost 5 years. Your still not used to this?" Mycroft pointed out. John glared at him, not really wanting to put up with Mycroft. "It's not just that." John exasperated, "It's just the anticipation, the worry and the anxiety."

"Why is that?" Mycroft asked, genuinely confused.

"Because you never who will walk out of this hospital alive..." John answered, his voice empty.

John's words have been so true. He was right. The hospital is filled unknowns. It breaks his heart seeing young people die and not seeing their future. There had been time where teenagers would try to commit suicide just how life was and not able to save them, or children having cancer.

He was thankful that Rosie is healthy, because he had already lost light of his life. He can't loose another.

"Hmm, I suppose so...it's like seeing your brother go through an overdose and wondering if he'll ever heal." Mycroft thought.

"Yeah like that, but now he's been clean, and he is doing better."

He hummed in response. His younger brother has more important stuff now.

* * *

An hour and thirty-five minutes and all of them grew anxious. It had been almost more than 2 hours and no doctor had told them any new news. John was about to check on in with the procedure, but freaking finally, a doctor in scrubs came out of the operation room. He had some blood on his shirt, which all them noticed and they were slightly panicking.

They sat up and John greeted the doctor, "How are they?"

"Fine, Nevaeh had a problem with internal bleeding." They all tensed and prepared the worst, "But, we got it under control and it was a success. They are resting and you may see them as soon as possible. Tread lightly though, they are still asleep but the medication is wearing off. Also Nevaeh is much more paler than usual than you last see her...its just the blood she lost. And should resume to her natural color later on. Mr. Holmes is doing much better than Nevaeh and should be able to be discharged tomorrow night, however with Nevaeh, it is best for her to stay in the hospital for no more than a week, but if she is well enough, she can go home with Mr. Holmes when he will be discharged. After a month of recovering, she can start 6 weeks of chemotherapy." The doctor explained.

They blew out a breath of relief they didn't realize they were holding in.

John shook the doctors hand, "Thank you Doctor."

The doctor smiled, shaking back, "My pleasure."

Mycroft, his parents and Molly shook the doctors hand and thanked him. After finishing up, they were led into the room.

There, they saw. Sherlock and Nevaeh, sleeping in unison.

Their beds were right beside each other, but it looked as if Sherlock have woken up, because his hand was on top of hers (Which wasn't the hand that had surgery). Everyone's heart melted at the sight. Even Catherine took out her phone and started taking pictures of them.

"You will delete those pictures immediately." A deep baritone voice rumbling, startling everyone.

Everyone stopped thinking and turned their faces towards Sherlock. His eyes were closed but his brain was functioning clearly.

"Sherlock, glad to see your awake." William said, "How was the surgery?"

"Fine."

Sherlock gave his will power to turn his head to see if Nevaeh did well with the surgery, his face then turned to horror as he saw the most palest child he had ever seen. "What in the world happened to her?! Is she okay?"

John quickly butt in, "Sherlock, relax, she just lost some blood, and will go back to her normal color tomorrow or the next day. For now she is going to be pretty week. The doctor said you can be discharged tomorrow night, but for her, less than a weak. She will then start chemotherapy."

Sherlock relaxed slightly, but he was still unsettled at the sight of the pale girl, and also starting chemotherapy right afterwards.

"I have the papers for you." Mycroft said, after a long silence of hearing just the breathing of Sherlock and Nevaeh.

His older brother took out the papers from his jacket, and held it out for Sherlock to take.

The detective took it shaking hands and looked around, no pen. Mycroft then took out a fancy pen for Sherlock to sign his signature.

"What are you doing with that paper?" His mummy inquired. Sherlock ignored his mother and opened the _adoption papers._ It was newly printed, other being stowed away in his brothers jacket, it looked brand new.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to stop shaking and with every strength that he had, he signed the papers perfectly. After a brief moment of looking at the papers, he finally realized he was a parent. Her name no longer was Nevaeh Cross -Which he found out about her last name when he called Mycroft- And now it was _Nevaeh Holmes._

Joy spiked through his tired veins. He smiled faintly and folded up the papers the best he could, and then giving it to his older brother.

Mycroft tucked in the adoption papers into his jacket and turned his head towards the confusing group, gesturing his hand towards Nevaeh's sleeping form. "Ladies and Gentleman, I present you to Nevaeh Holmes." Smirking, genuinely happy for the new Holmes member. Everyone had there mouths gaped open to the floor. It was hard for Sherlock not to laugh but the betrayal, however, was his aching body.

"What?!" John exploded. Sherlock and everyone shushed him quietly, also giving stern glares.

"You did what?!" He shouted whispered this time.

"Didn't you see the adoption papers? I adopted her. I am her new father." When he said father, it was caught in his throat, and a unexpected elation bubbled through but composed to his stance. Though he was nervous that he was a new found father-a single one- all alone.

"Well, yes! But I didn't expect her adopt her?" John said, albeit confused.

"I know your concerned, even I have to admit that I am worried, but since this month, I had this weird connection with her and I guess since I spend so much time her, I had this...paternal instincts towards her. I don't know why, but I just had the need to bring her under my 'wing'." He explained.

John let the words soak in. He sighed and put his hand on the detective's shoulder. "You know, taking care of a child is gonna be difficult, especially being a single parent." He noted.

Sherlock nodded, "That is something I am willing to risk...for her."

The doctor squeezed his shoulders, "Then I will help with everything you need." He smiled encouragingly.

Sherlock felt his weight lift off his chest. He gave him a quick quirk of his lips.

"Me as well." Mycroft said. Sherlock eyed him. "I have a niece I have to spoil." He endorsed. Sherlock's face soften, but a small smile crept onto him, and he knew Mycroft was secretly excited to be getting a niece.

"Of course me and daddy will help." Catherine injected. "Oh we have a granddaughter!" She took a hold of her husbands hand.

"Indeed we do." William smiled back at his wife.

"Mummy and father..." Sherlock grumbled, but privately was grateful for his parents support.

"You already know I will help you." Molly said, "In fact, would you like me to go shopping for her?"

"Please?"

"Of course! Anything she likes?"

Sherlock thought for a moment. "She likes stars, and the moon. All together she likes the night, but her favorite color is purple, so you can get some stuff that contains those colors. Maybe a night light as well."

"I think I may have an idea." Molly grinned. "I'm off!"

With that, Molly has left, having ideas swarm in her head. That girl's is gonna light up when she see's her first bedroom. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Mycroft, John and his parents left Sherlock alone with Nevaeh, for they both needed rest, though, the girl has been sleeping most of the day.

 _'How much can a child sleep?!'_ Sherlock questioned annoyingly. But he couldn't blame her. She was very ill and unfortunately it seems she has Sherlock's stubbornness.

He wished Nevaeh could wake up and tell her that everything was okay and also tell that she was now living with him...the consulting detective. The future was in his hands for this little girl and he is not give up until its physically impossible.

His wish was granted as he heard groaning from the girl, finally up from her beauty sleep. She shifted and opened her blue eyes. Her eyes was hazy, and wet. It felt like a trance. She could've sworn she saw Sherlock sitting next to her on a hospital bed.

"Sher...Sherlock?" She whispered.

The tall man held her hand and squeezes reassuringly, "I'm here." He said softly.

Now more aware as she opened more of eyes. She turned away from Sherlock's face and saw a cast on her right arm. "Wha-what happened?" as she loosened her grip, and touched the cast.

"You had a procedure." He exclaimed, trying to detect any discomfort, but she seemed fine.

"For what?" She asked, overlooking the detective, her brows furrowing.

"For bone marrow." He spoke gently.

She skimmed over Sherlock's form. He was also in a gown and seemed he also went through some surgery as well, finally she let her brain ponder, and then it clicked, "You...donated your bone marrow." Eyes filled with a pool of tears

Sherlock inclined."But...why?" Her voice wavered.

"Because...your worth it."

Her eyes gleamed with tears, however, she knew these weren't tears of sadness, just happiness.

"Th...Thank you, for everything." She said truthfully.

"Your welcome...but I have to thank you as well."

"Wait why?" She asked, solicited.

"Well...I... have found you a very special girl to me. And every since I met you, I have felt a connection with you. And I just want to say, thank you for changing my life, to something...fun." He admitted.

"But, don't you solve murders and cases and chase then around? Surely that's more cooler than spending time with a broken child?" She said, wiping her eyes on the back of the hand.

"To be fair, for the past month, I had so elated to come visit you. So I've been turning away some cases just to spend time with you." He exclaimed, grinning as he saw Nevaeh's shocked face.

"Never thought I'd be so interesting." She joked.

Sherlock made a small chuckled. "Indeed."

They stayed silent for awhile, just enjoying each other's presence, but matters had to be issued and he would have to tell her that she was adopted. Something beheld him though. What if she doesn't say yes. What is his living style won't work with hers? What if-

No.

Taking a big inhale, and exhale he turned to Nevaeh.

"I have something big to tell you." He confessed. She examined him, "What is that?"

Without saying a word, he took a printed piece of paper that was on the mini table connected to the bed. He gave it to her, and turned away, waiting for her answer.

She opened the papers, and read. It took a few seconds but then he heard a gasp from the girl. He turned and observed the girl's facial expression, trying to read if she was excited or nervous, or skeptical, but he couldn't tell.

"Nevaeh?" He questioned gently

"You adopted me?" She asked in hush manner.

Sherlock nodded, "I realized that I cannot live without you. I know its been a month since we met, but I want to get to know you a little more...as father and daughter."

She looked at him, her mouth opened a little. Family? She had never expected to be adopted, but now she can. "Yes..." she whispered.

"Yes?" He repeated, hope coursing through his body.

"Yes!" She said out loud, excited.

Ignoring the papers and the protests of her aching body, she got up and slowly hugged Sherlock, head on his chest. "Thank you..." She couldn't stop thanking him. He hugged her back, moving a bit for her to sit next to him on his bed. She scooted closer to him.

Kissing the top of her head, he started rocking. "Thank you Nevaeh...for letting me care for you." He felt his new found daughter nod.

* * *

 **Ohhh Boi. Longest chapter yet, but hopefully I will writing longer chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please Review and let me know. I value your opinions very much so!**

 **Next chapter will be the recovery. This won't be the last time for the graphic medical stuff, we still have the chemotherapy. I apologize, but thank you for putting up with me XD**

 **See you soon!~╭( ･ㅂ･)و**

 _ **Update: Yeah, okay...Umm, I looked up the process of getting bone marrow transplant and I realized that I could be wrong in every freaking way. So I apologize about my stupidity :') We'll just call it my way bone transplant (But don't ever do it...please)**_

 _ **Another friggin update:** **So Every week will result into another chapter up until after Christmas. It will probably be uploaded randomly during that week...so it's kind of like a...surprise (Kind of, sort of ) :P**_


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

_**"The pain you feel today is the strength you feel tomorrow."**_

 ***A lot of smiling, and never ending fluff... okay maybe there is a bit of angst...b(￣▽￣** ***)***

 **Seriously, thank you guys for supporting this Fic and I hope I Can do more of these :)**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

John found Nevaeh and the detective in Sherlock's bed. He had his arm wrapped protectively around the small girl's form, his mouth gaped a little open. The black haired girl was against his side, gladly accepting the warmth emitting from Sherlock.

John gasped slightly and grinned, as he got an idea. He took out his phone and took some pictures, sending them to Sherlock and Mycroft's parents, Molly, and Greg. He snickered, when he got immediate responses of 'aww' and flat sentences from Mycroft. How sentiment.

"Stop taking pictures, _John._ " Sherlock grumbled, his chest rumbling, cautiously shifting Nevaeh to be leaning against his chest now, although his arm was still around her form.

"Sorry." John said, relaxing after being startled once again by the detective.

"No your not."

"Yeah, I'm not." John smiled smugly, while Sherlock rolled his eyes. He felt Nevaeh shift under his touch, and he cautiously watched her, looking if she was uncomfortable, instead she fell right back asleep and snuggling inwardly to his chest. He smiled gently and caring not that his colleague was here, and he kissed her forehead.

"Softy." John murmured, but was smiling at the scene.

"Probably for her, but that's acceptable." He defended.

"Right..." John said ironically.

"Shut up."

John didn't bother concealing his chuckle. Sherlock glared at him, putting his index finger to his lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

"Wow, you've been a father for almost 18 hours and look at you, being all paternal." John whispered, smirking.

"Why must you do this?" Sherlock pouted.

"Because this is payback for making fun of my intelligence." John spat, but joke like.

"...Logical."

"Ha"

"Shut up."

John stuck out his tongue, earning a disgusted face from the detective. John went back to his normal composure and then went serious. "Besides that, Molly have been at your flat cleaning up the extra room, and Mrs. Hudson knows by the way." A nod. "I just gotten intel that you can be discharged tonight, but we need to see if Nevaeh is okay to be discharged with you. But after a month or so, she's gonna have to start chemotherapy." John explained the plan and Sherlock listened closely.

"And if she's not okay to be discharged?" Sherlock asked.

"She'll have to stay for at least a day or two. Sherlock nodded. If she was staying, he was too. No questions needed.

"For now she might be asleep for awhile, the blood loss took a toll on her body. But it seems like she healing quite nicely." John said.

That was good.

Then moments later, Nevaeh shifted again and lifted her head. She opened those beautiful ocean eyes that Sherlock had somehow fallen in love with. She yawned and saw Sherlock and John staring at her.

"Well, good morning sleepy head." John said, half heartily .

"Mmm." She replied back. "What time is it?" Asking groggily.

"Half past eleven." Sherlock answered, looking at the clock and then to her, "Are you alright?"

Nevaeh looked at him, his eyes scanning her. She looked at her arm that had a cast on, but she smiled and faced them both, "Much better." It was the truth. Yes she was sore and a bit tired but she hasn't eaten yet and it felt like she's been asleep for a century.

"Good." Sherlock smiled.

"Are you hungry Nevaeh?" John asked.

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. She blushed and nodded embarrassingly. Sherlock chuckled, pleased that she was feeling much better and also thinking that her embarrassed face was cute.

But it was his turn to blush now because his stomach had made a deep rumble as well. John and Nevaeh laughed it off, while Sherlock was turning red. "Well I guess this means its lunchtime." John said, considering it was almost the afternoon.

Both nodded, still hearing Nevaeh's small laughs under her breaths.

* * *

Sherlock had been confined to a wheelchair, per doctors strict orders. He had gawked at the idea but seeing as he was still sore from yesterday's surgery, it was for the best. Nevaeh was able to walk fine and walked beside Sherlock as John wheeled him to the cafeteria.

There weren't many people there luckily, and they claimed a table in the corner.

John got them food and handed them the substance.

Nevaeh had some yogurt with fruit, while Sherlock and John gotten coffee and bread with butter. It was a bland lunch, but it was recommended to avoid upset stomachs.

They talked among themselves. Discussing about moving arrangements, Rosie and the cases.

"Your gonna have to start thinking about Nevaeh first before you jump to a dangerous case." John whispered to Sherlock as the girl was preoccupied with her food.

"I know, John, and I plan to take precautions before hand, for her safety. I would never bring my own daughter harm." Sherlock seethed. It felt weird on his tongue, saying it, but his dangerous life was over. He had a life in his hands and he wanted her protected with the upmost care.

"Good." John nodding approvingly.

A little time after, Nevaeh was extremely sleepy, despite being asleep for more than 24 hours, she was still weak from the procedure and the heavy medication they've been giving her.

John and Sherlock seemed the noticed her walking ever so slowly so they paced themselves for her speed. Sherlock even insisted to sit on his lap and she can be wheeled as well, but she shook her head, being stubborn and also not wanting to hurt Sherlock's hip. So she walked, but the more she walked the more it like she was gonna faint.

They finally made it to their room and not even bothering with the concern in the doctors and detectives eyes, she collapsed on her own bed, falling asleep instantaneously.

"Did she just...fall asleep?" John asked incredulously.

"Apparently so." Breathed Sherlock. That was fast.

John situated Sherlock on his hospital bed, patting his shoulder encouragingly, "You should rest."

"But I don't need it." Sherlock mumbled unhappily.

"Yes you do." John said sternly. "If your going to take care of her," He gestured his hand to the girl sleeping in the corner, "Then you need to take care of yourself."

"...fine."

"Good, I'll check on you in a little bit." With that the doctor left.

Sherlock gave a sigh. He looked over to Nevaeh's form, her face angelic and filled with peace. He couldn't help but smile faintly. The future he was scared of, but with her, it would be more than worth it. He would always be there for her. No matter what.

* * *

Sherlock woke up to feminine whispers. He groaned and opened his eyes to see his mother sitting on the other side of Nevaeh's bed, who now was awake and lively than ever before. He could hear Nevaeh whisper quietly to his mother. "So Sherlock wanted to be a pirate?"

His mother nodded, smiling sweetly, "Indeed, he had an eye patch and a wooden sword with him, even a dog"

"That's really fun." Nevaeh said, smiling.

"Mummy, please don't tell my _daughter_ any of my embarrassing stories, you'll bore her." He closed his eyes for a mere second before eyes flying open after realizing what he had just said. Nevaeh had been startled but easily relaxed.

Catherine giggled, "I think your dad is still getting used to saying daughter, hmm?"

Nevaeh grinned nervously and nodded. "Don't worry Mrs. Holmes, its going to take some time to get used to saying dad as well." Which by now, Sherlock was completely thrown off. Nevaeh calling him dad? The more he though the less it bothered him. In fact, he hoped soon that she would now call him 'dad'. But for now, Sherlock was fine.

"Oh sweet dear child, please call me Grandma." Catherine ushered. "Besides, you are my granddaughter." She gave a girl a wink.

Nevaeh turned a pink hue, and smiled slyly, "Of course..."

"And don't forget me." Interjected William Holmes, "Call me grandpa." He said proudly, looking at his new found granddaughter.

"R-right." Nevaeh stuttered, now completely overwhelmed with the new names. She's only been adopted for 24 hours and she wasn't used to everything yet. Sherlock saw the uneasiness in her eyes and went complete protective mode, "Mummy, father? why don't you get her some water. I might need one as well." He gritted out.

"But of course!" Unfazed by Sherlock's sudden request. Catherine quickly went on her merry way, as her husband followed behind.

Nevaeh sighed in relief, "Thank you." She said.

"Sorry, my parents are just excited." He apologized.

"No, no its fine. I just need to take one step at a time. I am still not used to this new family thing." She replied, her tone skeptical.

Sherlock leaned forward and smiled trying to coax her, "You and me both. We'll learn together, hmm?"

Nevaeh face glimmered, glad she didn't have to do this alone. Sherlock scooted beside -despite his hips still being sore- and patted the empty space next to him. The girl smiled and got up, walking over to Sherlock's bed and sitting next to him. He pulled over the sheets over both of them, while sitting in comfortable silence.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and letting Nevaeh lean against his side. Instinctively he kissed her head and pushed some strands of hair off her forehead. Though he was worried that she didn't like it, but as he did it, she was poised right where she was and leaned against his palm.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

Nevaeh shrugged, looking at her cast, "It kind of itches."

"Mmm, that so?" A nod, "Well maybe John can help?"

"Did somebody call?" John voice rang, striding through their hospital room. He smiled at the sight. If looks could kill, John would have been splattered multiple times. But he would ignore the sweet savory of revenge later, for now, his top priority was Nevaeh.

"Her arm itches, is there anyway to fix it, _doctor?_ " Sherlock spat out the last word.

Ignoring Sherlock he went over the Nevaeh and examined her arm. "So its itchy, huh?" She nodded.

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to do anything, but give you some medicine to not make it not itch?" He insisted.

"Okay." She complied.

"Great!" John grinned, "I'll be back, alright?"

The girl bobbed up her head and down.

"You need anything Sherlock before I go?" John asked the detective.

"No thank you, my mother and father are getting water for us." Sherlock clarified.

"Alright, I'll also see if Nevaeh can leave tonight and seeing she is doing pretty well, she has a high chance." John said cheerily, and it did in fact make Sherlock quirk his lips up into a smile.

Nevaeh eyes twinkled as well, thinking the exact same idea on what Sherlock imagined. Home.

* * *

John left to get some medicine for Nevaeh, as well a little cup of water. He also had some great news.

"Great news." John said giving Nevaeh a pill and a cup of water.

"I can go home?" She asked first, taking the pill in her hand.

"Yep! We just need to make sure your vitals are good to go and then you'll be able to go home!" John said, as he held out the cup of water who then the girl took and sipped the cup and laid it beside the small attached table to the bed.

"That's great!" Sherlock said, smiling like a goof. Nevaeh grinned. The prospect of going home to together as a family was like a dream and they were hoping they wouldn't wake up.

William and Catherine strode in with 2 bottles of water. They saw John, who immediately excused himself and left, leaving the poor pair to their excitement. "We got you some water." She said announced, handing them the cold, fresh water.

"Ah thank you mummy and father." Unscrewing the cap. Sherlock expected Nevaeh to open hers, but then face-palmed on why she just kept staring her untouched cap. Nevaeh then looked at him dumbly and awkwardly, obviously thinking, _'Do they know I can't open this?'_

"Here, why don't you hand me your bottle and I'll open it for you?" Sherlock suggested. Nevaeh nodded sheepishly and let him open. She thanked him and drinking half the bottle. As for him, he drank minimum.

His mother scoffed, "Drink more Sherlock. Nevaeh drank more than you. You need fluid in your body."

"Mummy, I am a 40 year old man. I know how to take care of myself." He complained, with a tad of whining.

"Your daughter behaves more like an adult than you do." Mummy scolded. Nevaeh stopped drinking, choking on the water that went through the wrong pipe. Sherlock panicked and started rubbing her back, while Nevaeh coughed out most of her water.

William and Catherine looked at her with worry. Few minutes later, she was still coughing barely, but Sherlock kept patting her back to ensure that the water was out of her lungs.

"I'm sorry, did I say something?" Catherine questioned gingerly. Nevaeh briskly shook her head, "No, just...caught me off guard..." She murmured.

Sherlock seemed to have noticed the sick feeling down in her stomach. He turned to his parents, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Why don't you wait outside for a bit, It is almost 6 in the afternoon, we might be leaving soon." His voice rough.

They seemed the have caught the erring act and left briefly.

Once they left and closed the door, he then turned on his concerned face towards Nevaeh who was silent. "You okay?"

Nevaeh nodded vaguely, "Yes...tired now." Tone raw.

"You can sleep if you like." He advised. The girl nodded and snuggled against his side, forgetting the bottle that was screwed closed now. She didn't feel like the water that was trapped in her throat wasn't helping very much.

The music box was on a table in very far corner, Sherlock noticed. Instead of disturbing and getting it for her, he started to hum, imitating the music box. The girl smiled faintly, relaxing ever so slightly and then finally curling and falling asleep.

He did that for a full minute after he was knew she was asleep.

Sighing, he looked at the clock; six o' clock.

 _'Almost there.'_ Thinking to himself. In under two hours, he could finally be home with his adopted daughter and be in there own place, away from the dumb hospital. Protecting Nevaeh, and loving her. It was nice a thought, but even Sherlock's eyes were drooping and with that he fell asleep.

* * *

"Mummy..." Sherlock warned as he waited for Nevaeh to be out of the shower. Once Sherlock took his shower and also dressed they would finally be able to come home. He had already received a text from Molly Hooper, saying that her room was ready.

"Sorry, but I am so excited!" She clapped her hands together, giddy like.

"We're only going home." Sherlock stated, but secretly he was excited he would be able to go home with Nevaeh. "It's not like there's anything special."

"Oh Sherlock," Catherine started, "But it is special. You get to take home a new daughter, and I get to spoil her rotten!" She cheered. The detective rolled his eyes but didn't conceal his smirk. Just as he expected. Mycroft, and his parents were going to spoil her, but not as much as Sherlock.

"Let's clean up and get her stuff ready, hmm?" His mother said, not bothering to let him answer as she picked up her clothes and art supplies up and putting it in a new purple duffle bag. She went through her stuff and folded only one of her clothes. Catherine made a mental note to take Nevaeh shopping for brand new clothes, seeing she didn't have much. Meanwhile, Sherlock was on his phone, checking any missed emails.

The grandmother picked up Nevaeh's journal and opened it up. Her eyes widened as she saw many sketches of random people, including herself and Sherlock. Most of them were in pencil and then scribbled on top was a darker pencil color.

As she skimmed through more pages, the drawings became deep with pictures that only Nevaeh was able to understand. The pain, loneliness, and sadness were kept in this journal of hers. One particular colored drawing stood out was a girl facing the sky and it seemed like she was playing the violin, and as she was playing, the stars would come out.

Another was a bit more sadder. It contained of a girl, sitting under a umbrella, in the rain. The expression of the face sad and hurt.

"Sherlock?" She called out.

"Mmm?" He mumbled.

"Come look at this.

"Sherlock huffed and got up, still a little sore, but managing well. When he saw his mother snooping through her stuff. He scowled, "Mummy!? Don't you ever think about personal stuff?"

"Well, Sherlock," She hissed, "I am more concern about my grandchild. Look." Shoving the book into his face.

His pupils scanned the book and saw the drawings his mother was talking about. Slowly and gently, he took it out of her hands started skimming through as well. He saw drawings that contained a sad moment. Others were colorful and some were devoid of any color.

He observed that his daughter often drew what she felt, and his heart throbbed. All these pictures were from Nevaeh's heart, and not being there for her when she had no one even pained him more.

"She has good drawing skills." The older woman pointed out.

Sherlock hummed in agreement, not acknowledging his mother and solely looking at his girl's journal. When he heard the shower turn off, he urgently shoved the journal into the purple duffle bag and her clothes inside.

He zipped it up and set it aside. He faced his mother, his eyes flashing, "We must never speak of this again." She nodded and went on to doing her own stuff. Sherlock sighed in tandem. He gave himself multiple goals, but this was his primacy;to give her the happiest life he could give.

* * *

Nevaeh sighed happily as she was clean and ready to go. She only had 3 pairs of clothes from the school -other than the tacky outfits that they had to wear for school- and would desperately need new clothes soon.

She unwrapped the plastic that was covering her cast. It was only to prevent water from soaking in. Eventually, she would be able to take it off soon. Looking at herself in the mirror, she looked like her old self. Nevaeh brushed her hair thoroughly and squeezed out more water that latched on still. Once done, she hanged the towels up for Sherlock to use next and opened the door, allowing the steam to escape.

Carefully walking out and letting her feet fall onto the cold tiles, she saw Sherlock and Mrs. Holm- her grandmother- murmuring quietly together.

"Hey...I'm done. You can take a shower if you'd like." She said, earning startled jumps in return as Sherlock turned around quickly, obviously rattled from the sudden voice, though he calmed once he recognized her.

"Thank you Nevaeh." He said, walking past her and giving a peck on the cheek. Then he was off. She heard the shower turn on. She detected that Sherlock was able to stand and walk, considering he donated his bone marrow in his hip. It seemed better.

Nevaeh sat down on the bed one last time before she leaves this place.

Catherine sat down with her and gave her a soothing smile, "You ready to go home?"

Nevaeh nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm glad." Her grand mother grinned.

"What was your boarding school like?" The older woman asked suddenly, it almost took Nevaeh off guard.

"I-well-not very good?" She said, confused on what she even said.

"Oh..." Catherine's heart plummeted.

"Sorry..." The girl apologized. "I don't really want to speak about it..."

"No dear, that is quite alright, I understand. We'll take this slow." She softly spoke.

"...Thank you." Coaxing a smile for her.

Catherine patted her shoulder and went back to cleaning.

* * *

Sherlock was finally out of the shower, no longer in that flimsy gown and in his own impeccable clothes. He sighed in contentment as he smoothed his hand over his clothes. Felt nice.

He dried his hair the best he could and left the towels in the hamper. Opening the door and leaving it open for the fog to disappear, he saw Nevaeh looking out the window. It was sun down and he presumed that she was watching the sun finally peek below, as it welcomed night.

Seeing that no one was in the room, he suspected that his mother and father was outside, waiting for them, as well as John. Molly was still at his flat, making sure everything was good for their arrival.

He crept behind her and put both his hands on her broad shoulders. She jumped slightly and turned to see who it was. When she saw, she instantly relaxed. "Excited?" He whispered.

"Yeah." She spoke even quieter.

"Me too." He smiled softly.

He was about to turn when arms wrapped around his waist lightly, which was on purpose not to trigger his hip. Sherlock saw Nevaeh's head dug into his stomach gently as he heard these 3 words, "I love you." She muffled into her shirt.

Taken by surprise, his eyes widened and body tensed slightly. No child of his have said that yet and she was the first one. He hugged her back, kissing her head and letting his lips stay there, he murmured the words back to her.

"I love you too."

They stayed like that for quite some time, until he heard his phone buzz. Reluctantly, he let go and checked his phone, annoyed that someone had to interrupt this precious moment. He saw it was from Mycroft.

 _'One of my cars will be bringing you and Nevaeh home. I give you my congratulations, little brother. As well as Nevaeh for her new found father.' -MH_

Sherlock smiled.

 _'Thank you, for your help. Visit soon.' -SH_

He immediately received another text.

 _'Will do.' -MH_

Sherlock shoved his phone in his pocket and turned towards Nevaeh who smiled abruptly at him. He grinned back. "Ready?"

She sighed, "Yes."

With that, Sherlock being the gentleman he is, grabbed the girl's very light duffle bag and with his other hand, gently took a hold of Nevaeh's and letting her grasp on. Their shoes were on and his coat and scarf as well. Nevaeh had a small sweatshirt on enough for her to be warm til they would able to get in the car.

It was no longer alone, it was now together. And every fiber of his being loved this little girl that wormed through his heart. Never in a million years, would he walk out of hospital with a child changing his life in a good way.

Squeezing her hand elegantly and feeling her hand do the same, he felt her smile and that was more than enough for him to continue on out this hospital. _Together._

* * *

 **Okay...I admit, I didn't mean to make this to be so tearful (Or maybe I am that emotional and sensitive) But who knows XD. Apparently I am good at making myself cry from my words I expressed through them. Did you tear up? Let me know!**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know. Next chapter, Nevaeh will finally be able to call a place home :)**

 **I Shall bid you adieu until next time~ (〃･ω･)ﾉ~ ･ﾟ+｡*ﾟ･.+**


	7. Chapter 7: To Build a Home

_**"A house is built of walls and beams**_

 _ **But a Home is built by love and dreams."**_

 _ **-Author Unknown**_

 ***Sherlock and Nevaeh learn to be a family. Nevaeh opens a bit up about her boarding school and Sherlock is finally realizing that having body parts in the fridge is not a great idea for a child to witness. he also helps improve Nevaeh's deductions.***

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

They had to stop for a few moments after Sherlock received a text from his parents and John who would meet them at his flat. He didn't feel bothered much, but he wondered if Nevaeh would feel uncomfortable.

Shoving away his thoughts, he continued on with Nevaeh right next to him.

When they stepped out the cold air from the hospital, Sherlock peeked at Nevaeh who's eyes had widened from the coldness and wonderment. Her nose was turning red as she took a breath and seeing her own breath. It felt good to be breathing the outside air.

Sherlock grinned and showed her to the car Mycroft has sent for them. He opened the door for her and she climbed in eagerly, getting a cold from the air. He closed the door shut, trapping the warm air in. He opened the trunk next and practically threw his stuff in there, but gently shoved Nevaeh's duffle bag in. Getting everything in, he closed it firmly.

He opened the car door again and allowing himself in the warm air. Closing and telling the driver where the destination was. The car rolled off.

"Wow..." She awed at the bright city lights. Her boarding school was in the middle of no where, secluding the students from seeing this amazing bright lights. All there was around the boarding schools were bars, making it impossible for them to escape. And also trees that surrounded them. She glad she was longer living there.

Sherlock smiled as she looked out the window. "Enjoying it?" He asked softly. The girl nodded, "I've never seen them since I went to boarding school," She admitted sadly.

"What do you mean?"

Nevaeh looked away from the window and sat completely on the car seat, and looked down, fiddling with her thumbs, "Well, I mean, I live in a secluded boarding school. Bars are all around my school. There is nothing, but a dirt path and trees. Nothing really sparking any life, unless you count the trees and us."

"Oh...so your school basically shunned you away from society," He inquired, anger boiling inside of him.

She shrugged, "When you put it that way, yeah. I guess so."

"I'm sorry." That's all he could say.

She shrugged again, not looking at her father in the eyes. What more can she say?

"But hey," She interjected, "New life, new home, right." Trying to lighten up the mood. Sherlock managed a smile after that. His heart constricted though. He never felt like this before, and his insides was urging him to hug her tightly and never let go. Trying to surpass it, he solved it by inching closely to Nevaeh's hand, until his hand was on top of hers.

The girl seemed surprise at first, but she didn't move her hand away. Nevaeh couldn't seem to remember when someone tried to comfort her since boarding school. Maybe things were going to get better.

They stayed silent for the rest of the ride until they stopped at their home. Sherlock sighed in relief.

Now or never.

* * *

He nodded to the driver and with that the black car left them standing in front of his-their- home now. With the duffle bag and his, he let Nevaeh walk first to the door.

"221b Baker street," She spoke aloud. "Yep." Sherlock popped the 'p'

"Ready to go in?" He asked excitedly to her. She looked hesitant and seemed to be having second thoughts. Then a hand came onto her shoulder, which was Sherlock, "Hey, don't worry. Everything will be fine." He ushered.

The girl nodded and let Sherlock knock on the door. They were able to hear some noises and then the door being unlocked. Nevaeh saw the door open and reveal another older woman, who wasn't Mrs. Holmes. She seemed a little older.

"Oh my dears! Please come in! We've been expecting you," She quipped.

She smiled and let them in and closing the door behind them. They entered the flat and saw everyone there, either sitting or standing up, trying to conceal gun bullets from the wall, specifically John.

Everyone greeted Sherlock, and Nevaeh...well she hid behind his legs, to nervous to talk to anyone. Sherlock was able to feel the tension radiating from her body as he moved from person to another.

"Nevaeh?" He spoke gently. She looked up from where she was hiding, and gave a puzzled look.

He gave a small grin and looked up from everyone. "Everyone, this is Nevaeh Holmes." Heart fluttering in his chest as he said his daughter's name.

The small girl looked up at everyone, smiling shyly, but still stayed close to Sherlock's legs, and though he would be annoyed if anyone did that, he really didn't mind when it came to her.

A petite woman came up to her and crouched. She smiled welcomely. "My name is Molly," She greeted softly.

Nevaeh was still to shy to really talk so she nodded and gave her a small twinkle of a grin. Molly got up to in the level of Sherlock's eyes and said, "She really is beautiful." Sherlock looked down at his daughter's form who was looking around, "I know..." He stated softly.

Molly grinned, "Well, I actually have to go. I have to be at work at five in the morning." Sherlock chuckled, "It was a pleasure having you here and thank you for setting Nevaeh's room."

Molly nodded and left on her own.

1 person gone, 5 people to get rid of. At least Greg didn't come, less people, less work. But eventually he would visit them.

The living room was almost spotless, except for the walls which was still covered in bullet shots and papers hanging. There were 2 arm chairs and one couch, a small coffee table and a carpet to go along with it.

"Hey kiddo!" John cheerily greeted. Nevaeh got out of her comfort zone just for a mere second, giving the doctor a big smile, before getting nervous and hiding behind Sherlock. His colleague chuckled, "Someone is a little nervous."

Sherlock hummed in agreement, though he found rather adorable to say the least.

After a quick pep talk, John had to leave as well. He had already asked Harry so much of her free time and now that all mess is gone, it was time to see his own kid. Mrs. Hudson was already gone as well, preparing for bed already. With them leaving, it left only the Holmes'.

Catherine had the idea of taking a picture for the family booklet. Everyone groaned, except for William, Catherine, rolling their eyes at them, and Nevaeh who didn't have the heart to complain.

"Just one, and then we can stop...for now." Sherlock's mother pleaded.

"...Fine," Sherlock groused. Mycroft had already complied, seeing there was no way out of it. Catherine clapped her hands in excitement. She took out an expensive camera and supported it on the stick that had come with the tech. Putting on the timer and directing them where to go.

"Nevaeh, dear, can scootch just a teeny bit?" She asked politely and with the upmost tender voice.

She looked at Sherlock, who smiled tenderly at her, trying to coax her out from behind him. Eventually, she managed to be standing beside him and nothing more. His arm was wrapped around her farthest shoulder, which eased her bit.

There was nothing else Catherine could do to make Nevaeh move any more, so with that she turned on the time and rushed right between Mycroft and her husband. All of them posing and waiting for the camera to flash.

 _*Click*_

Mrs. Holmes hurriedly checked the picture and glared at her boys. None of them were smiling, just stoic poses. The only people who smiling was Catherine, William and a half smile from Nevaeh.

"You know, you could at least smile," Their mother scolded. William laughed it out nonetheless.

"To much work." Sherlock complained. He heard Nevaeh giggle and ghosted a quirk of his lips.

Mycroft just didn't like smiling. After all he is called the ice man for a reason, but he cares in his own unique way, however. His family came to accept that, considering that he had a reputation to uphold.

They all sat down, and surprisingly, enjoying each others company. It was nice to see that his family was so supportive, or maybe that fact that his parents have a grandchild in their hands.

* * *

It was almost ten o' clock. He glanced at Nevaeh who was sitting next to him on the couch, while his mother discussed some stuff to everyone. Plans to be exact. She looked drowsy from the looks of it and from what he could tell, by everyone, no one was really listening.

Sherlock cleared his throat, "I think it is best to discuss matters later." His mother eyed him but then soften as his head gestured to the girl leaning against him for support as she was falling asleep.

"Of course..." Catherine smiled. "We shall be off. Ready Mycroft?"

The older brother nodded, and sat up.

"We'll see you soon little brother, for now, you should put Nevaeh to bed," Mycroft advised. Sherlock nodded and nudged Nevaeh a bit. She jolted and sat up straight, not knowing what was going on. "They're leaving and then you can see your new bed."

Nevaeh nodded and sat up. Catherine grinned and kissed the top of her head, making her turn slight pink. The older woman giggled at the girl's action. William patted her head and joined his older son to the door.

Catherine quickly glanced at Sherlock, "Behave you two."

"We'll do just fine." Sherlock smirked at his mother. The woman smiled and left with William and Mycroft, leaving only Nevaeh and Sherlock alone. Finally.

Nevaeh slumped a bit and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and Sherlock patted her shoulder. It was a tiring day and right now, sleep was calling them. "Where will I sleep?" She asked sleepily.

Sherlock smiled and pointed upstairs. He led them up and showed her where the bathroom was and finally at the end of the hall, there was her door. She moved so he could open the bedroom door for her, and her eyes widened with delight when it revealed the bedroom.

The bedroom walls was colored purple. The ceiling had glow in the dark stars for her to look at when falling asleep. Her dresser, bedside table and even a desk were furnished white. The room wasn't very big, but to her, it was like a brand new land. It used to be John's old place before he had moved out.

The floors were wooden covered in with a carpet. Everything was perfect.

"Do you like it?" Sherlock asked.

"Like it? I love it!" She exclaimed. Nevaeh turned around and hugged Sherlock, almost making him tumble over, but he was able to catch that and quickly hugged her before she let go and rushed to her bed.

She patted the bed, letting her hands dig deeply into the soft mattress. She smiled and hopped up and putting her feet up. The bed was big, which means she'll be able to move a lot, one where she didn't have to worry about falling off. Taking off the covers and letting it go up to her waist and then lying down again. It was comfy, soft and also spacey.

She closed her eyes, able to relax and relish the fact that this was her bedroom, in a flat, with her new found father. It was everything she could ask for.

Sherlock smiled and headed towards Nevaeh's bed. Her eyes opened, eyes gleaming with excitement. Still smiling he hovered over her head and gave a lingering kiss on the-his little girl's forehead.

For years, he had thought that solving cases, doing drugs and being a complete arse would always be his life, but now, it has changed drastically. Thanks to Nevaeh. He found his new goal, his everything. Nevaeh Holmes was his life and he was going to cherish it. He knew what life a parent has, and he wouldn't trade it for the world now.

He lifted up and grinned when the girl seemed it hard to find her eyes steadily closing. "Sleep." He whispered fondly, and before he could register it, she fell asleep in her bed.

Sherlock pulled the covers over her chin, being careful with her cast and stared at her for a few minutes, admiring his daughter's features. He noticed how her skin was back to the paleness he met before. And nonetheless that was her normal skin type, but it felt good to see her back to usual self. Though he was concerned for body weight and it was obviously she needed to gain some to be perfectly healthy, not to mention chemotherapy will happen in a month.

But for now, he was going to spend as much time as he could with, learning how to be a father and for her, a daughter.

Feeling his own body betraying him however, he silently walked out of the bedroom, closing the door as well on his way out. He went into his own bedroom and changed into his pajamas. Sherlock all but fell in his bed, ignoring when he felt a stabbing feeling in his hips.

He stayed like for awhile, thinking. It was nothing new, he always thought, never allowing him to sleep. But his became droopy and he too fell asleep, finally letting his mind rest. He was home, with a new addition.

* * *

Sherlock woke up to a creaking of his door. Not opening his eyes and letting his keen senses do the work. He felt someone nudging him and finally opened his eyes. He saw Nevaeh, gazing at him.

"Don't like your bed?" He murmured jokingly but he could tell she was kinda taken back by it as she turned around and headed towards the door. Sherlock stopped her, "Wait! I didn't mean it like that...do you want to sleep here?"

Nevaeh paused, but then complied as she started walking towards his bed again. He scooted a little for her to lie right next to him. And unconsciously opening his arms for her to climb inside.

She did so and felt his long arms wrap around her body. Snuggling even closer to his chest and feeling Sherlock's lips make contact with her head.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, but he knew already.

He felt her nod in his chest and he nodded, giving another kiss on his daughter's head. "Want to talk about it?"

"No..." She muffled into his chest.

"Alright."

From then on, they stayed quiet, only hearing their shallow breaths. He found himself stroking her hair delicately. Running through his fingers through soft, smooth hair was comforting to him. He didn't know why and it seemed like Nevaeh liked it.

He knew it was gonna take awhile for Nevaeh to get used this place and he was prepared to be patient for. Sherlock obviously was going to do some research on how to take care of newly adopted children. And work was going to have to slow down a bit. He decided to make a note to call Greg and tell him that he might take a break for a bit, while Nevaeh settles in.

Sherlock felt Nevaeh go limp in his arms and her breathing evening. She was asleep now, however he could not. How was he supposed to sleep when there's a child in his arms without worrying he squish the girl?

He resolved by moving inch by inch until he was able to put his own forehead on hers.

Finally settled in, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was the next morning and Nevaeh found herself waking up to Sherlock's face. She jumped a bit, but not enough for him to wake up. She carefully scooted out of his arms and shifted up, being careful not to wake up him.

She looked around his room and saw there was only a closet in the corner, and a large bed as well. She winced as her cast got caught under the sheets. n _eed medicine._ She mentally told herself.

Unraveling the sheets from her arm, she walked as agile and quietly out of his room and into finding the kitchen. Passing the living room, she found the kitchen. It was all clean, well at least some of it. There were still cracks in the walls from something. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was quite early. 8am.

Nevaeh found the medicine on top of the counter and grabbed it. She also saw the music box standing on the counter as well. Knowing how much she needed to take, she took out 2 white pills, while mentally noting herself to put away the music box away in her bedroom.

Being the short person she was, she couldn't really reach the cupboards. She huffed out an annoyed noise. _'Maybe there is water bottles in the fridge?'_ She thought.

Placing the pills on the counters for a moment and walking to the fridge, determined to find a resource of water without climbing on top of the counter to get a freaking glass water.

She opened the fridge and made a peeping noise as she saw a jar of fingers in the fridge, and a-

"HEAD?!" She yelped out.

Instantly she slammed the fridge closed, making it rattled inside and for sure some objects fell. Yeah she was still healing, but goodness she was strong enough to get scared and react to it. Nevaeh wished she could have done the other way around...

Sherlock must've heard the noise because she heard footfalls from the next wall and next thing she knew, Sherlock was at the doorway.

"Something wrong?!" Sherlock spoke quickly, analyzing if Nevaeh was injured.

She shook her head and pointed to the fridge, her face still in horror.

Nevaeh moved aside so she could let Sherlock open the fridge and examine what could have made her jump so badly. He opened it up and muttered, "Damn it." under his breath. Although Nevaeh heard she made no comment.

He closed his eyes and closed the fridge.

Yeah, he was going to have to clean the fridge now, or maybe buy a new one...and also a microwave, not to mention.

He looked over at Nevaeh who was staring, still in shock and probably was wondering why the heck there was a head and jar full of fingers in the fridge.

"Why don't we...go out for breakfast..." He suggested slowly. Slightly embarrassed that her first morning was greeted by a fridge full of body parts. Nevaeh didn't hesitate to nod, forgetting the pills on the counter and going straight to her bedroom and getting dressed.

When she left, Sherlock groaned, running his hands through his unruly hair. He wished John or either Molly could've told him the night before that they didn't do the fridge, but to be fair, they were helping him exceedingly making Nevaeh's room and all, so he couldn't blame them except for himself.

 _'Way to go you git. You scared your daughter away.'_ He scolded himself.

Sherlock decided to mope in the shower by then, and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

After a contemplating shower and drying himself, he got himself dressed and made his way to the living room, where he found Nevaeh reading an old book from the shelves. She looked intrigued, not noticing how Sherlock was right in front of her.

Finally she looked up and saw him standing upon her. She blushed and put the book down, "Sorry..." Apologizing and putting the book back into the shelves. Sherlock shook his head, "No, don't be. This is your home now, therefore you can whatever you like. I see you like books?" He inquired.

The girl hummed as if saying yes. "I do, though I've only read science books, or history and even math books if I really wanted to."

"You didn't have like fantasy, or even children's books?" He asked incredulously, raising his brow.

Nevaeh shook her head, "No, all we had was textbooks, and maybe some poetry and that was all."

"Oh..." All he was able to manage. Nevaeh shrugged it off, like it didn't even matter, but to him, it mattered.

"Why don't we go to the library or book store and we can choose some books for you after breakfast?" He suggested.

Nevaeh's eye lit up at the thought of it and Sherlock grinned. "I'd like that very much." She said, grinning as wide as Sherlock.

"Well alright! Let's go get some breakfast, shall we?"

She got up and walked beside Sherlock, waiting for him to put on his coat. They headed out the door, anticipating to finish breakfast and go to the bookstore, well at least for Nevaeh. Sherlock was still thinking about the fridge incident.

While walking, Sherlock felt a hand cling on to his. He peeked out and saw Nevaeh's hand -the one that did not have a cast- interlock with his hand. He subconsciously curled his hand around hers and continued walking through the cold air.

They made it to their destination and walked in. Being greeted by a waiter, they sat down in a booth. Nevaeh stared off into the window, kind of people watching. Sherlock chuckled, making Nevaeh jump and look at him with confusion.

"I used to watch people as well, per say deduce them. Usually resolve my boredom." he said. Nevaeh shrugged, "I'm not as smart as you are though. Deducing is kind of hard for me. I just watch what they do."

"I can train you, if you like." he said.

Nevaeh thought for a moment, but nodded. "Okay."

Sherlock smiled and pointed at the woman who was wearing a hat. "Here, you can practice with her. Now the key to deducing;is to observe. Take notes on what she's wearing and how she is acting. Analyze it thoroughly and give some theories or explanations."

Nevaeh stared at the woman and slowly milked in her appearance. "She's wearing a tourist hat-which means...she's a tourist?" she said, looking at him if she answered corrctly . Sherlock grinned. "See that wasn't to hard. How about where she is from?"

The girl looked back to the woman. "She has beautiful dark tan skin, a bit short...almost like black hair?" she squinted, "And a tint of red in her hair..." Sherlock nodded. 'What what heritage is she from?" he asked.

"Indonesian..." She slowly spoke and looked at Sherlock, who grinning madly. "Well done my dear! That was your very first deductions. One day, you'll be able to catch up with me." He smiled proudly."

Nevaeh giggled and nodded. "Can you deduce me, then?" she asked. Sherlock looked a bit shock. "If your so curious about my past, you'll be able to deduce me, right?" Almost tempting him.

"Well, if your so curious, let me try," he mused.

A little while and Nevaeh was starting to hold off her giggle, while Sherlock was glare at Nevaeh with a thinking hard expression, but to no avail, he just couldn't deduce her. there was times where he wasn't able to deduce some people, but it was unlikely for him not to deduce a child.

He gave a defeated sigh. "I can't." he mumbled unhappily. Nevaeh then giggled, and shook her head. "I guess I'll forever stay a mystery." she said. Sherlock raised a brow. "But, I would like to know you more, as we...you know...become father and daughter." trying to hide his disappointment.

Nevaeh shook her head, and held her hands up a bit. "No! Not like that!" she put her hands in her lap. "What I'm trying to say is that...I just... I'll tell you...but I'm not ready." stumbling her words.

Sherlock nodded. "I understand."

He didn't know when Nevaeh will tell her about the past. And the more he thought about it, the more he was desperate for answers, and she was the only person who could tell him just that. Unless he could go through her file, but when he tried to gain access, it was denied for an odd reason. He even asked Mycroft, but even he couldn't grant him it.

Sherlock just had to be patient and eventually, with a bit of that and love, he might be able to know more about his daughter's past.

* * *

 **Wow, Nevaeh has already changed the cold exterior of Sherlock into a big puddle of love, and already helping Nevaeh get her deduction powers on. Oh ParentLock...I love you. Any who...! I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review and let me know how I did. :)**

 **See you soon! (つ ω●)つ**

 **Side note: I recently found a small schedule for uploading and because I've been uploading these chapters on Mondays for the past 2 weeks, I want to change it. So, on Friday or the weekend will result in one chapter a week. If anything changes I will let you know :)**


	8. Chapter 8: A Day out with Grandma

_**"Only the Best Moms gets promoted to Grandmother." -Unknown**_

 ***Nevaeh and Mrs. Holmes go shopping. Sherlock, Mycroft and Mr. Holmes try to figure out how to fit a fridge in the flat. Food war happens, accidents occurs and fluff ensues.***

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

When they have finished eating breakfast at the nice diner and also Nevaeh scolding him for not eating correctly, he eventually complied and ordered some eggs and bacon. Nevaeh got some pancakes and juice for her medicine thanks to Sherlock, who had grabbed her pills for her before they had left.

When they arrived at the bookstore, Nevaeh was fascinated and in awe that there were so many books. Sherlock had shown her some of his favorites from his childhood and to this day he had them, but he would have to get them from Mycroft, who he didn't know why he gave it to him.

He had promised the girl to get the books from him so she could read the original books. But for now, Nevaeh was zooming around the bookstore, looking for books. After some time, she found a book called _Chronicles of Narnia_.

After reading a little bit of what it was about, she was instantly enchanted with it. Him being the loving parent he was trying to be and bought the the series of books. He knew this girl would read through it all. She was smart and if she read textbooks just for fun, she could definitely finish these books in under a week.

Walking home with the books in his hand, (Because Nevaeh couldn't carry with her arms without falling.) and the other hand being preoccupied with Nevaeh's hand being intertwined with each other.

He got looks from a lot of people passing him. He wasn't called the famous detective for nothing. But trying to avoid people from looking at him oddly and also taking pictures was hard to come by. Hearing murmuring from them, he walked a little faster.

Eventually the word will spread out that he had adopted a child and when that was over, it wouldn't kick him in the guts.

Nevaeh tried to attempt to walk with the pace Sherlock was going, seeing she has small legs and his are way taller. She seemed to notice the way people looked at them and she was beyond nervous. She contained herself to still walk beside Sherlock and hold hands, but she was tempted to hide behind Sherlock.

Sherlock had to keep in mind that he had a child that had smaller legs than his, and also his hip. Fortunately, they were almost home and can finally avoid any unnecessary attention.

But Nevaeh was lacking behind, obviously tired from walking to briskly. He stopped and knelt down to an eye level for Nevaeh.

"Would you like me to carry you?" He asked.

Nevaeh hesitated, kinda nervous and also thinking she might be to heavy for Sherlock to carry. "I-I might be to big." She reasoned sheepishly.

But Sherlock scoffed and without warning her, he picked her up in one quick scoop. She let out a small yip and literally clung onto Sherlock's neck with one of her arms. So this is what it was like to be tall. It looked scary.

There was no doubt that Nevaeh was as light as a feather. From what he can deduce she was at least 46 or 47 pounds. From research purposes, eight year olds were supposed to be at least 51.5-63.6 pounds.

He would definitely make sure that she would get to the right amount of weight for her.

After a few minutes, he noticed that the weather has changed drastically and Nevaeh was shivering against him. Luckily, he had texted his mother about getting some appropriate clothes for her tomorrow, while his brother and father would get a new fridge and microwave.

Sherlock fastened his walking, his coat billowing behind him as he hurriedly wanted to be in the flat for Nevaeh.

After some time, his request was granted when he found himself unlocking the door to flat. He sighed in relief as he let Nevaeh and the books down. The girl grabbed the books and laid them on the couch next to her as she sat.

She started reading the first chapter of the book.

Sherlock quirked his lips upwards and let herself read the books and started some tea for himself and her. Once he finished, he joined her with his laptop on his lap as he searched through his emails. It was a quiet day and it seems like they get along with being a family swell.

* * *

By the next day, Nevaeh has read over 250 pages of the book which was a surprising number for an 8 year old to read. But Sherlock wasn't surprised, he knew his little girl would be smarter than any other kid. She was a special kid to him and his family knew. Even Sherlock made a floor for her in his mind palace, where only the most people he cared for stayed.

The girl was reading the book again after breakfast, which Sherlock had tried to make, but ended up burning some eggs, so he allowed Mrs. Hudson to help and give him and Nevaeh some real, edible food.

He was sitting across from her, looking at his phone when he heard the doorbell ring. He sat up straight and walked to the door, opening it for his newly arrived mother, father and his older brother.

"Ah, glad to see you again." Sherlock greeted sarcastically. Mycroft rolled his eyes at the younger Holmes.

"How wonderful to see you as well." Mycroft jeered back.

Catherine didn't bother with them as she glided past the door and Sherlock, eagerly wanting to see her granddaughter. She saw her reading a large book.

"Oh I love that book!" Mrs. Holmes exclaimed, pointing to the book the girl was reading. Nevaeh looked up at Mrs. Holmes and nodded slyly. "Me too..."

"I think we are going to get along very well!" Catherine beamed.

Nevaeh nodded, not used to a very excited older adult.

"My dear, we are going shopping together. What do you say?" Catherine asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement that she will be able to spend time with her granddaughter.

Nevaeh looked at Sherlock, who smiled encouragingly. Nevaeh nodded and gave a strained smile. "Of course."

The older woman flashed a wide smile. "Well what are we waiting for? Come on dear, lets get you some new clothes." She held out her hand for Nevaeh to take. The girl slowly closed her book and laid it beside her. She got up and hesitantly took Mrs. Holmes' hand.

It was a start.

As they were heading out, she poked her head towards the men, "Behave you three. I don't want my granddaughter to come home with a messy flat." She chided, earning firm nods from everyone. "I assure you, we won't make a mess." Sherlock said.

And with that, they left, leaving 3 men to think of fridges and microwaves.

* * *

Catherine and Nevaeh walked along some stores. Mrs. Holmes had tried to let Nevaeh choose the stores but all she got was a shrug. It was going to be harder than she thought it would to break the shy shell.

'Why don't we go into this store." She suggested. It was kids clothes, and it seemed to have nice clothing from what the mannequins were wearing.

Nevaeh nodded and followed behind, glad to be out of the cold.

They were greeted by a warm air hitting their frigid skin. Catherine seemed to look around immediately for the girl clothing, though they found themselves in the corner surrounded by boy clothing. A clerk came around and smiled profusely at the older woman with a small girl.

"Is there anything I help you with?" The clerk asked.

"Yes! Girl section?" She asked.

"Its on the second floor ma'am." The clerk chirped and also pointing to the escalator.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Holmes smiled politely and headed towards the escalator. Nevaeh followed behind.

The escalator was very new to the girl. The boarding school didn't have it and neither did the hospital. But it was convenient for everyday shopping apparently. Waiting, Catherine saw the eyes of Nevaeh sparkle. It wasn't like she didn't know how to take care of children, but it would take some time for Nevaeh to get used to her and she was okay with that.

"Lets hope your father and Grandpa and uncle are succeeding in finding the perfect fridge." Mrs. Holmes sighed. Nevaeh nodded, "Yeah, that would be a good idea." Nevaeh replied.

"Oh? Why is that?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Found a jar of human fingers, as well as a head." Nevaeh explained.

"Oh that boy..." Catherine sighed. "Well, at least he's changing for you."

Nevaeh nodded, and smiled. "You should've seen the look on his face."

Catherine snickered, but also surprised that she smiled and joked. It was a big step and maybe soon she would be out of her comfort zone.

"I wish I was there." Catherine remarked.

They made it on top and the girl went back to her stoic position. "Lets find some clothes for you, shall we?"

Nevaeh nodded and followed behind the older woman.

* * *

"What about this one?" William asked his son, Sherlock.

"Mm..." All he said. Not paying attention. He was thinking about Nevaeh and his mother, envisioning what was going on. Oh, he hopes things are doing well for them. He knows how Nevaeh can be with people she had just met and his mother being a people person was sometimes not a good combination.

"Seems like Sherlock is concerned for Nevaeh." Mycroft deduced him.

"...Shut up." Sherlock spat out. Mycroft didn't bother concealing his smirk.

"Boys, we're here to get a fridge and a microwave. Lets focus on that and when we get home we can call them and see how they are doing." William said sternly. Sherlock could have called from the spot, but respected his father's wishes.

They continued on for looking the perfect fridge. Finally after finding the nicest fridge they had that would fit nicely in the kitchen and a microwave that hasn't (and won't )been used for experiments, they came out with a large box, next to the much smaller box.

"I'll call for a moving truck to get this fridge to you flat." Mycroft pulled out his phone, dialing the number.

They nodded. Sherlock and William waited for Mycroft to be off his phone giving word that the truck was on their way.

"Worried?" His father asked.

"Mmm..." Sherlock replied.

"I'm going to take that as a yes?"

"Yes." He admitted.

"Hmm..." William smirked.

"What? I am allowed to worry for her." Sherlock vexed.

"I know. It's just nice to see this side of you." William explained.

"Don't get used to it..." Sherlock mumbled.

"Of course. It's only reserved for my granddaughter, I presume?"

Sherlock lips quirked upwards, letting his father deduct his answer.

"They're on there way." Mycroft commented as he put his phone away in his jacket. They nodded firmly and continued waiting.

* * *

Catherine noted that Nevaeh did not like dresses, skirts, or very frilly clothing in general. She just enjoyed plain clothes, ones that didn't have cheesy sayings. She let Nevaeh pick the clothes that she liked. And not one time that Mrs. Holmes had to say no with. She had very good taste.

Some of the clothes Nevaeh had picked were beautiful and monotone of color. She has already inherited Sherlock choice of color. One of her clothing was an evergreen big bell sleeve dress that came with leggings underneath.

It seemed like Nevaeh didn't mind dresses that she can wear leggings. But she mostly chose 2 piece clothing.

Another was a long sleeved shirt that grey and blue striped, with regular jeans. They've gotten more plain shirts, sweaters, socks and some underwear, much to Nevaeh's embarrassment, but it was something she needed, so she couldn't complain.

They headed for pajamas next and Catherine picked some out for her. They were as well, 2 piece. No gowns or frilly stuff. Just plain pajamas. Some were cotton and some were silky. Mrs. Holmes had found a shirt that said _'Best Dad Ever.'_ Secretly she put the shirt in the cart with the rest of the clothes and other accessories.

Next was shoes. And never in a million years has Nevaeh seen such a variety of shoes. They managed to get a size of black converse, some flats, and leather winder boots. It wasn't summer and they would worry about that until the season came.

Finally the last thing on the list was getting a coat, and much to Catherine's surprise, Nevaeh had chosen a navy long coat, much like Sherlock's. But she made no comment as the girl plucked it off the rack and into the cart.

"Are we done?" Nevaeh asked, tired of shopping and wanting to finish reading her book.

Mrs. Holmes smiled and nodded, "Yes we are done. You have very nice taste in clothes, dear." She complimented. Nevaeh blushed, "I-uh, thank you."

As they went to check-out, Nevaeh noticed how much stuff was in the cart. It looked so expensive and felt like a burden for her grandmother to be buying all of this. "That will be £276.23 ma'am." The clerk said, as she was finishing up the last of it.

"Wait...these are really expensive. Maybe we shou-" Nevaeh was cut off by Mrs. Holmes who had her fingers to the girl's lips to stop talking. "My sweet dear, I am allowed to spoil you. And considering you never ask for anything like these, its nice to get a nice pampering once in a while." She winked at Nevaeh and continued with paying with her card. With one swipe, everything was paid.

"But I-" Nevaeh was again cut off, "Why don't we have lunch before we see the boys, hmm?" She asked, taking a fistful of bags in her hands.

"I...sure. Thank you..." Nevaeh breathed, also helping with the bags as they ventured out in the brisk air. They hailed for cab and let the driver put the bags into the trunk while Catherine looked up any nice restaurants. She found one and they were off.

* * *

"Why couldn't you let the drivers haul this obnoxious box?" Sherlock growled as he pushed the large box into the flat.

"Because, *ack* I wanted to spend time, instead of *huff* just watching." William said between breaths.

"Your telling me..." Mycroft grumbled as he was also helping.

"Well you need to loose weight anyways." Sherlock nonchalantly said. Mycroft glared at him.

"Sherlock..." William said, strict.

"Hmph."

Mycroft and William rolled his eyes.

"Your a child." Mycroft complained. Sherlock smirked.

"Alright kids, lets just get this box inside the flat at least." William grumbled.

A few minutes of trying to find a way to fit the huge box into that tiny door. Eventually they found a way. Now it was just a matter of getting rid of the original fridge. First they would have to empty it.

Doing just that, William and Mycroft had found some odd objects in the fridge, besides the jar full of fingers and severed head.

"Sherlock, I am concerned." William said in horror as he saw the head and fingers.

"Why?"

William's hand gestured to the head and then the jar of fingers, "Because this."

"Oh father, I've seen worse." Mycroft said unfazed. "I'm surprised he haven't stolen any other body parts."

Sherlock eyed him and him being the child he was, took out some jam from the fridge, and a spoon. William didn't know what was going on until his younger son scooped up the jam and flicked it at Mycroft.

"Sherlock!" William barked. But he wasn't listening. Mycroft furrowed his brow, looking at his stained jacket. _Oh, the game is on_.

Letting his brother smirk at him, he took some expired mayonnaise, also grabbing a spoon and scooping it until the spoon couldn't hold any. He flicked his wrists and let the mayo hit Sherlock's face.

Mycroft was the one to smirk now. From then on, they went back and forth with throwing foods. William saw between, not sure what to do. Eventually, he grabbed some pickles. Unscrewing the lid and grabbing a fistful pickles, he threw them to each of them, hoping to get there attention.

"Kids! You guys are grown adults! How many ti-" A Big spoonful of jam interjected his speaking, hitting his face. He turned to Sherlock was grinning madly. _The war has started._

* * *

"Wow...fancy place..." Nevaeh simply said as she looked around the place. Her grandmother nodded, "I used to come here with your father and uncle, as well as grandpa."

"Hm, you don't do it anymore?" She asked.

"No, ever since Uncle Mycroft had became a government official, and your father becoming a detective, they've been pretty busy." She said sadly.

"Well..." Nevaeh started, "We could try to do it again?"

Catherine eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Maybe."

"Thats a wonderful idea!" Mrs. Holmes expressed, "Your really bringing this family together you know."

Nevaeh blushed, "I well, not exactly." She reasoned but her grandmother shook her head, "No you are! Sherlock never cared for someone that much until you came along. Now he is willing to do anything to keep harm from you, even it means changing himself."

"But I don't want to change who he is..." Nevaeh frowned.

"Not like that. I mean, he's taking care of himself to care for you. And from he is doing is good. None of us could convince Sherlock to clean up his act until you came." Catherine explained, smiling as Nevaeh looked shocked.

"I see..." Nevaeh said.

They talked a little more. She came out of her shell and talked about her life in the boarding school. Catherine's heart ached for her. So many young lives being thrown into things they never expected. It was sad, but she was glad that Nevaeh was with them.

It was a chilling notion for Mrs. Holmes as she kept listening to Nevaeh's story. After awhile the food came and they only spoke when it was appropriate.

After finishing she paid the waiter, who smiled at them, earning him a tip as well.

"Have a nice day." He called out.

With that they were outside. Nevaeh wished she could have put on her jacket. The walk to the same cab wasn't far fortunately and within minutes they were in the car. It was time to go home now and the relief washed over her as she was excited to be finally inside, reading her book and spending time with Sherlock.

* * *

They arrived at the front of the flat. It was getting colder by the minute and after a long moment Catherine knocked on the door, waiting for somebody to open the door. Mrs. Hudson heard and opened the door, revealing a really cold older woman and girl.

"Oh my goodness! Come in!" She ushered quickly.

"Thank you." Catherine said sweetly. "Oh sweety, why don't you see what Sherlock and Mycroft are doing, as well as Grandpa." She suggested, "I am going to catch up with Mrs. Hudson."

Nevaeh nodded and headed up.

* _Crash_ *

After hearing that, she was considering to stay downstairs with the the 2 older woman. But curiosity got the best of her. She took each step slowly and heard more crashes in the kitchen, where the main source was.

Quietly tip-toeing and seeing if she could sneak in, she peeked inside and saw Mr. Holmes, Mycroft and Sherlock throwing food, and objects around the table. William was facing his two sons, while Sherlock and Mycroft had spoons in each their hands, obviously using it at swords. They were all covered in food splatters and their clothes were dirty, face mashed up with some food and the kitchen reeked.

Her nose wrinkled, it didn't smell good whatsoever. She shuddered. Nevaeh made herself known as she stood right in the middle of the door entrance of the kitchen. But no one seemed to notice.

Sherlock was growing tired of his fathers scolding. He looked through the fridge and saw a very old pie that Mrs. Hudson had made last Christmas. It remained untouched unfortunately. But right now, it was the perfect.

He took a hold of the pie and forcefully he threw it at his father. Luckily, his father avoided, sadly, instead of splatting onto the wall or on the floor, they heard a splat and then a loud thump. They all turned to see Nevaeh on the floor with a pie in the face.

They all looked in panic.

* * *

Nevaeh didn't expected to get hit by a pie, much less a very cold and hard one, and unfortunately the pie felt like cement, except the oozing fruit dripping on the side of her head. All she remembered was standing in the doorway and then a pie hitting her face first. Making her loosing her balance, she fell backwards, also hitting the back of her head on the hard floor. And of course, she hit a poking nail, scratching the back of her head.

She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or get up and go downstairs. Nevaeh couldn't see considering there was a pie on her face. But she could tell that all of them had terrified faces, to frozen to move.

Nevaeh started crying.

Catherine heard the loud thump from downstairs. She sighed, "I better make sure they are alright, do you mind if I leave the bags for a moment? The boys will get them soon."

Mrs. Hudson nodded, "Yes, they are a handful...and yes you may." Mrs. Holmes laughed aloud and nodded in agreement.

They bid a farewell and quickly went upstairs when she heard some cries which was from Nevaeh.

Gracefully gliding past the living room and horror struck her face. Nevaeh was sitting on the floor with pie covering her face, and some blood running down the back of her head. She looked up and saw her husband and two sons looking as equally as horrified.

But being the responsible adult that she was. Mrs. Holmes knelt down and helped Nevaeh up. She got the injured girl up and led the crying child into the bathroom. They heard the shower turn on and Mrs. Holmes swiftly came out and her eyes flashing with harshness. "Clean this up, _now._ After I help Nevaeh we are going to have a little chat."

She turned away, leaving the men to hurriedly clean up this place. Mrs. Holmes spotted Nevaeh's book. Thinking she would enjoy to read after that catastrophe, she grabbed the book.

Catherine came back again and went downstairs to get fresh clothes from the bag.

* * *

Sherlock didn't mean to, he really didn't. He didn't focus on anything but the thought on how Nevaeh was feeling. Pain. None of this would have happened if he acted like an adult. But no, Mycroft had to make a rude remark which led to fighting and then a food war. To be fair, he made a rude combat as well. It all their faults.

He was still able to hear Nevaeh cries echo through. Eventually he heard a loud wail before it stopped. The sound was unbearable for him and surprisingly his father and older brother, who winced at the sound.

His mother was going to give him a scolding of a lifetime, as well as Mycroft and her husband.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Shh, darling, Its okay." Mrs. Holmes said soothingly, hugging the girl to her chest. Her shirt was full of tears and snots, but that didn't mattered. The was still sobbing quietly as she let go and wiped the towel to her face, trying to get rid of some of the pie that remained.

"You should take a shower, dear. I'll be right back." She said before leaving the girl to turn on the shower, and putting on a plastic bag around her cast.

Catherine returned with a book in her hand and waited for her to finish and then remembered that the girl needed some clothes after she was done with the shower. Quickly she went downstairs and took her very favorite shirt that she had picked for Nevaeh. The _'Best Dad Ever.'_ shirt and some shorts to go along with

The older woman was still able to hear her small cries from the curtains. Eventually the shower turned off and a girl was drenched in water, clean as ever. Mrs. Holmes helped Nevaeh dry off and into clean pajamas. She didn't even notice that it wasn't the pajama she chose herself. Taking the plastic off her cast she winced as she felt a whooshing in her head. It was time for grandmother to look at her scratch.

"Can I take a look at your scratch." Nevaeh shook her head, backing away. "Nevaeh...it needs to be looked at. I promise, I'll be as gentle as every." She hushed.

Nevaeh thought, but turned her head around to let her grandmother examined the cut.

Catherine looked at it intently. It didn't look to deep and would heal eventually. At least she didn't need to go to the hospital to get stitches. She felt relieved after it was a cut. All she needed was some ointment.

"I'm going to put on some ointment and we'll let is heal, okay?" She said.

Nevaeh nodded, sniffling occasionally. Catherine grabbed the ointment from under the sink and dabbed it on her fingers before stroking the medicine in the girl's head. Nevaeh reacted badly as she wailed again and thrashed her head in pain.

Mrs. Holmes grabbed a hold of the girl and squished her to her chest, trying to comfort her, "Shh, we're done. Its all over." She rocked. Nevaeh stopped, sniffling every once in awhile.

Catherine looked at the clock above the door and saw it was only 17:14pm.

"Hey, how about we go into your bedroom and you can read for a little bit before dinner. The girl seemed to like that idea as she nodded. The woman smiled and let the girl guide her to her bedroom.

They arrived in Nevaeh's bedroom and the girl all but flopped into the bed and let the pillow mash into her face. Sherlock's mother placed the book down next to her. Nevaeh looked up and took a hold of book, finding the page to resume and was already engrossed with it.

"I'll be back soon, alright?" Catherine whispered. She saw the black haired girl nod and proceeded reading. Mrs. Holmes sighed in relief as the book calmed her down, now it was time to kick her boys buttocks for being imbeciles.

* * *

Sherlock heard the the footsteps of his mother go down stairs. When he saw her, he immediately stood up, worry shone through his eyes, "Is Nevaeh alright?"

His mother nodded, "Yes, she has a gnash on her head and should heal eventually. She is cleaned up and in her bedroom reading." Sherlock breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Now...lets get to to the point..." Catherine started, tone full of venom that made the boys shudder, "Why were you throwing food at each other? What happened to putting the fridge together?"

"We...might have gone off track a bit..." Sherlock said, ashamed.

"A bit?! That poor girl just got hit by a pie face first!" His mother barked.

"Your right..." Sherlock managed. They all looked down with regret. It didn't have to come to this if Sherlock wasn't acting like a child. Or Mycroft assuming such a thing, even though he was probably right. William could have stopped with this whole war. They all blamed themselves.

"It was my responsibility for this whole endeavor. I made a rude remark about how Sherlock was probably going to steal another body part." Mycroft admitted.

"No, It was my fault, I commented about you loosing weight, I didn't mean to say it." Sherlock tried to take the blame.

And then William stood up, "I could have avoided this if I just took this as an adult. I guess what we're trying to say is that...It's all our faults."

They both nodded in agreement and Catherine's facial expression soften, "I am still making you clean the whole kitchen, and do the fridge. My granddaughter will live under such conditions, understand?"

The boys nodded, "We're sorry." They said in unison, like 3 young kids accidentally throwing a ball into the window, but much like throwing food in a cafeteria and then being caught.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to you three and then Nevaeh. Hug it out as well." Catherine said sternly.

They both looked at each other. Hug? They rarely done that since they became adults. But their mother glared at them when they didn't do anything. Finally complying, they awkwardly hugged each other, arms around their shoulders and patting each others backs.

They let go, completely uncomfortable after that attempt. "Now your father..." Catherine pointed out. Sherlock and Mycroft groaned but they did so with their father, who was gladly to hug them both.

"Okay, okay, that's enough torture." Complained Sherlock. Mycroft huffed a laugh, "Yes, please no more."

Sherlock managed a smirk.

"Alright, you got one person. Clean up first and then apologize to Nevaeh." Catherine stated firmly.

"Yes mummy." Sherlock answered. Mycroft and William headed toward the kitchen to let Sherlock go upstairs and confront the girl.

* * *

There was a knock at Nevaeh's door. She looked up and expected for someone to barge in, but they knocked again. Nevaeh sat and went to door, opening and finding Sherlock standing, still a mess from the food.

Instantly, Sherlock examined her. The girl's hair was wet, the cast was still intact, and she was wearing some shirt that say, _'Daddy's girl.'_ Sherlock turned red for a moment and turned away.

Nevaeh didn't know why that happened, until she looked down at what she was wearing. Oh...OH! She hadn't put anything like this in the cart. The only logical thing is that- Mrs. Holmes...of course.

"Uh come in?" Nevaeh asked. Unsure.

Sherlock nodded and walked in. Nevaeh sat on the bed and scooted the book for Sherlock to sit on.

He sat down down next to Nevaeh, trying to ignore the shirt. She crosses her arms to chest, to hide it. It was weird to see a saying he's only been for 2 days. Even Nevaeh could feel the tension.

"What are you doing here?" Nevaeh asked eventually.

"I came here to apologize." Sherlock muttered.

"For what?"

"Throwing the pie at you."

"Oh...um thank you." Uncertainty crept in her voice.

"I mean it. I had an argument with Mycroft and my father. We didn't talk it out, per say..."

"Throw food?" Interjected Nevaeh, who was smiling slyly. Sherlock strained a smile, "Yes. But we are terribly sorry for what happened, and I hope you accept our apologies."

Nevaeh thought and despite him being covered in food, she threw her arms to his shoulders, and kissed his cheek. "Of course I forgive you." She said sincerely.

Sherlock wrapped his long arms around her small form and rocked a bit. "Thank you..."

He heard muffled giggles from his shoulders. Leaning back a bit he quirked his eye brows up, confused. "What's so funny, miss?"

"Oh the fact that you tried to replace the refrigerator and instead your covered in a food." She smirked. "Hey! We needed to empty it anyways..." He excused sheepishly.

"Right...on your clothes? Sounds like a great plan." She giggled. Nevaeh laughed even more when he started tickling the underside of her armpits. Sherlock continued on until she no longer able to breathe.

 _*Click*_

Sherlock's head looked up quickly and saw his mother with her camera. "That's a keeper." His mother grinned, looking at her camera. Sherlock groaned while Mrs. Holmes giggled and Mycroft beside her with a profound smirk. William was smiling at his son's softness for this girl.

"Mummy..."

"Oh hush! We need to save some precious memories."

"Fine..."

Catherine beamed, "We should do a photoshoot!"

"No!" Sherlock and Mycroft said in unison. Nevaeh laughed.

"We'll see...Nevaeh how about you?" Catherine asked. She stopped laughing and her face turned pink hue. "Well-um-I don't really like taking pictures, but-but I don't hate them..." She started jabbering out words, as she was getting nervous about these questions.

"We'll talk about later on." Mrs. Holmes said, but she was going force her kids to doing it. Either that, William will have to make them.

Nevaeh calmed down, relieved that they didn't have to talk about for it now.

"Oh Sherlock, do you like what Nevaeh is wearing?" She pointed to the shirt that she bought. Sherlock looked taken back and peeked at Nevaeh's shirt. _'Best Dad Ever.'_ His heart fluttered against his chest, "I am fond of it."

Nevaeh gave him a weak smile as Mrs. Holmes excitingly turned away, "That's great darling! Because I have something that will go!" She sang.

Catherine took a much bigger shirt that were exactly the same color and a big saying, _'Best Daughter Ever.'_

"Do you like it?" Mrs. Holmes asked excitingly.

Sherlock and Nevaeh were looking at the shirt bashfully.

"Er...Yes." Sherlock managed.

"Great! Wear it." She roused, shoving the shirt to Sherlock.

"But Mummy-"

"Now."

Sherlock didn't hesitate, he quickly took off into the bathroom. Taking his stained shirt off and putting the new shirt on. He looked at himself in the mirror. The shirt was utterly ridiculous, but in a way, he actually liked it.

He came out of the bathroom and into Nevaeh's room. He heard his mother squeal with delight. "Oh Sherlock! It looks so nice. Like Father. Like daughter!"

She took Nevaeh's hand and ushered her to be next to Sherlock.

They stood next to together and both of knew what they were thinking. _'She's really crazy.'_

But nonetheless, she secretly knew that Sherlock and Nevaeh would like these shirts. Even though they wouldn't admit it until they were completely alone. "I have to take a picture." Mrs. Holmes said, taking her camera.

Sherlock groaned but complied.

They went into a normal pose. Sherlock remained emotionless, Nevaeh was smiling shyly. "Sherlock, dear, please smile." Catherine asked.

Sherlock put on a strain smile, "Better?"

Catherine raised her brows. "How will I ever make you smile normally?" Sherlock shrugged. He never smiled really, he only recently put a smile fro Nevaeh and maybe excitement for a case that was over 7.

Nevaeh grinned mischievously and with no warning, she tickled Sherlock back. She got an immediate reaction from Sherlock as he howled with laughter. She kept doing until she was laughing. Catherine took the shot.

She stopped and let Sherlock take his breaths. Catherine giggled, "Oh, I didn't know you had a tickle spot, nice eye Nevaeh." She complimented.

"Everyone has a tickle spot." Nevaeh smiled.

Sherlock looked embarrassed as he finally realized that everyone in his family knew about his tickle spots. He honestly didn't know he had a tickle spot. He wondered if Mycroft had one.

"Well, brother mine, I now know what to do when your misbehaving?" Mycroft smirked.

"...Piss off."

"Language Sherlock!" His father scolded, as his wife was making sure the picture was perfect.

"At least I don't have a spasm in your body to make you laugh. Or that shirt." Mycroft blew out a relief sigh.

"Actually..." Mrs. Holmes started as she took out a large shirt with _'My Uncle is the best'_ printed in front. Sherlock and Nevaeh started laughing out loud as Mycroft's mouth was gaped open.

* * *

 **Good luck Mycroft. Did you enjoy? Please review and let me know! And fun fact: My old school had a event called the paint war. It wasn't with food, but they would basically splatter paint on each other.**

 **Alright, see you soon!~**

 **（〜^∇^)〜**


	9. Chapter 9: Family and Friends

_**"You Don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them" -Desmond TuTu**_

 ***Sherlock makes a promise, Nevaeh calls him a name he had never expected, and also tries new food. John, Rosie, Greg and Molly visit. They finally realize how much this girl changed their friends life. Also people get suspicious of the famous detective adopting. Basically Fluff :)***

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

It's been only a week since Sherlock's life has changed and boy, it has. He got more visits from his mother and father, making sure that their granddaughter was settling in well. Her cut on her head was healing well, which meant that she was able to sleep on her back instead on her stomach or sides.

And it didn't make anythung better, because when she slept on her stomach, her chest would hurt. Almost like it was constricting. Sherlock didn't know about it, but she intends to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

Even Mycroft visited sometimes, he even dropped off those old books Sherlock had mentioned to Nevaeh before. And Nevaeh was excited to read more books.

It was a surprise to the Holmes', on how mature Nevaeh was. No doubt, more maturer than a teen. She was polite, quiet and sat up straight, to be formal. They had also noticed she was way smarter than a 8 year old should be. All of them wondered if she could placed in secondary school. Which was middle school, but they would have to wait until they would talk about school. Though she was on the shorter side than most of Holmes' but non the less she may be able to grow a bit more.

Sherlock however, seemed to enjoy her small form anyways.

They managed to replace the old fridge out and the new one to be placed. It was a lot more roomy and no head or jar of fingers to be seen. The microwave was new and clean, one where Sherlock can't heat up science experiments.

Nevaeh seemed to have finished the first of the Chronicles of Narnia, and was already reading the second series. Sherlock really didn't take any cases that week, mostly on the phone or email to be precise, but it wasn't a bother to him. He was glad to take a break and learn to be a father.

And it was treating him well.

Sherlock found a new routine for them. Every morning he would get up late or early, depending if he heard Nevaeh's footsteps go down the stairs. But sometimes, she ended up in his bedroom for some reason, not that she told him yet. He was learning to cook for them -from Mrs. Hudson of course-. After that, they would lounge around. Sherlock maybe on the phone talking to Lestrade, or on his computer, taking cold cases.

He noticed that Nevaeh was getting settled in as well.

She started warming up to him more and more. To sometimes sleeping in his bedroom for comfort, asking to get things that were way to high and also snuggling beside him whenever he sat next to her.

Sherlock had the habit when the girl would snuggle, he would wrap his long arms around her and kiss her head, as if he's been doing it for years. They would talk, or be silent and that was okay.

Nevaeh was able to take off her cast when Sherlock called about the cast. When the doctor approved, she took it off, relieved that the heavy thing wasn't weighing her down now. Though, she still had to wrap a cloth around her wound, so it wouldn't get infected. Sherlock was even healed from his transplant on his hip. It didn't bother him and he was able to twist and turn as much as he likes to.

The detective knew that John, Molly and Lestrade was curious as hell with Nevaeh. He presumed that they never expected this kind of side of Sherlock, but, oh how the tides have turned.

He received a message from each of his colleagues, wondering how fatherhood was doing. Sherlock decided to text them to just come visit. He was obviously to lazy to text, and talking would be more easier.

Nevaeh was reading her book as usual. Surprisingly, she didn't really enjoy watching mindless television. It bored her to the extreme and reading was just as better. Her imagination was way more better than television. Nevaeh had always imagined her putting herself in these books and how it would ended. Sometimes it was a good ending and other times it continued to more greater depth.

Sherlock plopped right next to Nevaeh, who immediately turned to Sherlock and snuggled against his side. He wrapped his arm around and her gave a lingering kiss on the head, while she still read, the book in her hand.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"My colleagues. They were wondering how you've been, and they want to visit us." Sherlock answered with a grumble.

"Oh, when are they coming?" She asked.

On cue, he got a 3 buzzes from his phone. Sherlock unlocked his phone and sighed, putting his electronic on the coffee table, "Tomorrow." Nevaeh checked the time, it was almost 19:23pm.

"What time?"

Sherlock shrugged, "Most likely in the afternoon." Nevaeh nodded, and proceeded reading. She was a bit nervous of meeting John, and though she had met John during the first time she had met Sherlock, it was still nerve-wracking. Nevaeh met Molly when she first came home. Molly was beautiful and petite, but her tiredness over led to being quiet and very shy. But now that she was in a comfortable environment, she could possibly get along with them.

Nevaeh's thoughts stopped, when her's and Sherlock's stomachs growled, obviously wanting food. Nevaeh giggled nervously, making Sherlock chuckle a quietly.

"Well, I guess we're both hungry?" Sherlock smiled as he kissed her head one more time before getting up to go to the kitchen. Nevaeh nodded enthusiastically and sat up, following Sherlock behind, leaving the book on the couch.

They went into the kitchen and Sherlock opened the new fridge, looking inside.

Ah, right, they needed to get food. One mental note that slipped off his mind.

He closed the door and looked at Nevaeh, who staring curiously at him. Sherlock was never tired of looking at those bright blue, ocean eyes. It was like he would be in a trance every time. _How was she able to do that?_

"We don't have food right now. Maybe we can get some take-out, hmm?" He asked. Nevaeh nodded. Sherlock went back into the living room and grasped his phone. "Do you know what you like, or restaurant suggestions?" He asked.

"I never really have take-out, so just get me what your getting, I guess." She answered.

"I have a brilliant one." Sherlock grinned. He dialed the the number and ordered the food. He hung up and walked to the coat rack. Nevaeh looked at him confusedly, "Why do you need that?"

"We need to pick it up. Unfortunately, they do not deliver. I called so it will be pre-made." Sherlock replied. "Do you want to come with me?"

Nevaeh nodded and she let Sherlock hand her the coat -which when he found out how much it resembled his coat, his heart exploded with love for this girl- She tied her shoe laces and put on her coat, letting it fall to small form.

"Ready?" Sherlock asked.

Nevaeh hummed.

They showed themselves out the door and into the dark, cold, air. Nevaeh immediately stayed close to Sherlock and clung onto his hand. Sherlock let his big hands wrap around the much smaller one, as his new instincts over drove him with protecting his daughter.

They walked close together, reaching their destination to Thai restaurant. One that Sherlock and John would order. Walking inside and keeping Nevaeh close to his body as there was a lot people there ordering, he came to register and said his name to the food worker.

The person nodded and grabbed a bag that was already ready and placed it on the counter. While Sherlock was paying, Nevaeh was looking around. She saw cats waving one paw, and some exquisite decoration hanging. It smelled of bathroom supplies, food and grease.

Everyone was either waiting for their food, or they were sitting with family surrounding them.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Sherlock's hand tugged at her's and off they went. They walked in unison as their stomachs were anticipating for food.

The stars and moon out brightened the dark night. Nevaeh was looking up at the stars as the pair walked. "You like the night?" Sherlock asked softly as he took a glance at Nevaeh, who's head was held up high.

"Yeah, I enjoy it. But I don't like staying out in the dark. It's sometimes scary." She said quietly.

"And why is that?" Sherlock inquired.

Nevaeh shrugged. I always loved the moon and stars. How they would bright up the dark. But when I am alone in the dark, I get scared. I can't see, so I can't protect myself." She admitted. Unfortunately, her boarding school taught her to defend herself, because sometimes no one will be able to help you. And she kept that in mind. But she did have 2 great friends to also help her.

She felt Sherlock stop, his hand clenching around her hand.

Nevaeh saw Sherlock kneel down in front of her, placing the bagged food on the cement, he looked straight into her eye, his silver eyes meeting her beautiful blue eyes. "You will never be alone again. As you are my daughter. I will protect you from harm. You do not need to worry about being afraid, because I will always be with you." Voice filled with integrity.

The girl thought for a moment.

She placed her forehead on his, and whispered, "Promise?"

He leaned in, "I promise."

"I love you, dad." She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Sherlock's heart stopped, and then beating quickly as he processed the words that the child had said through their mouth.

"I...I love you too." He told her, doing the same thing the girl did. "Please call me that whenever." He murmured out loud. unaware that he had said that, until the girl backed away from the hug. Horror and embarrassment struck his face, "I-if you want to. You don't ha-"

"No, no...I'd love too. I just didn't know when to call you that..." Nevaeh conceded.

Sherlock grinned slightly, "Well my dear, you had the right to call me that when I first signed the adoption papers." He joked. Nevaeh laughed sweetly, and Sherlock relished her laugh.

"Alright, why don't we go inside, hmm?" He said, standing up, taking the take-out off the cold floor, which surprisingly still warm.

Nevaeh bobbed her head up and down, grabbing his hand, and continuing going home.

* * *

She had never had this type of food before. It was really good, the warm food going down her throat. No wonder everyone was there, ordering. They had finished their dinner, and Nevaeh was back at reading again, snuggling against Sherlock who was mindlessly going through his emails, scrolling through with his finger.

Neveah yawned and looked at the clock. It was almost 22:30pm. She went back to reading her back, but eventually her tired eyes pulled her in, as she closed them and slowly went limp.

"Nevaeh?" Sherlock called, but didn't realize she had fallen asleep against him. "Oh..." letting his lips quirk upward. Sherlock gradually pushed Nevaeh off oh him so he could get up.

He steadily lifted Nevaeh into his arms, letting her head lean against his chest. He walked to the stairs and looked completely skeptical. What if he dropped her? What is she gets injured. Sherlock resolved his problem as he led the sleeping girl into his bedroom. Lying her down and covering her with a blanket for her small form, letting go until it reached her chin.

Feeling his own drowsiness take a hold of him, he changed swiftly into his pajamas, making sure she was still sleeping as he kept glancing and seeing she hasn't made a move. Sherlock quietly slid under the covers, careful not to wake up Nevaeh.

She stirred for a moment and then sighed in contentment, finding a comfortable spot. Sherlock couldn't help but smile at the endeavor. She was so sweet, and though he would never admit it, Sherlock loved this child more than anything. She had changed his life he couldn't describe.

Not able to keep his eyes open any longer, he closed them and drifted off to sleep.

Nevaeh managed to wake up and see that she was in Sherlock's room. She didn't know why, but she felt serene of his presence there. She scooted closer to him, but was startled as his long arms pulled her in to his chest.

"You move a lot." Sherlock grumbled sleepily, kissing his daughter on the head, and letting his lips stay there.

Nevaeh smiled drowsily, and snuggled in, "Love you daddy." She mumbled.

Sherlock took a moment and eventually said it back, though it was a much airy voice, "Love you too..."

* * *

Molly was the first to arrive. It was almost 13:00pm. Which was a good rational timing. The petite woman walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She waited for a few moments until a curly, tall man opened the door.

"Molly." Sherlock greeted, his baritone voice filling her ears. "Its good seeing you again."

"You as well, Sherlock. You look good." she replied.

Sherlock grinned and gave a small peck on her cheek before letting her go inside.

Hanging her coat, Sherlock came up to her and ushered her that Nevaeh was in the living room. He needed to get something from Mrs. Hudson. She saw the girl. She was reading her favorite book on the couch, not even noticing the guest here. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and some jeans to go with her shirt. She looked like a different kid from what she saw in the hospital.

The girl then looked up, now aware that the woman was staring at her. She lowered the book and gave a small grin, "Hello!"

Molly was even more surprised that the girl was even speaking to her. During the hospital, she didn't even acknowledged the woman.

"Oh, Hi!" Molly replied back, "I see your doing well! Has Sherlock been taking good care of you?"

Nevaeh nodded and smiled, "Mhm! He's been very kind to me."

Molly smirked. Who knew freaking Holmes would be good with kids. "I am very glad. What book are you reading?"

"Oh! It's called Chronicles of Narnia." Nevaeh answered, flipping some pages.

"Would you recommend it?" Molly asked.

"Oh definitely! It was such a good plot and really awesome characters!" The girl explained.

Molly smiled, "Then I should buy the book." she joked.

Molly sat down in a chair and looked around. Nothing has changed really. But only cleaner, thanks to her and Mrs. Hudson.

"So you are a pathologist?" Neaveh asked, not looking up from her book, her eyes still skimming over the words. Molly looked at her, shocked that she knew about her job, "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"Dad has been telling me about you, John, Gerald and someone named...Donovan and Anderson?" Nevaeh responded. Molly didn't know who was this Gerald person, but maybe it was someone Sherlock knew.

"Dad?" Molly inquired, her eye brows uplifting.

Nevaeh blushed, "I uh, well-"

She didn't have time to answer luckily, as Sherlock was upstairs and looking at Nevaeh and Molly, who was having a conversation. Obviously Molly had questioned her that could have made her blush. He tried to deduce on what Molly asked Nevaeh, but it was not needed as Molly grinned madly, "Dad?"

He turned red, but composed his usual straight way, "Well...of course. I am her father, am I not?" He defended.

Molly chuckled, "No, your right. Glad to see parenthood is doing good for you."

Sherlock gave her a sly smile. He then heard a doorbell, still wanting to finish the tea, he turned to Nevaeh.

"Nevaeh dear, do you mind getting the door for me?" He asked. The girl nodded and left her spot on the couch to get the door. When she left, Molly had to get some answers from Sherlock.

She quickly guided herself into the kitchen where Sherlock was making some tea. "You, have some questions, I presume?" He deduced, not even looking Molly in the eye.

"So, your really Sherlock?" Molly asked incredulously, earning a roll eye from him.

"Very funny Molly. I am me." Sherlock huffed.

"You should be proud, you know." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you do care." Molly pointed out. "Not just me, or John, or even Mycroft. But you donated your bone marrow to her, as well as give her a new life. Without even knowing her barely."

"She wormed into my heart without me even realizing." Sherlock murmured. "Is that what children do?"

The pathologist chuckled softly, "Sometimes, and sometimes they give you a hard time, but you really won't know a child until you get to know their past, what they've been through...but it's up to them to tell their story, and if they don't, that's okay too. It just means you weren't the one. But it's obvious you and Nevaeh connected, despite her differences, or yours. But I can tell right now, she loves you very much."

Sherlock processed on what Molly said, taking in the advice. It was true. Nevaeh spoke about most of her past, but yet there still so much to uncover about the girl's mysterious past. But it was yet to be told. Yes they were different. Sherlock was outgoing, stoic, and kept his reputation up and going, but the girl was shy, quiet, and sweet -once you get to know her- and also gets flustered very easily.

It was a good balance honestly. He was taught to be compassionate and to show more emotions from Nevaeh, while she learned to be brave and gain knowledge for the future. At first, he thought the idea was going to collapse, but here he was, more kinder, and actually functioning like a human.

"You really think so?" He spoke slowly.

"I know so." Molly said to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She smiled at him reassuringly and he gave one back. "Your words are reassuring. You'd be a great mother."

Molly blushed a bit, but nodded, and left him to make the tea.

Sherlock sighed softly. He closed his eyes for a mere second before hearing warbles from Rosie. He chuckled deeply and got the tea set ready.

* * *

The detective walked into the living room and saw Nevaeh hold little Rosie in her arms. Nevaeh was bouncing around, while Rosie was giggling. Molly and John looked at her with a happy, but puzzled face. Who knew this girl was good with babies?

Sherlock set the tea table down, letting everyone pick their own style. He kept a vigilant eye on Nevaeh, who was still bouncing Rosie. The toddler seemed to be cooing at her happily.

"Your good with kids." John said, smiling at his daughter who was pulling Nevaeh's hair now.

The girl smiled, and then winced as her was hair was forcefully pulled, "Just a natural habit. Babies tend to like me apparently."

"Oh alright buggar, let Nevaeh keep some of her hair, hmm?" John said to his daughter, as he lifted Rosie into his own arms. The toddler whined fitfully, but calmed down as he grabbed some snacks he had in her bag.

Nevaeh joined the group by sitting next to Sherlock.

They talked for a few minutes -well mostly the adults- and then heard a doorbell.

Sherlock excused himself and went to the door. To no surprise, it was Lestrade. "Ah, nice to see you again Garrett." He mused.

Greg glared at him, "You know, we've been working together for almost 8 years. And you still don't know my real name?"

"...Grayson?" Sherlock questioned. But all he got was an eye roll. The detective smirked and let the inspector in. Greg was greeted by people lounging around. He saw the girl, who was starting to go back into her ball of shyness.

Lestrade gave her a big smile and held out his hand, "Hello miss, I am Greg Lestrade." Nevaeh slowly took his hand and let him shake her hand. She was then shy, but then turned confused and looked over Sherlock, "I thought his name was Gerald?"

John and Molly started bursting out laughing, while Greg mouth was gaped, and then face-palmed. Sherlock smirked. _Like daughter, like father._

"It's Greg." He stated.

"Well in that case, I'm Neveah Holmes."

" I can tell." Greg mumbled.

Sherlock huffed a laugh, "Yes well, would you like to join us for tea?"

Greg grinned and nodded. Grabbing his own cup and sitting down.

* * *

For the rest of the day, they spent their time at Sherlock and Nevaeh's flat, just talking and catching up a little bit. Nevaeh even spoke a bit, but mostly listened in, and also played a little bit with Rosie. They saw how their friend's whole perspective has changed since Nevaeh came into play. He was eating well, sleeping, and smiling more often.

It was a nice change and they could definitely get used to the new Sherlock.

Nevaeh was oddly good with babies, all of them noticed. It was like she took care of them all her life.

All of them got to know Nevaeh bit by bit and she was slowly, but surely coming out of her shell, especially Molly. Nevaeh liked Molly, a lot. In fact she talked to Molly more than John and Greg combined.

"Seems like you and Nevaeh are getting along very well." John commented, putting on his jacket.

The detective rolled his eyes. "What are you, the inspector?" he said sarcastically. John chuckled and shook his head. "No, but the way you act around her is a nice touch." John pointed out.

"Whatever." Sherlock said, waving his hand in dismiss, earning a smug smirk from his colleague.

Sherlock closed the door, as he said farewell to John, who had a sleeping Rosie on his shoulder. He watched as the cab took John and his Goddaughter away. He sighed in contentment as he was alone, in the now quiet flat.

He walked the stairwell and went to the living room. Sherlock saw Nevaeh with her Journal and some pencils.

"What are you drawing?" He asked, creeping over to her.

Neaveh looked up and turned the Journal over for Sherlock to see. He squinted and moved a little closer, then he saw it. It was John holding Rosie while she was asleep. It was well drawn. Having some little detail and shadows.

He smiled, "Your drawing has improved since we left."

Nevaeh nodded, "I haven't drawn ins since we left the hospital, because of the book...but John and Rosie kind of wanted me to draw."

Sherlock handed the Journal to Nevaeh who took it and placed it beside her, but he continued staring at her, "Speaking of which, you were very good with Rosie?"

"Hm? Oh, well I guess you could say that I helped with the younger kids in my boarding school, mostly the toddlers." She clarified. Sherlock hummed, "Well good for future time, right?"

"Suppose so." She shrugged.

He hummed and looked at the clock. 18:12pm. It wasn't that late, but he knew that Nevaeh and himself would get hungry. And they haven't been food shopping yet because of the guests. So the last option was to get take-out food again.

"Are you hungry, Nevaeh?" He asked. She nodded.

"You want to get Chinese take-out?"

Nevaeh hummed in agreement, "Do we need to walk to the restaurant?"

"Yep." He popped the 'p'. "You want to come with me?"

Nevaeh bobbed up her head and down. She scooted off the couch and got herself ready while Sherlock did the same. Putting on his scarf around his pale neck. He looked at the girl, and seeing as she was ready, they left the flat.

They walked slowly together, enjoying the fresh night air. Then they heard flashes.

Sherlock harshly turned his head around and saw some paparazzi take pictures of them. Deep down in his stomach was telling him something. _Protect Nevaeh._ He shielded Nevaeh from the paparazzi with his body, trying to scare off them, but they continued on.

"What's going on?" Nevaeh whispered, tense from the sudden movement form Sherlock.

He didn't answer as he scooped her up to his chest and ran. She hung onto him like a baby Koala, unaware what was happening. The paparazzi chased after them. She peeked over his shoulder slightly and saw men with huge camera's taking shots while running.

Sherlock then took a sharp turn into a alley way. He pressed Nevaeh to his chest even more, using his hand to cover her head. He held his breath as he heard footsteps pass them. He closed his eyes, and felt his daughter clutch his shirt, turning head into his shirt.

He blew out his breath. They stayed silent until Sherlock walked out of the alley way and walking the opposite way, though he kept Nevaeh secured in arms. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Nevaeh only nodded.

She looked up at him eventually and asked. "Who were those people with the gigantic cameras?"

"Paparazzi's." Sherlock hissed, arms slightly tightening his grip around the girl.

"But why were they chasing us?"

Sherlock sighed, "They're people who take pictures of famous people. And because they consider me a famous detective, they sometimes follow me around and take pictures of me."

"...Well that's rude." She said quietly.

"They'll do what they want." Sherlock said even quieter.

"Will they come after me?" She questioned, tensing as she imagined be chased by the paparazzi's. Sherlock shook his head, determined. "No, they won't. I won't allow them to do such thing. I promised I would protect you, and i'm keeping my promise for you."

He was determined to keep her safe. It was his job as a father, and he would do it for the rest of his life. But if someone injured her, there was no doubt that he would not let them walk free. Or in this case, walk at all.

"Thank you."

He kissed her cheek, and kept walking, until they were at home. He let Nevaeh down and took off his coat, as well as Nevaeh who did the same.

"Maybe we should order pizza, hmm?"

Nevaeh nodded, glad to be home.

Sherlock phoned the pizza and gave them his address. He hung up and looked up to see Nevaeh drawing again. He smiled and plopped next to her, making her jump slightly off the couch, but barely.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

Nevaeh giggled, "It's fine. I am just to light, so I bounce everywhere."

Sherlock huffed a laugh and let her finish drawing. When she did so he looked intently at it. He then noticed it was a pirate. "Is that a pirate?" Sherlock asked, smiling madly.

"I remember your mom told me that you wanted to be a pirate, so I decided to draw one for you. He seems kind of familiar, don't you think?" She queried. He took another good look at it and then laughed.

"It's me!"

Nevaeh laughed and nodded, "Yup!"

"I look good with a beard." Sherlock quipped, smiling at her.

"Nah, I like you just the way you are." Nevaeh said simply.

He couldn't conceal his even larger smiled.

The doorbell rang. Nevaeh shot up, startled, but settled down as Sherlock got up and chuckled on how she was a skittish child. "I'll get it." He said to her, earning a small smile from the girl.

Once he paid, he went upstairs and they started eating their delicious pizza.

Although, Nevaeh cringed when Sherlock took out a pizza that contained mushrooms.

"What? I like them!" Sherlock defended. Nevaeh shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

"Pepperoni is better.." Nevaeh said, taking a bite out her pizza. Sherlock rolled his eyes but smiled. "Mushrooms are better."

"Nope!" Nevaeh emphasized the 'p'.

* * *

When they were getting for bed. Nevaeh already in her pajamas, comfortable on the couch. Sherlock was to dressed in some comfortable clothing.

"Hey...dad?" She said, a lump in the throat as she said it. It left a odd tasting in her mouth, but it was a good, odd feeling. Warm and comforting. Sherlock blinked, and looked at her. He would never get used to those precious words that mean so much to him.

"Yes?"

"Well...I-erm...nevermind." She quickly let the comment down in her lungs. Sherlock didn't seem to want to let that slide. He slipped his hand under her chin and lifted it gently.

"What do you need?" He asked, tone gentle.

Nevaeh bit her lip, "Well...I was just wondering...if you could...read me your books?" Sherlock stared at her for a moment, leaving Nevaeh distressed as she thought she insulted him. "I'm sorry! I'll just-"

"I would love too." He said, letting a smile creep his face.

"Wait-you would?" She asked incredulously.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, I would."

Nevaeh calmed, "Then, what would you like to read? I never read these books before...so what's best?"

Sherlock thought and grinned. He sat up and grabbed a book called: _Alice in Wonderland_

"This," He handed her the book for Nevaeh to look at the cover. "It is a very nice book. Has lots of twists and plots. I think you would very much enjoy."

Nevaeh hummed, agreeing.

"Alright then." Sherlock took the book from her hands and sat next to and letting her snuggle against him. He smiled and opened the book, starting the first chapter.

* * *

He found himself recalling some memories when his older brother would read these books to him. Sherlock never expected to read these books to his own children, so he never bothered with them again, until Nevaeh showed up.

Sherlock kept reading until Nevaeh's eyes drooped bit by bit and then eventually closing them. She then went limp against him, making him smile softly. He skimmed over some pages and a picture fell.

Trying not to jostle Nevaeh he managed to get a grip of the picture and looked at curiously. It was a picture of young Mycroft, reading to little Sherlock Holmes. His face split into a smile.

He never noticed how much Mycroft cared for him, though he still was a cold man, he cared in a unique way. But when they were young. they were so close;always playing with each other. Inseparable.

Sherlock sighed and closed the book. He laid down the book, and put the picture on top. He didn't feel like waking Nevaeh up, so he just stayed there, thinking and reminiscing on the past.

He leaned forward a bit and kissed Nevaeh's cheek gently. The girl smiled in her sleep and snuggled into his thighs further, making a content sound. Sherlock smiled and leaned back, closing his eyes for a bit.

Sherlock never thought he could ever feel this content. It was amazing feeling deep down in his chest that _his_ daughter was here, snuggled by his side. He honestly never thought of this;never in a million years, but would he change it?

Sherlock subconsciously smiled and sighed. _No._ He wouldn't

His closed eyes remained shut, as they slept in unison.

* * *

 **Oohh...Nevaeh had some friends? We won't get into it just yet though!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Please review and let me know how I did! I have so many ideas for this Fic and I honestly can't wait to show them :)**

 **Next, we'll skip a few weeks, which means chemotherapy. I just want to get rid of the medical stuff and then we get to the fluffy parts! But heed my warnings, there gonna be some angst.** **Σ(T□T)**

 **Alright! I shall see you soon~** **✲ﾟ｡.(✿╹◡╹)ﾉ .｡₀:*ﾟ✲ﾟ*:₀｡**


	10. Chapter 10: Chemotherapy

_**"A person that truly loves you will never let you go, no matter how hard the situation may be."**_

 ***The long awaited chapter! It's been a month and Nevaeh goes through 6 weeks of Chemotherapy. Some changes happens. Sherlock proves that he is there until the end, but that sometimes they have to go alone with it. Surprises ensues, and serious questions are asked.***

 **Enjoy!~**

 **WARNING: BLOOD, MEDICAL STUFF. DONT LIKE, DONT READ! AND GRAMMAR ERRORS**

 **(Just to say right now...I am no medical expert. I've already messed up and honestly, I can't change it. SO, I am so sorry for messing it up. I did some research and I guess I got it wrong. Apparently chemotherapy happens before the transplant, and so I dun goofed. I AM SO SORRY! I will try to read better at the contexts and hopefully I won't mess up again.)**

* * *

 _Week 1:_

A month has past, and it was time. 6 weeks of torture.

They arrived at the hospital. Oh how much Nevaeh wanted to run away from this stupid place. Always a gamble. Always pain. And always tiring. She knew it was for the best. She heard the changes in Chemotherapy and let's just say, she was worried from head to toe.

It wasn't a normal activity for her. It was so different and strange. She was scared, not just of Chemotherapy, but the outcome of it. How it will affect her is a mystery, and she dreaded for this day. Things can turn out just fine, but sometimes, it ends with pain.

Luckily she had Sherlock. He would ever so often squeeze her hand for comfort and Nevaeh found ease in that.

A nurse greeted them, with a cheery attitude. _Sentiment._ No one should be happy about checking into a hospital. She led them to a room, where the Chemotherapy would start.

There was chairs aligned, next to them were heart monitors, and IV's. She shuddered. The nurse instructed to her to sit down and told her the process and the symptoms after wards.

The girl tensed when hearing the symptoms she could be experiencing.

"It may affect you, but I just want to make it clear." The nurse reassured, though it was not very reassuring what-so-ever. "It's like a blood transfusion, so don't worry, alright?"

Nevaeh nodded, but she did worry and the by how Sherlock was looking at her, he knew that she was nervous. "Mr. Holmes?" The nurse turned to him.

He turned his heel and confronted the nurse, "Yes?"

"You may sit next to her if you would like too. The first process will be a bit long unfortunately." She said to both of them, but mostly him. Sherlock nodded but remained standing up.

The nurse left to get the supplies, to start the dreaded chemotherapy.

Finally, Sherlock sat down next to Nevaeh who remained silent with his movement. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nevaeh hissed, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Just starting chemotherapy, and goodness knows if I'll have those stupid side affects." She growled. Sherlock eyes were wide. He had never seen Nevaeh act like this way before. But he knew that she was petrified. He noticed that in her;that whenever she was hurt, she would show aggressiveness.

" I know your scared, but trust me, it will get better." Sherlock said to her, trying to coax her.

Nevaeh looked at him, with fearful face, "But what if it doesn't?"

"Oh, but it will." He smiled, "Because you...are the strongest kid I met."

Nevaeh looked at him confused, but Sherlock kept going. "I know you went through hell and back...alone that is. But that's just _one_ of the reasons why your strong. You won't have to go through this alone, and that will make you even stronger."

She processed the words and nodded, a little reassured. And that was enough for Sherlock.

The woman came back, and started the whole process. "Okay, darling, we're just going to insert this tube in your arm." She said gently, as she held the needle. Nevaeh gulped and nodded. "Take a deep breath, and blow it out when it is inserted." She told.

Nevaeh inhaled, and exhaled, choking back a bit when it inserted. The chemotherapy was now in process. But it was so much worse than a regular blood transfusion. This time, it stung. The thought that the chemo just going through her body made her feel nauseated.

The nurse took off her gloves and threw them away. She turned to them, "It will take a bit, so just relax and I'll see you soon. If you experience shakiness, its perfectly normal. That means its reacting, which is what we want."

Nevaeh nodded feebly. The nurse left the detective and the girl alone. She was shaking, no doubt. It reacted quickly and before she knew it, she felt lethargic. Sherlock looked at her with worry. He knew that this was the whole process of it; he looked it up before. But just watching this whole scene was killing him.

His _child_ , going through this, was worse then his own injuries.

Sherlock held out his arm, letting his hand touch the top of her hair. He stroked her head, letting his hand brush over her forehead, getting the loose strands of hair off her face.

It was only about 20 minutes when Nevaeh started to get the symptoms. And she could not disguise the sickly feeling in the pit in her stomach.

"I don't...feel so good." She mumbled. Nevaeh was paler, and she looked sick...deathly sick. Not even bothering to excuse himself, he rushed to the nearest nurse, leaving Nevaeh alone in the chemotherapy room.

Both of them rushed back. The nurse had a bowl. Once they got there and the nurse handed the bowl to Nevaeh, she instantly grabbed it, turned away from them and vomited.

Sherlock tried not to cringe, instead he rubbed Neveah's back until she emptied her stomach. The nurse was back with a brand new bowl and took out the used one. "Sorry..." She croaked, voice raw and aching.

He shook his head, and started caressing her cheek, "It's not your fault."

"Kinda is...it was from my stomach." She reasoned, but Sherlock just shook his head again, "But that was from the chemo, my dear.

She didn't argue anymore. She was to tired of speaking, but it was also sore. Another symptom. Nevaeh breathed shallow, her chest constricting with pain. In all honestly, Nevaeh would rather have a hundred blood transfusions than 6 weeks of this.

An hour has passed and they were done. However, Nevaeh's legs were to weak to actually stand up. Sherlock lifted her up and brought her head to his shoulder. He walked by the nurse who was showing them the exit. While they were walking the nurse told him to look up the rest of the side affects. Some he can help with and some they would have to wait to pass.

Thanking the nurse, he headed out. Sherlock hailed a cab and gently clipped Nevaeh's belt on and then his own. He requested the driver to go easy, and so they did. It took a while longer for them to get home. But he would rather take the longer way then Nevaeh throwing up in the backseat.

He took a hold of Nevaeh and ringed the doorbell, not even bothering to use his keys, considering he had a unconscious girl in his arms. Mrs. Hudson opened the door and she gasped, "Oh my dear...what happened?"

"Nevaeh has to do chemotherapy for 6 weeks." He gritted. Sherlock could hear Nevaeh make some even breaths, indicating that she was finally sleeping.

"Oh dear, well make sure she's well rested." Mrs. Hudson advised. Sherlock nodded and headed to his own flat. He lied Nevaeh on the couch so he could watch her. It was easier than walking upstairs every hour.

He hauled a blanket on top of her and kissed her head, "Rest well, my dear."

A few hours later, she was up, but still not feeling well. Her throat hurt like crazy, and her arm were sore. Where the needle pricked her, there was a giant bruise. Sherlock examined it for a few moments and got some ointment for her.

He was willing to go out and get some ice cream for the poor girl.

"Would you like me to go get some ice-cream?" He asked her. But Nevaeh shook her head, which surprised Sherlock. Usually kids love ice cream. "Read me the story." She implied.

"If you insist."

He picked up the book and scooted next to Nevaeh, who laid her head on his lap. He started reading.

* * *

 _Week 2:_

She was still recovering from last weeks symptoms and putting more chemo inside her already frail body was going to make it worse. He knew it wasn't going to be very long for the 6 weeks to past. It was the days that were going slow.

They arrived at the hospital and Nevaeh was already tempting to runaway, if it weren't for her legs to feel like a twig. The last symptoms were fatigue, and nausea. She would say she had a sore throat but it didn't last long.

The same nurse greeted them and showed them to the chemotherapy room.

She explained the process again, and inserted the tube into her other arm, considering there was a huge bruise on her other forearm. She bid them a farewell and Nevaeh was already waiting for another symptom.

"Do you feel any other symptoms?" Sherlock questioned, keeping a vigilant eye on her. She thought and then shrugged, "Not feeling anything but the regular nausea and tiredness from last weeks."

"Do you need me to acquire the bowl?"

Nevaeh shook her head, "Not enough for me to throw up again, but enough for me to feel like i'm spinning."

He nodded and leaned back in the chair and sighed, closing his eyes.

Sherlock didn't know how long he closed his eyes, but he did hear Nevaeh call him. "Dad?"

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes and turned to his daughter who's nose was bleeding erratically. Sherlock shot up forward out his seat, making the chair scoot backwards. He scanned his eyes for napkins or a cloth in the room, but to no avail. Nevaeh was cupping her nose, trying to stop the blood from spilling everywhere.

"Where are the napkins?!" He called out to no one in particular.

"It's right over there." The girl said, but muffled by her hands. She gestured her head to the door, where the napkin dispenser was next to. He hurriedly went to the napkin dispenser and took out loads of napkins for Nevaeh.

After getting mountains of napkins he swiftly went beside her, crouching down and hovering the napkin under her chin. She grasped it quickly and immediately cupped the napkin under her nose.

They waited for the blood to stop and eventually, the blood was so much it was going down her throat. She coughed some up from her mouth, letting some blood drip from her lip. Sherlock wiped the blood off and continued handing her new napkins for the poor girl's nose. The sullied napkins were on the floor, sometimes smearing the tiles with the bloodied tissues.

The blood was still running when the nurse came back. The nurse seemed to know what to do as she asked Nevaeh to blow her nose slightly. She did and she felt a giant clot come out. Nevaeh or Sherlock didn't dare to look at the blood clot, instead she folded the napkin and let it drop to the floor. The nurses can pick it up later.

After that, the blood started slowing down, much to the girl and Sherlock's relief. They didn't even realize Nevaeh was done with this weeks chemotherapy. "Was that one of the symptoms?" Nevaeh asked, as she was dabbing the rest of the blood off her nose. To be fair, the blood was all over her. On her clothes, chin and mouth. She tried to wipe it off, but the red, gooey liquid dried onto her pale skin.

"Yes it is. You may experience more of these at home, so make sure you watch out for them. They can happen at night." She warned.

Sherlock and Nevaeh nodded. The nurse un-clipped the IV and they left. She was able to walk, but very slowly. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Nevaeh asked as they were walking down the halls.

Sherlock nodded. Once the the bathroom door was closed, he gave an exasperated sigh. He ran his fingers through his curly hair. Bloody freaking noses now?! Not mention they can happen in the middle of night, which means Nevaeh could possibly choke on her blood if she doesn't wake from the blood.

Now he had to watch her at all times. He made a decision. Nevaeh was not to be alone, she would sleep in his bed, once the 6 weeks were up. No exceptions. If he had a case, she would ask Mrs. Hudson, or Molly to watch her.

She left to go the bathroom. Nevaeh looked at herself in the mirror. It looked like she committed a bloody murder. She used the paper towels, wetting them and wiping it on her face, ignoring the chilling water soaking in.

After cleaning herself up, she looked one last time in the mirror. Her cheek were red from rubbing to hard, and her clothes was a bust. She would have to use hydrogen peroxide to get rid of that. Feeling at least presentable, she left the bathroom.

Sherlock was there waiting beside the door. When the door opened he sat up straight and looked at her, She was clean, other than her clothes, but that was manageable.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." She replied. With that they left the hospital and into the safety of their flat.

* * *

 _Week 3:_

The last week wasn't as hectic as the first week. They were however, some bloody mishaps, and unfortunately, they were during the night. When Sherlock had suggested she should sleep in his bed until chemotherapy was over, and she didn't hesitate, also knowing what could happen if the bloody nose happened alone, if she were to be asleep.

The accidents would occur every few hours of the night. Sherlock had presumed that the bloody noses happen at night when she's breathing through her nose, while in the daytime, she breathes through her mouth.

The bloody noses itself, lasted for about 10 to 15 minutes, leaving a very tired daughter and father. They would immediately fall asleep after that, hoping that it was the last one for the night. Sometimes they would get that wish, other times, not so much.

Luckily, as the days wore off, so did the frequency of the bloody noses, much to relief of Nevaeh and Sherlock.

Arriving at the hospital with no bloody noses last night and getting a good nights rest, they were prepared as ever. They always arrived with Nevaeh locking her hands into Sherlock's large hand.

The process was the same. The nurse as well. And the explanations. Inserting the needle, feeling a sting, and then waiting for a symptom. Same as ever. Fortunately the chemotherapy seemed to take about an hour or so. _'Just 3 more weeks.'_ She thought.

She didn't feel any symptoms come her way, which was a different, though she was feeling a bit cold. "Dad?"

"Yes?" He turned towards her.

"Are you cold?"

Sherlock looked at himself. Well he was wearing a coat, and Nevaeh wasn't. Maybe it was cold. "I don't feel cold, but the possibility is that I am not, is because I am wearing a coat." He joked. Nevaeh giggled, and Sherlock's heart fluttered.

She shivered again. Okay it was freaking cold now. "Are you sure? I am freezing!" Nevaeh shuddered. Sherlock didn't seem to know why she was cold, which was concerning. He took off his coat and draped it over Nevaeh's small body. Instantly she snuggled into his coat, smelling his scent reassuringly.

He smiled and asked, "Better?"

Nevaeh hummed in agreement. Sherlock huffed an amused chuckle. No cold air was felt on his skin, not one bit. It was actually quite warm in the room, but still not enough for Sherlock to take off his precious coat.

"Hmm..." He thought.

"What?" Nevaeh heard Sherlock, she saw Sherlock stare at her with his steel eyes.

"That could be one of your symptoms.?" He theorized.

"Really?" She asked incredulously. "I just thought I was cold or something."

"Hm, I did read a bit of the symptoms you might have, such as shivers and fevers, and other _good stuff..._ " He emphasized the last words. Nevaeh snorted but quickly thought of the possibilities. "Yeah, your probably right."

Sherlock sat down next to Nevaeh with a chair she was sitting and propped his elbows on his knees, thinking and staring at Nevaeh's soft facial expressions. Sherlock noticed that she wasn't eating as she used to before. She was getting thinner...maybe another symptom. But for now, he really needed to feed his daughter something that will stick to her bones, or else she will be more fatigued.

"Hey..." He said.

Nevaeh looked to him and gave him a puzzled look. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go to a bakery after this?" Sherlock asked. He expected a nod or an excited yes, but all he got a furrowed brow, expressed with an even more perplexed face. "What is that?"

"Where bread,cakes and other sweets are made...do you not know any of this?" He asked, equally as bemused as she was. How could a child not know about a bakery? Did her boarding school not allow such things?

Nevaeh shrugged, making the coat fall off her shoulders, "My boarding school never really taught of those. They always said that our foods come from factories, or farms. They might've mentioned about bakeries, but they never really explained it."

"I see..." He could say. That makes more sense. It was always the boarding school's fault. "What foods did you eat?" Sherlock questioned.

"Sometimes porridge, vegetables, fruit, bread, some chicken and beef. They were plain with their foods, so weren't any special with that. It just depended." She explained.

"Interesting." He mused.

"But I would love to go." She added, a little more excitement in her voice, "Better than sitting in the flat all day, thinking about the next 3 weeks."

Sherlock grinned, "Then that's what we shall do."

45 minutes later, they were done with this weeks chemo. And luckily, the bakery was across the street from the hospital, which wasn't a very long walk, much to Sherlock's relief. He didn't want Nevaeh to get sick.

While they were there, lets just say, they're were a lot of 'wows' and 'woahs' from the girl. Her eyes would widen whenever. When Nevaeh went into the bakery, she was instantaneously hit with a warm feeling left in her chest. The smell of Cakes, and bread. It was a weird feeling, but it was good.

Sherlock wanted to let Nevaeh try a piece of his favorite cake. And when she did, she loved it the first time it hit her taste buds. Her eyes glimmered with the sweet thing melting in her mouth. "This is what sweets taste like?" She asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Sherlock nodded, smiling as her eyes were giving excitement features. "Wow, I can't believe this is what a bakery does. It's really fascinating." She breathed. He grinned.

They went home with a few extra things. And by that, loads of breads, and Sherlock and Nevaeh's now favorite cake. It would definitely help Nevaeh gain some weight, hopefully.

* * *

 _Week 4:_

"Absolutely not!" Sherlock hissed through the phone. Nevaeh was taking a shower before they left for the Chemotherapy. "Are you out your mind?! I can't just leave Nevaeh alone in the room...By herself! She needs me!"

"Sherlock! This is a mass murder! No one is going to be safe unless you help us!" Greg pleaded. "Look, we can get someone to replace you while you figure this out?"

"I. Am. Not. Leaving. Her. Alone." He gritted out roughly. "I am a father, therefore, _my_ daughter comes first, you hear me?" Sherlock said, with venom in his voice. He wasn't leaving his daughter. There were silence between the two and Greg gave a sigh in defeat.

"Fine, you win. But when you have the time, please let me know." Greg had said eventually.

Sherlock gave a firm nod -not that anyone was watching- "Good. Once Nevaeh is done with chemo I will let you know."

With that, they hung up. Sherlock placed his phone on the coffee table. A mass murder? Sherlock craved the mystery, but the paternal instincts were stronger apparently. He sighed, and sat down, his hands supporting his head as he leaned forward.

"So...Mr. Lestrade needs you for a case?" A voice popped in the living room. Sherlock lunged forward and darted to Nevaeh, who's hair was wet and seemed to just gotten out of the shower.

Sherlock relaxed a bit, but remained standing, "Yes, but I backed down." He said, hands balled tight into fists, and looked down. Nevaeh saw. She seemed reluctant to say this, but if it was that important, she's rather do Chemo alone then think about a mass murderer terrorizing London.

"...You should go..." She whispered.

"What?" He gasped, his head darted upwards to see her small form. "You can't be serious?"

"I know, but it seems like Gerald needs you." She reasoned, "And it's not like your going to be gone long...right?"

"But, you need me." He explained, but Nevaeh stopped him. "Lestrade needs you more than I need you. I'll manage." She picked up his phone from the coffee table and softly shoved the phone his hands. "Call him, and say you'll help." She behest.

Sherlock looked at her and saw determination in the girl's eyes. Was he really doing this? Leaving his daughter just so he can solve a case. He unlocked the phone and made a call.

The phone ringed for a second and then heard a click. "Lestrade? I'll help."

 _At the hospital_ :

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Nevaeh just nodded, "Yes, I will be fine."

"Okay..."

They arrived at the Chemotherapy and Nevaeh sat down as usual, waiting for the nurse to come and explain the procedure. Sherlock looked reluctant, he honestly didn't want to leave her alone. He should've called John, or his parents, heck, he would even call Mycroft.

"Dad...go. The more you wait, the more it'll take." She said lucidly. Sherlock shook his head as his thoughts were interrupted. He marched over to her and gave a lingering kiss on her head. He lifted up, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I have no doubt." She smiled.

He turned his heel and left the girl, alone. She sighed. It wasn't going to be bad alone. It's not like Sherlock was going to leave her forever. Besides the mass murder was even bigger.

The nurse came in and smiled gently, "Ready?"

Nevaeh nodded.

 _Meanwhile..._

He arrived at the crime-scene. Sherlock saw Greg, talking to some police officers.

"Inspector." He rumbled un-enthusiastically to him. Lestrade looked at him and gave a firm nod, "Sherlock."

"So where is the carcass? I want to figure this case out as soon as possible." He mumbled.

Greg understood why Sherlock was so upset. Usually when he would ask for the detectives help for a unsolvable case that his team can't do, it made Sherlock bounce with giddiness. But now that he was away from his adopted daughter, things has changed drastically.

"Of course." He said, guiding the consulting detective to the body.

Sherlock saw Anderson and Donovan talking with each other. Were inspecting the body as well. They looked up and smirked, "Well, if isn't the Scotland Yard freak." Anderson mused, while Donovan giggled.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Ah, yes. Hello Anderson and Donovan, I see you need my assistance with an easy case, but I guess that can't be help, seeing as your no smarter than a jellyfish." Greg concealed his smirk, while Sherlock was smirking prideful. Jellyfishes didn't have brains.

They rolled their eyes and let the freak take out his magnifying glass. _Male, 24 years old. multiple gunshots, head trauma. Dirt smeared on his left side. Possibly slid down a hill. Clothes look to be of camping_. After a few moments, he pocketed the glass and looked at Greg, "Any suspects?"

"Yes, a 34 year old woman found the body at around 11:49am, in a garbage chute." He explained. Sherlock nodded, he inspected the young corpse and raised his brow. "Family members?"

"2 older siblings. Mother died of lung cancer and their father died of hearts disease." The inspector said, reading the papers. "But there was 3 more bodies found in different garbage chutes. We assume that they were murdered at the same time."

"Do they have the same gunshot wounds?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes."

Sherlock nodded, "Then yes, it is the same person. It seems like the dead bodies knew each other, which in this case they could've murdered by a friend or relative. Find the history of their friends and examine their homes. They were out camping. So the murderer could kill them without anyone hearing a peep. If you find a home with a Ruger Black Hawk, that's the murderer." Sherlock said.

"Okay, that's good. I think we can handle it from here." Greg said. Sherlock gave a deep sigh of relief, "Finally!" He waved them off, until Anderson and Donovan blocked his way.

"So I hear you have a daughter." Donovan raised her brow. Sherlock lips twitched. Darn! He tried so hard to keep his daughter private from them, but he knew eventually they would know.

Sherlock didn't answer.

"Oh Sherlock. We know about your daughter of the _freak._ " Donovan sneered. "Another freak to add." She mused. Sherlock growled dangerously, his eyes boiling with anger. Donovan and Anderson stopped joking and took a step back from him.

"Do anything that will hurt my daughter and I promise you with every fiber of my being, that you will not see the light of day." He pointed his finger at them, warning them. They realized how serious Sherlock was and darted off.

He sighed and rolled their eyes at them. "Can I go now?" Sherlock said anxiously.

Greg watched the whole scene and was stunned. Wow, he knew Sherlock was dangerous sometimes, but not that dangerous for them to run off. "Huh, wait, uh...yes you can."

"Good. I shall see you later." With that he turned around and rushed to the hospital.

Sherlock arrived at the hospital, gracefully gliding past rooms and into a hall, where at the end was his daughter. He wasn't gone long. Maybe 45 minutes. Hopefully she was done with the chemo and that they could go home.

He made it to the door entrance and saw Nevaeh sitting, with no IV. She was done and waiting for Sherlock. She turned her head and smiled, "That was quick." Sherlock breathed in relief, and chuckled, "You as well. Have fun?" He asked.

"Oh totally. Just got some more symptoms to add to my body." She replied facetiously. Sherlock grinned, but also frowned when she mentioned a new symptom. "What other symptom?"

"I can't feel my arm." She sighed as she poked her tender arm, but could not feel anything. It was tingling almost, like it wants to stop being numb, but refuses to. Sherlock walked to his daughter and laid a hand on her arm. She didn't flinch when he pressed his finger firmly on the skin.

"So you really can't feel anything?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p'

"Can you lift it?" He asked. Nevaeh thought and tried to lift it, but to no avail, it didn't lift up. Sherlock sighed, "I really am despising these symptoms of yours."

Nevaeh rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Tell me about it." Sherlock huffed a laugh, "Ready to go, my dear?"

"Goodness, yes." She said desperately, as she sat up. He chuckled, letting his deep laugh echo through the room. They held hands, walking side by side. Sherlock was really tall compared to Nevaeh, but in all honesty, he didn't mind. Though Nevaeh wished she could be at least a little taller.

Sherlock and Nevaeh left the hospital, still holding hands, although they had to use the opposite hands they were used too.

* * *

 _Week 5:_

It was almost over. Just this week and then next week, then the chemotherapy would be over. No more sore arms, no more of the smell of the hospital smells. It would all be over. Soon.

The last week, her arm would not cooperate with her, not at the slightest. She had to use her opposite hand that week and she got easily frustrated. Nevaeh couldn't draw, or even hold her heavy book with that arm. Sherlock always told her that being ambidextrous was a good thing, but Nevaeh liked her dominant left hand.

She finally got her arm come back to life a few days later. It was weird at first after she's been using her right hand to do stuff. But quickly got used to it, enjoying that she has her left arm to work.

Though unfortunately, she had another day of chemotherapy. Another day, another surprise. It was now normal, but soon enough, she was going to be a normal child, doing normal things and not be stuck in a fishbowl.

Nevaeh couldn't wait until the chemotherapy session was over, and neither could Sherlock. After almost 2 months of this, he was just waiting for it to end. Nevaeh was going to be happy and now they could settle in with their lives.

Little did Nevaeh know that Sherlock really wanted to celebrate her finally having liberty from being cooped up in a hospital for so long. He wanted to make it special. So he texted Molly and surprisingly his parents for help. They obliged happily when they received text's from him and would gladly help him.

Sherlock was a bit giddy that day, because something he bought, that was customized just for her, came in.

Nevaeh seemed to notice his joyous manner. "You seem excited?" She teased a bit.

"I am. This week and next week is the last of chemotherapy. I am quite surprised that your not showing your enthusiasm." He remarked. Nevaeh shrugged, "When its my last day of chemotherapy, then I'll be happy." She joked. But in seriousness, she was quite excited to be done with this. Only a week and it will be over.

Sherlock grinned at her joke. They arrived at the same old hospital, with the same room, nurse and everything else in the vicinity. They haven't seen John since they've been doing chemo, but it was logical, considering he helped in the other department.

"Excited that next week will be your last chemo session." The nurse asked, distracting Nevaeh from the needle. The girl nodded happily. "Yep." The nurse smiled, and nodded. Getting the needle attached, she did the same thing. Throwing away her gloves and then leaving them until she was done.

Sherlock had gotten many buzzes from his phone and though he tried to silence it, but unfortunately his request was denied. Nevaeh was getting more interested on why he was getting so many text messages.

"Who is texting you?" She asked eventually.

"Oh um, my mom. She's asking me for...a case." He stuttered. Sherlock looked at her with a weak, nervous smile. Nevaeh eyed him, not really believing him whatsoever. "Alright..." She dropped the subject, not even trying to pry it out of him. Sherlock sighed silently in relief. He was really good at manipulating other people but not his own daughter.

A few minutes later, Nevaeh was hot. Not like a hot, summer time one, but like sick hot. There was sweat forming on her forehead. She tried wiping it off, but it still came afterwards. Sherlock looked up from his phone and saw Nevaeh's pale face flush with a red.

"Are you okay?" He asked, dropping his phone in his coat pocket.

"I'm...I'm really hot, and I don't feel so good anymore." She breathed, finding it hard to breathe. Sherlock stood up and a palm went to her head. He retracted his hand and looked in horror. She was really warm. It didn't seem like a good sign.

He buzzed a button where a nurse would come if anything happened. Immediately, a nurse came and saw Nevaeh flushed. "Oh dear...another symptom." The nurse sighed.

She put on her gloves and took out a thermometer. "Open up." She ordered. Nevaeh opened her mouth and let the stick insert into her mouth. They waited for a few moments before the thermometer beeped.

The nurse checked, and made a 'tsk' noise. "You have a fever dear, 99.8. Once your done with this, you need rest after this." She advised as she threw away the thermometer and gloves. Nevaeh nodded tiredly, and the nurse left.

Sherlock stroked her head, "My dear, you have a fever." He murmured unhappily. Nevaeh closed her eyes and nodded, "I'll be fine...just another symptom. No biggie...though I'm tired right now.." She whispered.

"Then sleep. If your still asleep when we're done, I'll carry you home." He reasoned. Nevaeh was already asleep when he said the last of his words. He chuckled quietly and kissed her hot forehead.

It was a good time for him to text his colleagues to discuss more about the party without Nevaeh being suspicious. He took out his phone and started texting them back with some ideas and plans.

25 minutes later, Nevaeh was finished with the 5th week of chemotherapy and she was fast asleep. Sherlock didn't seem to mind that he had to carry her home. She was light and easy to move without making her stir. Having Nevaeh's head on his shoulder, he bid the nurses a farewell until next week.

When they arrived home, he settled Nevaeh on the couch to keep a close eye on her while she had her fever going. He decided to try to make homemade chicken soup. Thanks to Mrs. Hudson, who graciously filled their fridge with foods, he opened a tab to the best chicken noodle soup he could find on the website.

 _Little while later..._

Neveah woke up and groaned. Her head was pounding. Ah, right fever. She kneaded her fingers on her forehead, hoping to sooth the pounding feeling. The child smelled of something food. The next thing she heard was loud a * _clank*_

She turned to where the sound was. From the kitchen. Oh dear. She sat up quickly, but instantly regretted as she felt like she was spinning. Slowly but surely, she sauntered to the kitchen where she saw Sherlock stirring something.

He turned to see Nevaeh up and very perplexed on what was going on. He grinned at her outstretched his hand. Nevaeh took a few more steps before taking his hand. "I made you some soup." He told her with a proud grin.

"Ah, that was the noise that woke me up." She said, while sniffing the air. "It smells really good. What is it?"

"Chicken noodle soup. Would you like to try? I thought it would help with your fever." He mused, taking a spoon out of a drawer.

"It might very well. Though, I do have a headache right now." She frowned. He gave her an empathetic smile and handed her the spoon. Nevaeh dipped the spoon into the hot liquid, and blew the soup to cool down. After that she tipped the spoon into her mouth and felt the warm broth go down her throat.

She smacked her lips and looked up to Sherlock, who bit his lip, obviously wondering if she liked it.

"This...is really good!" She exclaimed, smiling when Sherlock released his breath of relief. "I am very glad you do. I must admit, I do not cook very often." He said. "For a person who hasn't cooked, this is some good soup." Nevaeh complimented, twirling the handle of the spoon.

Sherlock chuckled, "Thank you. Now let's say we grab some soup and we can lounge around, hmm?" He asked, taking two bowls out of the cabinets. Nevaeh nodded, "Sounds good to me. I'm really tired still."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Stupid symptoms..." She muttered.

"Luckily, you only have a week left." He reassured, scooping the broth into the bowls.

"Can't wait."

Sherlock smiled, "Me neither."

With that, they took their soups and sat down in the dining room. slurping up their soups and occasionally talking, although, Nevaeh was dead asleep when she all-but-fell on the couch. In which Sherlock couldn't conceal his smile when she curled up into a ball and slept peacefully.

He kissed her forehead -which wasn't hot anymore, just warm- and stroked her head for a bit, before sitting down in his chair and getting laptop open.

* * *

 _Week 6:_

Today was the day. The last day of Chemotherapy. Nevaeh was bouncing off the walls that day. Finally, after this, she will be free;from the hospital and from getting chemotherapy.

She knew that sometimes, that she would have to get blood transfusions, but now that she has new bone marrow, it was unlikely. Sherlock, as well, was excited too, not just that this was Nevaeh's last day, but he had something exciting he's been planning for a week with his colleagues.

Though, Sherlock had to make Nevaeh leave the flat a little earlier then they originally do. That was not a problem. Nevaeh liked walking.

The child was taking a shower, while Sherlock was still texting his colleagues, asking if anything was in order. He got multiple buzzes, leaving Sherlock grinning. He had already taken a shower way before Nevaeh, so he could get a head start.

The detective heard the girl's small footsteps wander into the kitchen, probably getting water or something. He quickly glided into the kitchen where he saw Nevaeh pouring water into a cup, his thoughts were right, of course. Her hair was damp, and her clothes fresh and clean. She was wearing black Capri pants, and a elbow sleeved shirt that were white with some light blue lacing around the shirt.

It wasn't very cold in the mornings, considering it was Fall, but next month is the first day of Winter.

Nevaeh smiled at him when she saw him. He was dressed as always.

"Excited that this is the last day of your Chemotherapy?" He asked.

Nevaeh nodded, "Yup! I can't wait til it's over." She was daydreaming when it was finally over.

Sherlock nodded and grinned, "Well, would you like to walk before we head to the hospital?" He questioned. Nevaeh looked at the clock and saw it was only 8:00am. Her session starts around 10:30am. "What're we going to do for the two and half hours we have left?" She asked, pursing her lips.

Sherlock shrugged, "We could go to the park for a bit, maybe see some ducks or playground." He suggested.

He was worried that Nevaeh didn't want to go, but Sherlock needed to get Nevaeh out of the flat.

The girl shrugged, "Hey, why not?" Putting away the cup into the sink, she turned to face Sherlock again. "Are we going now, then?" The detective nodded. "Okay. Let me get my shoes on and jacket."

Sherlock sighed in relief. She said yes, that means his friends could work on the flat while they're gone. They have plenty of time to make preparations. Trying to contain his excitement he walked to the hanger and put on his coat around his lanky form.

Nevaeh was ready by the time he put his scarf on around his neck. He smiled, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied. Sherlock grinned and opened the door for her. It was a brisk but warm day in London. People were walking, doing their own errands.

"So where is the duck pond?" She asked. He smiled at her and took a hold of her hand, gesturing to follow him. "Not that far, it's actually right next to the playground as well."

 _Back in the Flat:_

Molly, John and Greg snuck into the empty Flat of Sherlock and Nevaeh's. They were assigned by Sherlock to help with the decorations when they got home. It was around 9:36am when they arrived at their home. They have only less than 3 hours to finish doing their part.

"See anyone?" John whispered. All of them were crouching below, just in case that they were here and won't be caught.

Molly shook her head and peeked her head to see nothing on. No light. No TV running. This flat was devoid of anything but them. "The coast is clear." She stood up and sighed. Greg and John did the same.

Greg heard pops from his back. He kneaded his back to sooth the cracks and pops, "I'm not getting any more younger." He sighed.

John patted his shoulder, "Me neither."

"Alright, old gits, care to help or what?" Molly joked mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get to it." Greg equally as sarcastic as her. Molly rolled her eyes and continued decorating the place with streamers and balloons. After she as done with that, she needed to pick up a cake.

"I need to grab the cake, make sure everything is intact when I get back you two." She said, leaving them to do their own thing. "Let's make some tea and take the soda, chips and other things out." John suggested. Greg nodded and placed a some bags they brought onto the kitchen counter.

While unpacking he saw a music box just above the winder sill. Reluctantly he gently grasped at the box and opened it up. The music box played very beautiful music. He let the music fill the kitchen. It was a nice music box, no doubt was expensive as well.

John must've heard the music, because he came into the kitchen confused. 'What is that?" he pointed to the small box in the inspectors hand.

"I think its a music box for Nevaeh." He guessed.

"...Sherlock really cares for that girl, doesn't he?" John questioned. Greg nodded, "Yeah...he really does."

It was a big shock when Sherlock adopted a girl he met at the hospital. He had never seen Sherlock so close to a child before, heck, he didn't know if his colleague liked children, besides John's daughter. But things were changing for the best.

Greg and John understands how much Sherlock cares for this girl. It would be the same for either one of them, and surprisingly Sherlock too. His thoughts were interrupted he heard a door open and presumed it was Molly back from the bakery.

Softly placing the Music box where it belonged, he continued making the tea and taking some stuff out of the bags.

* * *

They arrived at the Duck pond and playground. No one her age was there, considering it was a school day. Though Nevaeh didn't go through those schools normal kids went. It was home school, only from her boarding school, but she knew they would have to discuss the possibilities of going back to school.

But Chemotherapy would have to be first.

Nevaeh and Sherlock walked to the swings, enjoying the air gliding past them. Nevaeh sat, and Sherlock, well...he was a bit to big for the swing, but he managed. The girl looked at him and saw Sherlock sitting uncomfortably, his knees almost scrunched up to his chest.

She started giggling, "A little to small?"

"Too small." Sherlock muttered.

Giggling again, she kicked her feet back and forth until she got force, letting the swing push her into the air. Nevaeh inhaled the air, embracing it. Sherlock tried to swing, but his feet were flat on the ground, making it difficult for him.

He looked dumbfounded. Nevaeh stopped and laughed, "Why don't we look at the geese?" She suggested. Sherlock nodded, relieved that he could get out of those uncomfortable seats.

They walked to the pond and saw either geese picking at the grass for food, or others in the water, gracefully gliding through the water. Finding a bench under a tree, they sat down, and it was much more better than the swings.

"So...any reason why you brought me out 2 hours earlier?" Nevaeh asked, not looking at him, but at the geese. Sherlock looked at her, slightly confused.

Nevaeh looked at him, with full suspicion in her eyes, "I know you've been planning something...the text messages and the eager excitement. Also you asking me to walk is kinda suspicious, don't you think?" She inquired.

"Well, maybe I enjoy taking a walk." He mumbled reasonably.

"Hmm?" She hummed warily, "Seems unlikely of you."

Sherlock shrugged nonchalantly. "Just wanted a change, maybe it's good you get some air before you go into a sanitized place." He smirked.

"Maybe." Nevaeh gave in. But she had other questions as well. "How did you know about this playground." She asked, cocking her head towards the playground. "I've lived in Baker's Street for a very long time, my dear. I know my way around." He answered, eyes scanning the pond.

"Do you visit here often?"

Sherlock nodded, "Sometimes I would accompany John and my Goddaughter. It was most relaxing." He sighed.

"I see..." She pondered, and it was no doubt, Sherlock could tell, that she has more questions popping in her mind. "If you have questions, you can ask me." He simply told her.

"Right..." She said, but a few moments later, "Did you ever want kids?"

Sherlock sputtered, very taken back from that question. He inhaled and exhaled as he started thinking. Maybe he did want kids, maybe he didn't... he didn't really have an answer.

"I-I never really had the time to think very much of that..." Sherlock said, looking down. "I am not married, nor in a relationship." He added.

"Wait, what about Molly?" She raised her brow. Sherlock immediately turned red, and shook his head. "No, me and Ms. Hooper are not together."

"Oh..." Nevaeh realized.

"What?" He asked, trying to conceal his blushing moment.

"I actually thought you were very good friends...more than good friends." She giggled nervously.

Sherlock grinned, a bit uneasy. "Well. Nice deductions...but a bit wrong."

Nevaeh shrugged, "Close enough."

They stayed silent for a while until Nevaeh had something else to say, "By the way. I think you are a great dad." She said quietly, playing with her fingers. Sherlock looked at her, eyes gleaming, with perhaps some tears, but he would never admit it.

"I-I don't know what to say...thank you." He breathed. Sherlock never felt such warmth in those words. Nothing was ever compared to that, and he was glad. Something in his life was good, and it was all because of Nevaeh.

"Thank you..." He said again, but directly at her. Nevaeh smiled and kissed his sharp cheekbone, "Anytime, dad."

* * *

Molly heard a ring from phone. Dropping everything she took out her phone and saw Sherlock's name. She answered and brought the device to her ear.

 _"Hello Sherlock." She called out._

 _"Molly," He greeted. "I was wondering how everything is going? Is everything precise?" He asked. Molly chuckled, "It's doing good. All we need is everyone and you and your daughter to arrive. How is she?" She quipped._

 _"No sign of any horrendous symptoms just yet. And hopefully, no more." He sighed._

 _"Wow, you saying hopeful a lot." Molly giggled._

 _"...Shut up." He said. Molly just laughed and sighed, "Yes, well. You are changing."_

 _"That doesn't seem to fun." He said, and she could tell that he was frowning. "It's a good change, Sherlock." She reasoned._

 _"Right...any who, I have to be back before Nevaeh gets suspicious of me. She has already had questioned on why we left so early." He told her. "Like father-like daughter." She hummed._

 _Molly could see the face Sherlock was making._

 _"I shall see you soon." He said after a long period of silence. "You as well, don't forget, you owe us."_

 _Sherlock huffed a laugh. "I have my gratitude."_

Molly heard a click and put her phone down on the counter. She looked around and saw everything was in place. She peeked into the living room and saw Greg and John leaning against each other, sleeping.

'Oh, for crying out loud.' She huffed out. Molly went back into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of pots. She walked over to the sleeping pair and slammed the pots against each other.

"Gahh!" Greg fell off the couch while John sat up straight, in military stance, obviously very surprised and also thinking he was in the military still. Molly raised her brow at them, while both of them processed on what happened.

"See you decided to take a cat nap?" She asked, but she knew the answer.

"I-just thought the couch looked dirty...and I decided to clean it up." Greg excused. Molly rolled her eyes but smirked. "Right...besides that-John you can stop be in soldier position." Molly pointed out.

John quickly let his salute down, much to his embarrassment of doing that.

"Okay, did you get everything prepared from here?" She asked.

John and Greg nodded, "We got everything in order. We just texted Sherlock's family, including Mycroft and his parents. Us three and I think there is other people coming as well..." John said.

"Good." Molly gave a firm nod. "Now all we need to do is...wait."

"Does this mean we can sleep again?" Greg asked, hopefully.

Molly glared at him, which Greg stepped down. It was a no, he could tell.

"I'll be back, I need to get Rosie from her preschool."John said, as he put on his coat. "I'll be back."

"See you soon." Molly called out to him.

* * *

"Looks like your all done!" The nurse said cheerily, as she retracted the last needle she would ever insert for chemo. Throwing away the needle and her gloves, she gave Nevaeh a sticker, that said, _'Good Job!'_

Nevaeh and Sherlock tried really hard not to roll their eyes. Sentiment.

"Thank you nurse." Sherlock credited, and shook her hand. The nurse smiled, "I was very honored, sir. I hope you have a good rest of your day."

Sherlock nodded, "You as well."

They walked past the halls and out the hospital doors. Nevaeh literally bounced off and smiled excitingly. "Finally! It's over!" She said, grinning. The detective smiled, and took her hand into his. "Maybe for your chemo-session, but I have a little surprise at home."

"So there was something going on!" She accused, but also wrapping her hands around Sherlock's. He chuckled, "Yes, yes. I admit. I was planning something after your chemo-therapy. Like a celebration." He explained.

"Hmm, what you have plan, then?" She asked.

Sherlock only smirked at her continued going home, leaving a very confused Nevaeh to wonder.

* * *

When they arrived at their flat, Sherlock stopped her and looked at her, very animated on what was behind this door. "Ready?"

"Ready?" She asked. "I've been ready since you told me there was something going on in our flat." She joked. Sherlock huffed a laugh, "Well, lets see, shall we?"

He unlocked the door and immediately, Nevaeh heard murmurs and then a loud _"Surprise!"_ Nevaeh jumped a bit, on how many people could fit in this tiny flat. She looked around, lips quirking up high. Greg, John, Molly, Mrs, Hudson, Rosie, Mycroft, Mrs and Mr Holmes, and even-

She didn't recognize those people, but seemed that Sherlock knew, when she heard a scowl from him.

"Guys...when did you plan this?" She asked, walking in, smiling at everyone.

Molly stepped up, "Your father did." She pointed to Sherlock, who was smiling. Nevaeh looked at him with the most precious smile he has ever seen from her. "He wanted to do something for your liberty from the hospital." Molly spoke.

"Well, certainly liberty that's for sure." Nevaeh joked. Some laughed and other's were shaking their head playfully. She looked around. Balloons, chips, alcohol for the adults, soda as well. There were a few streamers hanging but it wasn't much, which was perfectly fine.

"I don't know what to say..." She said, baffled.

"How about we just enjoy the party." Sherlock mused, taking Nevaeh's hand and bringing her in the middle of the living room. Nevaeh laughed and nodded. Rosie toddled to Nevaeh and lifted up her arms, gesturing that she wanted to be picked up.

Nevaeh complied and plucked Rosie up. She bounced Rosie around while the toddler giggled. Sherlock joined John and Greg with talking, while the woman were speaking to each other. Mycroft and his father started a chat as well.

Everyone seemed to know what they wanted to do with the party, except Donovan and Anderson...well, they did not what to do. They got a text from Molly, saying they should meet Sherlock's kid, but didn't want to come after that explicit threat. They knew what he was capable of doing to them.

After a while, Sherlock saw Donovan and Anderson standing like complete idiots. He walked to them, deciding to have a chat with them.

"Anderson, Donovan." Sherlock greeted, his deep baritone voice filling their ears. They both turned to see Sherlock standing right in front of them. "Right, Hello Sherlock." Sally responded, while Anderson nodded in agreement.

"Enjoying the party?" He asked, raising his brow at them.

"Yes, very much so." Sally replied quickly. Sherlock was enjoying their discomfort a bit to much.

Nevaeh was getting tired of bouncing around Rosie and with that, she let John take her away. She waved a small goodbye and Rosie waved back. Nevaeh sighed in relief. Her arms were already sore from needles puncturing her arm this past 6 weeks.

Neaveh saw Sherlock talk to the new people she had never met, and decided she should meet them. She made herself known by settling beside Sherlock until they noticed her.

Anderson and Donovan immediately tensed at the sight of the little girl beside the consulting detective. Sherlock instantly put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Nevaeh, these are my other colleagues that work at the Scotland Yard. Sally Donovan, and Anderson."

"Nice to meet you." Nevaeh greeted, nodding. They did the same.

"Hi." Sally greeted.

"Hello." Anderson said quietly.

"I am glad you have made it." She said happily, grinning.

Sally and Anderson looked at each other. Surely Sherlock had told her about them;apparently not. "It was nice meeting you as well." Sally smiled slyly. Anderson got a buzz from his pocket, leaving him startled.

"I-uh, excuse me." He excused, taking out his phone and unlocking it. He read the text message and sighed, pocketing his phone again. "We got something at the Scotland Yard. They want us to check it out." He explained.

Sally nodded, a bit relieved that they can leave, so escape the awkward tension.

"Well, I shall see you soon." Sherlock smirked.

"Of course." Sally responded, quite surprised that he's more polite. Probably because his daughter.

They bid a farewell and left.

"They looked uncomfortable." Nevaeh pointed out. Sherlock shrugged, "I think they can't handle you being to cute." He grinned. Nevaeh rolled her eyes. "Right." She replied sarcastically.

Sherlock huffed a laugh. "Well, let's enjoy the rest of the party, hmm?"

Nevaeh nodded enthusiastically and joined the rest of their friends.

* * *

Everyone has left, sometimes saying congratulations from being free of Chemo. It almost twenty past five. Their flat wasn't as messy like they have presumed it to be. All they needed to clean up was the streamers and dishes. John was the last one to leave. He helped a bit while Rosie was asleep in Nevaeh's room -Which Nevaeh had insisted-

Nevaeh's legs ached afterwards. After partying and spending time with family and friends, she felt another late symptom from her last Chemo. Leg cramps. She noticed it when she was playing with Rosie. Thinking it was just from holding Rosie though, she sensed it again, but this time, more stronger. Though she acted as if nothing was wrong.

Nevaeh was able to sit and just relax from their exciting day. Her eyes were closed, glad to rest for a moment. Sherlock on the other hand, still had something to give her. Excusing himself real quick from his spot on the couch, he ventured to his bedroom. He opened his top drawer, revealing a small box.

He was smiling when came back to the living room and Nevaeh creaked her eyes open. "Something else exciting?" She asked, half smiling and half falling asleep. Sherlock chuckled, "Yes, but do you think you can sleep in a second after this?"

Nevaeh opened her blue eyes and laughed, "Don't worry, I won't fall asleep on you. What is it?" She questioned, sitting up and ignoring her legs cramping again.

"Well," He took out a rectangular box from behind his back and presented to her. "I wanted to get something special, really special...so you can remember when your alone, that you not."

Nevaeh looked at him with full curiosity. She reached out and gently took it out of his hands. It appeared to look like some jewelry. Opening it up, she gasped in awe. It was a sterling silver heart shaped locket. In the middle, there was a star engraved out, that was able to see a little inside. Turning the Locket behind, she saw her initials engraved with a beautiful cursive _'NH'_. Nevaeh turned it around again and decided to open it, and left her in shock. Inside was a picture of them. It was the picture where they had the exact same T-Shirts, only with different sayings. _'Daddy's best friend'_ and _Daughter's best friend'_ Picture.

She was able to make Sherlock laugh because she tickled him and they were all laughing by then. Mrs. Holmes took it at the exact moment. It was a precious memory, and apparently after that, Sherlock had used to the photo.

"This...so beautiful..." She breathed, thumbing the star.

Sherlock smiled softly, "I wanted to give you something...for my daughter..."

"You have no idea how much this means to me..." She said, looking at him, eyes gleaming with tears.

"This is for you, and only you. When your alone, your not. This is a gift-a promise to you...that you will never be alone," Sherlock stated. "And that I will always be with you." He finished.

Nevaeh put it on without any help, luckily. It put perfectly, just on top of her heart. She felt the locket against her skin and smiled. Looking at father, she lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you daddy.." She whispered.

Sherlock seemed to see what Nevaeh was about to do, because he opened his arms immediately when she lunged at him. His long arms wrapping around her small body and kissed her head. "I love you more..."

* * *

 **I wanted to make this reality, and I understand the process of the bone marrow transplant a bit to late unfortunately...please for give me D: I hope you enjoyed this, please review and let me know how I can improve or ask questions if you want to! I love all your comments and I hope you'll stick around :)**

 **10,000k fic. How I did this...well, let's just say a lot of energy drinks have been consumed for the past week :)** **I also want to apologize for any mistakes or any errors. I wanted to proofread more, but I got a minor head injury and it hurts to look at my computer screen for more than 20 minutes :')**

 **Next up, we get to see Mycroft babysit :D**

 **I shall see you soon~** **（〜^∇^)〜**


	11. Chapter 11: Mycroft Babysits

_**"Being an Uncle is like being a dad when their father is not present."-Unknown**_

 ***Mycroft gets to babysit Nevaeh. Some trouble ensues, but they realize they have some things in common in music, and Nevaeh teaches him how to have fun. Sherlock is on a case and gets separation anxiety from his daughter. John and Molly help him through.***

 **Enjoy!~**

 **(I have some important Author Notes at the end. Please read them for future** **scheduling for this month.)**

* * *

Nevaeh never took her off her necklace. Not in the shower, not when she was sleeping, and not when she out of the flat. It always hanging around her neck, the locket itself hanging over her heart. He would often see Nevaeh just look at the locket, or staring inside of it or twiddle with while she was reading. Sherlock didn't realize how special it was to her.

But to he, It was the most precious thing anyone has given her. It was so special, no one would ever take it away. It was a good, constant reminder that her adoptive father really cares for her, and that was something she will treasure. Not just the locket, but her father's words and actions.

As well, Sherlock was the same. He realized he couldn't realize living without a child like Nevaeh. She was a kind, gentle but shy angel that God supposedly gifted him as a time to settle down and start a family. He changed before he knew it afterwards. Wanting to spend as much time with his adoptive daughter, only having so much time before she becomes a young adult.

He had already missed her baby and toddler years -though it was never his fault, he didn't even think of children yet- and he wasn't going to miss anymore. Sherlock wasn't as much dangerous cases anymore, having to decide between them or his daughter, and of course, with no hesitance, he picked Nevaeh. Having more human emotions made him so odd. It was like he molded into a different person, thanks to Nevaeh, and he wouldn't regret it. (And neither would his friends, apparently.)

Though, sometimes, some cases could not be prevented and he was needed.

Sherlock gave an exasperated sigh. Not even his parents could watch Nevaeh while he was gone. He had to go on a very important case, and he couldn't skip it. He tried asking Mrs. Hudson who couldn't after her sister went to the hospital, John was going to help him, Molly was doing post-mortems. and Greg was going with them on the case itself.

Facing defeat, he dialed the last number he thought he would ever entrust his daughter with. Mycroft Holmes. In logical sense, Mycroft was in the government, he could keep Nevaeh the safest out of all his friends and unfortunately, himself. He had to admit that.

The phone picked up.

 _"I am in the middle of something." Mycroft answered, his voice strained._

 _"What's more important than me, brother?" Sherlock asked sarcastically, deep voice filling his brothers ears._

 _"Sherlock, you have 5 seconds before I hang up on you." Mycroft hissed._

 _"Fine, I was wondering if you would like to babysit Nevaeh." The younger Holmes said flatly. There was silence between and then a big sigh. "Why can't your friends watch her?"_

 _"Because all of them are busy!" Sherlock spat, "I had already called them before you. Why do you think I called you?"_

 _If Mycroft was hurt, he didn't show it._

 _"Why not take her yourself?" Mycroft scowled. He could see the face Sherlock was making, and even he knew that his own question was stupid._

 _"Are you daft brother? She's a child for goodness sake's! Besides," Sherlock's voice was quiet, almost a whisper. "There are corpses. I am not letting her see such things...until she's older."_

 _Mycroft smirked, but then sighed, "Fine, I will do it. When are you leaving?"_

 _Mycroft could see the smile from the other side, "Tomorrow morning. I will pick her up later at night. I will inform you more tomorrow." Sherlock replied._

 _"Tomorrow." The older Holmes said firmly. With that they hung up. Oh dear, this was going to be an adventure tomorrow._

Sherlock heard a click and sighed. He pocketed his phone, and letting his fingers run through his curly hair. Mycroft. His brother, babysit Nevaeh. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but he the last choice.

Maybe it was a good idea to call him. That way so Mycroft can get the feeling of being an uncle. _Mycroft doesn't have emotions._ Sherlock fought with himself.

Groaning at the thought, he went into the kitchen to make tea. After making a cup of tea, he heard Nevaeh's foot steps echo into the kitchen. He sipped his tea and waited for Nevaeh to come into the living room.

Neaveh came back with a glass of water and a biscuit, her sterling necklace dangling while moving. She could see her father's nervousness. "Something wrong?" As she sat down, placing her cup of water on the coffee table and biting her biscuit.

Sherlock sighed, "I may have to be on a case tomorrow and I'll be gone for the rest of the day." He saw Nevaeh tense. She swallowed thickly, "Where will I go?"

"Your Uncle Mycrofts." He murmured. Nevaeh's face actually lifted up, "Oh." She said, not really seeing what was wrong. Sherlock looked at her with surprise, "You're not upset?" He asked.

Nevaeh shook her head and shrugged, "Well...he's my Uncle, I might as well get to know him..."

"But, he's not your everyday average Uncle...you do realize that?"

"Yeah...I heard he's called the iceman?"

Sherlock nodded in agreement, "He's a government official, he has to keep his reputation high. Though...I suppose if your okay with it...then everything will be fine."

"Anything I should know about him?" Nevaeh asked. Sherlock thought for a moment and then smirked mischievously. "Just annoy him."

Neveah giggled, "Yes sir!" She gave him a salute.

Sherlock chuckled at his daughter's actions, still wondering how he was gifted with a child like her.

* * *

Mycroft sent a car for Nevaeh to be picked up from their flat. She was all ready. A long-sleeved T-shirt and some jeans to with, and a book at her side, just in case if she got bored. It was already 8:45AM

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Sherlock asked her, sounding incredulous. Nevaeh nodded her head, "The Scotland Yard is the opposite where Uncle Mycroft lives, you should just go straight here to the yard."

"But I can come with you. John and Greg can wait." Sherlock almost made a pleading voice, but Nevaeh shook her head. "Daddy...I'll be fine. It's only going to be just for today, right?"

Sherlock stopped and nodded, "Fine..." He complied.

Nevaeh grinned, "Good! The faster you get to the Yard, the faster you can pick me up."

Sherlock still looked hesitant at the girl's words, but nodded in agreement. He knew his brother would never put harm on his daughter, but the thought just terrified him, though he would never show it.

A knock came.

Sherlock opened the door and saw the Car driver. "Excuse me Mr. Holmes, I am looking for Nevaeh Holmes?" He asked, his voice mannered. Nevaeh popped her head out from behind Sherlock and smiled crookedly, "That would be me."

"Ah Miss Nevaeh, a pleasure meeting you." The driver smiled. "I am Arthur. I will be driving to your Uncle's estate. Nevaeh raised her eyebrow. "Estate?" Sherlock chuckled, "He is part of a government official."

Nevaeh shrugged. "Yeah, okay, make sense."

"If you would be so kind and follow me, Miss Nevaeh." Arthur gestured to the black car out, in front of their flat. Nevaeh looked a bit hesitant, enough for Sherlock to notice. He crouched down and kissed her forehead, "Be good. I know you will." He smiled.

Nevaeh turned and hugged him around his neck, "I will. I'll see you soon." She whispered into his ear. Sherlock nodded and they let go. With that, Nevaeh followed Arthur to the car. The driver opened the door for her and then closed it once she was in. He was already in the drivers seat and rolled down the passengers seat for Sherlock to see him.

"I assure you Mr. Holmes, that she will in capable hands." Arthur commented to Sherlock. He nodded, "I trust your judgement. Thank you." Arthur gave a curt nod and drove off.

Sherlock closed the door and sighed. This was going to be a long day. He wanted to be excited to solve crimes, but ever since becoming a father, all he wants to do now, is spend time with his daughter. Sherlock knew he would have to solve this case in order to spend more time and also protect her.

Having only to take a shower, and get ready, he would be off to the Scotland Yard. He gave a huff of riddle like anxiety and annoyance and went to the washroom to get ready for the new case.

* * *

The drive wasn't very long, perhaps maybe twenty minutes to get there. The scenery however was nice. When they had gotten to the estate, there were lovely statues and bushes along the road.

The road led to a mansion sized home, with bars surrounding the home itself. Nevaeh's eyes widened. "Wow." She breathed. Arthur chuckled, "Yes, it's quite the beauty isn't it?" He said to her, looking at the rear-view mirror. It was true. The house was very old, but kept in mint condition thanks to Mycroft.

"This is...his home?" She asked, looking right at him. Arthur nodded, "Mr. Holmes takes very good care of this house. Your grand-parents and your father visit sometimes. But, you should see the inside. It also hold beauty as well."

Nevaeh nodded, but she was still astonished on how beautiful it was on the outside. She couldn't imagine what it looked like on the inside.

Eventually, the car stopped right in front of the doors to the mansion. Arthur quickly unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door, swiftly opening Nevaeh's door before she could.

"Oh, thank you." She showed gratitude by smiling at the driver. "Please, allow me to open the door for you as well. Mr. Holmes will accompany on the third door to your right." He had said, giving her a curt smile.

Arthur opened the door and let Nevaeh in. She immediately saw rugs running from every direction. She nodded to Arthur who nodded back and closed the door. _Third door, to your right._ She could hear Arthur's voice echoing in her head.

She walked past some doors, also passing more statues and even armored knight. She looked at it for a few seconds. _'From the 16th century.'_ She presumed. It was fascinating. Nevaeh had read of those in her history books, back in her boarding school.

Nevaeh looked away and walked to the door she's been looking for. She glanced in just in case if anyone was occupying it. And it was indeed occupied...by Mycroft. He was turned away from the door. She could see his auburn hair above the chair he was sitting.

"Nevaeh, dear, didn't Sherlock tell you that stalking someone is un-lady like?" A voice said, taking Nevaeh completely off guard. She almost fell, but composed herself when she walked in.

"Didn't know if anyone was in here." Nevaeh said.

"I see." Mycroft started, "Why don't you sit down."

Nevaeh walked slowly to the other seat right across from him, and sat down. She saw that he was reading a newspaper. Instantly she saw a picture of Sherlock right in front of the camera, and by what she could tell, he was not happy.

"So, I presume you haven't seen the newspaper?" Mycroft asked, not bothering to look at his niece's surprised look on her face.

"I well...no." She said, still looking at the front paper.

"Oh, your child innocence is so nice." Mycroft sighed, putting down the paper onto his lap. Nevaeh raised her brow, looking puzzled. She knew that Mycroft was very much smarter than her and Sherlock, but she also knows that Mycroft can be a bloody git.

"Care for some tea?" Mycroft asked.

"I well, um...sure." She stuttered.

"How much milk and cubes of sugar?"

Nevaeh looked at him, "I don't put milk in my tea." Nevaeh stated. Mycroft raised his brow, "Is that so? Do you not drink black tea?" He questioned. Nevaeh felt like she was being interrogated. "No sir, black tea is not very healthy for me. I drink herbal, specifically Red Rasberry Leaf. Which has tannins and helps with my anemia." She explained.

"You are quite smart." Mycroft remarked, folding his hands. Nevaeh noticed that his posture was stoic and mannered, confident as well. His leg elegantly on top of his other, while her stance was the opposite of him. Her hands were shoved between her legs. Her back was straight but he could tell that she was feeling nervous. And the book was right next to her.

And Mycroft questioning her with a sharp tone wasn't getting easier.

"I shall you get you some then, unfortunately I do not have any in my home right now." He concluded. Nevaeh looked at him with a puzzled look, "You don't have to do that, I can just have water."

Mycroft shook his head, "Nonsense, you may have your tea." smirking. He brought out his phone and texted his assistant to pick up some tea for the young girl. He nodded firmly to no one particularly but himself when he got an immediate text back.

Nevaeh didn't know if she was being made fun of, or he's trying to be nice. Maybe both.

She still kept a quizzical face on. Mycroft sighed, and sat up straight. He cocked his head a bit to the door and raised his brow, "Would you like a grand tour?" He asked.

"Oh-um, sure!" Trying to sound like she hasn't been staring off into space -but Mycroft could tell- and stood up, walking to Mycroft who waited for her at the door. Nevaeh let Mycroft lead while she followed, and continued down the hall.

* * *

Sherlock came unannounced to the Scotland Yard and into Greg's office, where John and Greg himself were there, already looking at the papers. John looked and smirked, "Look who finally showed up."

"Shut up." Sherlock said bluntly before looking at papers and reading them over, his eyes skimming quickly.

"So how's Nevaeh? Do you miss her?" John asked smugly. Sherlock rolled his eyes, "John, this is a case. This is very irrelevant to the task at hand." Though secretly, he was missing her. He wondered if Mycroft was being a big git, or actually not looking down at her.

"Right, my apologies." John remarked.

Sherlock ignored him and continued reading the papers. "When was this?" He asked.

"4 hours ago." Greg responded.

"And the body?"

"Molly is examining it. That's where next you need to go. I'll be looking more of these pictures and papers."

"Good." Sherlock replied, already out the office, striding through and passing the other offices. John managed to catch up to him. "Who's babysitting Nevaeh?" John asked.

"Mycroft." Sherlock said bluntly.

"You serious?!" John asked incredulously. Sherlock stopped at glared at him, giving him an obvious face that clearly said: _I would have not told if it wasn't true'_ Sherlock then kept walking until he was back in the lab where Molly was looking in a microscope. John followed suit, still baffled.

"Molly." Sherlock greeted. The petite woman jumped a little, head jerking to Sherlock and John. The pathologist chuckled nervously, obviously shaken from the intruders.

"Nice to see you too." She said.

Sherlock nodded and cocked his head towards the zipped body from the corner. "I am here for the body."

"Er, yes!" She exclaimed quickly. She rushed to the body, letting Sherlock and John follow behind.

* * *

Nevaeh walked behind Mycroft as he explained every artifact that was in each room. And to clear, Nevaeh was fascinated to learn the past of the artifacts lying in this mansion. They're weren't a lot of rooms Nevaeh expected, but all the rooms were decorated and clean.

Mycroft even showed her the workout room. Nevaeh looked around the room and saw some yoga balls, a treadmill, and weights. "Why do you need them?" She asked, her facial expression puzzled.

"To loose weight, obviously." Mycroft scoffed, annoyed that he has to explain this to a child. Nevaeh shook her head, "You don't loose weight, you gain while working out." She started.

"Oh? And why is that?" He rolled his eyes. The girl was getting impatient. She knew that Mycroft was a cold person, but she didn't expect him to be a cold person to his niece. Nevaeh had at least hoped that the man would give her mercy.

"Because..." She shot a look at him, clearly unimpressed. "While you work out, you gain more muscles, which makes them stronger and more stiff. Yes, you loose a little bit of weight, but its more of gaining muscles."

"How did you-"

"I learned this in Science, sir. At my boarding school." She interjected. "And by the way, you can stop treating me like I don't know anything. I am child, but I know more than other children, my age do." Nevaeh muttered. She wasn't good at deducing, but she knows when someone is looking down at her.

Mycroft's looked bewildered, very stunned at the girl's intelligence. Shaking off the stunned silence, he cleared his throat, "Obviously, I must have misjudged you. Apologies...why don't I show you the music room next?"

"Sure..." Nevaeh huffed, not so amused to be here.

The room was filled with instruments, she recognized all of them, but what really caught her eye, was the grand piano. Nevaeh walked over to it and absentmindedly pushed some fingers on the keys, making a tune. She remembered when her friend would play it for her.

"You play the piano?" He asked, but his sharp voice turned somewhat gentle. Nevaeh shrugged, "I used to play it when I was in boarding school. Usually helped me calm myself."

"I see. Do you have favorite music you play?"

"Mmm, I used to play Ri _ver Flows in you._ It has wonderful sounds." She sighed.

"I don't think I have ever heard of that before..." He thought. "Can you play it for me?"

Nevaeh looked at him, her face hard, but when she saw his face, genuinely wanting to hear her play, her face retorted into a small smile. "Sure."

She sat down gracefully on the bench and put her fingers on the keys, starting the melody.

* * *

It was only 11AM and Sherlock was getting anxious. His friends noticed that he was checking the clock way more than he should. Eventually John and Molly were getting worried when he was biting his lip. Something that the great consulting detective did not do often.

"You okay, mate?" John asked, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. Sherlock shuddered and looked at him, his eyes full of worry. He tried to conceal it by nodding and looking in the microscope again, but the uneasiness was still there.

"You know, Nevaeh is going to be fine. Mycroft knows what he's doing." John reassured.

"I know..." He muttered.

"Worried?" Molly asked him this time.

Sherlock looked up at Molly and sighed, "Yes." He admitted.

"Oh Sherlock," Molly smiled softly, "She'll be fine."

"I know, I know, I just...miss her." He mumbled.

John chuckled, "Don't worry mate, every parent misses their child."

"I don't enjoy when she's not by my side so I can watch her. She did just get her chemotherapy some weeks ago." He sighed.

"Hey, but she's doing really well and besides, its not like we're going to be stuck on this case forever. You can use that big brain of yours." John smirked. The detective glared at him, earning a laugh from Molly.

"Alright, let's just get this done so Sherlock can see his precious daughter." Molly raised her brow and cocked her head towards him, expecting him to do something. The ends of Sherlock's lips quirked upwards for a moment and then frowned when They were smiling smugly at him.

"I hate you..." He grumbled, looking into his microscope, trying to distract himself from their steaming smirks.

"We love you too." Molly quipped, giggling slightly.

* * *

She pressed the last key and that was it. Nevaeh was able to hear a clap from behind her chair. Turning around she saw Mycroft grinning slightly and gulf clapping. "I'd say dear niece, you are very good with the piano." he applauded.

Nevaeh's cheeks turned a subtle pink and nodded, "Thank you."

"Does your father know of this talent?" He inquired. Nevaeh shook her head, "No, I guess I didn't feel obligated to tell him. There weren't any pianos in his flat, so I never mentioned it." she said with a submissive wave.

"I see. Did you know your father plays the violin?"

Nevaeh looked up, as if there was a cloud above her head, thinking. "Not since I've been here."

"Well, your father plays the violin. You two have very good taste in music." Mycroft quipped. "Do you play any instruments?" Nevaeh questioned him. To Nevaeh's surprise, he nodded. "I used to play the flute."

"Oh! I heard its a hard instrument to play. Can you play it for me?" She asked excitingly. Mycroft sighed, "I suppose that if you played for me, then I shall play for you."

Nevaeh clapped her hands together and smiled. Mycroft concealed his smirk when his niece did that and walked to a small rectangular case that contained the flute. He opened the case and took out the silver flute very gently in his hands. Nevaeh awed at the beautiful flute. So many things she was astonished of.

He put his lips on the embouchure hole, his head slightly leaning on his shoulder. One of his hands were supporting the middle joint, while the other was prepared to press keys.

Mycroft blew into the hole and soft, whistling music came out. His fingers quickly jumping to one key to another. Nevaeh swayed at the music, she didn't why it happens when she listens to music, but she even does it while playing the piano. It was comforting.

He stopped and laid down his flute in the case, the red material protecting it. Nevaeh gave a small clap and he smirked.

"You really good." She praised.

"Thank you, I appreciate you being here for my recital." He half smirked and joked. Nevaeh giggled, "No problem, I enjoy listening to music."

"Who doesn't?" He smiled genuinely, and Nevaeh smiled back. "I believe Arthur has dropped off your tea. Care for some?"

"I'd love too."

With that, they left the instrument room and into the previous room they were in. The tea was there -Thanks to Mycrofts deductions- and it was already steaming inside tea cups.

They sat down across from each other, and waited for the tea to be done steeping. Once the teas were done, Mycroft put his daily dosage of milk and a tad bit of sugar. while Nevaeh already had her cup of tea in her hand, and sipping. She watched Mycroft make his tea.

"Your on a diet?" She deduced. Mycroft looked at her with surprise, but quickly hid it. "What makes you think that?" He asked, his knuckles turning a bit white, while gripping the tea cup.

"Well first, you put barely any sugar, next you have a weight room and also, when you guys did the 'food wars' he made a rude comment about you needing to loose weight." She explained, the collected facts using it as proof.

"I see..." All he said. "I am...indeed on a diet." Eventually he said, almost looking embarrassed.

"I don't see why you need to be on a diet." She spoke, not bothering to look at him, while she was staring inside her cup, and swirling it around. Mycroft looked at her, bemused on what she just said. "Pardon?"

"Your not fat. And you certainly don't look like you eat sugary stuff." She stated, finally looking up at his now amused face.

"Well, thank you for your input, I will look into it." He smiled. Mycroft was indeed touched by the little girls comment. Although his little brother made fun of his weight an diet, this child didn't seem like she inherited Sherlock's rude remarks to him.

"So, is this government official job all you do?" She asked suddenly after some silence between them. Mycroft nodded, "I go to meetings, make presses and do the usual. I even have an assistant, named Anthea."

"Doesn't seem...I don't know...boring?" She cringed at the thought of going into a meeting and just sitting there, listening to boring speeches. Though maybe because she still a kid.

Mycroft huffed a chuckle, "Yes, I suppose. I do not know of anything fun though...what do you do for fun?"

Nevaeh shrugged. "Read, draw, look on the walls an count the imperfections."

Mycroft smirked, "That sounds like fun." He earned a grin from Nevaeh, "Oh totally. Nothing really to do when I was stuck in a hospital." She reasoned. The government official made a noise of agreement and sighed.

"I apologize for not having anything interesting to do here." He said to her.

Nevaeh shrugged, but then lit up at a idea she had. "You have a cookbook?" She asked. Mycroft raised his brow, confused by the odd request but nodded, "In the kitchen."

The girl hopped up, setting the tea on the tray and walked to Mycroft's chair next. "We," She said, lending out a hand. "Are going to make a cake from scratch." Mycroft looked at her with utter confusion, but instead of questioning, he laid his tea cup on the tray as well and took a hold of her hand.

Nevaeh smiled when he took her hand, and led the government to the kitchen. She let go of his hand and went to the books that were on the shelves. Picking one of the dessert books and skimming the pages for some cake.

"Any preferences?" Nevaeh asked, turning some pages and looking over. Mycroft shrugged, "Chocolate, I suppose." he didn't really want to admit that chocolate cake was his very favorite, as well as pudding. The things combined were delicious, and sometimes he would indulge of it.

Nevaeh kept skimming until she found what she wanted and smiled eagerly. She showed him the recipe and Mycroft couldn't stop himself from his lip going upwards. _Chocolate Pudding Cake._

The girl nodded in approved of the recipe when she saw the smile on Mycrofts face. While he was reading the ingredients, Nevaeh was already getting them ready. She was very good with memorizing stuff.

She looked in the fridge, cupboards, getting some utensils and bowls to get started. Mycroft looked up and saw that everything was set up. The ingredients already settled on the counter. The bowls were out and the utensils clean and ready.

"You work fast." Mycroft smirked, setting the book down and taking his jacket off, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows as well. "Well, you take long to read." She joked, making him chuckle.

They soon found themselves making the pudding cake, as well as engaging in small talk. Turns out they had some things in common, especially music and books. "Chronicles of Narnia?" Mycroft asked, stirring the batter.

"Mhm! It's really good, you should read it. I have already gotten Molly intrigued with it." Nevaeh answered. She was watching Mycroft stir while beating eggs in another bowl.

"Hmm, maybe I shall." He mused. Nevaeh grinned.

They started talking more and eventually the eggs were added into the dry ingredients, along with the rest of the wet ingredients. While they waited for the cake batter to mix, the started making the pudding.

Nevaeh poured the ingredients in and some milk. She let Mycroft stir because her arm often became tired of stirring after five minutes of her doing it. After wards, the girl made a chocolate buttercream icing. She noticed that almost everything was made of chocolate, much to Mycroft's amusement.

"How does it taste?" She asked, handing a small scoop of buttercream to the government official. He reluctantly plucked it out of his niece's finger tips and licked it, feeling like a child again.

But when the sweet, savor chocolate hit his mouth, he couldn't deny his face splitting into a smile. "Tastes astounding. I do say, you are very good in the kitchen." Nevaeh smiled. "Thank you!"

The cake was all baked, now all they needed to do was wait for it to cool off and they can call this cake a success. It just so happened to be after lunch time, so Mycroft called Anthea to get some deli sandwiches.

"Anthea is a nice name." Nevaeh considered. Mycroft nodded, "Indeed it is."

"Is she your wife?" She asked. Mycroft choked on the water he was drinking. Nevaeh looked her him with confusion in her eyes. She guessed that Anthea wasn't his wife, just his assistant.

And she was right, when Mycroft stopped and said, "No, she is just my assistant." though she could tell, that Mycroft was trying to hide his embarrassment from her. As on cue, Anthea peeked her head into the kitchen and gave the government official a weary smile.

"Hello sir, I got you what you wanted." She spoke firmly but gentle. She laid the bags on the diner table. "Ah, thank you my dear." He gratefully said. Anthea nodded towards him and turned to Nevaeh.

The woman smiled and held out her hand, "Im Anthea, Mycroft's assistant." Nevaeh took her hand and smiled back, "Nevaeh."

"My, what lovely name." She said, making Nevaeh cheeks turn red again. "Thank you, I like yours too." Anthea smiled in response, and turned to Mycroft, "You have a meeting tomorrow at 11:30AM. Mycroft nodded, and proceeded to un-bag the food.

Anthea left afterwards, leaving the two to eat. Mycroft had insisted of taking a sandwich for herself, and she did so. They ate in silence, occasionally checking the cake. Once they have finished, Nevaeh opened the fridge and lightly patted it. She smiled once it looked like it cooled down.

Mycroft took it out and put it on a platter.

They cut the middle of the cake and filled it with the sweet pudding in. It was almost perfect, now all they need to do is cover the cake and decorate it.

"Have you ever decorated a cake?" She asked, reading the direction on how to put a icing in the piping bag. She took out a plastic bag -because Mycroft didn't have piping bags- and scooped as much icing that stuck to the scraper and put in the bag, trying to put it in the corner.

"No, I don't. Though I think you got it." He said, amused when Nevaeh settled it down and scooped more of the icing onto the cake and spreading it around, trying to smooth it.

"Reading is the key." She responded, smiling. Once the chocolate icing was smoothed, she took the plastic bag that contained the other icing in and cut the edge of the plastic bag and gave it Mycroft.

"You start." She said absentmindedly, and prepared another bag for herself. Mycroft looked at the cake, almost worried that he might mess up their creation. He hesitantly started on the side, putting on nice pattern around the cake. "Not so bad." Nevaeh grinned. She started on the top of the cake.

"Thank you." He stated, intently looking at his job.

They worked on very carefully, not wanting to mess up. Once they were done, there clothes were covered in chocolate splatters and icing on their hands. They looked at the cake and then themselves.

"Ah...well It seems like we made a mess of things." Nevaeh said, trying to wipe off the icing from her hands. Fortunately, they cleaned the kitchen long time ago, not wanting to worry about the dishes or counters being dirty the next day.

Mycroft chuckled, "But it comes with a nice reward." He pointed out.

"Yep!" She popped the 'p'

Mycroft looked at the clock. It was almost half past 6. Sherlock would be coming over soon. "It seems like our fun day has ended unfortunately." Mycroft sighed. Nevaeh shrugged but smiled back at him, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we'll see each other again."

The government official smiled, "I don't have doubts. Though we should really get you cleaned up."

The girl nodded. Mycroft crouched down, with a wash cloth and tried to wipe off at least some of the icing off her shirt, but there were stains that still remained. He didn't really care about himself, he could get dressed immediately if he wanted to. It was his house after all.

While cleaning Nevaeh up, he had a heart feeling moment. It was like in the good old days , where every time Sherlock would get messy, he would clean them up just like he was doing to her. Mycroft ghosted a smile, still remembering when Sherlock was just a innocent child, still needing guidance and reassurance from his older brother.

* * *

After several hours of a case, he finally solved it.

"I shall see you two later." he said quickly, finishing up the paperwork.

"Woah, hurrying up to see your daughter, hmm?" John asked, smirking smugly.

Sherlock gave him a cold glare, "Piss off."

John laughed aloud, making Sherlock give him a stare. If looks could kill, John would've been dead. Molly, however made no comment and he was a bit relieved. "I'll see you soon." Molly waved.

Sherlock smiled at her and then to John. Before anyone could register, he was gone.

The detective speedily glided past people and offices, coat following behind him. He was outside, the cold frigid night creeping in. He hailed a taxi. Giving the driver the directions and leaving the spot.

He was anticipating to see Nevaeh, and though he will never admit it, he missed her dearly, even though he's been gone for several hours, it felt like years. Sherlock knew he was exaggerating, but he was having tough problems not thinking about his daughter.

Sherlock was tempted to just ask the driver to speed.

But neglected the idea, seeing that if he got pulled over, then he would have to wait even more. He busied himself by thinking of counting the stars, or going into his mind palace, though nothing seemed to be working.

 _Christmas._

His thoughts flew over to Christmas. Before he adopted, he wasn't into Christmas, but was forced to vacation with his family in a cabin in France. They would go every Christmas and Summer.

But now, he has a daughter to spoil. And also explain what they'll be doing for Christmas. He didn't know if Nevaeh flew on a plane before, but mostly not. Sherlock thought of presents.

He thought of getting more books, stuffed animals but what else other than those? Something else special. Already gotten a designed necklace for her, but what else? Sherlock contemplated. Maybe more art supplies. Or even clothes.

Nothing seemed right for Nevaeh. And eventually his mind wandered to her birthday. It was a few months later in April, but he could worry about that later. He also had to worry about school.

His daughter was most important, which means the school has to have high expectations for his little girl to be in.

Sherlock's thoughts ended as he arrived at the estate. He breathed in relief as he almost close to Nevaeh.

* * *

"Well, that's the best I can do." Mycroft sighed, as he wiped the still transparent stain. Nevaeh smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Mycroft gave her a tight smile and nodded.

Standing up he heard a doorbell. _Sherlock._

Mycroft walked to the door and opened the door. No surprise, it was Sherlock. "How were things?" Sherlock asked, trying to keep calm, but also wanting to see his daughter, and the older Holmes knew.

"Very well." Mycroft replied, smirking.

"Daddy!" Nevaeh squeaked enthusiastically.

Sherlock couldn't contain his smiled when Nevaeh rushed to him and hugged him. He kissed her head and hugged back, relieved that she wasn't injured or in tears. "There's my girl. How was it?" He asked her.

Nevaeh had a huge smile on her face as she explained what Uncle Mycroft and she did. Sherlock had a surprised face on. He looked at Mycroft who was turning red. The detective looked back at his daughter and smiled,"I'm glad you had such a good time."

"Me too!" Nevaeh said happily. She turned towards Mycroft and smiled sweetly, "Let's do it again?"

Mycroft went back to his composure but smiled back at her, "I assure you, that we will do this again." Nevaeh smiled and then let go of Sherlock's big embrace and then hugged Mycroft. He didn't know what to do when a child hugged him. He hasn't done it in years. Trying to ignore Sherlock's smug smirk, he carefully hugged her back.

They let go after some time and returned beside Sherlock.

Sherlock looked up to him, "Thank you for taking care of her." His voice filled with generosity. Mycroft nodded, "It was my pleasure."

With that, Nevaeh and Sherlock left the mansion and into their own flat. And not once did Sherlock complain about her clothes being dirty. Mycroft sighed, satisfied that it was quiet now. He then remembered. Quickly grabbing his phone he texted Sherlock.

 _I may have some ideas for a Christmas gift for Nevaeh. -MH_

The response was immediate

 _Will do, talk later. -SH_

Mycroft smiled. He strolled through the kitchen and saw the cake untouched.

It was ashame that Nevaeh didn't have some, but at least Mycroft could have some. He took a slice and went back into his own living room. It was clear of anyone. He wondered what it was like, having children, considering his age, he probably won't be able to anymore. But adoption was always there.

He took a bite and saw a book right smack in the middle of where Nevaeh was sitting. Mycroft sat up and took the book. _Chronicles of Narnia._ It was the book Nevaeh had recommended to him.

Deciding he would give it back once he visited it, but also wanting to read, now that she left it.

He sat down again, cake in his hand and book in his other hand, he started chapter 1.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Please review and let me know! I always imagined Mycroft being a bit of an idiot at the** **beginning because he doesn't know how to talk to children without sounding like a government official. But hey, they learn :D**

 **Any who, I won't be uploading this fic for the rest of the month until the 6th of December. It'll kick off a 4 part Christmas special for December, because, why not. I need time to write and proofread. I apologize immensely, BUT! I have a small side Fic that I am releasing next week! Its an Avengers Fic with Irondad and Spiderrrsonnn! They will be updated on A03, as well as ! If you like those kinds of fics, then I hope you guys will give my new fic a chance!**

 **I bid you a farewell!~** **(╭ 'ω')╭**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Special Part 1

**_"Oh Yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it." -(Rafiki) The Lion King_**

 **Originally I was going to upload on the 6th or 7th of December, but then I realized that my last Christmas special part 4 will come out during Christmas week. I won't have time with uploading so it will continue until the 22nd :)**

 ***It's Sherlock's and Nevaeh's first Christmas together. His parents, Mycroft, his daughter and himself prepare for the trip to Rural part of France, but Nevaeh receives a box full of memories in return from her Boarding school, revealing a dark past, and tries to keep it away from her new family. And Molly does the unpredictable.***

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

It was Christmas month . Everyone was busying themselves in stores, buying Christmas tress and presents, as well as some sweets from the bakery. Nevaeh and Sherlock had passed some salesman giving out free mistletoe. He scoffed at the idea of the mistletoe.

It was indeed very dumb, but a very old tradition. He didn't need to decorate the flat fortunately, but also he had to go to France with his family for the week. Nevaeh still didn't know about it, and now was the time to explain why there wasn't any decorations in their flat.

When Mycroft had texted him about getting Nevaeh a baby grand piano, he snorted at the idea. Although, Sherlock did not know that Nevaeh played the piano, he thought it would be a nice decoration to her bedroom or something.

Eventually, Mycroft had told him to just buy the piano and he'll explain on the plane ride there or car, so he ordered the piano and it will arrive soon after Christmas, but insight of that, he got small gifts for her to bring on he plane.

Nevaeh was doing better after the chemo. She didn't have anymore symptoms other than fatigue or shortness of breath. She had also asked her grandparents on what to get Sherlock. And they're idea was perfect. It was something that reminded her of him, and hopefully he'll love it.

She didn't seem to fazed about no decorations in the flat, either that, she didn't say anything about it and kept it to herself. But, they did get some Christmas food, including Nevaeh's now favorite Holiday drink;eggnog.

After finishing an email, Sherlock closed his laptop and gave an exasperated sigh. All these emails were either dull or boring to the extreme.

"Nevaeh?" He called out, his baritone voice echoed in the almost empty flat.

Nevaeh walked out of the kitchen, a glass of eggnog in her hand. "Hmm?" Sherlock had to conceal his smirk when he spotted the eggnog. This was her third cup.

Shaking his head, he rubbed his hands together. "We are going to travel, specifically a place called Ariège for the family vacation. There are small villages and towns as well."

"Oh, where is it?" She questioned.

"In France." He scowled. It wasn't a far plane trip, but the ride was pretty long, and having his family together in one car already wasn't a good start.

"When are we leaving then?"

"Three days. We have to go on a plane and then a car ride to the cabin." He explained. She clearly was unfazed by the sudden vacation trip. He noticed that she was a chill-flowy kind of child, not seeming to care where she was going, as long as she knew she felt safe.

"What part of France?" Nevaeh inquired.

"South Western."

Nevaeh's lips quirked up, "Sounds like a fun trip, I can't wait." Sherlock smiled. At least she wasn't upset. To be fair he knew he would have to deal with his family but it was Nevaeh's first vacation ever since she was adopted. He'll try at his will best to be happy, for her.

"We better get ready. We have three days to do so, but let's get what we need first." Sherlock said, getting up from his chair.

Nevaeh nodded, and gulped the rest of the eggnog that was in her glass cup. Sherlock had a look of bafflement when she drank it so quickly.

The girl seemed to notice that he caught her drink the whole cup. Her cheeks became a subtle pink and she glared at him.

"I like eggnog... alright?"

Sherlock chuckled and shook his head, raising his hands in mocking surrender. "I wasn't judging."

Nevaeh rolled her eyes and got herself ready. When she came back, Sherlock was already in his coat and scarf around her neck. All she needed to do was put on her coat and she was ready.

She grabbed her coat from the hanger and put it on her small form. She looked up to Sherlock who was staring at his phone, texting his parents. He was annoyed that his parents were texting more often since Nevaeh arrived. Do they not think that Sherlock was capable of taking care of a child?

Sherlock huffed an annoyed sigh and shoved his device in his pocket. He turned to Nevaeh and soften his gaze when he saw his daughter's beautiful face. "Ready?"

Nevaeh hummed in agreement and with that, Sherlock opened the door for her, closing as he was the last one out. He locked his flat and turned to see Nevaeh holding his hand.

Fortunately, the store wasn't far, which means they could walk easily, but they still had to clear of paparazzis taking unnecessary pictures of them. It's only been about 3 months and they're still trying. Sherlock would think it was old news.

Shaking away his thoughts, the pair walked to the store, the frigid air hitting their faces, but the fresh, cold air, always made Nevaeh happy.

* * *

Both of them never really expected to see so many Christmas decorations at one store. It was almost overwhelming for Nevaeh and Sherlock. Still, they kept looking around, getting the necessities for the plane trip and the cabin itself. They had already gotten clothes, and Sherlock knew it was going to be quite cold.

In all honesty, Sherlock never went shopping. John was there to shop for themselves or he was with them, but this time, he was mostly alone with this. Nevaeh has never been on a plane, so she doesn't know what they needed, so she kept following her father.

The cart was pretty bare. They had everything they needed though;small sized toothpaste and toothbrush, a portable charger in case Sherlock looses his older charger, a backpack that could his and Nevaeh's stuff on the plane ride and some neck pillows.

While they were checking out, Sherlock had gotten a buzz. He sighed annoyingly, expecting it to be his parents or Mycroft to make matters worse. Nevaeh was putting their supplies on a conveyor belt.

He took a peek at his phone and to his surprise, Molly texted.

 _'Hey Sherlock. I'm having a small Christmas gathering at my flat if you and Nevaeh want to come.' -MH_

Sherlock thought for a moment. A small gathering? Didn't seem so bad, and Nevaeh would love to go probably. She loved Molly. He replied back, his thumbs expertly typing away:

 _'We'd love to go. What time should we get there?' -SH_

She responded immediately.

 _'Around 6 o' clock if that's fine. Don't bring anything, I have everything here, but wear something formal.' -MH_

 _'Duly Noted, see you then.' -SH_

He phoned his pocket and the clerk and Nevaeh were waiting for them. He walked to the tab and swiped his card. They waited for a few moments and everything was paid for.

Nevaeh and Sherlock grabbed the bags full of stuff and thanked the cashier. "Have a good Christmas!" The cashier called out. Sherlock gave them a tight smile and strolled away with Nevaeh following behind.

While they were walking Sherlock had the opportunity to ask. "Molly is having a small Christmas gathering at her flat. Would you like to go?" Nevaeh contemplated for a second and then nodded. "Sure. Do you know anyone else coming?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Not that I know of. Maybe John or George." he guessed.

"Garret." She corrected.

Sherlock looked at her incredulously, "You sure?"

Nevaeh had a moment rethinking and then giggled quietly, "I have no idea." Sherlock chuckled, "Close enough."

"So, did you have Christmas at your boarding school?" He asked, trying to make up a small conversation and also know Nevaeh's past a bit more. Almost immediately, Nevaeh had shuddered at the thought of boarding school.

She tried to dismiss the cold feeling, but it wasn't letting go. "I mean, yes and no?"

Sherlock raised his eye brow, cocking his head a little to see her expression. It was unreadable. "What do you mean?"

"Usually, the students would go home for a bit to be with parents." She explained, voice devoid of emotions. Nevaeh didn't have a place to go home for the holidays, and would often stay in her dorm those weeks. It was lonely and bit isolating to do such thing. But it didn't mean she had a choice.

Sherlock wasn't able to say anything afterwards. Who can say anything to make her feel better? It was a stressful thing to not able to comfort a child about their past. He felt helpless in many ways when it came to her past.

"But hey, its the past...I'm spending time with my family this Christmas." She tried to be more upbeat. He managed to put on a strain smile and nodded, but even she knew that Sherlock was faking that expression.

They stayed in silence after that, their minds thinking. Eventually they found themselves in front of their flat. Breathing a sigh of relief as now, it was getting cold. Both headed to the steps and Sherlock took out his keys.

He inserted and twisted for a few moments and it was open. Nevaeh walked in first, Sherlock following behind and shutting the door. She put the bags on the kitchen counter, and cracked her knuckles.

"Well, that was a lot of bags." She pointed out, wiggling her fingers. Sherlock huffed a deep chuckle and settled the bag onto the counter as well. "Well, you kind of short." There a glare from the girl and Sherlock laughed it out.

Nevaeh rolled her eyes and looked inside the bags, taking the items out. "Where do we put these stuff?" She asked, eyeing a few of the items. He did that same with the rest of bags and thought. "Just put them on the diner table for now. We'll figure it out when we get there. But I have to take a shower and get ready for the small Christmas gathering Molly is hosting."

Nevaeh nodded and scooped up the items and laying them on the diner. She stared at the items. It looked larger than usual, considering the bags were heavier. She shrugged it off.

"I'll be taking a shower, Nevaeh. Once I am done with getting dressed, we'll be going to Molly's. Be prepared, you need to wear something formal." He instructed. Nevaeh bobbed her head up and down. Sherlock smiled at her and went into the bathroom.

She went upstairs afterwards and looked in her drawers to see anything formal-like. She did have a that green long-sleeved bell dress with the black leggings. Eventually Nevaeh chose it after not seeing anymore formal clothes. Dressing herself up, she noticed that the colors were almost Christmas themed. The only thing she didn't have was the red.

Nevaeh looked around her room and saw a red ribbon just lying on her desk. She took it and french braided her hair, along with the red ribbon. Looking at herself in the mirror, it was the perfect Christmas style. Finding matching boots that could go along with her clothes, she slid them on and she was ready.

She nodded approvingly and went downstairs.

Jumping at the last steps of the stairs, she heard a doorbell. _'Mailman probably.'_ She guessed. Waiting a few minutes, because she didn't want the mailman to see her. Nevaeh peeked the door open and looked down. Immediately, she paled.

It was not for Sherlock;It was for Nevaeh, and she knew what this was from.

 _To: 221B Baker Street,_

 _Nevaeh Bliss Cross_

 _From: BridgeFord Boarding School._

* * *

Nevaeh opened the door fully and plucked the box from the floor. She gently closed the door, hoping that Sherlock was not able to hear. She zipped through the rooms, going upstairs and almost tripping how fast she was going. Nevaeh opened her bedroom door and closed it, and locking it.

Minutes later in her room, the box was on the floor, while she sitting on her bed. She was staring keenly, not moving an inch. This box was an unpleasant surprise for her. She didn't want to open this box. She knew it contained some memories, and everything. Nevaeh wanted to forget her past and start a new one with her father. But the desire inside her wanted to open it.

After a while, she slid off her bed, grabbing a pair of scissors and carefully walking to the box as if she would get attacked if she moved to much. With much gentleness, she knelt down and cut the tape that sealed the box.

Nevaeh opened the box and her scared face morphed into horror. Her files, pictures, some stuff that were in her previous dorm. Everything in this box contained unwelcoming memories flash through her head. Though, the files were a mystery.

She shook violently as she took out her file. Opening it and letting the tears flow down her cheeks.

 _Nevaeh Bliss Cross: Female_

 _Born: April 17th, XXXX_

 _Joined BridgeFord Boarding School: June 13th, XXXX_

 _Parents: Cylo Andrew Cross and Serenity Leah Cross. (Deceased. Caused: Murdered. Bullets on their foreheads. Murderers never found. Under Protection until further notice.)_

Her birth records were in here;grades, GPA, everything in this file...was her life. She never looked in the file because it was always in a file cabinet. Tears fell into heavy droplets, letting her eyes pools again with more tears.

Her parents her murdered...that's why she was in the boarding school. Everything seemed to shift and spin. Nothing in her room was focused, only but the box and a file sitting in her lap. _The murderer was never found._

She paled, it was she was a ghost now. Nevaeh started trembling and the voices of: _The murderer was never found._ echoed in her head. Was the murderer getting her too? Did they know? Theories battling in her head left the girl dizzy and almost nauseated.

Nevaeh didn't want to look anymore, but the betrayal, however was her hands moving the file next to her and taking a picture out of the box. It was her. A little torn, but it was her first day of starting school. She wasn't very enthusiastic. She was wearing a head-band and seemed to be straining a smile. She also had her uniform on. White collared shirt, a tie and a skirt with matching shoes and socks.

She laid the picture on top of the file. Nevaeh rummaged through the box, ignoring the harsh way she was doing and saw a class photo. It was a few months before she sent to the hospital. She was next to her only 2 _bestfriends._

 _Dawn Stem and Leah Bark._

Dawn had long, beautiful blonde hair. It was like string of gold whenever it shone in the light. Her name fit very well. Of course she had the same tacky uniform, but she was lucky enough to have different clothes every weekend. She also had the brownest eyes that almost looked like copper when the sun hit her eyes. She had a very outgoing personality and because of that, Nevaeh learned to have fun sometime during her imprisonment. Funny enough, Dawn played many instruments which led her wanting to do piano. Dawn had even taught a little bit of piano before she read a full book on how to play a piano.

Dawn was always funny and tried to cheer up Nevaeh whenever she was sad. She was super friendly to everyone and had a blast most of the times, even if it wasn't and even trying to make it funny. Nevaeh smiled from a memory with her and Leah. They were trying to finish their paper when Dawn had tried to prank Leah with putting garlic in her water, but was caught when Leah found out and switched it up. It was one of the funniest memories she had. Dawn never pulled a prank on Leah ever again. Those days were precious memories.

Unfortunately, she suffers from severe ADHD and it was a difficult task for her to stop moving around and most of the teachers did not understand that she needed to do stuff. Without doing anything, she gets horribly frustrated. Nevaeh remembered a day where the teachers punished her for moving to much and when they had told her not to move, she tried her best but got so upset, she started crying and had to go back to the dorm for the rest of the day.

It was absolutely horrendous afterwards and she and Leah had to comfort her for quite some time.

And Leah...

She was the most kindest and patient friend she has ever had. Nevaeh noticed that her favorite hobbies came from them. Dawn loves playing Instruments, while Leah loved drawing meaningful art. Her name meant weary and grieved and to be honest, Nevaeh had to admit that it fit with her friend. Leah was always tired from exerting herself by doing school work. Though it worked and she had a very high GPA, it emotionally and physically drained her all the time. Always having bags under eyes and a tired face, but always had made time for her friends.

Leah had dark brown hair that went down to her elbow, much like Nevaeh's. She had green eyes that almost looked like jade in a way. People have asked her if she wore contacts or if it glowed in the dark, which she vehemently disagreed.

Unlike Dawn, who had an outgoing personality, Leah had a much silent personality and often hid her expressions locked away, but she always unlocked her true personality when with her friends. Leah had always been hard on herself, due to her overbearing and strict parents. Her parents were always busy and never communicated with her, unless she was on break, but that always resulted her into locking herself in her bedroom until she had to leave for boarding school again. Neveah made assumptions that her parents and Leah had many fights and arguments, and sometimes often gotten into physical fights, which was one of the reasons why she was so good at self defense.

That was one of the reasons why Leah and Nevaeh had something in common and got along so well. They were alone and just because Leah had parents, didn't mean she had the support.

Also having mental problems than just strict parents and abuse, Leah had insomnia, hence why she looked like she haven't slept in a long time. She even had anxiety disorder, making her take medication for it, and sometimes it led her to isolation. Luckily, her friends were there to help her out.

Other than herself, who had black hair and much more paler skin than theirs, they had tan skin. They were also taller than her, but they all had genuine smiles. Nevaeh crept up a small smile. They were the only people who made the boarding school more bearable. Though, they were somewhat older, Leah being the oldest of group and Dawn the second, leaving Nevaeh to be the youngest, they were always in her classroom for extra credit or to help and so they became bestfriends, not that their age mattered. Nevaeh was mature enough and she was glad they accepted her. Although, they're school work were different from each others, they tried their best to help and that's what she loved about them. They will help anyone in need, even if its a hard or simple quest. And they were always there for each other.

Nevaeh frowned when she remembered how heartbroken she was when Leah moved to America and Dawn was forced to be in another school after her parents got a job across England.

Sometimes they would write to each other, but they lost contact since Nevaeh was hospitalized. All three of them were smart and acted maturely. They were the same. 3 peas in a pod or _sisters_ if any. Leah was the oldest making her more wiser and also the ''older sibling' while Dawn the 'middle sibling' who was hilarious and pulled pranks. Herself was the 'baby sibling' and they treated her like one . Nevaeh hoped that all was well for her friends. She will never forget them.

Gently laying the picture on her lap, she then rummaged through the box again, getting a little courageous while looking in the box.

She took out an old, worn out teddy bear. This was a nice memory too. Her previous library teacher, Mrs. Brigs, gave her that when she was just 2 years old, though she died of heart failure afterwards.

Nevaeh took a hold of the teddy bear and the picture and stood up. She placed the bear next to her newly teddy bear. The new one was much bigger than her worn out teddy bear, but both of them held so much meaning. The picture however was still clutched to her hand. She looked at it and sighed, tracing her finger on the worn the photograph. She eventually laid it behind her pillow.

Her eyes turned to the corner a glimpse of something shining in the box. She turned around and crouched this time, plucking the shiny thing from its home. A wristband of her number at the school. _34._

She was the last of her classmates.

The metal wristband helped the teachers to know what number they were and how many. It was a stupid idea, couldn't they just count and memorized it? There was no doubt that Nevaeh would often trick her teachers sometimes.

She sighed and dropped the metal band into the box. It was the last thing in her box. Nevaeh looked at the file, not sure what to do of it. She thought of burning it or shredding it, but something deep down told her to keep it.

Nevaeh didn't want to, but the urge was to strong. Eventually, she took the file and slid it under her bed. It was safe for now. She didn't want her newly adopted father to find out. Not ever. It worried her if he did find out. Would she be an orphan again, will she have to go to her boarding school? It chilled her to the bone. What about the murderer? Were they still out there, maybe looking her for her?

She shuddered and shoved the thoughts away.

The rest of the items were stowed away in her dresser. The box discarded and never to be seen, like it never happened.

Her eyes were red and puffy. She couldn't walk out and her father finding out, it would make matters worse. Forcing herself to stop, she tried to think of ways to make it look like she wasn't crying. Fortunately, her father wasn't able to deduce her like he was able to do with others, but Sherlock was not stupid.

Nevaeh closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in, and then out. She kept doing it until she calmed herself. About 5 minutes later, she looked normal, the only thing that was suspicious was her tear stained dress, but it could easily dry off.

She smoothed her dress and heard the shower turned off. She was fortunate enough to open the box while Sherlock was in the shower, otherwise he could've marched right into her bedroom. And hopefully, he will never know. Nevaeh realized that her door was still locked and if that he were to open it unannounced, it would not open and he would definitely be concerned. She unlocked the door and thought of some ways to do while she waited for Sherlock.

Deciding to read a bit, she grabbed the- _wait..._

She left it at Mycroft's house. Nevaeh face-palmed and groaned in defeat. The last thing she was able to do was draw and that's what she did, although she was very distracted, thinking about the box and everything inside of it just haunted her.

Nevaeh jumped when she heard the door knock. "C-come in!" She called, recovering herself from her startled. Sherlock came in with some new fresh clothing on him. It looked exactly what he wears all the time, but just with a green collared shirt and new pants.

"You alright?" He asked, coming over and sitting besides Nevaeh.

"I'm fine, just startled." She quickly reassured.

Sherlock seemed hesitant but Nevaeh quickly dismissed it by saying, "I like your shirt. Fits in with the Christmas theme."

He chuckled, "Thank you, I like your dress. You look very beautiful, daughter of mine."

Nevaeh smiled and nodded. "Thank you, are you ready?" She asked, closing her journal and hopping off her bed, making it shift slightly when she jumped off. Sherlock nodded and stood up.

"Yep, let us go." He smiled slyly. Nevaeh smiled in return and headed towards the door, leaving Sherlock in her bedroom. Once she left, Sherlock immediately frowned. Something was going on her brain of hers and she wasn't going to confess that easily. He quickly scanned her room and saw a small discarded box behind her desk. Something was different, other than the discarded box. He looked at the bed and saw that it was a bit misplaced, as if she hid something in there.

He was about to take a peek, but heard her voice.

"You coming?" Nevaeh called from downstairs.

"Yes! Hold on!" He called back down.

Sherlock quickly fled the room and went downstairs. He was going to find out why his daughter was acting so weird, and would keep searching until he found something.

* * *

They got into a cab and every moment seemed slow. Sherlock tried to ask questions, but Nevaeh would always dismiss them immediately, telling him that she was fine and there was nothing to worry about, but he could tell that something was bothering her. When Sherlock would move slightly, she would jump a bit, and then settled down.

Sherlock knew that Nevaeh wasn't a kid who got startled very much, and by then, he was absolute sure that something was wrong. If Nevaeh wasn't going to spill the beans, then he would have to think alone. All he needed was some evidence or something to get a hold of.

His thoughts were interrupted when the cab stopped and pulled over to Molly's flat. Sherlock and Nevaeh unbuckled their seat belts and proceeded getting out. He paid the driver and gave them a 'thanks'. The cab nodded and left.

Both walked to the door and Sherlock knocked.

The door opened, revealing Molly in a beautiful white and red dress. Her hair was curled at the ends and was wearing red lipstick. She smiled at them. Nevaeh smiled back and glanced at Sherlock, who she could've sworn that his ears were red.

"It's so good seeing you! Come in!" She ushered, opening the door wider for them to come in.

"Thank you for inviting us. I like your style!" Nevaeh quipped, walking in, as well as Sherlock, who seemed to entranced by the woman's dress and face. Molly blushed, "Thank you so much! I like yours as well." She pointed out. "And Sherlock, you look handsome as ever." She complimented.

Sherlock his head and looked at the petite woman. "Oh, um, yes, thank you, Molly. You look beautiful as well." He stuttered. Sherlock could hear Nevaeh trying to stifle her small giggles.

Luckily, Molly didn't seem fazed by it, instead she smiled at him and closed the door behind them. She led them into the living room where Lestrade, John, some of her friends that she worked with, and even Mycroft, much to their surprises.

Molly seemed to see their expressions and giggled. "I told him that Nevaeh was going to be there and he immediately said that he'll be there."

Nevaeh giggled with her, "That's one way to get Uncle Mycroft out of the house." Molly laughed a loud and nodded, "Definitely." She answered. He was faced away from them, using his umbrella as a cane of some sort. Also dressed very formal as always.

Eventually, the all dispersed. Nevaeh went to Mycroft first. "Uncle!" She exclaimed, very happy to see him. Mycroft turned around, a bit taken back that she used the term 'Uncle'. Non the less, he gave her a small smile and held out a book for her. Nevaeh stopped at her tracks and gasped. "There's my book! I knew I left it!" She said, taking the book and holding it tightly to her chest.

"Yes, it seems you have. Do not worry though, I kept it safe." He smiled. Nevaeh giggled, "Did you read it?" She asked. Mycroft nodded, "I did, and it was quite interesting. I think I might read the series now, thanks to you." Smirking.

Nevaeh smiled triumphantly. "I'm glad you will. Its very intriguing once you get to the 3rd book." She explained happily. Mycroft chuckled and shook his head, " I have no doubt."

They talked for a while.

Meanwhile, Sherlock was group chatting with Lestrade and John, who had cups of wine in their hands. He half talking to them and half staring at Nevaeh, who was eagerly talking to Mycroft.

"Something wrong, mate?" John asked the detective. Sherlock shook his head, "Nevaeh is hiding something from me." he admitted. "What do you mean?" John questioned.

"Nevaeh has never been startled until now. Her body language is abnormal. She also tries to change the subject every time I ask her." He explained, eyeing her again to see if there was any changes in her mood.

"Um." Greg glanced at Sherlock's direction, seeing Nevaeh talking to Mycroft with a smile on her face. He turned around. "She seems pretty jolly to me." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Your not very observant, aren't you?"

"Watch it." He warned, earning a smug smirk from the detective.

John gave an exasperated sigh. It was like he was watching 2 kids all the time. "Listen, I think your right, but for now, Nevaeh seems completely content. So enjoy the party, and once everything is done. You can ask her when she is ready."

Sherlock sighed, but nodded, "I suppose so..."

"Great! Grab yourself some wine and enjoy the small gathering." Greg reasoned, though Sherlock shook his head. "I don't indulge in alcohol. Or drugs. Not while I am a parent."

John opened his lips-

"I have a child who's older and knows what drugs and alcohol are. I'd rather not do it." He added, his face stern. John zipped his lips up.

Rolling his eyes, he analyzed the room and saw Molly talking joyfully at her colleagues. Sherlock's face soften when he took another glance at Molly. She was absolutely gorgeous, he had to admit. He didn't what made him in a trance;maybe her eyes, or lips or her whole face perhaps. Maybe it was dress.

"Ooh, someone is eyeing the hot pathologist." Greg swooned over, waggling his eyebrows. John laughed while Sherlock ignored him. He had never been so attracted to her before. What was this feeling? He knew it wasn't paternal love. No, that was for Nevaeh. But maybe...the erotic bond kind of love. Even when he had kissed her before the fall, he felt a surge go through him, but it was just dim. He had this feeling when he had met her, but it was like the cold Sherlock overcame him during those 7 years.

Greg and John hummed, knowing what they were going to do next. The game was on.

* * *

"Molly, I think the tall dude has the hots for you." Sienna whispered, peeking a glance behind Molly. The pathologist turned around to see Sherlock staring at her. "I think he might be deducing me." Molly joked.

"Oh come on! Maybe he thinks your totally hot." Sienna said seriously. Molly shook her head, "Sienna, he doesn't want to be in a relationship. Yes, I like him. But it doesn't mean I'll get him."

"Molly, you need to take a leap of faith once in awhile. Or else you'll be all alone and be a cat lady." Sienna whined like a highschool girl. Molly rolled her eyes, " Sienne, you acting like a preschooler. He's not interested. And might I just add, that I love cats, so ha!" She shot back.

Sienna made a 'hmph' sound and crossed her arms. "Fine, but don't ask what to name your 80 cats." Molly just rolled her eyes again. How did she ever became bestfriends to this crazy girl.

" _Any ways,_ I'm going to get more wine, you want me to bring some for you." Molly asked. Sienna nodded. "Okay."

Molly walked into her kitchen, grabbing the wine bottle and pouring it into her's and Sienna's wine glasses. She opened her fridge and placed the wine back in. While closing it, Sherlock popped out of nowhere behind the door.

"Hello." He greeted.

Molly jumped, and placed her hand to her heart, "My goodness Sherlock, thanks for giving me a heart attack." she giggled nervously. Sherlock chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry."

Completely forgetting the glass wines, she smiled. "Don't worry, it's not like you do it every time while we're working." Molly joked. Sherlock huffed a laugh, "Yes, nothing normal."

They talked for a bit, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Sherlock! I need help!" John called out. Sherlock groaned but followed his friends voice. Molly chuckled, kind of sad that they had to cut their conversation off.

Eventually they found themselves under a doorway, with John right in front of them. They didn't even realize Greg was right behind them with something in their hands.

* * *

John found some mistletoe around the flat quickly. He met up with Greg, who had some string and a stick. They tied the mistletoe with the string and stick. They were giggling like school boys like they were about to prank their teacher.

"Ready?" Greg smirked.

"Oh, hell yea." John replied.

They sneaked past all the guests and peeked inside the kitchen where Sherlock and Molly resided. They seem to be talking and enjoying their conversation. "We need for everyone to see this." Whispered John. Greg nodded and thought of some ways.

He got an idea and glanced at John. "Ask them to come over at the doorway, while I sneak past them. When they get there, go right in front of them and stop them." John got the idea and ran into the living room.

Once they were in positions, Greg swiftly sneaked past the kitchen, waiting for John's call.

"Hey Sherlock! I need help!" John called out, trying to be serious, but he couldn't contain his excitement. He heard Sherlock groan and an apology from him to Molly. Everyone was staring at John, wondering what he was up to, until John was right in front of them, under the doorway.

"What?" Sherlock spat, clearly annoyed that he had to cut off his conversation with Molly.

John only smirked as pointed up.

Both looked up and saw.

 _Mistletoe._

Sherlock looked down at Molly who was blushing profusely. He turned around slightly and saw Greg using a stick and string to support the mistletoe. He turned around again and his eyes burned with fury.

"John..." He seethed. But John only smirked, "What are you waiting for? Kiss the woman." Greg shouted from behind.

"I swear to-mmph-" Sherlock was cut off by a hand turning his head and immediately he felt Molly's lips on his own lips. He saw Molly, her eyes closed and kissing him. Before he recognized, he kissed her back, his hands going to her waist and bringing her closer and his eyes closing as well. Everyone was 'oohing' or 'awing'.

"Thats my girl!" Sienna yelled back, fists in the air and dancing. It was obvious that she had way to much to drink. Greg and John gave each other looks, knowing that they had succeeded.

It felt like forever, but they let go of kissing. Sherlock opened his eyes and blinked. He saw Molly's eyes glimmering and a smile spreading her face. They both stared at each others eyes and definitely knew this wasn't Philia love...

Without saying a word, Sherlock put his finger under her chin and lifted it up slightly. Not even moving, Molly allowed him to do it and before she could register, Sherlock had kissed her again.

Everyone cheered. Meanwhile, in the way back, Nevaeh had her arms crossed, smirking. She looked up to Mycroft who was also smirking.

"Under a year?" She asked Mycroft. He chuckled, knowing what the girl was thinking. "More like in 4 months."

"Really?" She asked, but not at all skeptical. The government official nodded. "They've known each other for 7 years, my dear. They'll be dating in under 4 months."

"Makes sense." She said, "John and Greg did good."

"Indeed, my dear niece. You may be getting another parent in the next 2 years." He chuckled.

Nevaeh hummed in agreement, while watching her father still kiss the pathologist. It was going to be awhile before she truly trusts Molly, but if Sherlock can trust her, so can she.

Eventually, they let go. Molly smiled at him. "Your a good kisser."

Sherlock smirked, "You as well."

"You should be girlfriend and boyfriend!" Shouted Sienna, who was sitting on the chair, almost drowsy like. Molly shook her head and giggled. Sherlock eyed her, "Not such a bad idea...but maybe I should take you on a proper date first and then we'll see" He mused.

Molly looked at him, shocked.

Sherlock chuckled, "Molly Hooper. Will you accompany on a date?"

Molly looked around the room, and looked back at Sherlock. "Are you sure?"

"We've been friends for 7 years, I am positive." He said firmly.

Molly then gave a wide smile. "Of course I will."

They smiled at each other, hands interlocked.

Sherlock looked around the room and saw what he was looking for. Nevaeh. They stared at each other and without hesitation, Nevaeh gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

He smiled back at her. This was going to be an adventure.

Although, he would kill Lestrade and John later, he had to thank them as well. For opening up his heart, to his daughter and Molly. Perhaps, love wasn't so bad.

* * *

After some hours of being at Molly's flat. Everyone had left, except for Sienna, who had fallen asleep, due to alcohol in her system. Sherlock and Nevaeh were the last to leave.

They had gotten their coats on and Molly showed them out the door. "Merry Christmas you two. Anything special?" She asked.

Sherlock smiled, "We're celebrating Christmas in France with my parents and brother. I presume your celebrating yours with family too?" Molly nodded, "Yep."

"Well then, I shall see you soon. Molly Hooper." He said, eyes full of love. Molly giggled and nodded, "You as well. Goodbye Nevaeh. Sherlock." She closed the door. Sherlock smiled.

"Does this mean we can plan the wedding ceremony, or be the flower girl?" Nevaeh joked. Sherlock huffed a laugh. "Hmm, We'll see. We haven't been on our first date yet. But soon, you'll find out.

Nevaeh nodded. "Can't wait."

Sherlock smiled. "Me neither."

He hailed a cab and they rode in silence. But secretly, Sherlock was very glad Molly had invited them over, and he had to admit, he thanked John and Greg for help. Nevaeh was thinking the same thing. She was happy about them getting together.

They had gotten home and they were dead beat tired, despite having an exciting night. It was almost midnight, and they had realized they stayed over for almost 6 hours. Time flies past when your having fun.

"Presume your going to bed?" Sherlock asked, glancing at his daughter's form heading upstairs. She stopped and turned around. Nevaeh nodded. Sherlock nodded as well and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight my dear, sleep well."

Nevaeh nodded in reply and headed upstairs.

Sherlock sighed, suddenly remembering 7 hours before they made to Molly's flat. Nevaeh had been keeping something from and he was going to find out until he takes his last breath.

Running his hands through his curly raven hair, he went into his bedroom.

* * *

Sherlock felt someone poke his shoulder abruptly. He pried his eyes opened and saw Nevaeh close to his eyes. Her eyes were glimmering. He shot up and turned to Nevaeh who stood back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shoving the sheets away.

"I-I had a bad dream...can I sleep with you?" She stared down.

"...Of course..."

Nevaeh hopped onto the bed and settled under the covers. Sherlock laid down next to Nevaeh who snuggled next to him. He wrapped his arms around her small form and kissed the top of her head.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

Nevaeh shook her head.

"Alright." He complied. She wasn't going to tell him, and he would just have to be patient with her. He started stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head until he was able to feel and hear Nevaeh's even breaths.

"Oh Nevaeh..." He murmured to her, but knew she wouldn't hear. "My darling, what are am I going to do?"

He sighed and kissed her head once more, but letting his lips rest. "You have to tell me..." He whispered, before drifting off in his own sleep.

* * *

 **I'm back with the Christmas special! Who knew Molly was such a daredevil?! Don't worry, their relationship is the background. I still want the daughter-father relationship to be its main priority and a little bit of Molly and Sherlock in between :) Yep...you finally get to know who Nevaeh's boarding school buddies were. And yes, they are a bit older than her, I admit, but there will be a reason why. I am kind of not really happy with this chapter, mostly because its kind of too OC and Im trying to really hard not to contain more OC's. So I really apologize! Lets see if daddy Sherlock can figure it out, hmm?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **Zhuā zhù nǐ de lìng yīmiàn!~** **y(^ｰ^)y**


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Special Part 2

_**"Christmas is a season not of rejoicing but of reflection." -Winston Churchill**_

 ***The plane and on the way there was a bit scary, to say the least.***

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

Today was the day. The trip to France. It was a one way, but they had to stop in Paris and then drive 3 hours to their destination. They were leaving pretty late, at around dinner time. But it was going to be a long...suffering week of spending time with his family, besides Nevaeh. She was an exception.

He had already gotten some plans from his mom. They were going to meet up at a restaurant for dinner, afterwards, Mycroft's driver was going to drive them to the airport. Then they would be on the plane for about 2 hours and then another 3 hours of car riding. Sherlock estimated they would arrive around 12am at night. Joy.

Nevaeh had gotten her duffle bag beside the door. Sherlock had a suitcase next to hers. They were in comfortable clothing too. Nevaeh wore a short sleeved shirt and a large purple hoodie over her. It was quite comfy and it acted as a coat too. She wore some black leggings and tennis shoes, with her hair in a ponytail as well. Sherlock, surprisingly wore just a T-Shirt and a jacket, and jeans. He seemed like a normal person without his professional clothing on.

They had also gotten things to distract themselves while they were on the plane and car ride. Nevaeh brought some colored pencils and her journal to draw. She also was going to bring her book with her.

Sherlock on the other hand, was bringing his phone and computer to distract himself. He might as well do something instead of annoying his brother. And maybe Molly as well. Since they had gotten together, they have been trying to be very quiet about their relationship and were waiting for the perfect timing.

He also had time to think of what was bothering Nevaeh. For the past 2 days, she's been getting nightmares and would never tell him what it was about. It was concerning to say the least, and all he wants to do is help.

Sherlock knew it was going to be a while before she comes and admit what was wrong with her, but for now, he needed to rely on his deductions and hopefully get the job done.

"You ready?" Sherlock called out.

"Yep," She called from upstairs. Still in her bedroom. Eventually, heard her bedroom door close and her steps getting louder and louder every time. She hopped off the last step and saw Sherlock waiting by the door.

"The driver is here." He pointed out.

Nevaeh nodded and walked besides him, about to grab her duffle bag, but Sherlock grabbed it first. "I can get it." He said.

"Alright." She complied. Nevaeh watched Sherlock put her duffle bag and his suit case in the trunk. She opened the car door and slid in, closing it behind. Upon hearing the other car door open and then close, she turned to Sherlock and smiled.

The driver knew where he was supposed to go and immediately when Sherlock closed his door, drove off.

"You excited?" Sherlock asked.

Nevaeh hummed.

He chuckled, "Me too."

"Why is that?" She questioned.

"Because I get to spend it with my daughter."

Nevaeh smiled brightly.

"And family too..." He mumbled.

Nevaeh laughed and nodded. "Where are we meeting them anyways?"

"I actually have no idea. But we'll soon find out." He hummed.

* * *

They arrived at the first destination and instantaneously, she knew what this place was. They pulled in a drive way and both unbuckled. "I know where we are. Mrs. Hol- I mean...Grandma...took me here when she took me shopping."

Sherlock smiled when she stopped herself from saying Mrs. Holmes and then said Grandma. He as well, knew what this place was. His family would visit this place when he was just a child. They stopped when he had taken Detective serious and Mycroft becoming a government official.

"I see. Seems like Mummy wanted to have a nostalgic reunion." He mused. When they got out, they had gotten their luggage and spotted Mycroft's car parked with the driver inside, who was Arthur reading. The black car looked like a big rectangular limo. It was enough to fit about 10 people or more.

"Mr. Arthur!" Nevaeh piped. Arthur turned around and gave a jolly grin when he saw Nevaeh and Sherlock. "My dear, its good seeing you. I presume you would like to drop these off?"

Sherlock nodded and Arthur popped the trunk open. Nevaeh gave her dufflebag to Sherlock and he shoved in with all other luggage's were rooming in the trunk.

They walked into the restaurant and was immediately greeted by a waitress. "Hello! How many?" She asked, smiling at the new customers. Sherlock strained smile, "Ah yes, hello. I am actually with some family members. Specifically Catherine Holmes?"

He knew that his mother would do reservations. This place was quite busy sometimes and often they would have to reserve seats. The waitress looked in the binder and nodded, "Yes! Follow me and I can show you where they are."

Sherlock nodded and followed behind the waitress, as well as Nevaeh.

"Oh Sherlock!" A feminine voice called, instantly knowing it was his mother. He saw the woman wave vigorously from the table. He gave an exasperated sigh and kept walking until he was at the table. Catherine stood up and hugged Sherlock, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He narrowed his eyes down to Mycroft and William looking at him. Surprisingly, they were dressed almost the exact same thing Sherlock was wearing. The only thing different was that Mycroft wore his pantsuit and then a really fancy T-Shirt.

"Its good seeing you again." She exclaimed happily.

"Mummy..." He complained. "You haven't seen me in under 2 weeks. Its not like you'll leave me alone."

"Well of course not! Not while your parenting my granddaughter!" She said, "Besides that, where is she?"

Nevaeh walked from behind Sherlock and waved. Catherine lunged down and hugged Nevaeh who was caught off guard, almost tumbling backwards. She then proceeded to hug her and give her multiple kisses on the head and cheek. "Mummy!" Sherlock groaned.

Nevaeh was mushed by her grandmother as she hugged her tightly, barely breathing. She felt some kisses on her cheeks and head. She patted her back awkwardly before she let go.

Catherine then turned to Sherlock who was frowning. "I don't see why not I can be excited to see my granddaughter." She said flatly. Sherlock just rolled his eyes at her and looks over to Mycroft and his father, who were watching with enjoyment in their seats.

Eventually, Sherlock and Nevaeh sat next to each other wile Catherine sat between William and Mycroft.

"So," William put his hands on the table. "Are you excited to be going to France?" He asked. Nevaeh nodded enthusiastically. "Haven't been out of London before. It's nice a bit of change."

William grinned. "I'm sure you will. We'll show you everything we do there for Christmas. Traditions to be exact."

"Traditions?" She questioned, her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Well, transmission of custom or beliefs passed down from generation to generation...have you not done traditions in your school?" William asked. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well, um..." She wobbled her chair and thought. "I mean...they give us extra credit if you do an essay about Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa. But other than that." She shrugged. "Students go home for those holidays. So there was nothing to do there."

Everyone looked at each other, sadness twinging in their hearts. The air suddenly became thick with nothing but despair for the girl. They realize that some kids don't have traditions or even celebrate Christmas.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you everything we know." Catherine beamed, giving Nevaeh a big smile. She, in return, gave a small smile and looked away.

The waitress came around and asked of what drink and food they wanted. After they ordered, they discussed on when they get to the airport, though Sherlock knew what to do, Nevaeh paid attention on the woman was saying and proceeded sipping her drink through the straw.

"Sherlock, I don't you to loose your daughter while going through security, alright?" His mother scolded.

The younger Holmes rolled his eyes. "Mummy, I will keep Nevaeh safe. She won't be out of my sight." Catherine nodded in approval, but then drew a mischievous smile to Nevaeh. "And Nevaeh, make sure you watch your father as well."

Sherlock had his mouth gaped open, making both of them laugh.

"Don't worry, I will." Nevaeh smirked.

The food came and everyone dug into their own foods. Eventually, William looked at his wrist watch and made a noise.

"We better get going." He said. The family nodded and finished their foods.

All chipped in for paying the food and left a generous amount of tip for the waitress. By then, they were out of the restaurant and all walked in unison to the black car. Nevaeh was the first to climb inside this one heck of a car. She could have a dance party if she wanted, but instead she settled into the far corner of the seats. Sherlock climbed in next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Pretty big, hmm?" He asked.

"Never knew cars were this big." She answered in awe.

Sherlock chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

The rest of the family got in, and settled into their own seats. "Airport next please." Mycroft ordered. Arthur nodded and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

They arrived at the airport and it was quite busy. Police officers whistling for them to hurry up, people crossing the roads, and everyone checking in. But the airport was always monstrous.

Everyone grabbed their luggage, and bid a farewell to the driver. "I shall see you soon." Arthur had said before he pulled out and into the jammed cars that were trying to get out of the airport.

Nevaeh waved a goodbye. Sherlock went behind Nevaeh to make sure she wouldn't get lost and directed to go from there. She stayed close to Sherlock, as she was following behind William and the other Holmes.

They walked to the desk where a ground staff greeted them. Once Catherine and William were done, they let the staff take their luggage onto a conveyor where it would then proceed to airplane itself.

Next, Nevaeh and Sherlock was up and he seemed to know what to do exactly. It was a routine he did every time he would go on these lousy trips. They were finally checked in and had their own backpacks on themselves -which contained there stuff- and waited for Mycroft to be checked in.

What felt like forever, Mycroft checked and in and Catherine nodded in approval to march on to the security booth with their plane tickets in hands. They waited in a long line that wasn't to bad to stand in.

All gave them the police officers their passports and even drivers licenses too. At least Nevaeh didn't have to go through that yet. When approved they went to the security booth where all of them had to take off their shoes and put them in a square bucket to contain them, as well as their backpacks, and everything they had in their pockets too. Sherlock took out his computer, phone, and tablet out of his bag and placed it in a tupperware.

Catherine glared at him, her eyes narrowing down to the electronics. "You better not use them while on vacation." She rebuked. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Mummy, I won't use it, but I will when I get on the plane."

"Why couldn't you read a book or something?" Catherine grunted.

"Because, reading is dull sometimes." He said flatly.

The woman gave an exasperated sigh and continued putting things in the box.

Then they had to go through a metal detector, and all was clear. Their stuff was clear too, and before they knew it, they were sitting and waiting to catch their plane to Paris.

Nevaeh looked out of the big windows, where she was able to see planes parking and waiting to ascend to the destination. It became a bit foggy since they went inside. She wondered of it was going to effect the plane ride.

Her wish was answered when an attendant made an announcement on the speaker. " _The plane to Paris will be delayed by an hour . Thank you and have a very nice day."_

The voice was a bit muffled but she could hear clearly, and apparently, Sherlock too. The detective groaned, feeling absolutely bored out of his mind. He took a peek at his parents, who were murmuring to each other and Mycroft who was reading a book. Nevaeh was looking out of the window, staring outside in wonderment.

Sherlock decided to join his daughter, leaning in a bit over her shoulder. "Its quite foggy." He said to her. Nevaeh nodded, not glancing up at him, just staring. "Is this what it looks like all the time?" She asked.

Sherlock chuckled and shook his head. "Mostly in Winter, but summer, the sun is out."

Nevaeh nodded and took a peek behind Sherlock. She stopped in her tracks when she saw some people take pictures of them, secretly. It was obvious these people were trying to find some gossip for the internet.

Sherlock seemed to notice that Nevaeh was staring at different spot behind him. He turned around and scowled loudly, making his family look up at him as if he grew another head.

He leaned forward a bit to shield Neveah as if she was never there.

"What's going on?" Catherine whispered, but enough for Sherlock to hear.

"People who are interfering with my personal life." Sherlock spat, still eyeing the people who were taking pictures. Mycroft looked at them and sighed, "Just ignore them, Sherlock. They're doing no harm."

"Yes, But I don't want _My child_ in front of a magazine or newspaper for all I care." He chided, his eyes flashing dangerously at the people. Nevaeh clung onto his arm and made a noise, hiding behind his arm. She really didn't like being the center of attention and he was trying his best to make sure she wasn't. The family seemed to notice that as well and let him keep doing it.

Eventually, the people had their plane called and they left, going into the tunnel. The family sighed in relief and Sherlock narrowed his eyes to see Nevaeh having her hoodie on, shielding away.

Sherlock sighed and nudged her. Nevaeh looked up. "It's okay, they're gone." She breathed in relief and let her hoodie go down. She ruffled her hair and relaxed. Soon, their plane was called and they were waiting in line again to get in the plane. Sherlock was behind Nevaeh again and kept an eye out for other stalkers.

Nevaeh gave her ticket to the attendant and stamped it. The woman smiled, giving back the stamped ticket. "Have a nice plane trip." Nevaeh gave her a small smile and waited by the side for Sherlock.

He hurriedly gave the attendant his ticket and waited impatiently for her to stamp the ticket. She approved and Sherlock gently grabbed Nevaeh's small hand and led her to the tunnel.

Nevaeh followed and went past through the tunnel and into the plane. She shuddered when she felt the cold atmosphere hit her, luckily she had her big hoodie on her, so she was warm.

She followed Sherlock until he approved of the seats. Not bothering to see if his parents or Mycroft wanted to be near, he put his bags on top of his seat and gestured the girl to the window seat.

Nevaeh followed suit and laid her backpack in front of her and sat down. She looked out the window and saw some workers haul some luggage's and into the plane. It was really impressive to see these men haul these large suitcase and into the plane, thanks to the conveyor belt as well.

A few minutes later a flight attendant spoke on the dispatcher. "Please be seated, we are to explain how and what we do on the plane. Once we are done, We will be taking off." With that, she heard a click.

Sherlock had already gotten his seat belt and saw Nevaeh having trouble. Sherlock smiled and helped Nevaeh with it. She smiled sheepishly, "These are different than car seat belts."

Sherlock huffed a deep laugh and nodded. "Definitely."

Awhile later, the Flight attendant came back on the speaker and explained if the plane was to crash and how to put on a seat belt correctly. Immediately, when the attendant was done with her small speech, the plane moved.

She jerked a bit, startled. Sherlock took her hand and looked at her worryingly. "You alright?"

"Fine," Nevaeh nodded, but her hand unconsciously curled around her fathers hand. She looked out and saw the wheels move and knew that she was about to ascend. The lights dimmed a bit, even though it was almost dark.

Nevaeh squeezed his hand when they lifted off the ground. She instantly felt her whole body change with gravity shifted. It felt funny. It was like her whole stomach went to another direction.

She sighed and looked out. Seeing she was in the clouds, but not very interested as its not different from the fog. Nevaeh closed the window and turned her head to Sherlock who was looking for his parents and older brother.

He spotted his brother and Parents in the row. He noticed that he was next to a random person, but paid no attention to them. As long as Nevaeh was with him, he was fine.

Sherlock felt a young form lean against his shoulders. He glanced down and saw Nevaeh snuggle next to him, obviously tired from looking at the clouds. He smiled softly and used his other hand to brush away the strands of hair from her face.

She smiled absentmindedly and sighed contently. Within minutes, she fell asleep, falling limp. Sherlock chuckled quietly and as best as he could do, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Sherlock then laid his head gently on top of her own small head. He closed his eyes, feeling the most calm and happiness.

* * *

An hour and forty-five minutes later, and they still haven't landed. Nevaeh was still drowsy, but still kept her head in place, snuggled beside Sherlock, who didn't seem to mind and brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Hopefully we'll be there." Sherlock said.

"Mmm..." She hummed drowsily. Sherlock smiled, "You can sleep again if you like to." He suggested, but she shook her head. "I'm fine. Just waking up." There was a small intake of breath, making Nevaeh inhale and exhaled loudly.

"Okay?" He asked.

Nevaeh nodded. "Fine. Just kind of hard to breathe..." Sherlock went instant parent mode. "Are you sure? Do you need oxygen? I can help you." He said quickly, looking for any discomfort.

The girl sighed and shook her head. "Its just because of the altitude we're on. I'll be fine once we land." She waved her hand dismissively. Sherlock looked hesitant, but nodded, though he kept a close eye on her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to land in Paris. We hope you enjoyed this trip and we hope to see you soon." The dispatcher made a click.

"Finally!" Sherlock breathed, not in anticipation but the worry for his daughters breathing.

When they had landed, it was quite rough, making Nevaeh cling onto his arm as if she was about to jump out of this plane. He found it rather adorable and kissed her head for comfort.

Eventually, they were able to get off and Mycroft had called another limo for them to be picked up and dropped off at their cabin. As they waited, Sherlock checked his phone and saw it was almost 9pm. After Nevaeh's nap, she seemed fine.

"How was you first plane ride?" William asked his granddaughter. Nevaeh shrugged, "It's kind of like a car, only we're flying." William laughed and smiled. "Exactly," He said. Sherlock, Mycroft and their mother rolled their eyes.

"At least you did good on your first plane ride. Some children get anxiety," Catherine quipped. Nevaeh nodded, "Seems logical." She didn't mention about her breathing. Nevaeh didn't want worry about her lungs.

It was odd that Nevaeh was hungry again. Her stomach grumbled and she blushed. Catherine giggled. "Seems like someone is hungry...Maybe we should stop at a gas station and get some snacks. We are going to be in the car for 3 hours." She advised.

"Hmm, seems like a good idea. Though I am not very hungry." Mycroft said, leaning against a pillar.

"Ditto." Sherlock piped up afterwards.

Suddenly, everyone heard loud rumbled from the Holmes' brothers. They looked at each other embarrassingly. Catherine raised her brow, "Of course...not hungry." She said ironically.

Nevaeh giggled and proceeded to wait for the car.

The car arrived and it looked exactly the same. The only difference was that whole interior was different. Tan Leather seats, different license plate and a different driver. The driver greeted them and helped their luggage into the trunk. With that, Catherine ordered the driver to stop off at a gas station.

When they stopped at a gas station and got out of the car, Sherlock could immediately smell cigarettes and alcohol. He pulled Nevaeh close to his side, and walked quickly.

They had passed the people were smoking and Sherlock gave them a hard glare. They were no doubt drunk and smoking weed. When they got inside, Sherlock relaxed a bit.

"Get what you want and I'll meet you back here." Sherlock said to her. Nevaeh nodded and wandered off, looking for something to appease her appetite. Sherlock went his own way and while doing so, he went to the bathroom.

Nevaeh noticed Mycroft had already gotten his stuff and was out the door. Her grandparents were paying already and was half way out the door. Picking wisely, she chose some pistachios and ice tea.

She looked at her choice of foods and nodded in approval. Nevaeh walked to the cash register to wait for Sherlock but then bumped into some buff men. _Oh no..._

She recognized them who were smoking and drinking alcohol. Nevaeh tried to avoid them but they kept following her. Eventually she felt a really rough hand on her shoulder, wincing as the gruff man did so.

Nevaeh turned around, trying to conceal her fright. "Excuse me sir, I need to-" She cut off by a man who was obvious dangerous and had to much to drink. The smell lingered around her.

"Your a pretty darling aren't you?" The man said roughly, squeezing her shoulders again. Nevaeh shuddered and shook her head. "Sir... can you please let go?" Nevaeh tried to rid of the hand on her shoulder but it was kept in place. She peeped when the men smiled profusely at each other. She did't think they would.

The man looked at his friend and chuckled darkly. "I don't think so sweetheart. I think I want something from you." Nevaeh immediately thought of her necklace

"Wait! I-!" She closed her eyes and waited for the man to swiftly kidnap her, but that did not happen. Instead there was a loud thud. She opened her eyes wide open and saw Sherlock head butted the man, his face obviously menacing towards the unconscious body. He looked at the other man with a _'I dare you to come at me'_ stare.

The other man ran off out of the gas station, not staying for his friend. She dropped her food and lunged to Sherlock who was kneeling, having his arms wide open. Shaking and breathing hard, she didn't want to let go. Nevaeh clutched her father's jacket and almost fainted as well.

"Shh..It's okay..." Sherlock whispered. He looked around and saw no one was at the cash register. _That dingus._ He stroked his daughters head and murmured quiet things that comforted her.

It was so quick to Sherlock. When he was done with the bathroom, he saw 2 gruff man harass his daughter and instantaneously, his protectiveness surged through him like an lightning bolt. Seeing that was the most shocked thing. The next thing he registered was when the men grabbed her shoulder and roughly shoving her. That's when he felt like a bear.

Sherlock could feel his paternal instincts attacking his body, which led the man on the floor.

He could see the fear in his little girls face when she was all alone. It ached. The cashier came back and gasped. "Wh-what happened." Sherlock glared at him and then soften his face to Nevaeh, who was still clinging onto him like a Koala.

Sherlock lifted Nevaeh into his arms, his head propped on top of his daughters head in a protective manner. "Look at the camera's itself." He said coolly. With that, he stomped away, leaving the unconscious man on the floor and a confused worker.

the girl was still shaken up when his parents and brother looked at him with worry when he was in sight. Nevaeh didn't pop her head up from his chest when her family members gasped.

"Everything okay?" William asked, noticing the girl was shaking in his younger sons arms. Sherlock shook his head. "Some men tried to abduct her." He felt a squeeze. Catherine gasped, "Oh dear. Is she alright?"

Sherlock nodded. "She's a little shaken up. I shall be in the car trying to comfort my daughter." They didn't have time to register when Sherlock opened the car door and slammed it shut.

He sat down with Nevaeh on his lap, still clinging like he was the last person that he could save. "Shh...Its alright Nevaeh...your safe." He ushered, rocking back and forth.

Nevaeh looked up in panic. "I didn't mean to-" Sherlock shushed her and kissed her head, pushing some strands of her behind her ear. "None of that. It wasn't your fault. You safe here with me. Nothing will ever happen."

Nevaeh nodded and snuggled into his chest, not wanting to let go. Sherlock stroked her hair again and hummed a bit. She relaxed a bit and suddenly she was limp. Her breathing died down and she was no longer tense.

Sherlock sighed in relief, but didn't let go of her. She was so small for her age, it was like she was a very tall toddler, but also...small sized. He heard a door open and looked up, prepared to kill anyone who takes away his kid.

He relaxed when it was his family climbing in slowly. "We called the cops and they arrested the man. They're are looking for the other man that was with them." Catherine whispered, sadly looking down at Nevaeh's sleeping form.

Sherlock nodded, and kept rocking not knowing if he was doing it for his own sakes or hers.

* * *

Nevaeh woke up from her slumber after forty-five minutes of that catastrophe and stayed silent. She wasn't very hungry after that, but later she was. They eventually had to stop off at another gas station and much to Sherlock's relief, she didn't go in this time.

-Her grandmother being ever so kind- got her some food and ice tea. Thanking the woman she drank the tea, feeling the tea go down her throat. She had shared her pistachios with Sherlock who was eating them slowly.

Everyone had fallen asleep in the next hour they were driving;all except Nevaeh. She was wide awake. Looking out the window, she saw dim farms and some snow sticking a bit to the ground. Sherlock did have his arm wrapped around her shoulders in a protective manner. He was still shaken up from that and wanted his daughter close. Right now, Sherlock was leaning against the car door, his mouth gaped open a bit. She was slightly sleepy but other than that, she didn't feel like sleeping.

She jumped when she heard a deep voice. "Nevaeh?"

Nevaeh turned a little to see Sherlock yawning and let him shift her so that her head was against his chest. She leaned back enough to hear Sherlock's small thumps -which was his heart- and listened intently. She understood why babies loved the sounds of their parents heartbeats. It was reassuring.

She sighed in solace and closed her eyes. Nevaeh felt Sherlock shift a bit into a comfortable spot and then laid his lips on her head. Finally, they fell asleep, glad to have each others presence.

Catherine had woken up unexpectedly and found Nevaeh form sleeping on top of Sherlock's chest. Despite Nevaeh's age and intelligence, Catherine noticed that Nevaeh loved to cuddle. She was also a small bean and could literally fit into a box if she wanted to.

Feeling as if it was the last chance, she took out her camera and snapped a few pictures of them. Sherlock might dislike it but she knew that Sherlock would appreciate it once Nevaeh had grown.

It was still astonishing on how Nevaeh could almost sleep on Sherlock's chest, not including her legs.

"Oh Sherlock..." Catherine sighed to her young boy. "You've done such a good job..." In all honesty, she was hoping for more grandkids, but maybe, this was all she'll get, but she was eternally grateful to at least have one grand child.

 _Maybe..._

* * *

An hour later and the driver pulled into a dirt road that led them to their cabin, which made the car ride a bit more bumpy than usual. All of them were up and waiting to get out of this car. A moment later, they saw a sizable cabin that could very well hold about 5 people.

"Oh Nevaeh. Welcome to our cabin." Catherine beamed at her. Nevaeh smiled and looked out at the white cabin. It looked to be in order. Clean, despite them not being present there all the time.

What felt like ages, the driver parked into a concrete driveway, next to a nice car. Nevaeh looked puzzled as she unbuckled her seat. "It's for driving around." Sherlock pointed out.

Nevaeh made a noise of understanding and opened the door. She felt the frigid air hit her face and shivered. It was quite cold that night and her lips were turning blue as well. Sherlock huddled next to her, trying to give her warmth and nudged her to the door. He had their luggage already in his hands.

Nevaeh walked to the door and waited for William to unlock the door. "Father, would you please hurry up." Sherlock whined.

"I'm hurrying. I am not as young as I used to be." He berated. Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued standing next to Nevaeh who was shivering madly now. That hoodie didn't last very long against this weather.

William got to the door and unlocked it quickly. Nevaeh was the first to come in and stared in awe as she looked around. There was already a Christmas tree in the corner with lights and ornaments.

"How did you guys...? She wondered.

"We asked Mycrofts workers to decorate our house sometimes." Catherine smiled. The older woman turned on the lights and sighed in approval. "Nice to be in the cabin again."

"More like prison..." Mycroft and Sherlock both mumbled.

Catherine and William glared at their sons. "Show some Christmas cheer, my dear sons. Its Nevaeh's first Christmas with us!" Catherine scolded.

They grumbled a bit more before they said, "Fine."

"Its quite late. We should rest." William advised as he stared at the clock above the fireplace. All of them nodded and dispersed into their own rooms. Nevaeh followed Sherlock to their room which was the last one in the hall.

"This used to be my bedroom." Sherlock explained as he opened the door for Nevaeh could see. Nevaeh saw a king-sized bed and bedroom furniture propped in the corners. The room was dark blue and some bee stickers on the wall too.

"Bees?" Nevaehh pointed to the stickers. Sherlock nodded sheepishly. "I quite interested in bees when I was younger." Nevaeh smiled a bit and sighed, all but plopping onto the soft mattress.

Sherlock joined, but practically jumped into bed, making the bed creak and also bouncing Nevaeh up. She giggled and yawned afterwards. Feeling tired, Nevaeh absentmindedly pulled off the blanket and covered herself. She sighed in content and instantly, she fell asleep.

Sherlock chuckled and shook his head. That kid could sleep very fast. Doing the same, he went under the blankets and kissed Nevaeh's forehead afterwards. His eyes felt droopy and eventually he closed his tired eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Eventually, in the middle of the night, Nevaeh had her face snuggled against her father's chest while Sherlock safely wrapped his arms around her small form, his mouth slightly open.

Tomorrow was a new day; a new chance to show Nevaeh the true meaning of Christmas.

 _Little did they know...that they would get a snowy surprise..._

* * *

 **Sorry, I had to add some angst in there XD I hope you enjoyed and next chapter we'll see what they'll do with the snow :D I hope you enjoyed reading this.**

 **Thanks again and I'll see ya'll later! Bye!~** **（〜^∇^)〜**

 **(You'd think I would be able to see my mistakes, well I can't... (Sad sigh) Please let me know if I made an error, thanks!)**


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Special Part 3

_**"Christmas will always be as long as we stand heart to heart and hand in hand." -Dr. Suess**_

 ***They try to have a relaxing time being family, but sometimes nightmares occur for both of them. Luckily, Mycroft is there to help.***

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

Sherlock woke up and instantly flew his chest, where he remembered Nevaeh was sleeping against his chest and then him curling around her body. There wasn't anyone there. He was more alert than ever since last night. He sprinted up and looked around the bedroom. Nevaeh wasn't in the bedroom.

Fear crept up into his soul. Looking at the clock he noticed it was about 8am. He then relaxed when he heard his mother banging pots in the kitchen. Sherlock assumed that Nevaeh was safe and that she was up and hungry. Not feeling ready, he sat on the bedside, pressing both his hands over his eyes, and feeling a complete failure.

It's only been under 5 months and people have already tried to kidnap his daughter. What kind of father was he? On cases with abducted children, he never understood the distraught of their parents;that is until now. Sherlock could feel the pain, the emotional feeling whenever a parent sees or hears their kids being taken.

He shivered. Absolutely gut wrenching. Sherlock didn't even know what he would do if Nevaeh was kidnapped or even-

No. He shook his head, trying to get that horrible thought out of his mind.

Allowing himself to gain composure, he went to his dresser and rummaged around to get clothes on -seeing that he wore his clothes to bed-

He dressed himself and stretched his arms, back and legs before heading out his bedroom door. Walking down the hall, he saw lights in the kitchen and small whispers. "See you woke up before me?" Sherlock popped out of nowhere, startling Catherine. Nevaeh already heard Sherlock's footsteps from a mile away, so she wasn't startled.

His mother turned around, still recovering from her surprise attack. "Sherlock! I didn't see you there. Did you sleep well?" He hummed in agreement and turned his face towards Nevaeh, who was sitting at the coffee table, drinking orange juice.

"Sleep well?" Sherlock asked softly. He got a nod from her and then pointed out the window. "Snow."

"Excuse me?"

"There's snow. Do we get snow here?" She asked.

Sherlock chuckled and nodded. "Yes, my dear. We do get snow every so often."

"Hmm..." her lips quirked up a bit.

"I see your daughter is making plans already." Catherine lifted one of her brows up. Sherlock huffed a laugh and stared at Nevaeh's facial expression, already knowing what she has plans for them.

"I have no doubt. But first...lets eat breakfast."

Nevaeh smiled and nodded. Catherine was back in the kitchen, making some extravagant breakfast. Sherlock sat on a chair close to Nevaeh's and looked at her serious afterwards.

The girl saw the intense expression and knew what he was going to ask.

"Are you okay?" He asked, being gentle with this subject.

Nevaeh shrugged. "I...don't know."

"I know your scared," Sherlock deduced, eyes softening when the girl slowly nodded.

"Maybe..." She responded.

Sherlock sighed and scooted his chair very close to Nevaeh, to the point where their knees touched each other. He held out his hands and waited for Nevaeh to take them. She seemed to understand and let him curl his hands around her small ones. He then used his thumbs rub against her knuckles.

Nevaeh looked up at Sherlock, kind of confused why they were doing this, but Sherlock kept doing so, looking at her tiny hands. His hands were able to cover her hands completely if he sandwiched his hands between Nevaeh's.

He looked up at his daughters quizzical face. Sherlock gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Looking even more confused.

"Not protecting you." He replied, having some tears pool in his eyes. Sherlock wasn't a crier, everyone knew that. But with something so traumatic that happened to Nevaeh and him witnessing it, he couldn't help but feel emotions, especially when he is now a father.

Nevaeh processed his words and went serious. "It wasn't your fault." she reasoned.

"But I was supposed to be with you. Protecting you. That's what fathers do." He exclaimed, clutching his daughter's hands tighter, as if she'll disappear. Sherlock looked down, letting some tears stream down his cheeks. It was overwhelming for him to cry. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." He all but sobbed. He hoped that his parents or his brother wasn't over hearing this.

He then felt one of Nevaeh's hand move away from his hand and onto his cheekbone. Looking up, Nevaeh thumbed away some tears and gave a small smile. A smile that Sherlock had fallen in love since he met her and became his daughter.

"Daddy. You protected me. But you also forget that you love me." She said, "Love is different than protecting." Sherlock looked clueless but Nevaeh kept going. "Anyone could have protected me from them. Its just a natural instinct that has been driven since the earth was made. But love...is an emotion. You feeling bad that you left my side was protectiveness and love combined. Because afterwards, who comforted me?" Her eyes pointed to Sherlock.

"Who kept me close until we were at the cabin?" Nevaeh raised her brow at him, and then looked down. "And who adopted me?" Looking up, she took her hand off his cheeks and pointed at him. "You."

"You adopted me, not just because you started staring at me oddly; not just because I was a broken child and you felt bad for me...its because you love me. And that's enough for me to know that your sorry. You sacrificed your entire routine and life for me. That's love." Nevaeh stood up, wriggling out her other hand that Sherlock was still holding and wrapped her arms around Sherlock's neck.

"And I love you." She whispered. Sherlock froze and cautiously, his hand went to the back of her head and one on her back. Since she was standing, he was able to lay his head on her shoulder. Tears were leaking out, wetting his daughters shoulder. He has never felt this emotional, but it feeling good to cry once in awhile. He stroked his daughters hair while slightly rocking back and forth. And Nevaeh just went along with it, feeling the presence of her father letting go of tears and built up walls of emotions.

Eventually, he let go and gave a watery smile to her. Nevaeh smiled back and used her sleeves to wipe off the rest of his tears. "Thank you." Sherlock said graciously. Nevaeh grinned, "Well someone said that its okay to cry." He chuckled and let Nevaeh continue wiping his wet cheeks before sitting down in the chair again. He glanced at the hall and saw no one has came in yet, much to his relief.

Nevaeh had something on her mind though, and was wondering if it was the right time or not, seeing that they were on vacation, and also wanting to give her father a well deserved rest after months of hell. She didn't know how Sherlock would react to her file and she was petrified, but it was now or never.

"Hey daddy? I have something I need to tell you..." Nevaeh asked. Sherlock looked to his daughter. "Hmm?" Nevaeh opened her mouth but quickly zipped it up when Catherine butt in and gave a excited smile.

"Breakfast is ready!" Catherine practically sang the words. Nevaeh blew some air out. Nevermind. Catherine didn't seem fazed about why her sons face was a bit red instead of being pale.

As if on cue, Mycroft and William walked to the kitchen diner. He was already dressed in his usual suits, and William was still in his Pajamas. Mycroft sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "Cinnamon buns." Nevaeh eyes lit up, forgetting everything around her.

Sherlock chuckled at his daughters enthusiasm. "At least Nevaeh likes them." He gestured his hand towards her, and gave a inward smile. Mycroft rolled his eyes, "But she is a child." he stated.

"A smart and mature one that is." Sherlock remarked.

William laughed out loud and nodded in approval. "You can't deny that Mycroft," his father turned to him.

"Fine."

"Come one Mycroft. You always loved cinnamon buns when you were a child; both of you!" Catherine said, remembering when her sons were just itty bitty, innocent children. Back in the day, they loved the sweet thing, but oh, how the tides have turned apparently.

"I shall have a salad and some tea." Mycroft bit back. Catherine sighed and shook her head, feeling defeated.

Mycroft felt a hand on his sleeved jacket. He looked down and saw Nevaeh giving the 'puppy eyes' to him. _Oh no,_ he thought. "Please Uncle? You don't need to worry about your diet. Its Christmas. Its not like anyone is going to judge you, right daddy?" She turned her head towards Sherlock and gave a glare, obviously telling him not to make fun of his brother this week.

Sherlock groaned but nodded. He was mumbling something, but no one could hear.

Nevaeh then looked back up at Mycroft and smiled. "See? So have some. Its good to treat yourself." She mused.

 _Don't say yes, don't say yes._ Telling himself that, over and over again. Goodness, she was good with the puppy eyes.

"Yes."

Nevaeh smiled in triumph while everyone had their mouth gaped open slightly, even Mycroft, who gave in a instant. How the freaking heck did she do that? It was like Mycroft was in a trance. He cursed his love for his niece.

Catherine gave a wide smile. "Well...we now know how to get Mycroft to do things, hmm?" She looked at Nevaeh. The girl giggled and nodded. Mycroft shook his head. "That was a slip up. I didn't intend to say it..." He said, a dumbfounded face on.

"Right..." His mother said, rolling her eyes.

With that, they all sat down together, while Catherine got out the cinnamon buns and placed them in the middle.

* * *

The breakfast was really good, even Mycroft had to admit that he did enjoy them. All of them had things to do on the first day they were there. William and Catherine needed to get groceries, Mycroft had one last phone meeting before he's off and...Sherlock and Nevaeh?

Well, Nevaeh had plans already for them when she saw the snow.

She was giddy of the prospect of playing in the snow;something that she has never done, due to formalities in her boarding school, but this time, she can actually do it with Sherlock.

Sherlock seemed to understood what she was planning to do when she nudged him to the door, while putting on her jacket and a scarf that he had bought for her. The detective sighed, "Your not gonna let me say no, aren't you?" he asked.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'

"Fine..." He complied, but concealed his smirk when Nevaeh smiled brightly at him. She waited as Sherlock put on his coat, scarf and shoes on. Soon after he was done, he heard the door open and a small gasp from his daughter.

He looked out and saw it was snowing little flurries around. She walked out and jerked her head up, seeing that it cloudy. The snowflakes came down and landed on her face, giggling as it went and melted on her warm face.

Her feet crunched under the snow as she walked further. She heard some more crunches behind her. Turning around she saw Sherlock following behind, smiling at her. "This is amazing." she breathed.

Hearing her father chuckle she bent down, cupping some snow in her hands and threw it in the air, smiling as the snow fell around her. She turned to Sherlock who was looking around.

Nevaeh perked at an idea and smiled mischievously. She bent down again, cupping the snow and using her hands to form the snow into a ball. Making sure that it was sturdy enough, she eyed Sherlock who was still looking around and not at her.

"Hey, dad?" She called. Sherlock turned around to face his daughter and then...* _Splat*_

Nevaeh laughed as Sherlock had a ball full of snow in his face. He wiped his face with his glove. Bending down, he did the same thing she was doing and threw it back. It hit Nevaeh's forehead, making her laughs stop. He smirked at her facial expression, trying hard not to laugh aloud.

"Oh...its on." She whispered, forgetting the snow drooping off her forehead.

It went continuous of them throwing snowballs at each other. Nevaeh hit him a few times while Sherlock was having trouble aiming at her. She was so agile and quick, despite how short she was.

But, she was getting tired and eventually flopped her body on the thick sheet of snow. Sherlock panicked, worried that he might've triggered her anemia. He rushed to his daughter, about to pick her up and carry her in, but to his surprise, she was making a snow angel.

She had a wide smile, very much loving the way she was against the cold snow.

After a few moments of staring at her, she sat up and patted next to her. "Come and make a snow angel." she reasoned. Sherlock hesitated but after seeing Nevaeh's puppy eyes she gave, he sat down on the cold floor. He shivered and carefully lied down.

He looked at Nevaeh who was moving her arms up and down; her legs moving side by side. Thinking this was stupid, he moved his arms and legs, feeling the snow move around him.

Nevaeh got up quickly to see how Sherlock was doing and giggled. He was much bigger than her, which meant that his angel was bigger. He grunted, but kept doing it. Eventually, she walked above where he was still making his angel and drew a halo on top.

Confused, Sherlock stood up and turned to see what she was doing. He then turned to Nevaeh, who was smiling even more.

"Because your my guardian angel!" She threw her hands in the air, to make it more dramatic. Sherlock blinked a few times and Nevaeh noticed a few tears in his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

Sherlock shook his head vigorously and swiftly walked to her, knelt down on his knees and hugged her tightly, earning a small intake of breath from Nevaeh. She felt a little shock but reacted to hug him back.

"What's this for?" She questioned, her voice muffling in his coat.

"Because..." He stated.

"There's no reason?"

"No, I just love you." He said quietly.

Sherlock could feel her smile, even though her face was in his coat. "I love you too."

They let go afterwards, and Nevaeh had one more thing she wanted to do before she freezes. Grabbing Sherlock's hand, she led him to a new area where there was new powdery sheets of snow and bent down, making a sizable snow ball that could be very well used as a head. He watched her for a few moments, wiping off his cold cheeks.

"Want to build a snowman?" Nevaeh asked, lifting up the snowball to him. Sherlock smiled and nodded. She smiled and laid the head on the floor and started with the body. She rolled it -with Sherlock's help of course- and found it good enough.

The next was the middle and then it would be complete, almost at least.

They rolled it out and both nodded in approval that they start assemble the rest of the snowman parts. It wasn't perfect, but it looked like a pretty decent snowman. "Ooh! We need a scarf, carrot and maybe buttons...And maybe some arms." she looked around to see any sticks and found tow skinny sticks. She smiled. _Perfect._

Bringing them back, she placed them side by side. Nevaeh turned to Sherlock. "Can you get some?" she asked politely. Sherlock hesitated the fact that he has to leave Nevaeh alone outside, with no protection. But it was illogical why a person would kidnap during a snowy day, so he did just that.

He came back with one of his scarf, a nice plump carrot, and some buttons he'd stolen from his mothers sewing box. Neveah took the scarf and put it around the snowman's neck, while Sherlock put on his carrot nose and the buttons.

They backed away to see there creation and gave each other a huge accomplished smile.

By now, it was snowing heavily, and they could barely see each other through it. Nevaeh wasn't very properly dressed for this kind of occasion and the snow went up to her knees by now. Looking around, she tried to look for the house for protection, but not finding her way out.

She shivered violently and sneezed. _Oh no._

"We should probably get inside. It looks like a snowstorm is happening." He advised, though he stopped when he couldn't see Nevaeh in the midst of the snowstorm. Everything was white.

"Nevaeh?" He called out, slightly panicking that his daughter was nowhere to be seen in this friggin' blizzard. Nevaeh waved her hand, still shaking violently. She could see Sherlock's form very easily, considering he was wearing black in a winter storm, but it seemed like he couldn't see her.

Trying to walk to him, but failing immediately as the snow slowed her down and tripping, making her land face first into the frigid snow. Her breaths were cold and making transparent puffs of air.

"Daddy!" She called out, but the cold air caught in her throat, making her unable to really breathe. Coughing, she sat up and looked around to see anything, but all was just fog. Where the freak did she wonder off?

She couldn't have left that far, she was only looking for the cabin. "Daddy!" she yelped as loud as she could and kept doing so. until then, she was out in the cold weather, with no one with her. She was scared; she didn't know what to do when she was stuck in a snowstorm. Maybe she was exaggerating, but she started wailing afterwards.

Sherlock literally marched wildly, lifting his legs so he can walk easily in this thick snow. "Nevaeh!?" He called out again. Nothing. "Damnit!" he cried out. But then, there was an eerie whisper, almost like a cry and some words combined. Sherlock whipped his head to the sound and instantly saw a medium sized lump, and instantly knew it was Nevaeh calling out to him.

He practically ran to her, but also being careful not to trip. The sounds were getting louder, and finally, he saw his daughter, bawling, her eyes filled with tears, feeling completely lost and afraid in this snowstorm.

"Nevaeh!" He crouched down quickly and picked her up, her chin on his shoulder. She latched onto him and gave a squeeze to make sure that he was here and not to let go. Oh goodness, the relief on his face was indisputable that he was worried sick. Yeah, she might've been lost for about 5 or 10 minutes, but those minutes were a painful, and long.

"Its okay Nevaeh, I got you," He cooed, rubbing her back and also walking very carefully to the cabin. Sherlock could feel her tremble, but he didn't know if it was the coldness or the fact she got lost.

"Lets go inside, hmm?" Sherlock said, already half way there and stroking her back still, trying to comfort her the best he could.

Nevaeh nodded and then sneezed.

"Please don't tell me you are not getting sick." Half groaning and giving Nevaeh a sad sigh, giving her a kiss on the head, and continued walking towards the cabin, but could've have swore that Nevaeh fell asleep or something, as he felt her go limp.

When they got to the cabin, Sherlock placed his daughter on the couch just to watch out for anymore symptoms.

With that, he hauled a blanket over her form, and tucked in the sides so no warmth would escape.

Sherlock crouched down once more and planted a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

When Sherlock was in the kitchen, Nevaeh was trembling. Whether from the cold or _something_ else, it wasn't going to end well.

"GAAH." Nevaeh screamed, falling off the couch and onto the floor, high alert. Sneezing and breathing heavily, wondering what the heck happened. She heard footfalls from the kitchen and Sherlock looking at her with the utmost panic seared on his face.

"What's wrong. What happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" he threw words at her. He was able to hear Nevaeh sneeze and scream. Something -Maybe fear- crept up from behind. Sherlock knew that his daughter had a very weak immune system and even the slightest cold could be almost fatal to her fragile health, but screaming? There had to be something troubling going on.

"Yeah, n-no. I'm fine." Nevaeh spoke, her voice was raspy and a bit shaken up. Sherlock helped his daughter settle on the couch again and placed the back of his hand on her forehead, feeling a bit of warmth from her head.

"You might be getting a fever." he said worriedly. Neveah nodded weakly, and gave a trembling sigh, still recuperating on her dream? Or maybe a nightmare. She shivered, and looked at Sherlock.

"What...what happened?"

"I think you fainted," he guessed. "I felt you go limp. When we got in the cabin, I laid you on the couch for rest."

"Oh..." that's all she could say. Sherlock looked down at Nevaeh biting her lip. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked softly. Nevaeh nodded and broke down. He immediately wrapped his long arms around her and hugged her.

Sherlock didn't know what to do, all he was able to do was comfort, rock, kiss her forehead and be there for her, and thats what he did. Not knowing what made his daughter cry, was unbearable. Not able to help was even more insufferable. And he also knew that Nevaeh wouldn't talk about it. Every time he tried, she would change the subject.

But he did have some theories. Either she was still shaken up from being abducted, or something before they left was going on and she still haven't told him about it. He knew that Nevaeh isn't the one to trust too easily and even though she's been adopted for less than 5 months, her story was yet to be told. He didn't even know if she'll ever tell about her past.

Her cried calmed down into small whimpers. He felt her lean into his chest, and a hand grasping at his shirt. Apparently, her nightmare was pretty bad, but he kept rocking and kissing her, occasionally murmuring comforting words.

The nightmare felt so real. Sure it went fine for awhile and then everything went down hill. It was like she could feel the emotions of his and hers. Nothing compares this nightmare from the previous one. She wasn't ready;she was never ready...

She looked up at him fretfully, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" wailing again, and burying her head in chest again. Sherlock's heart ached terribly after hearing his daughters sobs. It just so happens that Mycroft walked in when Sherlock was shushing her and rocking her.

Mycroft's brow raised.

"Nightmare." He mouthed at him and Mycroft gaze soften, and nodded in a understanding demeanor. The older Holmes noticed how desperate Sherlock needed to talk and even though his younger brother didn't tell his feelings, it felt he needed things off his chest.

Nevaeh didn't seem to notice Mycroft as the older brother whispered something in her fathers ear. Sherlock nodded and kept rocking her until Nevaeh's breath became uneven and then deep. With in minutes, she fell asleep.

Carefully scooting Nevaeh off his lap and onto the couch, he hauled a blanket over her and kissed her forehead before walking outside with his coat. Sherlock closed the door behind him, hearing a soft * _click_ *

Seeing his older brother, he joined in. Mycroft was smoking and handed a cigar and lighter to him. He hesitated, but seeing that Nevaeh was nowhere near the vicinity, and she was in no harm (Also desperately needing it for himself) he put the cigarette in his mouth and lit the end.

He blew out puffs of smoke. Mycroft continued doing some as well. They stood there in silence, just looking at the snow falling at different rates.

"So what about this nightmare?" Mycroft asked after some time.

Sherlock shrugged. "Nothing that I can deduce," he said truthfully.

"Hmm, no one can deduce her...what a strange child."

"Not even you?" Sherlock inquired, raising a brow at him. Mycroft shook his, blowing out the smoke. "She's a special child. No one can deduce her. Its like she hides part of herself away."

"That's what she's doing." The younger Holmes mumbled.

"Oh, how so?"

"She won't tell me anything about her past. It's highly annoying and irrational," he spat out, flicking the embers off the cigar.

"Why is it so irrational?" the older brother asked, twirling his umbrella around in the dirt.

"Why?" he concluded, "Why?! I'm her father. Isn't she supposed to trust me? Its been 5 months and she still won't let say anything. I really am getting impatient." Sherlock inhaled one more time before huffing out the smoke and stomping it on the ground.

"You do realize _patience_ is the key to children, right?" Mycroft asked, his brow raised as if his young brother should have known that since Nevaeh started living with him.

"Well...yes, but-"

"She'll speak when she wants to. In hindsight, she might be protecting you." He cut him off with a dismissive wave.

"Why would she protecting me? I'm the one who should _protecting_ her. Not her. That's what parents do..." Sherlock looked down and then straight at Mycroft, who was staring blankly at the sky. "Right?"

"There are some children who are so broken in the world that they find themselves protecting others from their own cruel realities." Mycroft looked at Sherlock, his eyes stern but encouraging at the same time.

"She's a wounded child, do you not think so?" he asked. Sherlock shook his head. "Of course she's wounded."

"Well, wounded children, have a rage, a sense of failed justice that burns in their souls. What do you think they do with that rage?" Mycroft questioned. Sherlock shrugged hopelessly.

"Since they would never harm another, they turn their rage inward. They become a target of their own rage. They repeat in their thoughts the same harmful words that were spoken to them. They must lash out, but the only ones weak enough to attack are themselves."

Sherlock looked away. "Am I failing as a parent?" he asked, his voice hoarse and raw.

Mycroft put a hand on his young brothers shoulder. He looked up at him. "You never fail by loving, you fail by holding back."

Sherlock processed his words and then gave a small smile. "Look at you, you actually have wisdom." Mycroft took his hand off his shoulder and rolled is eyes. "You ruined it."

The younger brother smirked, but looked at his older brother in acknowledgement. "But...thank you." Mycroft looked at him, quite surprise that his brother thanked him. All he was able to do was nod firmly and looked out again.

Sherlock had other plans and walked back to the cabin. He stopped and without turning around, he said, "You'd be a great father, Mycroft. Perhaps Nevaeh would appreciate a little cousin." with that he walked inside.

The government official stood there, stunned by his brothers words. Him, a father? _Wouldn't that be an adventure._ Mycroft thought, finding himself smiling. He shook it off and sighed. No, that couldn't work. He worked his whole life in being in the government. If anything, a child will stand in the way. But he couldn't help but imagine a baby, snuggled to his chest, kissing, soothing and protecting. It almost throbbed his cold heart.

Mycroft didn't even know if he wanted a boy or a girl, but either way, he knew he was going to love them no matter what.

Being a single parent seemed hard, but then again...he does government work, and Sherlock seemed to enjoy parenthood. He has never seen anyone change his brothers exterior until a small child came into his life. _Perhaps, one day._ He pondered.

It was true that Mycroft was called the ice man, but even Nevaeh seemed to worm through his heart. He already knew Sherlock was already in her trance. Mycroft wasn't getting younger and not one time in his life, had he thought of children. That could be changing soon.

* * *

 **Yikes, Nevaeh's fear is breaking through. That little bean needs a hug. :3 I hope you enjoyed this, please review and let me know, oh...and let me know if you want to see Mycroft adopting, hmm? That would be a twist, haha!**

 **I want to point out that Nevaeh has a lot of childhood trust issues, seeing that she was adopted, she's afraid of being returned if the truth comes out. Some adoptee go through this and some don't. Also funfact: Mycroft is a child prodigy in this fic, considering that he loves his little bro. What he says is actually a quote from _Woody Haiken._ He's amazing! **

**Next chapter, is Christmas day! Be prepared for unlimited fluff! (I promise, I'll try not to add angst)**

 **Au revoir!~ ヾ(^^ゞ)**


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas Special Part 4

_**"Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in conspiracy of love." -Hamilton Wright Mabie**_

 _ ***Its Christmas day! Nevaeh gives Sherlock something special.***_

 _ **Merry Christmas! Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Sherlock never brought up that week about her nightmare. Every time she did have her nightmares, he would just comfort her with no words spoken. It was odd, and it seemed like Nevaeh was getting suspicious. What was he planning now?

It was confusing to say the least, but he stopped and that's what she wanted. They spent their week in the rural part of France relaxing and playing. His mother brought back many foods that were made into amazing dinners. They hanged up the Christmas tree with many decorations, tinsel and lights. It was absolutely bright, it would light up the whole room.

Mycroft was a bit distracted to say the least. He was out of his game and everyone wondered what he was thinking, though Mycroft would have to blame Sherlock. Since then, he hasn't taken his mind off on adopting a child. But either than that? Things have been calm, and it was Christmas Eve. Everyone bid each other a goodnight and went off into their own bedrooms.

All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air. Everyone was sleeping, though only one was up. Nevaeh laid down in silence, hearing Sherlock's breathing. He was dead asleep, while she was not tired whatsoever.

She counted how many times the fan spun around;she didn't even know why it was on. Giving up on trying, she sat up very slowly. Without making a noise she slid off the bed, the blanket forgotten.

Feet touching the soft carpet on her feet, she quickly but carefully opened the door wide enough for her to surpass it. Nevaeh closed the door once she got out and looked out into the hall to see if anyone was up. No one was in sight, much to her relief.

Walking down, she saw the Christmas lights gleaming around the corner. Nevaeh smiled at the tree. It was her first time putting up the tree and it was absolutely hilarious during it. Mycroft and Sherlock were arguing about where the ornaments should go, William was reading an instruction paper for the lights and Nevaeh joined her grandmother in making gingerbread cookies.

Sadly, that was the first Christmas food Nevaeh taste buds did not like. Under the tree, there was loads of presents. Some for her, Mycroft, Sherlock, William and Catherine. She had gotten each of them a very lovely Christmas presents. God only knows what Mycroft and Sherlock gave each other. Nevaeh chuckled at the thought and stood there, admiring everything.

Sherlock's present however, was extra special, and hopefully he'll love it. Nevaeh laid a hand on top of her heart, where the precious necklace resides. She closed her eyes. It was reassuring to feel the sterling necklace. Who know these cold things could represent warmth and love?

Sighing, she turned around and let her hand drop to her side. Nevaeh wandered into the bedroom without making a peep and slowly slid under the covers and snuggled into the mattress. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Sherlock woke up a little while after Nevaeh had fallen asleep. He stared at his daughters sleeping form. How she seemed so serene in her sleep. Perhaps she was sleeping with dreams this time, Sherlock only hopes.

Strands of hair covered her beautiful face and Sherlock couldn't stop himself from using his fingers to softly place them behind her ear. He smiled gently and sighed. This Christmas was so special, and it was one where he will never forget.

Eventually, his eyes were betraying him as he slowly slid one by one and then drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Nevaeh..." The girl shook her head in her sleep and continued on. But it kept growing louder. "Nevaeh."

"No...5 more minutes. " She murmured in her sleep. Hearing someone chuckle, and also kissing her on the forehead, as well as shaking her shoulder afterwards, she opened her eyes.

Nevaeh was still drowsy and was processing on what was going on, but she sat up and saw Sherlock grinning at her. "Wha-?" she mumbled out as she wiped her eyes and yawned.

"Its Christmas," he whispered excitingly, as if he was a child. Nevaeh laughed sluggishly, "Shouldn't I be the one to wake you and say that?" Sherlock chuckled and shook his head. "Well, It is pretty early in the morning, but I didn't want Mummy to wake us up."

Nevaeh looked at him confused, but still lethargic.

As if on cue, the bedroom door slammed open with a old woman standing in the middle with curlers in her hair and a face mask on, startling both of them. "Its Christmas!" She sang and looked at both of them. "Get up you lazy bums! We're all waiting for you!"

Catherine left with a more alert Nevaeh and chuckling Sherlock who knew exactly what was running in her mind. Turning her head over to Sherlock, her mouth gaped open. "I see why you wanted to wake me up before then."

Sherlock managed a small smile and quickly got out of bed and into his silky red wine robe. Nevaeh got up and she was in a narwhal wunzie that Catherine got her for the trip. It was a very cozy thing she loved very much, also the hood had a horn attached to it and it was fun to play around with it.

"Alright, i'm up..." she got up and stretched, pulling over her narwhal hood on. Sherlock smiled a bit and led her out his bedroom and into the living room. Nevaeh walked in and her face morphed in surprise. There was a lot more presents than there were last night.

Mycroft was still in his pajamas (Surprisingly), but he looked a bit irritated with his arms crossed and everything. It reminded her of a pouting child.

They walked into the living room and Catherine ushered them to sit on the couch with them, but with no room, Nevaeh insisted on sitting on the floor -even though Sherlock was against it, he complied.-

Catherine sat up and gave each present to her children, husband and granddaughter. She then grabbed her camera and opened it up, waiting for the perfect timing to take a picture.

Mycroft groaned when he saw the camera in his mothers hands. "Mummy...why can't we just not take pictures. I am in my pajamas," he almost whined. Catherine rolled her eyes, and gestured one of her hands to Nevaeh. "First Christmas with her, gotta make some memories, dear."

Mycroft huffed and looked down at his present, waiting for it to be done with.

"Okay, open your presents when I count to three," she commanded, getting her camera steady in her hand. "... 1...2...3!" _*Snap!*_

They all opened at the same time and also got stunned by the flashes that hit their eyes, making their pupils shrink and then double their size. Continuing unwrapping their presents, Sherlock was the first to actually unwrap it. He gotten a nice blue collared shirt, almost like Nevaeh's eyes. Wondering if his mother gotten it because his daughter had the color, he looked around and saw that it was customized.

"Kind of suspicious that you gotten me a shirt that is almost the exact same color as my daughters." he mused, setting it aside. Catherine hummed in agreement and continued taking pictures.

Mycroft opened his and got fancy box full of exotic teas. All of them were around the world. He grumbled a thank you, but everyone knew that he loves expensive, exotic teas.

Nevaeh was the last, and surprisingly, the present was quite small, and she finally gotten the hang of taking the tape off. It was a small box that had a logo right smack in the middle. Opening the box, she gasped. In it, was beautiful angel wing earrings. She has never told anyone that she had pierced ears, mostly because she couldn't wear them anymore.

"They're beautiful..." she took them out and set it upon her palm. William laid a hand on Catherine's shoulder, smiling. "We got them just for you. We hope you like them."

"Like them? I love them. This is so sweet, thank you," she replied humbly, sitting up and giving them a hug. Sherlock, however, was quite confused. His daughter didn't have piercings...did she?

"But Nevaeh doesn't have piercings." Sherlock said, his face full of confusion

"Actually..." Nevaeh rocked her heels back and forth. She then took the earring and easily placed them in the small hole of her ear lobe. It looked beautiful and it felt nice to have something occupying her ear.

Catherine laughed triumphantly. "See! I told you that she had piercings!"

William patted her shoulder and gave a defeated sigh. "Yes...you were."

"Wait..since when did you get piercings?" Sherlock questioned, raising his brow.

"Since I was pretty young. The boarding school used a sewing needle and cube to get earrings in." she explained.

Everyone looked horrified. Sherlock was more than horrified. His daughter? Getting freaking punctured by her own free will. What kind of person were those people. "B-but don't worry! I actually really enjoy earrings! I just couldn't wear them because the hospital."

They looked a bit relieved, but Sherlock concealed his anger boiling inside him. "Any who!" Nevaeh dismissed the subject and excitingly left her spot, going under the Christmas tree. Grabbing 4 sizable presents.

It was all in her arms and she smiled brightly. "I gotten you guys some stuff as well!" she said, handing them each their presents. Sherlock was the smallest out of all of theirs, but the size didn't matter to him, it was _her_ that was the greatest gift off all time, so why did she buy Christmas presents for them?

Catherine and William looked a each other, very amused. Mostly because they had helped Nevaeh with Sherlock's present and kind of Mycrofts, as well. But their own presents from her was a complete surprise.

Nevaeh sat down and watched them look at the presents that she had given them. "Well, I'll go first then!" Catherine piqued up, unwrapping the paper. She gasped, very interested and warmed by her granddaughters present.

It was a variety of different types of fancy spoons, but all of them had writings engraved on them, including their names. Catherine gently took a hold of one that specifically said 'Grandma' and smiled. She looked at Nevaeh who was grinning. "How did you do this?"

"I got some help." she said happily, eyeing Mycroft, who gave a small smirk.

Catherine looked down at her present. "Well, I love it. Thank you my dear." she said graciously.

Next, it was Williams. He unwrapped his and saw a box labeled 'Fragile!' in a handwriting that looked like Nevaeh's. It was clean and sleek for an eight year old to hand write.

He cautiously opened the box and his eyes widened. Carefully taking out it which had bubble wrap around it. Everyone mostly gasped while Nevaeh smiled succeedingly.

It was a homemade counter top Vortex water fountain. Nevaeh was able to make it after she did one at her boarding school and it was quite fun to make, so she made one for her grandfather.

"This...is amazing. How?"

"I made one back in boarding school. All you need to do is plug it in and then makes a vortex!" she answered excitingly. William did just that, taking the bubble wrap off and setting the fountain on the counter near the outlet.

Gently, he plugged in the wire that connected the vortex fountain and watched in awe as it started glowing different colors and also swirling the water inside the glass container.

"This is amazing!" William exclaimed, eyes all over the present his granddaughter had provided. "Thank you so much, darling!" William hugged her unexpectedly, his large buff arms wrapping her around her small form. He squeezed her tightly and Nevaeh made a breathless noise. William immediately retracted and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I get excited sometimes."

Nevaeh laughed, but still catching her breath and turned to Myrcroft next. "Your turn." she smiled. The government carefully unwrapped the gift, with the precision only Mycroft had and saw a nice umbrella beneath it.

Mycroft looked at it with shock. It was a customized umbrella. The wooden crook handle was engraved with a gold saying ' _Holmes'_. The fabric itself was so sleek, but not clean; it looked like it has been used before.

"It used to be mine. I would use it when it rained outside my boarding school. I would often go out and just stand under the umbrella," Nevaeh started, earning a bemused look from Mycroft. "The only thing that was different is that I asked Sherlock to help with the engraved part, and cleaned it as best as I could, but it has some nice features I added myself." she finished and got up, taking the umbrella from his hand.

Slowly, she grabbed the wooden crook handle and slightly pulled it out, revealing a small knife that could easily be accessed if attacked. She held the knife and let Mycroft hold it.

The older Holmes was shocked. There was a freaking knife in this thing?! He smiled and glared at the steel knife. Nevaeh gave him the rest of the umbrella and Mycroft pushed back the knife in. He then looked at his niece. "Well done. This present is very lovely and I shall use it whenever."

Nevaeh nodded and gave a small grin. It was true. Mycroft would use this umbrella every time he was out. It was the only umbrella that contained a knife, and he thought it was absolutely amazing that his niece thought like that, despite being so young.

"Darling, thats an amazing idea!" Sherlock said, proudly looking at Nevaeh who blushed and gave a small smile in return.

"Indeed, Nevaeh, when did you learn such a thing?" Catherine asked.

"Boarding school." She replied flatly and then turned around to face Mycroft again. "That shouldn't be all you got. There something else." Mycroft looked down and saw-

 _a smaller umbrella._

"Whats the meaning of this for?" He held up the small umbrella. Sherlock and Nevaeh exchanged looked and eventually laughed, giving each other a high-fives, leaving 3 adults equally confused.

Eventually, their laughs died off and Nevaeh pointed at the big umbrella. "You see, one for you," she then pointed to the small one in his hands. "And one for your small one." humming.

Mycroft's gears clicked, his face turning bright pink;something that his family didn't know he had.

"Calm down, brother of mine. We were just joking," Sherlock chuckled.

"And suggesting." Nevaeh added, earning a smirk from him.

Mycroft laid the umbrella on his lap and tried to go back to his stoic stance, but very much surprised. "I'm flattered. Perhaps, one day," he admitted. Catherine squealed. A large smile spread her face and took a hold of Williams hand.

"Does this we might get another grandchild?!" She gasped excitingly.

Mycroft looked away, trying to conceal his embarrassed face. "Maybe," he answered as quietly as possible, but Catherine was able to hear despite her being old.

"Oh my! Nevaeh! How did you change your uncles mind? We've been doing it for years!" she inquired, making Mycroft scowl.

Nevaeh shrugged, "Guess I'm good at convincing," she joked. Mycroft rolled his eyes when Catherine hugged Nevaeh tightly. "Its a Christmas miracle!" The girl patted her back awkwardly and soon she let go.

Catherine was all giddy while William looked at her with shock. How did she do it?

"Alright, alright, enough of me blabbering. Your turn Sherlock!" Catherine ushered him.

"Yeah, I'm doing it." he grumbled, but also eager what his daughter got him. It was a small box than the rest of theirs, so he had no problem. It was just a random box and it seemed like she just put it in there for safety.

Sherlock opened it up and the first moment he saw it, he was in absolute awe.

It was a personalized keepsake block that had a note inside the block itself, with a picture of them within as well, engraved beautifully. It was the first picture taken when Nevaeh was adopted. They were just getting out of the hospital.

 _'Dear Dad,_

 _Thank you for everything you have given me. I love you with all my heart and with this, I hope you'll know that I'll always be with you, as you will for me. Your the best dad I could ever ask for. I love you!_

 _Love, your daughter, Nevaeh_

He traced the block softly as if he would break it. Sherlock looked up at her when she asked, "Do you like it?"

Setting it down ever so gently, he pulled his daughter into a hug. "I love it so much...thank you Nevaeh." he whispered. Nevaeh smiled and hugged him back. Sherlock kissed her head tenderly and thanked her over and over. It was so special to him. When they let go, Nevaeh grabbed something from behind.

Sherlock looked at it confusedly, but continued watching. Nevaeh plugged it in and saw that it glowing with bright colors. Pointing at the thing she just plugged in. "Put it on there." she ordered.

Hesitantly, he placed it on and he gasped slightly when the block glowed with a variety of colors. The block just shone, kind of like the vortex fountain, but more special to his heart.

By far, this has been the most, special and greatest Christmas ever, and no one could deny that.

* * *

They had finished opening their presents -mostly Nevaeh, who had gotten a variety of presents from her family- Nevaeh was truly gifted and she didn't know how to thank them. She had not had this feeling in a long time.

From Mycroft, she had gotten some of the fanciest pens her eyes laid on for drawing. Sherlock had bought her so many books, she might as well get another bookshelf and many more gifts, she couldn't count how much she has been given.

The last thing she supposed to open was just an envelope, and by far was the best one yet. She opened the envelope and saw a paper. Reading it, her eyes doubled in size and looked at Sherlock, mouth gaped open.

"You got me a piano?" she asked incredulously. Sherlock nodded but sighed. "I don't know why, but Mycroft insisted, though I don't know what you can do with it," he mumbled.

"Oh...umm." Nevaeh forgot to tell Sherlock that she played the piano. The girl giggled nervously, "Well, I actually do...play...the piano."

Sherlock stopped at his tracks and stared at her, flabbergasted. "You do?" he asked. Nevaeh nodded her head, "I forgot to tell you, but I played some at Mycrofts flat-mansion-home?" she didn't know what to call it.

"And she plays beautifully." Mycroft added, smirking when Nevaeh's cheeks turned a subtle pink. Sherlock seemed just as surprised, but also pride. She loved music, so much that she played it.

"Well...I look forward to the day you play for me." Sherlock smiled. Nevaeh nodded, "Me as well. I heard you play violin. I want to hear your music too." she perked.

Sherlock chuckled and nodded. "As you wish."

Nevaeh happily returned the smile back and looked around the stuff they have gotten her. It was overwhelming...but it felt nice. For once, she felt like she fit in this family. Looking around and seeing everyone enjoying- no... _loving_ their Christmas presents was the best feeling.

* * *

The rest of the day resulted them just chilling by the fire place in their comfy pajamas, even Mycroft, who decided to try this relaxing thing. Sherlock had an arm around Nevaeh who was dozing off a bit, while the rest of the family were doing their own thing.

Then, he got a text.

Sherlock checked his phone and surprisingly, gotten a text message from Molly.

 _Merry Christmas! Did you enjoy? -MH_

Sherlock managed a small smile and replied back:

 _It was quite a day. Nevaeh had given me a lovely gift. -SH_

 _I'm glad! -MH_

 _Reminds me, when are you free? -SH_

Her response was almost immediate.

 _For what?-MH_

 _Our date. I haven't forgotten. Is there a way your free next Sunday? I'll be back by then.-SH_

 _Right! Yes, I'm free, how about 6pm, you can pick me up? -MH_

 _Perfect. I shall see you soon, Molly Hooper.-SH_ Sherlock couldn't help but smile when he finally got the time for his official date.

 _Me as well, Sherlock Holmes.-MH_

He could tell that Molly was smiling as well. Nevaeh shifted and looked at his phone. "Who are you texting?" she asked, her tone a whisper.

"Molly. We've been settling on what time we are free." Sherlock replied, not able to contain his excitement. His daughter smiled, "Can't wait. I'm sure you'll have loads of fun!" Nevaeh exclaimed.

Sherlock huffed a laugh and nodded. "No doubt."

Catherine and William stared at their son with wide eyes. "Your...going on a date?!" His mother practically screamed, standing up from the couch.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Yes Mummy, I am. And its not that big of a deal." he waved his hand dismissively. Catherine shook her head and fanned herself. "Oh my Lord! My son is actually going to date. William can you believe this?!" she turned to her husband who had his mouth gaped open.

"No..." His father said.

"I think I'm going to faint!" Catherine said, but exaggerating to much, making Nevaeh look at her uncomfortably, while Sherlock was about to just explode in small pieces and hope that no one can put back the pieces.

"Mummy..." He seethed, very much annoyed. Mycroft seemed to enjoy the view though, his legs gracefully over the other one and staring at the whole scene.

"Sorry...but...you've changed..." Catherine said quietly. An odd look from her younger son. "Ever since Nevaeh came...you've acted...normal...in a very good way. I'm proud of you, son...really." she said sincerely.

Sherlock's annoyed gaze softened.

William wrapped his hand around his wife's hip and nodded. "We are."

"Thanks..." He replied. It wasn't a sarcastic one though, but a genuine gratitude. Catherine placed a hand over her heart and gazed towards Nevaeh. "I don't think how much you changed us..." The older woman said to her, voice soft.

The girl shook her head though. "No...it was all you guys." It wasn't like she didn't feel like not family, but she couldn't feel how much she impacted their lives with just her. It had to be everyone.

"But, look how much Sherlock loves you and everyone. It wouldn't have changed if you weren't here with us!" Catherine exclaimed. But Nevaeh just shook her head and sighed. "It was your choice...I barely made a dent."

Sherlock and everyone else frowned immediately.

"Don't say that!" Sherlock almost yelled at her. She flinched at his harshness and made herself smaller in the couch.

"Your the best thing that has ever happened to me, you here?" He said to Nevaeh, eyes gleaming with tears. It was true, no doubt. He had never expected a child to do more than a dent, but he couldn't deny it now.

Ever since adopting her, it felt like this side of Sherlock came out of him and drew out the cold exterior everyone knew about him, but for the last 5 months he had his daughter, it was pure bliss. Something he thought wasn't possible, except for the cases he drives himself into.

Sherlock now eats properly, doesn't do drugs or drink alcohol, and he is finally showing human emotions, though it was only for his daughter, he sometimes slips up out in public.

Nevaeh looked up at him, and without hesitating, Sherlock hugged her tightly and squeezed her gently. "So don't ever think your a burden. Because your mine." He whispered.

She buried her head in his shoulder, allowing the comfort. Eventually, Catherine joined in the hug, then William and surprisingly Mycroft joined in. It wasn't like he didn't want to, but might as well, right?

Finally, it felt whole...

* * *

Their vacation was finally over. 2 weeks stuck in the cabin with Sherlock's family was now over and they can now go on with their separate lives. Though it won't change very much, considering that his parents check on Nevaeh almost every freaking week.

They were waiting for their plane ride to arrive, but it was once again delayed. Doing the same time before, Nevaeh was looking at the fogged window. She was able to see some lights flickering outside.

It was almost dawn when they have boarded on the plane and took off. They were in the exact seats they were before, and while it was an advantage for Nevaeh to lean against the window for support, it was also challenging.

She wasn't very tired, but was also bored. Resolving the problem by drawing a bit. It wasn't the best because of the turbulence and how it shook, but she tried her best. Finally, she felt something pull her into a drowsy state.

Nevaeh put away her drawing supplies in her bag and saw that Sherlock was leaning against the chair, his eyes closed and breathing deeply. Leaning against Sherlock, she snuggled into his arm and sighed in content.

She could feel Sherlock shift a bit to accommodate Nevaeh's form against his arm. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Enjoy your trip?" he asked, whispering. Sherlock felt her nod and he chuckled softly, before succumbing into sleep.

Meanwhile, Mycroft was on his computer, in the very back, looking up some very interesting stuff. He sighed and looked out the cloudy sky. _I can't believe I'm doing this. H_ e thought.

Finally taking some cautions about his spelling and punctuation, he sent the email.

* * *

 **Eyy, Another chapter. And yes, I know I uploaded 2 days before Christmas, Shh...we gonna pretend :) Unfortunately, this is where uploading is going to be irregular. I am aiming for a goal to upload 1 or 2 chapters a month. I really do apologize, but finals will be hectic. I was thankful that I pre-written the Christmas specials before life got so much active. Thank you guys and sorry I didn't upload Friday...I wasn't home all day :')**

 **(Okay, for those who are wanting to ask, I plan on Mycroft adopting. NOW, I know there are some people who don't want that and I'll say this too: Mycroft adopting is not going to interfere with Sherlock and Nevaeh, alright? Thats the main priority in my Fic. Yes, there might be a Chapter Mycroft taking care of his child. Yes there might be a chapter with just Molly and Sherlock. I love Nevaeh and Sherlock, but I need things to go forward with them, as well as the other characters too.)**

 **So with that, next chapter, Sherlock and Molly go on a date :)**

 **à bientôt! And God Bless!~** **∠(^ー^)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Date

_**"The most important things in life are family and love." -John Wooden**_

 ***Sherlock prepares for the special date. Nevaeh thinks about school, and he has an idea. Art wars ensues between Nevaeh and John.***

 **WARNING: Is french kissing a warning?**

 **Haha...I didn't upload all last month...woops?**

* * *

After coming home from their relaxing vacation, it was time to get serious. Sherlock only had one week to prepare for his date, Molly. It was only the matter of time before they were actually doing it.

To be honest...Sherlock had no idea how to properly date. It wasn't like he was bad, but his own ideas were his fault. Luckily, John and Greg were able to help him out. Nevaeh, however, asked Molly if she could spend time with her, and much to the girls surprise, Molly said she'd love to.

And on top of that, Nevaeh's piano arrived and it was huge for being a _mini_ piano. Non the less, they managed to situate right in Nevaeh's bedroom, and there was still a bit roomie.

While they were preparing, Nevaeh had the sudden urge to ask something pretty important. "Will I go to school?"

It was a normal day, they were still pretty exhausted from their being on the airplane and car ride, but things started going back to the groove. She was reading while her father was on the computer solving a case, but this question was pretty sudden and ill prepared.

Sherlock looked at her, his brow raised. "Depends...are you ready?" he asked.

Nevaeh looked down from her book and shrugged. "I honestly have no idea..."

He looked at his daughters facial expression and her body language. It was hunched and she seemed to be having doubts about it. "You don't have to go back to school yet. We'll wait until your ready." he insisted.

"I know...I just...should I be worried that I'm not doing schoolwork?" She asked, looking over at Sherlock. The detective responded by shaking his head and going over to his daughter, leaving his computer behind.

"Neaveh...your the smartest child I know. If anything, your far from being behind." Sherlock hugged her in a tight embrace.

"What will I do then? And..." she added much more quieter. "I don't think I'm ready..."

Sherlock stroked her hair and nodded, "Then, I will think of something. You do not need to think of these things...they're my job. So as a parent, I am willing to do my best."

Nevaeh nodded in his shoulder and let go of their hug. She noticed that her father had been a bit distracted since they came back from their vacation. On one note that Sherlock is actually hugging more frequently and other, is that he's going on a date.

Plopping herself next to Sherlock, who had grabbed his computer and sat next to Nevaeh before hand, she peeked at the computer and saw that Sherlock was looking at reservations at this fancy restaurant.

"That looks like a nice place. Thinking about going there for your date?" she asked. Sherlock nodded and scrolled down to see the reviews. He was led to 4 and 5 star review mostly.

"I have a feeling I might bring her there." Sherlock mused, checking the menus, seeing if Molly's favorite dish on there and to his amusement, it was. "Do you think so?" he asked his daughter.

Nevaeh smiled. "Think its perfect."

Sherlock grinned, "Well, I think your choice is very much correct. I must call them." standing up and grabbing his cellular and dialing in the numbers. Nevaeh gave him a thumbs up and went on to reading again.

* * *

Tonight was their date. They were beyond nervous, but also excited at the same time. Sherlock and John were out doing stuff to preparing last minute for his date. John was talking advice to him, even though Sherlock paid no mind to him as they strolled down some shops and other places.

"And thats how you kiss a girl, mate." John finished. Sherlock raised his brow at his best friend. "I do know how to kiss, remember? I kissed her before." Sherlock frowned. John chuckled though. "Though it was to manipulate her."

Sherlock rolled his eyes before spotting some flowers. His eyes flashed with something. John noticed that his friend was staring at the flowers. The doctor quirked his lips up. "Thinking about getting flowers for her?"

Sherlock nodded absentmindedly and looked at the variety of flowers. There wasn't a lot to choose from, considering it is still winter, but there were some that were able to be planted.

He took out his phone and started typing something Unfortunately, John was pretty short, so he had to get on his tippy-toes to actually get a glimpse on who the detective was texting.

"Nevaeh has a phone?!" John exclaimed, back down to his heels and staring at Sherlock. The tall man made annoyed huff and nodded, proceeding to text her. "Since when did you get her one?" he asked.

"Since the incident." He replied flatly.

"What inci-" A glare. "Oh...right."

John was the first to be told that Nevaeh was almost kidnapped. Ever since then, he made extra precautions, as well as getting her a phone with a tracking device just in case of she got lost. He even had a bracelet where he would get alerted if Nevaeh had adrenaline or high pressure, indicating that she was either having a panic attack or scared. It didn't look like it was tracking device, it looked pretty simple and elegant. Thanks to Mycroft and his team for doing so.

He went full on safety precautions with his daughter, and though Sherlock had tricked her to wear this bracelet and not explaining what it did, Nevaeh wore it anyways, not even knowing that there was a button to alert him if she was endanger, but that will come later. Nevaeh would often forget to use her phone, yet alone, know how to actually use it, but eventually, she got it.

She was never the one to actually be glued to her phone. Understanding that some children are already in the internet, she prefers to stay with books. Sherlock was deeply proud of that.

 _Can you ask Molly what flowers she likes? -SH_

He was able to see a 'seen' popped up and three dots popping up, meaning that she was texting back.

 _Do they have roses there? Variety of colors as well? -NH_

Sherlock was confused by the question. She didn't answer his question first, but he took a glance at the flowers again and saw that there was some roses that are in different colors. He knew that roses had different colors, but he didn't know why she asked about them.

 _Yes. Different colors of them. Why? -SH_

 _Because, different colors of roses have meanings to them. Like, red means love, yellow mean caring, white means pure, pink means happiness, coral means desire, orange means enthusiasm, peach means modesty, and lavender has a little twist to it. :) -NH_

Sherlock always managed a small smile when she sent a smile. Soon after, Nevaeh had sent a screenshot of the what she was explaining. Ah, so Lavender is the most mystical and it said to mean that it was love at first sight, sort of that.

 _See you've been doing research. -SH_

 _You really didn't know that? -NH_

 _Nope. Anyways what color should I get? -SH_

 _How should I know, ask John. Isn't he supposed to help you? -NH_

 _Yes, but I like you better. -SH_

 _Never been in love, dad. Figure it out. Have fun. -NH_

Sherlock frowned when she had said she was never in love. Of course she'll never fall in love! She'll never be around boys to experience such a thing! He will make sure of that. Not his little girl.

Phoning his pocket, he greeted the florist with a tight smile and asked how much were the red and if they had lavender. The woman looked behind and grinned when she took out 3 pieces of the lavender rose.

"Luckily, we have 3 left. Would you like to purchase them? Including the red ones?" The florist asked politely.

"Yes." He replied, giving John a glance before looking at the florist.

The worker nodded and gave him his total. Paying it and making sure it wouldn't wilt, he continued on.

"Wow, someones getting romantic." John crooned. Sherlock stared down at his short friend. "Shut up." and continued walking. John laughed aloud and followed Sherlock.

* * *

Nevaeh sighed and put her phone in her pocket. It was an odd feeling that something was in her pocket, save for her rubber bands. The phone was quite large for her and even though it is not as nearly as large as her fathers, she had small hands.

They had just finished their conversation when Molly peeped her head from the kitchen. "Everything alright?" she asked, her smile lopsided.

Nevaeh smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, just John and dad."

Molly blushed at the thought of Sherlock. Already having her dress prepared, her makeup ready and everything. All she needed to do is take a shower, put on the makeup, dress and then she was ready.

"You excited?" Nevaeh asked, leaning against the counter top. Molly grinned and nodded. "Very much so. I noticed that Sherlock was a bit out of it at the gathering, but I didn't expect him to ask me on a date." she admitted.

Nevaeh giggled and sighed. "Yeah, but we did."

Molly looked at her in confusion. Nevaeh shrugged it though. "I dunno, seems like my dad had a knack for you during the gathering. Did you not notice him?" Molly shook her head. "Hmm, well, if he wasn't looking at me;he was looking at you."

Molly's cheek turned a subtle pink. How did she not notice that?

"Any who, I'm sure you'll do great. Just worried for my dad." Nevaeh smirked, making Molly laugh.

"Well, I think your dad knows what he's doing." Molly said.

"Your kidding? Didn't you ask for a date and instead you spent time with each other, examining dead corpses?" Nevaeh asked incredulously, making Molly howl with laughter.

Not only that Nevaeh was a sweet, quiet child, she was funny kid. It was like she had known Nevaeh before Sherlock adopted her.

"That was for work!" Molly exclaimed, a smile wide on her face. Nevaeh giggled and sighed. They stayed silent, only hearing the kettle bubbling, until the pathologist noticed something on her wrist. Well that was new. She had seen Nevaeh's necklace, which was the beautiful thing Sherlock had ever given before to her, and she knew that he loves this child more than his own life.

"Did Sherlock give that to you?" Molly asked, pointing to the black bracelet.

Nevaeh looked down to where her wrist was and saw that Molly was pointing at it. It was black simple bracelet but it was tied to a silver tree. She liked it a lot to be honest but she knew exactly what it was for.

"Oh, dad gave it to me a few days later we came home. It has a tracking device, and alert system when I get kidnapped. There's even a button just in case." she explained. Although, Sherlock didn't know that she knew that this was a tracking device.

"It seems like Sherlock was trying to hide this from you." She narrowed down at Nevaeh, who just shrugged. "Ask him to hide the blinking light a bit better."

Nevaeh pointed at the blinking red light near the clip. Molly looked closely and then saw the button right in the middle of the tree. "Though I understand why my dad did this. To protect after someone tried to abduct me."

Molly nodded and proceeded stirring her tea.

"You know, your dad loves you... a lot." She said after a couple of minutes.

"Why do you say that?" Nevaeh asked.

"Really? I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't notice." Molly smirked. Nevaeh just rolled her eyes but her smile remained indifferent.

"Any ways, Sherlock really does care for you, even when he doesn't show it. There have been times where he would try to get a case done just so he can spend time with you. Besides the tracking device." She said, earning a small laugh from the girl.

"But really," Molly laid a hand on the girls small shoulder. "Sherlock loves you more than anyone in the world. I'm sure of it." Molly smiled. Nevaeh grinned and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I won't be the only one who he'll love more than anyone in the world."

Molly then retracted her hand and covered her very red face now. Nevaeh laughed out loud, almost to the point where there was tears pooling.

"Molly Hooper." Nevaeh said in between laughs. "We are going to get along very well."

And Molly couldn't deny that.

* * *

Sherlock tugged on his collared shirt and scowled. He never enjoyed dressing up, not one bit. John was putting on a tie for him, because Sherlock didn't know how put it on in the first place.

"Seems like just yesterday, you were a little kid and now you've grown up." John jested, earning an eye roll from Sherlock. "Please, John, if anything, I am more than capable of taking care of myself without you."

John laid a hand on his heart in mocking pain. "How could you?"

Sherlock smirked and looked at himself in the mirror. He was ready, but was he really ready?

"Do you think Molly will enjoy this evening?" He asked the doctor. John nodded and grinned. "Course she will. I would if someone did that to me." he exclaimed. Sherlock nodded slowly and looked at the clock. It was almost 6pm. Molly and Nevaeh would arrive soon.

There was a cry from the other room and John sighed. "I'll be back." he said, getting up and walking to the other room. Sherlock was able to hear cooing from John and airy gasps from Rosie, who woke up from her nap.

He wondered if he'll have children of his own...besides Nevaeh who was adopted, but with Molly was the question. Babies were more work than children, and that's what made him hesitant about it. Nevaeh was easy, but a baby or toddler seemed way to hard for him.

Though, in all honesty, Nevaeh has changed him thoroughly since she arrived and since then, he's been more and more human like. John came in with a very sleepy Rosie on his shoulder and blanket on her back.

He was rubbing her back gently, and rocking back and forth.

"John?" Sherlock asked, not looking at his colleague.

"Hmm?"

"What's it like being a father?"

"...Why ask me? You have a child." John said, slightly bemused.

"Well, yes of course, but with...babies?" he murmured.

"Ah. Well, its hard." John said simply and saw Sherlock face morph into a slight panic. "But its the best gift I was ever given, despite being Mary gone. We made Rosie out of love and therefore I love her with all my heart." John added, kissing his daughter on Rosie's chubby cheeks.

"It can be hard...but Its worth it." John finished.

Sherlock hummed and turned around to face his friend and Goddaughter.

"Why? Thinking about babies already?" John asked, smirking. Sherlock scoffed, "One child is enough." he waved his hand dismissively.

"Admit it...you want more kids." John said smugly.

"Hmph, what if I don't want to." Sherlock huffed, crossing his arms.

John sighed and looked at Rosie, bouncing her up. "See what I mean that I have to take care of two kids?"

The consulting detective pouted and turned away. John rolled his eyes and kept bouncing his daughter until her eyes dropped again.

"Maybe one day..." Sherlock whispered, but John was able to hear just enough. He smiled.

"Shut up, I can see you smiling." Sherlock grumbled.

"Sorry."

A few minutes after they had their _special_ conversation, the doorbell rang. Sherlock literally jerked his head to the door and slightly ran. He mentally prepared himself, taking deep breaths and reassuring words to himself. John had never seen Sherlock so nervous since Nevaeh came out of the hospital.

Sherlock opened the door and was greeted by Nevaeh who standing next to a very beautiful petite pathologist. She was wearing a burgundy, lacy dress that went down to her calves. The wind starting picking up and Molly's dress flowed in the direction the wind was going.

Having only a thin, black shawl around her small body. Sherlock had to shake his head afterwards and ushered them to come in.

"Hello Sherlock." Molly smiled at him, making Sherlock ears turn red.

"Ah, yes...hello Molly. You look beautiful." He almost stuttered. Nevaeh was almost smirking at him, he could tell.

"Thank you...your very handsome." she complimented back, blushing slightly.

"Oh right! I got you these..." Sherlock said, grabbing a bouquet of flowers. Molly gasped and gently took a hold of them. 3 of them were lavender roses and the rest, red roses.

"Oh, Sherlock, this is beautiful! Thank you!" She said, sniffing them and inhaling the fresh scent. Molly locked eyes with Sherlock.

They stared at each other, obviously not knowing what to say next. Their eyes gleamed with something so much more.

"Alright lovebirds, perhaps you should actually start your date, hmm?" John came in and saw that they were just staring. Nevaeh giggled quietly. Sherlock looked at John and noticed that they were going to be late. Luckily, he had called the cab a bit earlier, so the driver was waiting right outside for them. "Right!" He opened the door for Molly. The petite woman smiled and showed herself out

"Be good Nevaeh." Sherlock gave Nevaeh a quick kiss on the cheek and bid them a goodbye. Sherlock shut the door closed, and loud _*Click*_ from the outside. With that, they heard a car drive out.

"Well, the lovebirds are out." John joked and Nevaeh laughed.

"So what do you want to do for tonight?" John asked, laying a sleeping Rosie in a small mobilized crib. Nevaeh shrugged and went into the kitchen, turning on the kettle. "Might do some drawing and read for a bit."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to finish blogging." he said, settling on the couch and grabbing his computer. Nevaeh nodded. "Want some tea?" she asked, pouring her own cup.

John nodded, and with that, the flat was silent with just pages turning, or keys tapping, and sipping their delightful tea.

* * *

Sherlock didn't know why, but Molly was absolutely gorgeous. He was just staring at her, and of course Molly could tell that he was entranced by her appearance. "So hows Nevaeh with living with you?" She asked suddenly.

Sherlock smiled. "She's been doing great. Best thing in my life." _But there will be one more person._

Molly smiled. "I'm glad. It seems like you have this parenting thing down."

Sherlock managed a small chuckle.

Minutes later, they arrived at the destination.

Sherlock paid the driver and got out swiftly so he could open the door for Molly. The woman got out and thanked Sherlock before going into the restaurant.

They were greeted by a waitress who sat them down at a table. After ordering their drinks, they talked for a bit.

"Its been awhile since we actually got to talk." Molly sighed, sipping her wine. Sherlock nodded, drinking water. If it weren't for his daughter, he'd probably drink heavily and do drugs, but all changed.

"So do you and Nevaeh do cases together?" Molly asked first. Sherlocl chuckled and shook his head. "As much as I would love for Nevaeh to be interested in crime solving, I think she enjoys staying at home and doing her own hobby."

"What does she like to do?"

Sherlock thought for a moment. "Hmm, draw, read, and thats mostly it. Though, she will start homeschool soon, so that will make her somewhat busy." Molly looked at him. "Home school?"

"Where children learn education at home. I noticed Nevaeh was hesitant about going to a real school, but I suggested home school and she agreed." He explained. Molly made a noise of understanding. "Your a good dad for understanding." she remarked. Sherlock grinned nervously but nodded.

"Thank you...how was your Christmas by the way?" Sherlock asked.

"Pretty good. Spent time with family, you?"

Sherlock shrugged. "My family is crazy." Molly laughed, making Sherlock's heart melt a bit.

"Sounds like a fun, crazy time," she commented.

"No doubt." Sherlock huffed jokingly.

They spoke to each other for what felt like forever and eventually the waitress came back about what they want to order. After ordering, they were talking non-stop, finding about one another.

It was a nice dinner. They ate, laughed, drank and possibly made googly eyes with each other. It was just one of those special nights.

* * *

Meanwhile, somehow they ended up having a 'serious' drawing opinions.

"I do not look like that!" John exclaimed, his mouth gaped a bit open. Nevaeh nodded vigorously, "Uh huh! I've seen pictures of you before we met!" She shot back, adding more detail to the piece of art. The drawing that she drew was John next to Sherlock who was absolutely tall and him being so short and also having a bushy mustache, and apparently a yodeling outfit.

John tried to grab her pencil, but she was agile and he missed completely, falling onto the couch. Nevaeh stuck out her tongue.

He crossed his arms in a pout and huffed. "I bet I could draw better than you," he grumbled, but Nevaeh's ears perked up and she smiled mischievously. "You want to bet on that?"

John stood up and faced Nevaeh, who had a impish facial expression. "Oh its on!" he exclaimed, eyes full of determination.

"Great! Lets hope you know how to draw." Nevaeh threw him a journal, colored and regular pencils as well, and smiled smugly at him, while he glared at Nevaeh.

"I'll show you!" He said, willpower in his voice.

Nevaeh shrugged and took her pencils and other art supplies out. "We'll see, but someone has to decide who's the winner." she said. John immediately pointed to the child in the highchair, who was eating peas. The little toddler looked at them confusedly before munching on her snack again, not paying attention.

The girl shook her head. "No way!"

"But why not?" John smirked.

"She's your daughter! Nevaeh said, "She'll pick you in a heartbeat!"

"We can't choose Sherlock! Your his daughter and he'll pick you!"

"Fine!" Nevaeh huffed and looked around. And then an idea popped in. "We'll let Molly pick." she said simply.

John nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. While this is a bet...lets say...if _you_ lose, then..." He scurried out the room and came back with a shirt that said _'Daddy's little detective' shirt_ '. "You'll have to wear this for 3 days."

"Where did you get this?!" She blurted out. John laughed out loud and wiped his tears away from his eyes. "Oh, I've had time." he said deeply.

He knew that Nevaeh wasn't so keen on say 'dad' out loud for anyone else to hear, or for anyone to know, heck she didn't even want anyone to know about it. Sherlock was the same as well. John got this though, for a prank or something, but the time has come.

Nevaeh had her mouth open for second before closing it up and walking to John. She lightly used her pointer finger to his chest. "And if _you_ lose," she seethed. "you'll have to wear this bow for three days as well, and you have send a picture to me everyday." holding up a big, bright pink bow that was larger than Rosie's head.

"Deal." he shook his hands with the girls and made eye contact with her. "Your going down, mate," he whispered.

"Wouldn't bet on _that._ " Nevaeh smirked.

With that, they started a timer for 15 minutes for their drawing.

"Ready? Go!" John yelled, starting the timer.

Both grabbed at their journals and started drawing.

* * *

When they were done eating their dinner, they decided to stroll down to the park. It was chilly evening and Sherlock being such a gentleman, giving her his jacket. Molly blushed when he done that, but thanked him anyways.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Molly asked nervously.

Sherlock shook his head. "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be cold. I'll be fine."

"Thank you." Molly smiled. Sherlock hummed and continued walking down the path. The stars were shining brightly and the moon at its peek. No one was there at the park, except for them.

They stopped at the duck pond and sat on a bench to look at the rippling water.

"Tonight is very clear, you can see the stars." Molly gasped, looking up from where she was sitting. Sherlock looked up with her and saw many stars out with the moon shining right at them.

"I can see why Nevaeh likes them so much." Molly said softly.

"Yes..." Sherlock whispered. "My little stargazer she is..."

Molly looked at Sherlock, a bit surprised how he commented about Nevaeh being _his._

Sherlock locked eyes with her after she was staring, and eventually, one led to another, started kissing passionately.

"Your a good kisser." Sherlock said between small pecks.

"Not to bad yourself." She commented back. Her arms wrapped around his neck as Sherlock pulled her closer, keeping her warm and safe. This is what they _both_ wanted and it was perfect.

"I think you know what I'm thinking?" he asked, holding her hands into his.

Molly nodded. "You already know the answer." she answered, kissing him again.

They were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Molly Hooper...you have made me the happiest man." He said, smiling. "Sherlock Holmes, you made me the happiest woman alive." Molly replied.

"And many more." he remarked. Molly grinned and kissed him. His lips were warm, comforting.

"I'm glad you asked me on a date." She said, smiling up at him.

"Have to thank John and Lestrade." Sherlock chuckled.

Sherlock wrapped an arm around the petite womans form and the pathologist leaned into his shoulder, before giving a peck on his cheek. With that, they ended their date with just staring at the night sky.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" John exclaimed, running his hand through his graying hair.

"What, can't draw a head?" Nevaeh smirked.

"Oh, you'll see! It'll be the best in the whole entire fu-"

"Language!" Nevaeh scolded out, pointing to herself and his daughter, making him zip up his mouth. Though he mumbled it out and for sure, Nevaeh heard, but let it slide.

"I'll help you if you want." Nevaeh said innocently, but he shook his head, trying his darn hardest to do it by himself. "I won't be beaten by a child!" he exclaimed, his eyes concentrating real hard at the task in hand.

"Hmm, well, doesn't Rosie fight you back by not wanting to sleep?" Nevaeh retorted. John stopped at his tracks and glared down at Nevaeh, giving her a face. Nevaeh laughed hard.

John rolled his eyes, but smiled. Who knew she was fun? At the beginning, Nevaeh was self conscious about meeting other people, but after a few months it was like there was whole new person.

Nevaeh threw some paints at John, who used his journal to shield himself. "Oi! Be careful!" Nevaeh giggled blameless. "What who me?"

John grabbed some paint and splattered the paint onto his 'canvas' and started blending in the colors. The girl was already done, just waiting for her paint to be dried and her colored pencils to be seen cleaned. "And...done!" John declared, holding up his drawing.

Nevaeh looked closely and also genuinely confused what the art was supposed to be. "What is it..?" she asked, staring more intently at the picture, hoping it would just pop into her mind.

"Its a bunny!" John proclaimed.

"I uh..." Nevaeh didn't know how to tell her friend that her bunny looks like giraffe mixed with a hippopotamus, but also with broken bones. The only thing seemed decent was the paint.

"Looks...great!" Nevaeh strained a smile.

Seeming unfazed by the way the girl smiled, he grinned triumphantly and took a peek at Nevaeh's drawing. It was a beautiful rose with all the colors of the rainbow within the rose. The backround had small details of rain dripping onto the rainbow rose.

"I like yours as well." John said. Nevaeh smiled. "Thank yo-"

"But mine is better." He interjected.

Nevaeh had her mouth gaped open, and John howled with laughter. She closed her mouth and without word, Nevaeh took some of her old paint (Crusty brown) that she never uses and grabbed a huge paint brush.

Slathering the paint onto the brush, she smacked John with it, leaving Johns face with a brown glob across his face. "Oh...its on." John whispered. The doctor, being ever so childish, grabbed the paint water and splashed it onto Nevaeh, who was taken by surprise.

It was cold and John laughed hysterically, but before he could register, Nevaeh squirted the rest of the paint recklessly onto him and his clothes.

"The game is on." Nevaeh spoke to him, her voice barely a whisper and her eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Let the games begin..." John murmured

* * *

"I had so much fun." Molly whispered into his ear, leaning into him, and wrapping around his neck again. They were at Molly's place. Sherlock was dropping her off before he went to his own flat.

"Molly, I had a pleasure spending time with you." He whispered back huskily.

Molly hummed in agreement before kissing him again, this time more intense and confident. She ran her hand into his curly black hair, ruffling it a bit. They found themselves rocking, almost as if they were dancing real slow.

Both hands now on Sherlock's chest, and he growled, pushing her against the door, before kissing her again feverishly. She gasped and kept up with him kissing. Eventually, Molly bit his lip playfully and let Sherlock do the same.

"Ever heard of French kissing?" Sherlock asked, taking his lips off of hers. Molly whined a bit but shook her head. He smiled, "I'll show you." and kissed her again, this time more differently.

Sadly, Molly had to let go and unlocked her door, with the flowers in her other hand. She went in and peeked her head out to see Sherlock staring at her with playful love. Giggling, she came out and gave a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Sherlock. Til next time." she smiled.

"Next time." Sherlock nodded firmly and gave a sly smile.

With that, she closed her door.

Not bothering that the fact Molly forgot that she had his coat, he called a cab and went on to his flat.

He couldn't help but smile. Sherlock Holmes, was now in a relationship with Molly Hooper. Just as if he might explode with love, he was also glad to be with his daughter again.

He never wanted to give Molly more attention than his own daughter. It was a thought Sherlock was overthinking, but seeing Nevaeh and his girlfriend being friends looked like a start, and maybe in the future it will soon be Molly Holmes.

Smiling, he looked out to the window, watching Molly's flat fade away.

Arriving at his flat, he smiled and sighed in relief as he climbed out from the back and paid the driver. He walked to the door and heard a loud _*Splat*_ from his flat. _Oh no._

Hastingly unlocking the door, and opening it, he was greeted with John covered in paint that has dried up on his skin. Nevaeh soaked in dirty, but colored water and Rosie happily watching the whole scene.

Instantly, they pointed fingers at each other, saying, "It was them!"

"And you say I'm the child?" Sherlock disputed, looking around at his messy flat.

"Well, tell you child to stop throwing things!" John said, still pointing fingers.

"Tell John to stop being prideful, even when his drawing looks like a mix between a giraffe and hippopotamus!" She yelled back.

"You said it looked good!" John said.

"I lied! I wanted at least shed you some mercy from the ugly truth," Nevaeh replied, exasperated.

"Kids! Kids!" Sherlock bellowed, earning looks from them. "I am very disappointed in you two." he said his voice loud and clear. Nevaeh looked down in guilt, as well as John.

"Sorry..." Nevaeh mumbled.

"You better be sorry." Sherlock remarked, making Nevaeh feel more guilty, and looked at Sherlock's actions. He picked up some bottled, pink paint and handed it to her. "Nevaeh, I am very disappointed... that you didn't throw pink at John!"

"What?!" Both of the shouted in disbelief.

"Nevaeh, you only threw the normal colors. Add some more bright colors!" He explained, taking the bottle and then squirting onto John's face and clothes. John had his mouth wide open.

"SERIOUSLY?!" John screeched.

"Have I mentioned how much your the best parent ever?" Nevaeh said, absentmindedly taking the paint from Sherlock's hand.

"Perhaps." Sherlock snickered but his smirk instantly faded as some mushed peas hit his face. Wiping it off and turning around, he saw John with a sneered face on and Rosie being held under her arms with a spoon in her hand.

"Beat that!" John chortled.

Nevaeh and Sherlock looked at each other. "Two against two?" Nevaeh asked, preparing their paints.

"Let the games go to round two." He mumbled and took a bottle of paint from Nevaeh. He charged at John, squirting all over him, trying to avoid Rosie just in case.

"You will never defeat me!" John exclaimed, his head held high.

"We'll see!" Sherlock replied back, his shirt and everything else being covered in paint.

While the boys were having a paint fight, Nevaeh looked around and didn't see Molly no where to be seen. Well...something has to be done.

* * *

"I cannot believe we're doing this..." John sighed, crouching next to Nevaeh. They were outside, while Sherlock was in the flat, cleaning up. When John had found out that Molly wasn't here, he was a bit upset, but fortunately, Nevaeh had an idea.

"Well, whats your idea?" She asked him sarcastically.

"None..." He mumbled.

"See? This is exactly why we need to settle this once and for all, without cheating!" Nevaeh explained.

"But our stomachs have enough brain cells than _cats_!" He bellowed, gesturing to the cat that was sniffing the drawings.

"Listen, this cat," She pointed to the cat. "Will be our judge, unless your okay with Sherlock being the judge." Raising one of her brows. John shook his head. "Fine, if this is the most logical idea we have, then so be it."

"Remember, if the cat sits on either of picture, the person wins. Correct?" Nevaeh said. John nodded in agreement and waited.

They stayed silent, looking closely at this feral cat who was sniffing still at their drawings. After about 15 minutes, the cat sat down on Nevaeh's piece of art. The girl raised her hands in the air with triumph on her face.

John almost cried. 3 days; 3 days of wearing his daughters huge bow. _Crap!_

"I won!" She said excitingly.

"Yeah, yeah..." John mumbled.

The cat meowed and both of them stared at the feline again, watching her move.

Eventually, she moved again to John's drawing.

Nevaeh's mouth gaped open, and then closed. "We both lost..." she whispered, the wind taking her breath away. John cackled. "Yes! We'll both look like fools!"

The girl groaned but nodded. "Fine...those are the rules.."

With that they went back in, taking their pictures with them inside. When they opened the door, Sherlock looked up from his computer. "Who won?"

"Neither..." Nevaeh grumbled, making John snicker.

"The cat sat on both of our drawings, so that means," John gestured his head towards Nevaeh. "She has to wear this shirt!"

He showed Sherlock the shirt that his daughter would have to wear. Sherlock instantly cracked a smile. "I quite enjoy it." he looked keenly at the fabric.

"Well, John has to wear a big bow on his head, so I'm okay with it." Nevaeh grinned when John went pale. The detective chuckled and shook his head. "Well, seems like both of you had fun anyways."

Nevaeh and John looked at each other and smiled.

"Definitely." They both answered together.

* * *

For the last 3 days, they honored their lost bet by John wearing a pink, large bow in his hair and Nevaeh, wearing the shirt John had given her. John sent the pictures every day and commenting that everyone was staring and also giggling at work, but he made some sick children laugh. And that was always okay.

Nevaeh was able to wear the shirt, and surprisingly, Sherlock wore his own shirt that his mother gave him. They were both having fun, taking pictures and also printing them out. It was like this bet was meant to be a learning but fun lesson.

Molly and Sherlock had already set up another date that would happen soon, and they were also able to work together on cases. Nevaeh was getting closer to the pathologist and Sherlock had his heart swell with love.

Both of his girls were getting along greatly and hoped that they can be more than just friends.

Nevaeh started home school and unsurprisingly, she loved it. Not worrying about going to school or even rushing to finish their work was good enough. She had met some online students and they very friendly to her, including the teachers.

It was astonishing on how much Nevaeh got comfortable right away, but non the less, Sherlock was happy that Nevaeh was enjoying it.

But right now, wasn't the subject. Sherlock got a text from Mycroft who gave a surprising announcement.

 _I suppose I should tell you that I am adopting. If you would like to meet your niece or nephew, meet me at my home next Thursday, 12pm.-MH_

Sherlock mouth twitched into a smile. He knew his older brother would think about children when he adopted Nevaeh, and that she changed somewhat about what children are to be told of.

 _I give you a congratulations, brother dear. Me and Nevaeh shall see you soon.-SH_

A reply came immediate.

 _I have no doubt. See you soon. Thank you -MH_

"Nevaeh?" Sherlock called out. He heard some steps down from the hall and a girl walking into the room Sherlock was occupying. "Yeah?" She asked.

"You getting a cousin next week." Sherlock said simply.

"Mycroft adopting?" Nevaeh didn't need to know;she knew.

"Yep." He popped the 'p'

"Knew it." Nevaeh smiled.

Sherlock chuckled. "Smart girl," he said fondly.

* * *

 **Wow...A+ parenting for Sherlock for giving his 8 year old daughter a freaking phone, but Hey! Looks like Molly and Sherlock are official girlfriend and boyfriend! Also John and Nevaeh having a drawing competition is awesome! How about some kudos for Sherlock being a fun dad.**

 **please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes :)**

 **(** **IMPORTANT NOTE: As much as I know alot of people are going to be disappointed with them being together. They won't be center of attention whatsoever. The father-daughter relationship is still the main plot and I will continue it that way, with just a occasional Sherlolly.)**

 **Next Chapter, we'll get to see the newest Holmes family member. What will their names be? Girl or boy? Who knows! Will Mycroft be a good daddy? Review and let me know! I wasn't very happy with this chapter, considering I added stupid stuff like Nevaeh getting a phone, but at this point, I don't really care. Thanks again and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't up to your expectations.**

 **I got a Tumblr if you guys want to say hello :)**

 **Zàijiàn!~** **(・ωｰ)～**


	17. Giving a Piece of His Heart (End)

**_"Family is more than blood."_**

 ***Mycrofts day has arrived. A day where he is giving a piece of his heart for a little person. AND GUYS THERES MAJOR FLUFF XD***

 **(Beginning note: So, this chapter will mostly about Mycroft and how he handles the first few days the child has arrived. He's going to be a bit out of character for this chapter, considering he has to get used to taking care of a kid. Afterwards it be back on track with Nevaeh and Sherlock. I also want to clarify that I am no expert with the adoption process and that this chapter is freaking long. Sorry!)**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

Mycroft woke up, hearing some birds chirping outside. He groaned groggily and closed his eyes for a moment. Then suddenly, his eyes were wide open, immediately remembering that _today_ was the day.

He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 8am. He never sleeps in!

The government official practically flew out of bed and into the washroom, getting ready.

Dressing impeccably formal. He had to be at the court office to officially write the adoption papers and meet the child. Mycroft would never admit it, but he was beyond excited, and also knowing that he has to take is slowly for the child to gain his trust. He was prepared as ever.

Mycroft took his phone out of his pocket and texted Sherlock.

 _Reminder, I am adopting today, my house will be open for you and Nevaeh. I will be a little late. -MH_

Sherlock responded immediately.

 _Duly noted. Good luck. -SH_

 _'Sentiments.' -MH_

He phoned his pocket and sighed. His stomach grumbled, wanting food. Huffing an annoyed sigh, wishing he was't hungry, he wandered into kitchen. Mycroft turned on the kettle and made himself a light breakfast with just lightly toasted toast, with butter and jam slathered on top of it.

Settling onto a diners chair, he munched on his breakfast while looking at the newspaper. He frowned when finding another picture of a Sherlock and Nevaeh walking hand in hand going somewhere.

Sighing, he made a mental note to make sure that the picture would be deleted immediately.

His thoughts were interrupted when Anthea popped in, having bags in her hand. The bags contained some toys for the child.

"Thank you my dear." he said graciously.

Anthea smiled. "No problem, sir. You excited I hope?" she asked.

Mycroft nodded. "Very much so."

"I'm glad. Try not to bore them." Anthea advised. Mycroft rolled his eyes, but his lips quirked up a into a small smile. "I shall do my best."

Anthea laughed and looked at her phone. She sighed and shoved her phone into her purse. "Duty calls. You'll be needing to leave in about 15 minutes. I will see you soon. Also Sherlock and Nevaeh will be visiting, correct?"

Mycroft nodded and Anthea wrote it down in notepad. "Alright! Good luck!" Anthea called out as she headed out the door.

The government official huffed a chuckle and proceeded to read and eat his breakfast.

* * *

"Sir, we've arrived," Arthur said, looking at his mirror and seeing Mycroft gaze out. "Sir?" he asked. His boss has never been so...out of it.

"Sir?" He called out a little bit more louder, and Mycroft popped out of his trance. "Hmm?"

"We're here, sir."

"Oh, right," Mycroft said nervously. Arthur seemed to notice his boss' nervousness, despite the government official's stoic manner, he knew when Mycroft was nervous.

"You'll do fine, sir." Arthur encouraged. Mycroft managed a tight smile, and climbed out of the black car. He slammed the door to the car and looked at the building. "This is it..." Mycroft whispered to no one in particular.

He walked in slowly, with his umbrella used as some sort of a cane and by the time he got to the door, someone had the door opened for him. Thanking and also greeting his agent, they sat down for discussion for the process of the adoption.

Although, he did some thorough research the week before and knew the process by heart.

After they discussed matters, his agent stood up and showed him to the office. "This is where you'll make a oath, and meet the child. Do you know what child you'll meet?" Mycroft sat down in front of the huge desk, and shook his head.

"No, it was completely anonymous."

"I see. Well, every child is a gift. I'm sure you'll be happy with any child." The agent said. Mycroft nodded firmly. "I most definitely love the child no matter what." His agent nodded. "I will see you soon. The lawyers will meet you and get the papers. Then you'll see your newly adopted child." they explained, earning a nod from him.

"I understand."

"Good."

With that, Mycroft twirled his umbrella impatiently until a knock came from behind. He straightened his back, and saw a clean face man, with a fancy suit that complimented his eyes.

The gentleman greeted him with a handshake and they sat down. "I'm Blake Dilem. I will be giving you the papers and to also meet the child. Excited?" the man asked, getting the papers ready.

"Yes. I am very much excited and ready to meet the child," Mycroft said truthfully. Mr. Dilem chuckled and gave the papers to him. He used the pen to point where he needs the signature. "Here, here and here. After that we'll do the oath and one of our workers or your agent will bring in the child."

Mycroft nodded once more and with the upmost and neatest signature, he signed his name.

"Good." Mr. Dilem commented, looking at the signatures, and Mycroft managed a strained smile. With that, Mr. Dilem asked him to recite the oath.

"Looks like everything is good! Now all we need to wait is for the child." Mr. Dilem knew who the child was and thought it was the perfect match, even though is could potentially delay the government officials work.

Mycroft nodded, unyielding and not giving up his stern actions and stance.

As if on cue, there was a knock. _It was time._

* * *

Mycroft's agent came in, holding a small bundle, and his eyes widened with curiosity. His posture became somewhat relaxed and stiff. The agent smiled and walked to Mycroft in a slow manner. "Meet your _daughter._ " she whispered, not wanting to wake up the sleeping baby girl.

"Would you like to hold her?" His agent asked.

Mycroft nodded with no hesitation, forgetting his umbrella and standing up to greet them half way.

 _A girl?_ Mycroft smiled softly, as his agent gently placed the baby girl in his arms. Instantly, the baby girl snuffled and opened her ever so changing blue eyes. His breath was taken from him as the baby girl looked around the area.

"Oh..." he whispered, letting the baby girl take his thumb and grasp it. He was completely astonished by small baby in his arms. His cold heart has melted into a flood of paternal love for this child. It was love at first sight.

The baby had bright, cherry colored cheeks and her eyes were still blue. He had deduced that she was maybe 2 to 3 weeks old. Her hair was the color of light brown. It was so soft, as he carefully caressed his pointer finger against her wispy hair.

"Congratulations Mr. Holmes, I wish you the best." Mr. Dilem smiled and his agent did the same.

The government official nodded, not bothering to look up from what he was looking at. _His daughter._

"Do you have someone waiting for you, Mr. Holmes?" Mr. Dilem asked.

"Yes, my driver is here...thank you for everything." Mycroft said, genuinely thankful for their help. They smiled back and nodded. "Our pleasure. And by the way, your official adoption process will happen after 2 to 3 months of having you with her, once that is over with, she will officially have your last name. Which reminds me, whats her name?" he asked.

Mycroft looked down and his daughter and managed a small smile, "Gwenevere Juliet Holmes." he answered, his lips quirking up again as she closed her eyes and fell asleep again. "Or Gwen for short." Mycroft concluded.

"Long name, but beautiful. I will have the documents to name her, and send them right away. I'm sure you'll want to have bonding experience with her. With that, you may leave. "He replied.

Mycroft nodded and took his umbrella with one hand and other, holding protectively with Gwen. He walked outside and spotted the driver. _Damn._ He never expected to get a baby from the adoption, but he wouldn't change it for the world now.

Walking ever so slowly to not jostle to baby that was slumbering in his arms.

Arthur saw his boss with something occupying his arms. Getting out of the drivers seat, he opened the back door for him. Mycroft nodded and slid in, -again, trying not to jostle the baby-

"So a baby, huh?" Arthur asked, climbing into the drivers seat and starting the car. Mycroft just hummed in response and rocked the child. "I was not expecting it, and I am very ill prepared. I had presumed they were going to give me a child no less than 6 years old." He admitted.

Arthur smiled, looking at his rear mirror. He saw Mycroft rocking the small infant in his arms, being so gentle with her. Something that he didn't know his boss had for a person who works as a government official.

"She's pretty." Arthur said, backing out of the drive way.

"Indeed." Mycroft replied softly.

The baby girl woke with a small whimper and opened her rosebud lips, crying gustily. Mycroft jerked his head to the baby, and slowly rocked her, then positioning her to lie against his chest. Her body being supported by his hands, making sure she won't fall. "There, there my little _chéri_. Daddy has you..." he murmured.

For a person who had never had experience with babies, he was pretty good with them. It was like parenthood wanted him.

He had never expected to be called _Daddy_ in his entire life. But was it worth it?

Smiling when Gwen sighed contently against his chest, and no doubt that the baby would drool on his expensive suits.

 _It was worth it._

* * *

They had arrived at Mycroft's estate. The government official had already texted his assistant to buy baby supplies and as well to baby proof the house. He did not want his daughter injuring herself with her unsullied skin. Also making a mental note that he needed a baby car seat for her.

When they arrived, the car jerked a bit, making Gwen wake up with a gasp and stretched her tiny limbs, as if trying to get used to the idea of moving. "Welcome home, my chéri." He welcomed her with full arms and love.

Arthur once again opened the car door for him and he slid out swiftly and carefully.

He let his driver unlock and open the door for them. Instantly, Gwen mewled when she was being moved around and Mycroft just patted her back softly, relaxing her. "I hope you'll love it." Mycroft whispered.

He walked a few doors down and was greeted by Nevaeh reading on a one person chair, while Sherlock was sulking on the couch, the pillow stuffed in his face. "See you decided to make yourself at home." Mycroft commented.

Nevaeh looked behind the seat and gasped slightly, abandoning her book and walking to her uncle. "Welcome home! I didn't expect you to bring a baby, but she's adorable!" Nevaeh gushed.

Mycroft chuckled and let Nevaeh hold the small hand into her own. Gwen cooed at the sudden face she was greeted. Sherlock groaned and lifted himself up, "I was in the middle of something." he continued pouting. Nevaeh and his older brother rolled their eyes.

"Daddy, just meet your niece." Nevaeh sighed.

Sherlock huffed and got up. He looked keenly on the small infant that was lying her head against his older brothers shoulder, "Name?" he asked.

"Gwenevere Juliet Holmes." Mycroft answered, smiling when his daughter snuggled against his shoulder, almost as if she was hiding from them. "Hmm." Sherlock hummed, still staring at the child.

"Cute." He complimented flatly.

"What he's trying to say," Nevaeh jabbed her fathers stomach lightly. "Is that she's beautiful. We give you our congratulations." she said, smiling.

"Thank you Nevaeh. It looks like you haven't inherited your fathers sulking." The government smirked when Sherlock crossed his arms and looked away from him. "He was on a case before and I asked him if we could go. He was never able to say no." Nevaeh whispered and giggled.

"You have a gift." Mycroft whispered back, grinning at his niece.

"By the way, where is our parents. I'm sure they would like to meet the new Holmes." Sherlock asked.

Mycroft rubbed his daughters back, encouraging her to fall back asleep, "I asked them to give me time. The only reason I invited you, is because your more manageable." he said, earning a small laugh from Nevaeh.

Sherlock had his mouth gaped open, but closed it eventually. "Logical..."

"Glad your admitting." Nevaeh said plainly. Sherlock had his mouth wide open after that burn. Mycroft shook his head and chuckled. "My chéri, welcome to the adventures of the Holmes." He said to the baby.

The baby responded by mewling again, but this time more louder and almost like a whine. Eventually, the baby girls lips opened wide and made a cry. Mycroft immediately forgot them, and solely focused on comforting his daughter.

"Shh, shh...its okay my dear..." Mycroft bounced her up and down but to no avail, she cried even harder, face red and small tears leaking out of her beautiful eyes. Mycroft seemed even more distressed than her when he saw that his precious daughter was crying on her first day home.

"She's probably hungry and I presume Ms. Anthea is out getting some?" Nevaeh asked, staring at Mycroft who was still frantically calming his upset baby girl. Mycroft nodded. He researched on children not babies in general, but seemed like he needed to now.

"What do I do?" He asked, defeated when Gwen wouldn't stop crying, much to Sherlock's surprise, his older brother asked for help. If it would take the sad cries away his daughter was making, he would do anything. It hurt to see her like this.

"Luckily, I have something that could help." Nevaeh replied, walking to chair and getting a bag that was with her. She opened a package up and showed a-

"What's that?" Mycroft asked, still trying to soothe a very hungry baby.

"A pacifier." Nevaeh answered. She quickly sterilized it and popped it into the baby's mouth. Instantly, she stopped and sucked on the pacifier. There wasn't milk in it but it soothed her.

"How did..."

"Hello? I worked with kids younger than me at the boarding school. I know my tricks." She smirked when the Holmes brothers looked at her with astonishment. "Besides, babies have a natural need to suck, therefore its calming. Also is reduces the chance of sudden infant death syndrome during sleep or naptime." She explained.

"Sudden infant death syndrome?" Mycroft asked nervously. Whatever it was, it didn't sound the slightest good. He had never thought babies were so fragile.

Nevaeh nodded. "I read a book about them and apparently babies that are less than a year old can die in a crib. It is still a mystery, so we try to prevent them. Like using a pacifier," Gesturing her hand to pacifier that was being used by the baby. "And laying them on their backs."

"There are more...but those are for woman to actually do..." Nevaeh finished, bobbing her heels up and down. Mycroft raised his brow. "Like what?" Nevaeh giggled nervously and shook her head. "Its breastfeeding, but I don't think you can do that...its for women..."

"Right..." Mycroft said, cheeks almost turning red. Something that both didn't know he had. Yeah...he would definitely wouldn't be able to do that.

"Any ways, those are some ways you can prevent SIDS. But to put it out bluntly, you really need to watch her at all times." She said, straightforwardly.

Mycroft nodded, and continued rocking his baby daughter until she was content.

Just then, Anthea came in with bag fulls of baby supplies. She laid them across the table in the diner room. Everyone walked in and looked on what Mycroft's assistant got Gwen for.

"So, I got bottles, clothes, formula and baby toys. As well as a bassinet for your room." She explained, un-bagging the supplies. "Thank you dear." Mycroft thanked. Anthea smiled and nodded. "No problem. I'm pretty sure you know what to do from there?"

Mycroft nodded once more and his assistant was out again.

"Well, it seems like I need to do some internal research for precautions." Mycroft sighed, looking at the formula's direction. Nevaeh smiled, "Don't worry, we'll help you out for the first day, right dad?"

Sherlock groaned but nodded. All we wanted to do is solve this case, at home, with no distractions. Nevaeh rolled her eyes but held out her hands. "Why don't you make the formula and I can hold Gwen, while dad can put up the bassinet."

"What I am no-" A glare from his daughter.

"Fine..." He grumbled, grabbing the box and opening it with force, fishing out the directions.

Mycroft hesitated and thought maybe he could make the bottle with Gwen in one of his arms, but it seemed illogical, so he carefully placed his fragile daughter in the hands of his niece.

Instantly, Gwen whined by being moved and Mycroft had to lock his muscles from retracting, but he resolved by just caressing her soft, wispy hair. Nevaeh was a pro at holding babies. She was holding her head properly and rocking it back and forth, making Gwen relax and fall asleep.

"See, no worries. Why don't you make the bottle before Gwen cries again." She half heartily joked. Mycroft nodded, grabbing the unopened bottles and formula into the kitchen.

Nevaeh stayed at the diner and looked at her father who was mumbling to himself, "Come on dad, Uncle would have helped you if I was a baby. Besides, you'd be the exact same with babies, like uncle." She reasoned.

Sherlock stopped and sighed. "Obvious."

"Yep. Every new parent go through these." She replied, bringing Gwen's head to her shoulder and patting her back. "And if your thinking about having children, you might as well learn now."

"I already have a baby girl." Sherlock said flatly, gesturing his hand towards her. Nevaeh smiled but shook her head, "Baby infants. If you and Molly... you know." she smirked when Sherlock blushed.

"We'll have that chat later. For now, seems like you can't assemble a bassinet right..." Nevaeh stared at the sad pieces lying on the floor while Sherlock was looking at paper. He scowled, "Its not my fault that these directions don't make sense."

"Its upside down..." Nevaeh quietly said. Sherlock looked up and then down to the paper. _Oh._

Sherlock turned the paper and grumbled, "I hate this..."

"What? You want to hold Gwen then?" Nevaeh asked, signaling her head to the sleeping infant.

The detective hesitated, but complied.

"Alright." Neveah said, strolling across the diner and towards Sherlock. "Hold out your arms." she ordered. He did so and ever so carefully, Neveah pried off the sleeping baby, making her moan and then laid the baby in his longs arm. "Now support her head...there we go!" She said triumphantly.

Gwen woke up from her nap and looked at Sherlock with her changing eyes. "Uh-uh...hello...I am your...uncle I suppose. Please don't screech." He begged. Nevaeh laughed, bending down and configuring the bassinet. "She won't listen to you by the way, she'll just do it."

"Oh my gosh, she's staring at me." Sherlock stuttered.

"Babies do that..." Nevaeh sighed, looking over at her father. Sherlock was awkwardly patting the baby's bum and rocking. "See your a natural." Nevaeh complimented.

"Barely..." Sherlock mumbled under his breath.

"Have some confidence." Nevaeh said, rolling her eyes at him.

"So you want some siblings?" Sherlock asked suddenly. Nevaeh shrugged. "Wouldn't mind them, but thats your choice, dad. Besides, I am also happy being an only child."

"Hmm." Sherlock hummed, looking at the small creature. He did have to admit that babies were indeed cute...sometimes. Maybe someday, if Molly and himself get married they could very well have children or adopt again.

Mycroft came back and saw that his younger brother was holding his daughter and he couldn't help but smile at the scene. Nevaeh was on the floor, trying to figure out the assemble to bassinet. He was eternally grateful for them helping and he wouldn't admit it, but he loves his family.

"Stop. I can see your smiling." Sherlock grumbled.

Mycroft patted his younger brothers shoulder. "You know, you ruin good moments."

"What do you think younger siblings do?" Sherlock smirked, making the government official roll his eyes. The younger Holmes gave back the sleeping child into the hands of her father. Mycroft had a small smile when taking out the pacifier and tipping the nipple that contained milk in.

Gwen latched on well and sucked on the sweet, creamy formula, her eyes rolling back, very much content. "There you go my chéri." He cooed.

"Darling in French." Sherlock answered, earning a small nod from him.

"Interesting." Sherlock concluded.

* * *

It was late now. Sherlock and Nevaeh left when she had finished the bassinet. They had to leave for Sherlock to solve the case and Nevaeh to finish her homework. Mycroft didn't even realize that it was almost 4pm when they left.

The bassinet was right beside his knee, almost touching it. He finished some of his paperwork, occasionally glancing at his slumbering daughter. Every time he would look at her, he couldn't help but smile at the scene.

The government official couldn't recall a time he has ever done it until he adopted Gwen. His daughter would sometime wake up and need feeding or changing and with that she slumbered.

He figured out the routines babies had.

Also having time to look up more about babies. Apparently, Nevaeh was right about being watched all the time. He was going to have wake at night, which he was not looking forward to.

Mycroft literally had to give kudos to those who were single parents.

It was almost 6 hours later. About an hour ago he had fed Gwen, and changed her. She woke up with a cry and Mycroft jerked his head towards the bassinet where his baby daughter had a face that she was on the verge of crying.

Mycroft scooped her up gently, her head against his chest, above his heart. His daughter whimpered but relaxed when she was able to hear his heartbeats. He rubbed her back and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Daddy has you, my chéri." He caressed her scalp, able to feel her tiny hands clutch his collared shirt.

"Bed time." He softly stated, getting up and walking into his bedroom, completely forgetting the bassinet. Laying her on the bed with pillows surrounding, he left quickly and put on his silky pajamas. He then grabbed a clean onesie.

"Come on, dear." He said, taking off her dirty clothes off and into more comfortable clothing. The baby whined but relaxed when he scooted in bed, accommodating the baby on his chest, his head against the headboard.

"Better?" Mycroft asked. He chuckled when his baby daughter snuffled and snuggled into his chest, wanting to listen to the rhythms of his heartbeat. Mycroft turned Gwen so she was lying on her back, making her whine again, but settled.

"I feel like I should warn you, and maybe apologize, that you might have a hectic life. But worry not, I'll always be with you. Daddy will try his hardest, Gwenevere...my little chéri. You my dear, are going to spoiled." He smiled when his daughter looked at him with full wonder, and opened her rosebud lips to yawn.

"Boring you already?" His lips tugged into a small smile.

Her eyes flicked randomly to each direction, even though she couldn't see clearly, it was obvious she was trying to get used to the vicinity.

"Good night Gwenevere." He switched the lamp off, making room fill with darkness. All he was able to hear was his daughters breathing as well as his own. They then fell asleep.

 _Day 1: Complete._

Mycroft woke up from something moving across his chest. His hand instantly moved to Gwen's stomach and breathed in relief when he felt her. The baby girl whimpered and squirmed.

He sat up, lifting Gwen to his chest and shushing her quietly. Standing up, he went to the kitchen and made a new bottle for her, while patting his baby's back, while she was still whimpering.

"Its okay, Gwen." He said softly.

The microwave beeped and he took the bottle out and padded back to his bedroom. Gwen whined quietly. "Shh...Daddy has you." he whispered tiredly.

He positioned her into feeding and tipped the nipple to her little mouth. She latched on, closing her eyes in content. Mycroft yawned and grinned when she finally stopped making noise.

When she finished, Mycroft grabbed a muslin and hauled it over his shoulder, and then lifting his daughter to his shoulder, patting her back before she made a small burp. Gwen gurgled some of the milk out and he cleaned it.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "You sure are a handful..."

Gwen just gurgled back and went back to settling back to sleeping. Mycroft laid her next to him, on her back, pillows surrounding her just to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Hovering over her again just to make sure, he laid back in his pillows listened to his daughters soft breathing.

* * *

"So how's parenting doing for ya?" Anthea asked, walking into the kitchen with a sleepy Mycroft and a baby against his shoulder. He yawned audibly, making Anthea smirk.

"Its only been the first day and I have feeling this is going to be the rest of my life until she goes to University." he grumbled. Anthea laughed and shook her head. "You'll see, you'll want to go back in time when she was a baby."

Mycroft rolled his eyes and took out bottle from the microwave and fed Gwen, which she happily obliged.

"I will be taking a week off for Gwen. Until then, I will be putting you in charge." He said, not looking up at his assistant.

"But sir-"

"I'll give you a raise and a a few days off." He persuaded her, making Anthea nod and clamped her mouth shut. If she was going to get a raise and some days off, then screw it, she'll do it.

"Thank you sir. I won't disappoint you." She said, walking out and leaving the two alone.

Mycroft chuckled and sighed. "I have no doubt." he replied, knowing that she wouldn't hear.

This week was solely on his newly adopted daughter and he needed them to bond, which mean they needed skin-to skin contact. Something Mycroft was hesitant about, but decided to try it out. Besides, it would help improve her strength with spine and head.

Once he fed Gwen and burped her, he turned to some bags he never opened and saw a mat for the floor. Using one arm, he took it and placed Gwen in the bassinet for a moment.

Finally, laying the colorful mat on the ground, he unbuttoned some of shirt half way and went to Gwen who was gurgling and being a baby of course. Smiling down, he took the onesie off and after doing that he laid on the floor, with Gwen on his bare skin.

He was able to feel Gwen's small fingers scratch his bare skin, but barely making a dent towards it. Gwen looked around the area and strained her head to lift up and see Mycroft who was grinning.

Her head then dropped against his chest softly, snuffling when her face was in facing his chest. Instinctively, he used his hands to turn her head just a bit so she could breathe.

"Enjoying?" He asked her, watching her every move as her ear went to the sounds of his heartbeat. He scooted her closely above his heart and Gwen instantaneously calmed. His baby looked around her surroundings and snuggled against his beating chest.

She made an inaudible yawn, closing her eyes for a moment before looking up at her father, trying again to exercise her spine and head. Her head plopped softly and hid her face into his chest, stretching.

He caressed his daughters head, sometimes taking her small hand into his and letting her grasp on tightly.

Mycroft was able to know why everyone did skin-to-skin contact. It was a nice bonding time with each other. Of course, Gwen was drooling, making his chest slightly wet.

He huffed annoyingly. "Must you do that?"

Gwen practically spittled bubbles out of her small mouth and he rolled his eyes, but a small smile danced over his mouth. "Yes, daddy can tolerate you." he said gently.

Deciding he needed to get things done, he sat up with his daughter against his chest securely. Though he kept his bare skin open for her to explore still. He walked to his office and looked at some papers he needed to finish before officially going on vacation.

"Alright, let me change you and then daddy has to work." Mycroft planned.

Settling Gwen into the bassinet, she whined when he pried her off of his warm chest and into the cold bassinet. "Shh, hey there. Your fine."Mycroft hushed. Putting on some warm clothing for and buttoning up his shirt back up after he cleaned himself from the saliva Gwen decided to spit at him.

He gave her a clean pacifier and naturally sucked on it. That object was a Godsend from Nevaeh.

Mycroft sat down and glanced at Gwen who was about to take another nap and then focused on his work.

* * *

Alittle while later, Mycroft was just about finished with his work for the week and Gwen was sleeping soundly in the bassinet. He was able to hear her suckling the pacifier a few times, which made his heart swell.

Just as he was about to pick up his daughter, Arthur walked in with a box. "Sir? You got a package." he said.

Mycroft nodded and sat up, taking a glance at Gwen before taking the box from his drivers hands. "Thank you." he said, laying gently on top of his work. Grabbing scissors he opened it and took a gray clothing.

"Excuse me sir, but what is it?" Arthur asked, quite confused.

"A baby wrap for me." He stated, heels turning to face Arthur's bemused face.

"A what?"

"Its for me to carry Gwen easier when I am out. This way, she can securely strapped against my chest without holding her in my arms when I need to use them. Any other questions?" He quirked his brow up at his driver.

"No. I understand." Arthur backed away.

"I will be visiting My little brother and niece today. I'll be ready in a few moments." Mycroft said, lifting up a slumbering baby from the restraints of the bassinet. "Yes sir." Arthur backed out of the room and went to the car to start it.

Gwen moaned in her in sleep and jerked a bit when Mycroft lifted her head up onto his shoulder. He really didn't need to use the wrap just yet, considering they'll be driving for awhile.

Mycroft found the baby carrier and gently placed her inside, clipping her securely. Grabbing the baby bag he prepared the night before and gently lifting the carrier that contained his precious child in, he left the safety of his house and into the car.

Unfortunately, on the way there, Gwen woke up from her nap and was crying. He tried rocking her and murmuring comforting words to her, but to no avail, she cried even more, leaving a very unhappy driver to listen.

Mycroft noticed that his daughter didn't like to be in a carrier she was in, and that that could be possibly the answer, because when they arrived at Sherlock and Nevaeh's flat, and Mycroft quickly took her out the restraint of the carrier, Gwen instantly calmed down, but whimpering against his chest, bumping her tiny fists.

"My little chéri...your fine." He murmured, his lips against her tiny head.

Arthur gave him the baby wrap and also helping him strap him. It was bit odd, but baby's safety first. After minutes of trying to figure out how to put on the baby wrap -thanks to Arthur's help- Gwen was strapped safely against his chest, her head barely visible from the wrap.

He grabbed his umbrella that he left in car and the baby bag, sliding it onto his shoulder, making sure that Gwen wasn't jostled. After wards he laid a hand on his daughters back. Mycroft knew this baby wrap was secure and safe, but it became more of an instinct that over drove him since yesterday.

Gwen was staring at Mycrofts chin, while the government official walked to the door and knocked.

A few moments later, Mrs. Hudson opened the door and gasped slightly. "Mycroft! I didn't expect you to visit today...why do you have a baby with you?" Quite confused.

"Meet my daughter, Gwenevere Juliet Holmes. I just adopted her yesterday actually." He said, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Come in then, mustn't want to catch a cold, hmm?" Mrs. Hudson smiled at them and let them in.

"Thank you." He said graciously.

Being greeted by the warmth, making him sigh in relief, glad to be out of the cold. He was worried for Gwen's immune system, considering she was no older than 2 weeks old.

"Sherlock is in the room." Mrs. Hudson pointed and left to go in her own flat.

Mycroft walked carefully, making sure he won't trip or do anything drastic. Walking in, he saw Sherlock in his mind palace, and also on the floor. Nothing new here apparently.

"See that fatherhood took you fast?" Sherlock's baritone voice filling the room. He opened his eyes and looked over Mycroft, and much to the younger Holmes surprise, his brother was wearing a baby wrap. At least it went well with his suit.

"No little brother, such a thing should be cared. Why do you I think I adopted in the first place?" Mycroft said sarcastically, placing the baby bag next to the chair and setting his umbrella against the chair. Sherlock hummed and closed his eyes. "How was last night?"

"Like any other night." Mycroft hissed, using both of his hands to support his daughters weight. Gwen wasn't very heavy, but it reassured him greatly when he held his daughter close.

Sherlock sat up and crossed his legs, glaring at his older brother. "You can sit if you like." he advised, rolling his eyes.

"My apologies, I didn't want to interrupt your mind palace." Mycroft said with a bit of sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Shut up."

Mycroft didn't bother concealing his smirk, and sat down carefully. Gwen moved a bit when that happened and Mycroft had his eyes on his daughter during it, hoping she wouldn't wake up, and to his relief, she didn't.

The government official continued rubbing his hands up and down her small back, but mostly it was just circular motions, considering how small she was. "Where is my niece? I would think that Nevaeh would like to see her cousin." Mycroft spoke, looking around.

"Nevaeh went to take a shower. She usually takes them at night, but she's been having trouble sleeping, so she's been forgetting to take one at night." Sherlock sighed.

"Nightmares?" Mycroft asked softly.

Sherlock didn't answer, but just nodded.

"I see...anything she told you?"

"No." Sherlock answered. "She's just been... out of it. Now she has bags under her eyes for awhile."

"I saw when both of you visited. She seemed completely worn out, despite her happy demeanor when meeting her cousin." Mycroft stated, glancing at Gwen's sleeping form. Her mouth was opened and breathing steadily. Sherlock rubbed his face with both his hands.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Sherlock said facetiously.

Mycroft was about to answer when Gwen squirmed against his chest, her face scrunching up. He softly rubbed her back again, coaxing her to fall asleep, but her eyes were wide open and looking around.

"Has she started smiling?" Sherlock asked, perching his head upon his palm.

Mycroft made a exasperated sigh and kept rubbing her back. "Babies can't smile until their 3rd week, but maybe soon she will." Sherlock hummed in response and watched his older brother bond with his niece.

"What about her belly button? I heard it tends to heal in about a week, so I am presuming that it has already healed." Sherlock said, also giving facts.

"Her belly button seems fine to me." Mycroft returned. He glanced at his daughter.

Gwen scrunched her face again and opened her mouth to make a gusty cry. "Oh my chéri, daddy will get you some milk." Mycroft said to her, grabbing her bag and rummaging through the bag to find the bottle.

"Daddy?" Sherlock asked incredulously.

Mycroft looked at him. "You wouldn't expect me to say Father or Mycroft, hmm?"

"Guess not." He mumbled. "Need me to microwave the bottle?" Sherlock asked.

"Please. Only 30 seconds." Mycroft said, handing out the bottle to Sherlock, who grabbed it and went into the kitchen. Gwen whimpered some more and he stood up, bouncing her and shushing her, kissing her small scalp gently.

"Shh...your okay. Your bottle is almost ready." He soothed, taking her out of the wrap and onto his shoulder. Flinging the wrap onto the other chair, he saw Sherlock holding out the bottle.

"Is it hot?" Mycroft asked, hesitantly taking the bottle. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "How should I know. You check."

Mycroft didn't bother scolding him, instead he dribbled some milk onto his wrist to check the temperature. It was perfect and he laid Gwen into feeding position. The baby girl immediately latched on when placed the nipple to her mouth and suckled with every power she had.

"Calm down, my dear, no one is taking the milk from you." Mycroft whispered, rocking back and forth. Sherlock smirked. "Look at you...it seems logical for you to be mother now."

Mycroft scowled quietly, but remained silent as he went to sit down.

After Gwen was done, he grabbed a muslin and dabbed it on the little infants mouth. He then put the muslin to his shoulder, and hauled Gwen to his shoulder, patting her back gently. Gwen burped quietly, spitting up some milk again and Mycroft sighed, dabbing her mouth again. "You really need to stop doing that."

"Like she'll ever listen to you." Sherlock huffed a deep laugh.

"Really? I would think she would make me proud bothering you." Mycroft smirked. Sherlock crossed his arms and sat on the couch. Eventually they remained quiet until they heard a loud yawn from the hall.

Suddenly a girl came in view, her black hair wet and face squeaky clean, besides the bags under her eyes. "Morning..." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and walking into the kitchen for something to drink. She didn't even see Mycroft or Gwen.

"Its actually the afternoon, love. How did you sleep?" Sherlock asked, voice filled with concern.

"Fine," Nevaeh called out.

"You look tired," Mycroft said, making himself known. The fridge closed and it was quiet for second until Nevaeh went into the occupied room, before seeing Mycroft with Gwen in his arms.

She rubber her eyes again and looked at them. Nevaeh then turned to Sherlock. "They're real...right?" Sherlock chuckled and nodded. "Yes dear, they are real. They just wanted to visit."

"Ah, that's cool. Sorry for not noticing," Nevaeh laughed nervously.

"No apologies my dear. Just wanted to visit with Gwen." He stated, lifting his daughter up for Nevaeh can see. The girl smiled and patted Gwen's head lightly. "Well its good to see you too." she smiled.

Nevaeh wandered back into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and some water for breakfast. She took a bite out of the apple and sat next to Sherlock. With that, they started a conversation.

* * *

"I shall see you soon." Mycroft said, walking out of the door, with Gwen strapped safely across his chest. Sherlock nodded in response. "If you want, me and Nevaeh are going to the park for a little bit."

"Duly noted. When are you going?" Mycroft asked, twirling his umbrella around.

"Around afternoon." He replied.

Mycroft nodded, "Well, I suppose my and Gwen will be joining you. I might have to get a pram though." making a mental note to get one. Sherlock huffed a chuckle, "Good luck with that."

The government official rolled his eyes and bid them a farewell before heading into the black car, "That kid better not make a ruckus again..." Arthur mumbled as Mycroft buckled Gwen in her baby carrier.

"Well, lets hope." Mycroft sighed, sitting next to her and rocking her.

They drove away and luckily, Gwen never made a whine or whimper. They were so thankful, but when they arrived home, Gwen made a loud cry, obviously cranky from not able to sleep when they visited.

Mycroft unbuckled her and lifted her up to his chest, shushing her swaying back and forth. "My dear... your fine. I promise..." he whispered into her ear, walking quickly to the door.

He opened the door and rushed to the kitchen to make another bottle. Arthur barged in, "Sir, some boxes came in today. Apparently a rocking chair was delivered and Anthea set it up in your bedroom."

Mycroft nodded as in thanks and took the warm bottle, rushing to his bedroom. He found the rocking chair in corner. It was a normal white and thankfully not a adorned object.

He settled on the chair, testing it out and making sure it wouldn't break on them. Gwen whined, wanting some formula, and Mycroft put the nipple in her mouth. Rocking and feeding Gwen, his lips tugged up again, looking at his baby daughters serene face. She didn't even finish her formula because she fell asleep.

Chuckling quietly, he took out the nipple from her mouth carefully and rocked her for a few minutes before standing up and settling her into the bassinet -that was moved into his bedroom before he left-, and changing her as well into warm clothes.

"There we go..." Mycroft his voice barely a whisper, making sure she was comfortable on her back. He sighed in relief when she settled in and slept on. Turning on the baby monitor, he went to his closet to change into his pajamas.

He glanced at the clock and was shocked how much he spent time at his brothers flat. Almost 6 hours! Not realizing he was actually able to spend time with his brother in the same room.

Mycroft realized how much he's been spending more time with Sherlock more often. Maybe because they're both fathers now and they need support now, or they are actually being good brothers. Who knows...

Shaking his head, he grabbed the other baby monitor and took one peek at his sleeping daughter, making sure she wasn't on the verge of waking up. He smiled and left his bedroom, leaving his door wide open, just in case if he didn't hear her through the baby monitor.

He sat in his office, looking at papers beforehand and then texted Anthea to buy a pram for tomorrow. Eventually, he was back in the office with Gwen against his bare skin of his chest and her naked, save for her diaper, relying on his warmth to keep her snug.

One hand was on her back, while the other was reading a piece of paper.

 _Day 2: Complete._

* * *

"Thank you dear, for buying the pram on such short notice." Mycroft said, feeding Gwen. It was the next day and surprisingly, the night went well for them. Mycroft only had to wake up 2 times to feed his daughter.

Anthea nodded, but glared at her boss. "You owe me big time." she huffed, but smiled when Mycroft kissed his daughters scalp before settling her on his shoulder, patting her back.

"Indeed. I will make sure." He said.

"Where are you going anyways?" She asked, putting down her phone for a moment.

"Sherlock, and my niece are going out for a walk to the park, then we're going to a restaurant or cafe afterwards." Mycroft answered, wiping his baby's lips from milk spit.

"Sounds like you and Sherlock are getting along well...should I be concerned?" She joked. Mycroft chuckled and shook his head. "Trust me, we shall be fine."

"Alright." She replied, smiling back, but frowning when she got a buzz from her phone. Opening it up, she groaned. "How can you stand these people?" Anthea asked, asking Mycroft and then typing back on her phone.

"Hard demeanor, my dear." He answered.

Anthea rolled her eyes. "Your sure you'll be able to keep it up after you adopted Gwen?"

Mycroft scoffed. "Of course I will. This is only my paternal instincts for her. Nothing more. I have a job I still need to uphold."

"Whatever you say..." Anthea said, a small smirk gracing her lips. Mycroft rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"I will see you later, sir." Anthea said eventually, leaving.

Mycroft was left with his wakeful daughter who didn't seem ready to take a nap yet. "Lets say we have skin-to-skin contact today, hmm?" he asked her, though he knew she wouldn't be able to answer back.

Holding his daughter in one arm, he unbuttoned half of his collared shirt and took off his daughters onesie. He sat down on the mat before leaning against the couch and holding Gwen to his chest.

The baby girl listened to Mycroft's heartbeats and started lifting her head up to see her fathers warm eyes. He counted in his head how long she kept her head up, before plopping her head back on his chest. He rubbed her back encouragingly, smiling down at her. "45 seconds my little chéri. Your doing so well."

And he could've swore that she was trying to tug her lips up. He noticed that her eyes were beginning to shift into a more light copper color, almost golden. Non the less, she was absolutely beautiful from the moment he laid eyes on her.

After a while. Mycroft checked the clock above the door and saw it was almost 1pm. Goodness, he's been doing skin-to-skin contact for almost an hour. "Alright, my little chéri, time to get up and meet your uncle and cousin." he said, getting up and placing Gwen back in the bassinet, putting on some white fuzzy clothing.

She whined, lifting her arms up again, as if searching for him, but sadly, her arms weren't as strong, so it went down the moment her hands went up. Mycroft chuckled, "Let me get dressed and then we'll test out the pram,hmm?" he said, while putting a blanket over her and then buttoning his collared shirt back up.

Mycroft then looked at the gray pram with splotches of white on it. First, he tested the wheels, then inside and now after approving of it, he gently took out Gwen from the bassinet and laid her in there. She seemed to whine, but he assumed that she wasn't being held, so it was approved from the government official.

"Not bad, hmm?" Mycroft asked the baby in the pram. Gwen looked at him with wide eyes and then shuffled a bit, before whining, wanting to be held again. "Alright, my love." he said, lifting her up and positioning her to his chest.

"You demand a lot my dear." He sighed, stroking her back gently. His daughter just gurgled back, batting her small fists against his chest. Mycroft managed a small smile. "But I could never say no."

The baby girl seemed unfazed and clutched his shirt in her tiny fists, leaning on his chest for support and warmth.

* * *

"Lovely day we're having." Nevaeh said, looking around the park. There were small children playing and other people walking or sitting. It was just an average day to say the least. Few leaves still clung to the dormant tree, but it was quite cloudy, still people like to be out.

"Indeed it is my dear." Sherlock mused. Mycroft walked with a pram, and Sherlock couldn't help but smirk at him every time he would fix a blanket that on her small form, making sure she wasn't cold.

"I'm allowed to worry for her, just like you do for Nevaeh." Mycroft huffed after the third smirk. Sherlock held up his hands in mocking surrender. "Oh, I know. Just so odd for you to care for someone besides your family."

"She is family though..." Mycroft murmured.

Sherlock smirked again, and proceeded walking besides his brother and Nevaeh. After a while they decided to sit down on a bench and watch some geese that were either in the water or preening their feathers.

Nevaeh went along to swing, only some feet away where she could see her father and uncle. Although it was pretty easy spotting them because of the pram. She sighed in content, enjoying the cold wind passing her wildly.

Nevaeh looked at Sherlock and Mycroft who seemed to be chatting. Luckily, it didn't seem like they were reprimanding each other, So she kept swinging with a small smile.

"What is it like having a child? A baby in fact." Sherlock asked suddenly, staring at Nevaeh swinging. Mycroft shrugged and absentmindedly rocked the pram back and forth. "A lot more responsibility...but I suppose there is one thing that makes it worth it out of parenting a baby." He answered, gesturing his head to the pram.

Sherlock hummed.

'Why, already thinking about more children, brother dear?" Mycroft questioned, raising his brow in amusement. The younger Holmes gave an exasperated sigh. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would..." The older Holmes said seriously.

"If things go well with Molly and I, the maybe perhaps. But I am past childbearing age, so what does it matter?" He waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Adopting is an option as well. But Molly isn't past childbearing age, so what makes you think you are?"

"Because it could cause complications with the child itself. And I don't think I'll be able to handle it..." Sherlock admitted. Mycroft nodded, and looked back at Gwen's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, it made Mycroft quirk his lips up a bit.

"You know, its more about the woman. They carry the child. You just give the sperm to them. And also, your 40 years old, you have another 4 years." Mycroft pointed out.

"Since when did you learn about this?" Sherlock asked, looking at his older brother in disbelief.

Mycroft chuckled. "More than you realize." was all he said.

Sherlock huffed annoyingly and leaned farther into the bench, crossing his arms to his chest and then looking at the scenery. It was only 15 minutes after when Gwen made her appearance by stirring in the pram and opened her mouth with a hiccup, then a cry afterwards.

"Looks like its lunch time." Mycroft sighed, rolling the pram back and forth again, hoping to soothe his daughters cries.

"Sounds good to me." Nevaeh's voice came into hearing, as they saw her with messy hair and rosy red cheeks. Sherlock chuckled. "Seem like you were having fun on the swings."

Nevaeh smiled in agreement.

* * *

They settled into a small cafe near the park. During their walk, Mycroft had to stop and hold Gwen in his arms while Sherlock was the one to walk with the pram, and much to the younger Holmes embarrassment, Nevaeh thought it was cute.

"Shh...we're both fine my little chéri, shhh," He soothed, swaying back and forth. Gwen's stomach grumbled and she whined. "Your hungry, I know." Mycroft said, looking into the baby bag and bringing out pre-made bottle with formula inside. It was still warm.

Mycroft tipped the nipple in her mouth and she locked in, suckling.

"Much better." Mycroft smiled down at her. Gwen opened her changing eyes and then closed them again.

"I see that her eyes are changing." Sherlock remarked.

"Yes...she's also been doing good with the term 'Tummy time'." A confused stare. "Its where I put Gwen on her stomach and she exercises her spine and head. We also do skin-to-skin contact during it."

"Ah...I see." Sherlock said.

Gwen finished her bottle and burped afterwards, getting spit up on his jacket. Sherlock chortled for a second, earning a stare from Mycroft. Nevaeh was quietly sipping her hot chocolate, enjoying the scene her father and uncle were doing.

"Alright Gwen, no more please." Mycroft instructed, holding her against his chest again, which was now his and Gwen's favorite position. The baby girl gurgled and clutched at his shirt.

Mycroft rubbed her back, encouraging to fall asleep again. He then heaved Gwen to be lying lying against his shoulder again, getting tired of holding her in that position for so long.

"I'll be back, I need to use the washroom." Neveah said quickly scurrying off to the womans room. Sherlock chuckled, "I never seen her drink her hot chocolate in such short time."

"Yes...reminds me of someone." Mycroft smiled, while Sherlock rolled his eyes but smiled back at his older brother.

Mycroft thought that Gwen was asleep, but apparently when Nevaeh came back, she stared at Gwen in shock. "Something wrong?" Sherlock asked, confused by his daughters facial expression.

"N-nothing, but uncle?"

"Yes?" Mycroft said.

"Did you know she was _smiling_?" She inquired.

Mycroft was dead silent, and froze for a moment. "She did what?"

"Smiled." Nevaeh repeated, smiling down at the baby.

Mycroft quickly, but gently pried her off of his chest and used his hand to support her head and other for her body. Gwen wasn't smiling at this moment, but when Nevaeh came into view above his shoulders, and started making funny faces, her lips tugged into a small smile.

Sherlock saw the whole and thing and found it rather adorable.

The government official couldn't contain his wide smile that was now spread across his face. Sherlock had a moment to take his phone out and snap a picture of his older brother and niece. He then sent it to his friends and Mycroft's own phone.

Mycroft didn't bother complaining when his younger brother took a picture of him, instead he lifted his baby daughters head to his lips, giving kisses on her head and then softly placing her against his chest.

"Oh my little chéri! You improved so well since this morning. I am so proud of you." Mycrofts voice laced with utter joy.

"My niece is so smart. We'll be adding two more geniuses into the Holmes family." Sherlock commented, grinning.

"No doubt." Mycroft replied, eyes hovering over his baby girls form.

A little while later, Mycroft received the picture Sherlock had sent, but he didn't growl that his younger brother did this. Instead he saved it on his lock screen.

 _Day 3: Complete._

* * *

 _*Ding Dong*_

"Come on dear, we have visitors." Mycroft said to his daughter, hoisting her up to his shoulder and walking to the door. His parents were supposed to be here today and much to his annoyance, he knew that Gwen's grandparents would like to see her in person.

Gwen gurgled in response.

Mycroft chuckled, "My thoughts exactly, my chéri." rubbing her back in comfort.

When Mycroft opened the door, he was greeted by his mother and father.

Catherine gasped and then squealed, her eyes shimmering. "Oh theres my grandbaby! Oh, Mycroft, she's so adorable!" she cooed over.

The government official rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, but please do come in. Your letting the warm out, and it could possibly make her sick." He commanded. They walked inside and hung their coats over the racket.

"Wow, you've been a father for more than 3 days and it has completely took you. How lovely." William chuckled.

"No doubt." Mycroft sighed, leading them into the living room. Catherine and William eyes widened on how much his older son has gotten for Gwen. Their was a mat on the floor with some toys and bassinet next to a chair;Even a rocking chair was added.

Mycroft sighed tiredly as he sat down on the rocking chair, shifting Gwen to lay atop of his chest. Gwen squirmed and looked up at her father. Her lips barely moved up, but he was able to tell that she was smiling at him.

"She's smiling already?" Catherine asked incredulously, sitting down on the couch, followed by William who sat right next to his wife.

"Yes, she smiled just yesterday for Nevaeh." Mycroft said, staring at his baby girl, a small smile gracing his lips. Gwen made a inaudible yawn, snuggling into his the warmth of his chest. She sniffled and relaxed.

Instinctively, he laid a hand on her back to make sure she was steady on his chest, scooting her up until her head was under his chin, and rocked back and forth slowly.

Catherine grinned seeing his older son being so gentle and soft with her. Finally, her sons were actually acting warm and not cold or stoic;the way she saw them all the time.

"Stop staring." He mumbled, stroking his index finger on Gwens small back.

"Oh, Mycroft...your such a good father. I'm so proud of you." She commented, staring awing at the scene.

Mycroft scowled and tried to ignore the fact that his parents were looking at him as if he won a noble prize. Gwen was able to feel the vibrations that coursed through his neck and chest. She mewled and brought her hands up to her face, closing her eyes.

" _Gwenevere Juliet Holmes_." Catherine mused, remembering the name Mycroft had texted them after he adopted. Mycroft hummed in agreement, not taking his eyes off of his angelic daughter.

"How has she been doing?" William asked, staring at his grandchild with full wonder.

"Fine." He said simply.

"Well..will we ever be able to hold our new granddaughter?" Catherine asked impatiently, wanting to hold the bundle.

Mycroft nodded and gradually sat up, careful not to jostle the baby. "I have to make a bottle anyways." He then placed his daughter in the arms of his mother, who scooped her up and cuddled her. "Oh...she's so perfect and beautiful..." Catherine spoke lovingly.

"Indeed she is." Mycroft admitted, walking into the kitchen and leaving them to bond with their new grandchild. Gwen opened her eyes and whined, not happy by the person who was holding her.

"Oh come on love, its me, your grandma and grandpa." She cooed, tapping the baby's nose every so gently. Apparently the baby did not like that whatsoever because after she did that, Gwen fussed around again and started crying out.

As if on cue, Mycroft stepped into the living room with a warm bottle and muslin hanging off his shoulder. He looked at his parents, wondering why his beloved daughter was crying out.

"Guess she wants her daddy..." Catherine sighed, handing Gwen over to Mycrofts waiting arms. Instantly she calmed and cooed. Mycroft smiled, "Yes my little chéri, daddy has got you. Lets say we have some food, hmm?" he settled his daughters head to his forearm and tipped the bottle, making her latch on to the nipple, suckling contently.

"Good girl..." He murmured, swaying back and forth, as well as kissing her forehead.

"We are definitely going to have a photoshoot..." Catherine whispered to her husband.

"Please no." Mycroft said, able to hear everything his mother just said. William shrugged. "Mummys orders. Besides, it would perfect, seeing that we have new granddaughters into the Holmes family."

Mycroft pouted.

"Oh Mycroft! Don't be a child!" Catherine scolded.

"I am not. I don't see the point in doing so." He huffed.

"Many things my dear. Its called memories."

"Very well..." Mycroft vexed.

"Be a prime example of your daughter, Mycroft." William said with stern eyes.

"Yes father..." Mycroft sighed. Why did he invite them?

* * *

When his parents left, it was almost sun down, which meant it was time for bed, well for Gwen at least. After feeding her and changing, his last step to rock her to sleep, and bid her a good night.

"Almost there..." He said quietly, swaying back and forth, with his daughters head under her chin. Mycroft was able to feel her eyelashes move up and down, indicating that she was fighting off sleep.

Seeing that she was still up, he sang a small lullaby for her:

 _"Dodo, l'enfant do,_

 _L'enfant dormira bien vite_

 _Dodo, l'enfant do_

 _L'enfant dormira bientôt."_ Singing softly.

He felt Gwens eyes close gently.

 _"Une poule blanche_

 _Est là dans la grange._

 _Qui va faire un petit coco_

 _Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo."_

Gwen breathed contently, while Mycroft smiled calmly, and continued, caressing her small scalp, feeling her wispy hair against his fingertips.

 _"Dodo, l'enfant do,_

 _L'enfant dormira bien vite_

 _Dodo, l'enfant do_

 _L'enfant dormira bientôt."_

Gwen was fast asleep afterwards, but Mycroft decided to sing the last verse, just to make sure.

 _"Tout le monde est sage_

 _Dans le voisinage_

 _Il est l'heure d'aller dormir_

 _Le sommeil va bientôt venir."_

Mycroft rubbed her back soothingly once more before settling her in her bassinet. He pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm and safe from the cold. One finger ever so slightly touched the soft rosebud lips his daughter had inherited,and his heart exploded with overwhelming love for this little baby. He's only been a father for less than 3 days, but he wouldn't trade it for the world now. Leaning down he kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Goodnight my little chéri...sleep well."

 _Day 3: Complete._

* * *

 **Welcome Parenthood Mycroft, would you like a baby to go? I'm so sorry this took awhile for me to update. I hope you enjoyed this 10k fic. I absolutely enjoyed writing Mycrofts days of being a father. The lullaby I used is a really popular song in French called: Dodo, l'enfant do. Its really nice so I thought I would add it here! Theres also a English version if you want to know what it means :D**

 **( 4-1-19, After some contemplating and life just bringing me over, I decided to leave this Fic as _complete._ It was a hard decision, but I no longer feel the inspiration I felt awhile back. I know there are some unanswered questions leading to the Fic, like the file and all that jazz, but its all gonna remain a mystery. Perhaps it will lead you to do a similar fic. I want to thank everyone who read, kudosed, followed and favorited it. I hope you all enjoyed this fic. It was my first fic I ever wrote and the most longest. Since then, I've improved my writing skills and reading this over again, i can see I made some mistakes, but the past is past and i will no longer make more edits. I wanted to make it long and sweet and ending Mycroft with a baby means that the Holmes family could be complete and that that concludes: _The Path to Fatherhood.)_**

 **Thank you for everything. Bye!~**


End file.
